Grey Skies
by KazunaPikachu
Summary: A merciless criminal has escaped from prison and is now pursuing to claim back the powerful company he once rightfully owned. There is merely one, tiny problem: Kagome Higurashi is now the owner. Like the skies, there is no limit to what he will do -SK-
1. Prologue

_**Grey Skies**_

**-x-**

_**Prologue**_

It was chaos.

Alarms were blaring, their monotone noises calling loud and clear for miles. It was enough to deafen a person if they stood too close to the sirens, the sound unbearable in horrific volumes.

People scattered everywhere, screams were heard, dogs barked loudly and large spotlights scanned the area frantically, the lights shining brightly under the night sky where a crescent moon shone, the stars invisible. Smoke drifted into the air, the black substance like a looming fog as it hung ominously, its presence unwanted yet, to some, appreciated. The sirens continued to sound, alerting many and all, the noise heightening the intensity of the situation at hand as everything was thrown into utter chaos.

Orders were being shouted, screams were being created and snarls were being snapped. The many people, dressed in demeaning orange clothes, ran around the confined area where the walls towered majestically, spikes and barbs placed all over, barracking their escape. People dressed in blue shouted in alarm, fighting to keep the ones dressed in flaring orange at bay.

The smoke continued to rise into the sky. And with it, so did the warm, orange flames as it traveled to consume everything.

One particular individual stood calmly in the shadows of what remained of the destroyed building, the flames making their way around it as the debris lay scattered and broken in unfixable pieces on the rocky ground. His golden eyes watched everything neutrally, the clothing he wore slightly tattered and ruined, spots of black smoke and singed snippets upon it.

He watched through unreadable eyes as all the people scurried about. Watched as the ones in the blue uniform tried to stop the escaping orange figures. He watched as the dogs were unleashed and their sharp, massive jaws dug itself inside many, the screams filling the air as they viciously attacked without mercy. Watched as guns were triggered and knives were introduced into the chaotic fray, the smell of smoke, burning flames and blood filling the air thickly. He watched as many were killed, many were stabbed, many were shot; watched as some of his past mates assaulted a single officer, hitting again, and again, and again, and again. All the while, the young, barely thirty man, screamed bloody murder, struggling relentlessly as he was assaulted again, and again, and again.

Without another word, the figure slipped into the shadows once more, disappearing inside a crook where the burning building continued to spread. His feet were graceful, his back straight as he walked forward, sure and confident as his steely eyes flickered, observing everything, taking in everything, knowing everything. And as he walked, taking small, steady steps, the scrapping of metal against metal rang loudly within the confined space. He covered his mouth, a defence against the blackening smoke that threatened to wash into his lungs. As he held up his hands, the clanking of the metal chains sounded as they securely entrapped his wrists.

Finally, he stepped out of the crevice in which he walked through, entering yet another chaotic scenery where more men in orange rebelled and stood up against the uniformed guards. They were completely outnumbered, the sheer ferocity of the men's anger and hatred seeping into every stab, into every punch, into every crack of the limbs.

Like a ghost, as quietly as he could with his metallic bindings, he made his way around the area, going unnoticed. People had better things to do than take on a random stranger, chained and seemingly harmless. They had to get their revenge. They had to try and escape, using this rather unexpected opportunity.

Letting his hand fall, the tall orange person strode away, the sounds of the bloody, merciless screams and torturous, desperate yells fading as he continued to walk calmly away, his eyes never changing, his demeanor never switching. If one looked closely, one would know that he was not effected by the bloodbath, by the heartless murders, by the hectic and confused haze that many have fallen victim over. No. The person who walked so calmly, so confidently away from everything tainted and wrong, did not even feel his heart beat faster.

"Hey, you! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Cold eyes regarded the uniformed guard calmly, continuing to walk forward without missing a beat.

"Stop!" he demanded, his hands slightly trembling as he held the gun, aiming straight for the silver-haired man. "Step down, prisoner!"

But he merely ignored his words, continuing to advance the messily shaven man, his eyes clear and cold, his entire posture intimidating as he advanced. What a foolish thing to demand. The man who walked so highly would not step down to anyone.

Before he could react, the prisoner was in front of him. With his hands trembling, the older man was about to pull the trigger, the barrel pressed desperately against the prisoner's chest. And yet, he didn't even get a chance to squeeze as the golden eyed predator threw his hands over the guard's head, successfully wrapping the chains that restricted him of free-movement around the blue uniformed man's neck. Dropping the gun instinctively, the guard's hands grasped the rusty chain desperately, his face turning a slight red.

Without so much as flinching, the predator squeezed his wrists together, the metal biting nastily into the other man's neck. Once the body was limp, the once purple face fading into a pale, lifeless colour, he released the guard and continued on his way, not once looking back at the dead body he so heartlessly left behind on the cold, stone floors.

As more screams were heard in the distance and the fire began to blaze even more, he stepped out of the building he was previously walking through and caught sight of the stony, prison walls. With the lighting of the fire and the constant spotlights that scanned through the area, searching for any lone prisoner who were trying to escape, it would be a hard feat to get to that certain wall, seeing as there was a half kilometer distance and he was currently chained.

But he didn't even need to get to that wall to escape this confinement.

Hiding beneath the building to avoid the spotlights, making himself invisible as he hid within the shadows as more people ran passed, both blue and orange, either frantically trying to get everything back in order or trying to escape, only to be caught and beaten. Slowly, carefully, he made his way towards a door at the back of the building, one that was not used often. He opened it, only to reveal a bare body, stripped from everything but his undergarments, lying dead on the ground as the smell of decaying flesh assaulted his nose. He crouched down and snatched the keys on the floor beside the carcass, along with the blue clothing. Without further hesitation, he freed himself from his restraints and discarded the gaudy orange clothing in favour of the blue uniform.

He closed the door once he was finished, leaving his previous belongings inside the small storage room that held the murdered man, and calmly walked in the open. No one suspected him, the clothing of blue immediately registering to the other guards' minds that he was on their side. They didn't take notice of the silver hair or the golden eyes. After all, one can notice only a few things when their very lives were on the line, trying not to get killed or getting burned alive by the quickly spreading fire. Even the dogs were too occupied, tearing at the orange material like starving puppies.

The next second, he was running, not hesitating when someone tried to harm him and immediately maiming the threat by any way he seemed necessary for the current situation.

Reaching the main gates, he slowed down and again made himself invisible as more guards marched in, people on the lookouts shouting orders and yelling commands. More officers in blue, and some in red, ran inside, intending to stop the revoking prisoners and trying to calm the raging fire that threatened to take the entire prison.

No one noticed as the lone figure slipped outside the widely open gates to allow the many people in. No one noticed as the lone figure calmly walked away from the commotion as the rest were too preoccupied to take notice. Too hectic in ceasing this chaos than to pay attention to one individual in a blue uniform who was slowly walking away from their duty. No one noticed as the lone figure moved like wind, his steps light and soundless, his breaths calm and his golden eyes never faltering.

And as he walked within the crowd of people trying to get inside the chaotic area, he saw police cars zooming passed him, along with the fire trucks as their sirens sounded loudly, the red and yellow light flashing wildly. He walked against the crowd of black, some people noticing and giving him a questioning expression. Their uniforms were black, at their hips, weapons, and they wore headgear to protect themselves from both the fire and possible objects that might be thrown towards their face. The one who was fighting against the current was wearing a blue uniform. He wasn't supposed to be here, trying to escape.

"You there, state your reasons for leaving when your comrades need help," one demanded, one that was not of the crowd. The voice he used and the clothes he wore suggested that he was one of the leaders of this march.

The figure, though, ignored him. He continued walking away, as if no one had spoken to him.

The leading officer then grabbed him by the shoulders. "You're coming with me, son," he said with a voice that offered no room for argument. And, oddly enough, the silver-haired man only glanced at him before complying to his wishes. The two of them entered a black vehicle while others continued their way to the ruined prison, knowing that their superior would handle the suspicious guard.

When they were inside the car, the black-tinted windows rolled up so no one could see inside, the superior officer signaled for the driver to move as he sat down on the comfortable seats, next to the golden eyed prisoner. Knowing the signal, the driver of the impressive car drove on, away from the large crowd of armed troops.

A moment passed before the superior officer gave a slick grin. "It worked better than planned, didn't it?" he asked smoothly, dropping his perfect act.

His companion merely stared at him coldly. "Of course," he spoke, his voice deep and calm. One could become entranced by the mere sound of his angelic voice. "The explosion was a rather nice touch." His eyes then narrowed seriously, his figure suddenly stiff as the danger in his voice broke through, destroying the angelic tone it used to hold. "What of my company?" he asked, his eyes darkened and venom dripping. "I trust that it's still the top, most powerful organization?"

"Not sure about it being the top," the other mused, his eyes sparkling with dark intent. "But it's in the same position it was when you… left." A smirk appeared upon his lips. Golden eyes narrowed further. Even an utter stranger would now that when this man held that look, he was up to no good.

"Then it's secure and ready for my return?" He had to phase it as a question. The sly look in his accomplice's dark eyes was one to be wary of.

The other man chuckled then, his shoulders slightly moving because of the act. The chuckle, so deep and menacing, echoed through the confines of the slowly distancing car. "Not quite, _son_," he chuckled. "There was an… overlooked factor in your future plans, dear friend."

"What factor?" the golden eyed predator almost growled.

Casting him a slick look, the smirking man answered calmly. "You did not consider the fact that one may try to claim your property while you were… gone…" he started slowly, his smirk widening with every second that passed as he watched how tense his companion was. "… and while they're trying to steal away your position, they might have actually succeeded. Have you ever thought of them, hmm?"

Realization flashed into his golden eyes, followed by an extreme anger. His eyes narrowed dangerously as his teeth clenched together tightly, his hands fisted in a harmful manner. **No one** owned what was his alone. **No one** may challenge to take his territory. **No one** shall stand between him and his goal in power and authority, in complete dominance and worship. **No one**. Whoever now holds the key to **his** company will die. Whoever's sitting upon **his** desk, doing **his** tasks and claiming **his** victories will regret the very moment he stole what belonged to **him**. Whoever now believed that he owned what was **his** would be severely punished by his hands. They will die for even attempting to claim what belonged to **him** alone.

"Who?" he asked darkly, his voice as neutral as what he portrayed on his face. But many would see the danger in his eyes, the promise of pain and torture swimming beneath those merciless depths. Those golden eyes were narrowed into almost cat-like slits, angry, vengeful. **Murderous**.

Grinning like the world would explode under his command, the other figure took a slip of paper from his pocket and calmly handed it to him.

And he accepted it smoothly. Whoever's name was written on this seemingly harmless piece of paper would have their life destroyed by his very hands.

He opened the folded paper and quickly read the name, registering it permanently into his mind as he withdrew within himself, his dark mind already plotting.

_Kagome Higurashi_

_**End of Prologue**_

**-x-**


	2. Save Me

**Grey Skies **

A/N: Whoop, awesome response guys. Thanks a bunch that you peeps are enjoying this fic so far :) I've got to admit though, I'm kinda nervous. :X This is the first time I'm ever going to write this kind of fanfiction and it feels… weird (o.o) Never fear though! I'll try my best and make it as interesting as I could for you all ;)

I think you should also know a few things before you head on, though. Everyone here is older than in the manga/anime so they'll act a little OOC, but not too much that you won't recognize them. When people age, their personalities change too, so you have to expect that in my story since everyone's an adult, not an adolescent teen. :) Don't worry though, they'll be IC. Just their dialogue and how they act would be a little bit different ;)

Also, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are NOT brothers in this story. Inuyasha has black hair and violet eyes. He's in his human form throughout the story, okay. That's important for you guys to remember! They are NOT brothers. I repeat, they are NOT brothers.

And there are no demons in this fanficion either. They're all completely human :)

That's all, I think. Enjoy this chappie dudes!

_**Save Me**_

_Eight months later_

Beep, beep…

Groaning, she flipped over, snuggling deeper into the thick sheets. It was so warm. She loved it. Curling into her blanket, she sighed blissfully. She never wanted to leave.

Beep, beep…

Here, she was welcome. There were no troubles, no hectic atmospheres and certainly no papers to fill out. It was sheer serenity and she didn't want her comfortable, soft surrounds to ever change.

Beep, beep…

Frowning, she could feel a gentle yet extremely irritating tugging at the back of her subconscious. In an effort to block it out, she threw the blankets over herself and tried to ignore the persistent urging in her mind.

Beep, beep…

Again, she tried to ignore it. She would stay here forever, in her warm cocoon; forever with no worries, with no doubts, with no stupid employees nagging you about this and that and definitely no idiotic partners that believe females could not handle a man's job. Yes, this is how she wished to live.

Beep, bee--

"Curse you, you damned alarm!" she swore, her arm shooting out as she slammed the palm of her hand on the 'off' button of her digital clock. Groaning loudly, she forced herself to shuffle out of her makeshift shelter and poked her head out of its sanctuary. Her hair, a wild mass, flew over her face irritably as she impatiently brushed them behind her head. She wiped the sleep from her eyes, sitting up straight as she yawned and stretched.

Once she was finished with her morning habits, she stood up and opened her curtains, dismayed to see that the sun wasn't even up to welcome her. She could still faintly see the stars as they slowly blinked out in the night sky, the horizon glowing only a faint white, warning others of the arriving sun. _Ah well,_ she told herself. _You'd think after almost a year I would've gotten used to it._

Showering quickly, she dried her hair and briskly put on her formal suit; a knee-length black skirt, a black blazer with a white, button-up shirt beneath it and short-heeled shoes that would clank on a smooth surface. In actual fact, she hated the sound of the clanking. Found it near frustration once when she walked across an empty hallway. She had no choice though. After all, someone of her status couldn't very well arrive to work with a pair of rubber shoes.

She combed her hair in front of her bedroom mirror, fiercely taking out the knots of last night's twists and turns on her bed. She applied minimum make-up, only a touch of blush and some shiny lip-bum. Once she thought she looked presentable, she grabbed her suitcase and walked out of her apartment building, wearing a small smile.

This was Kagome Higurashi. Successful entrepreneur of her own business and the owner of a much larger, powerful company that had merged with hers. Her original business was the preserving of ancient relics and historical items that she purchased with her family's money, and then opening a museum to properly exhibit them. She was a huntress of the histories, hence the reason why she was a well-known historian, among other things needed to run such a wide arrayed company. After all, despite the fact that her family name was already recognized and praised in the enterprise world long before she was born, she merely used the currency needed to get her on her way and her own tactical strategies to get her here.

Of course, they didn't just hand over the powerful company to her by random selection. Takahashi Co., now known as Higurashi Co., was given to their family because her father, Soraki Higurashi, was a long-time former-partner of the past owner of Takahashi Co., along with the generations of service and main support the Higurashi family offered the Takahashi family. Many still protested in her right to claim the company once the owner was inaccessible, but she fought her way through lawsuits and trials and, finally, won her argument. Since the leave of the owner was so unexpected, there was no will to whom the successor of the company would be. So, in her case, Takahashi Co. was immediately transferred to the family's long-time partners, the Higurashi. And since her mother had no experience in enterprise, her brother was too young, reckless and inexperienced to handle such a large responsibility, it was handed to her, since she knew about enterprising and accountants when she took over her father's roll when he passed on.

So now, this twenty-seven year old woman was in the position of power many people envied. Despite the bad publicity that the former owner caused when he was imprisoned because of a classified reason, it was still powerful and unrivaled. She had to work hard to prove that the company was still reliable and that the new, female successor wasn't some sort of slacking youth that crept up from the depths of safety and spoiling parents.

As she drove to work, she wondered what really happened to have the previous owner, Sesshomaru Takahashi, to be arrested, as she often wondered since that day it was published all over the news and papers. _I didn't even know the guy and I took the company away from him_, she thought, feeling a little guilty as she turned a corner. _And he died in that fire too._

The news about the prison he was being held at, Tetsusaiga, being burned down by some sort of explosion, was on the news for months. Many had died, including Sesshomaru Takahashi.

With the sun barely risen in the sky, Kagome parked in her reserved parking space in the car park. Grabbing her suitcase with her, she got out of the slick, green car and made her way towards the lifts. _I hope Sango prepared that coffee for me today,_ she sighed, pressing the button to her floor. _I told her yesterday not to forget this time._

When the doors opened and revealed the brightly-lit room, her eyebrow ticked in annoyance. There she was, on her secretary desk, sleeping with drool slowly seeping through the corners of her mouth. Like a predator, she sneaked up to the drowsy woman and, ruthlessly, poked her in the ribs. "Sango, you idiot, wake up," she growled.

Sleepily, the older woman's eyes blinked open and stared uncomprehending at her boss. "Eh…?" she asked, staring up at her. "Ka… Kagome?"

All said woman did was glare at her, her arms crossed in front of her chest in a scolding manner.

Groaning, Sango covered her face with her hands and looked away. "Damn it, Kagome. It's too early for this," she mumbled in her hands, as if trying to block out the hideous world around her.

_She sounds pained._ "Don't tell me," she started, completely unsympathetic. "You got drunk off your ass again last night, didn't you?" she asked, her eyes narrowing further. "And now you have a hangover."

"Do you have to be so loud?" moaned Sango, banging her head on her desk twice to try and get rid of her voice. "I should tell you, my dear workaholic friend, that being an _alco_holic is way more fun."

"So I see," she responded dryly. "I really do see the _fun_ in waking up early in the morning with a migraine that could possibly make the strongest people in the world whimper like a pussy." She rolled her eyes and again poked her in the ribs, more harshly this time. "Get up, Sango," she demanded. "What if somebody else came in here instead of me? It'll put us in a bad light and I really don't want to handle that right now," she stated.

Forcing herself to sit up straight, Sango smiled at her, her eyes bloodshot. "It ain't my fault that I got carried away last night," she said, grinning. "You should try it out some time, boss lady. I'm pretty sure that you'll have fun. When was the last time you got drunk?"

"In my teens," Kagome replied bluntly. "And in the morning, I felt like I was in hell. I really don't want to experience that again."

But she waved that off breezily. "You're no fun at all," she said. "Are all bosses workaholics like you?"

"I thought we've already discussed this, Mrs. Tajiya," Kagome clipped smoothly. "Yes, we are workaholics. How else can we have command over such hard workers like you? Now get to work, Sango. I want my coffee." With that, she began to make her way into her office on the same floor.

"Is it with your usual five spoons of sugar, Ms. Higurashi?" Sango grinned tauntingly.

Glancing back, she returned the grin with her own. "Sure is. You know I hate mornings."

Standing up, Sango saluted her with one finger, cringing. "As do I, boss lady. As do I."

_**.x.Grey.Skies.x.**_

"So as you can see, Ms. Higurashi, despite the fact that Higurashi Co. is running smoothly, there is now a new competitor in the enterprise business," the man said pointedly as he stood beside the line graph with the statistics. "In the passed eight months, their success rates have been steadily growing. In a couple more months, it may even catch the attentions of the higher executives of your company."

With narrowed eyes, Kagome stared at the graph, scrutinizing. She was at the far end of the elongated table, five others with her in the room, excluding the presenter at the front. Her elbows were on the table, her linked hands covering her mouth as she carefully examined the red line that slowly made a steady rise.

"This is quite odd," her accountant stated with a monotonous voice. Kagome's brown eyes flickered to the old woman. "There is not one dip in that line," she stated. "This certainly can't be the work of a newbie. It seems to be professionally done. Extremely professionally."

"I agree with you, Mrs. Natudei," the female owner told her. "Mr. Tsubasa. What exactly is this business's profession?"

"That's the odd thing, Ms. Higurashi," Tsubasa stated calmly as he looked her in the eye. "Tenseiga has no direct occupation." He pointed at the other lines that, along the way, seemed to have joined with the red line. "Companies are merging with Tenseiga, Ms. Higurashi, for no obvious reason," he told her. "The minor companies that you see here are now being owned by Tenseiga."

_This __**is**__ odd,_ Kagome thought. _The merging of companies is rare, after all, and look at how many merged with this one on a whim. It doesn't matter if they're only minor companies. If there's enough supporters, Tenseiga's status could rise greatly… _"Who is the owner of Tenseiga?" she asked, keeping her cool façade. It didn't do good to suddenly look worried in front of so many important people. Especially since these people were the people who thought that a woman couldn't run a business such as Higurashi Co., minus Mrs. Natudei, being a proud woman herself.

"There is no official name for him yet," he answered her. _They automatically assume that it's a male,_ she thought absently. _How quaint. _"We haven't been able to find that out."

Letting her arms drop onto the wooden desk, she stared him down. "I suggest that you _do _find out, Mr. Tsubasa," she said in a flat voice. "In the next meeting, I want to know the owner's name and the reason why so many enterprises are being given up to merge with _Tenseiga_. Is that all?" When all she received was a nod and a few murmurs, she gave them all a dazzling smile, completely breaking her indifferent expression. "Then we can say that the meeting's over," she informed them lightly. As she stood up, others followed her lead and bowed. "Hope you all enjoy your day and I'll see you next week."

They all exited through the main doors and, once they were all gone, Kagome exited too. Sighing beneath her breath, she was greeted by her secretary, grinning widely. "Hey, Kagome. Wow, you actually came out of there without looking as if you've been in a brawl for once," Sango said positively. "Good job."

"Shut up, Sango," she snapped. Oh, how she loathed meetings such as the one she just attended. With all the talking, she felt as if she'd tear her hair out in frustration and boredom. _It doesn't matter how many times I attend those stupid things,_ she inwardly groaned. _It'll still be blah, blah this and blah, blah that._ She frowned lightly. _But still… That company sounds so suspicious._ Ridding herself of her thoughts, she stared at Sango in the eye. "What are you here for?" she asked puzzled. "Aren't you supposed to be at your desk?"

"I've received an urgent paper from one of your clients," Sango quipped helpfully, holding out a yellow manila folder. "Couldn't wait for you to come into your office again so I thought I'd just wait for you here when the meeting was done."

"You idiot, that could've taken for ages." But nevertheless, Kagome took the folder and opened it fluently, flicking through the papers inside. "Who's it from?" she asked, not once taking her eyes off the printed sheets.

Sango tapped her chin. "It's from Mr. Onigumo," she said surely. "He said he wanted to discuss something with you that's related to those papers."

Frowning even more, Kagome took less care to skip through the papers. "Well, I'll see what it is when I get to my office," she sighed, closing it. It seemed to be something about a financial deal. "It's probably something to do about merging companies again." She inwardly rolled her eyes. Mr. Onigumo slightly unnerved her. He was always talking about merging Higurashi Co. with Shikon Co., another highly ranked company that he personally owned. It would have been a great bonus if they _did_ merge but Kagome knew that Naraku Onigumo was someone you shouldn't mess with. After all, he had single-handedly stole the small business from his father and made it into such a powerful name in less than a year. If they merged, Kagome couldn't say that Naraku wouldn't try and steal Higurashi Co. as well.

She and Sango walked back to their floor, talking idly to each other. Once Kagome was left alone in her office, she sat down on her comfy leather chair and opened the contents of the folder on her desk. "Let's see what you have to offer this time, Mr. Onigumo," she muttered tiredly to herself. As she skimmed over the papers, all she could see were stats. Kagome frowned. _Is he trying to show off the success of his company again?_ But then her eyes caught a small envelope with a black seal.

Taking it, she broke the seal and read the printed letter inside.

_Dear Ms. Higurashi,_

_As you should know, there is a company slowly rising to our notice levels called Tenseiga. You should have also heard that this particular company is merging with minor ones, effectively growing in both status and currency. Although it isn't a serious threat yet, the way that Tenseiga is so steadily rising concerns me. The owner, too, is unknown and I can truthfully say that I'm beginning to get suspicious._

_In efforts to try and assure that Shikon Co. and Higurashi Co. will not be threatened by such a new problem, I suggest that you and I hold a meeting sometime next week. I have already booked the meeting with your secretary earlier today and you should expect me to be by your office around 10 am on Monday._

_I am merely worried about your position in the company, Ms. Higurashi, and it would be dreadful to see the collapse of such a powerful family merely because it doesn't have enough supporters._

_Remember the date and I will be there to discuss this further with you._

_Signed _

_Naraku Onigumo_

Kagome folded the letter and carefully tucked it inside a drawer. She didn't like Naraku, not one bit at all. He was just so… power-hungry. You can tell by just looking at him that he isn't one to be trusted. _I don't care if he's the owner of a large company,_ she thought. _Higurashi Co. will not fall by some kind of random person with luck._ In fact, the letter was quite offensive. She was sure to discuss the context of it thoroughly with Mr. Onigumo, despite the fact that he's much more experienced than her. _How dare he think that my company will fall without his help? How rude._

There was a buzz at her intercom, breaking her from her thoughts. She clicked the speaker button. "Yes, what is it, Sango?" she asked into the machine.

"There's a call for you from a Mr. Tashio," her slightly smothered voice came through.

_Mr. Tashio? _Kagome repeated silently. _Who's he?_ "Send him through then," she said quietly, a frown marring her features. _I should really stop frowning. It might give me wrinkles._ She picked up the phone and held it to her ear. "Higurashi Kagome speaking," she said in a polite yet wary voice.

There was no response.

"Hello?" she asked through the phone. "This is Higurashi Kagome," she repeated again. "Is this Mr. Tashio?"

Again, there was no response.

Staring at the phone in confusion, Kagome tried it once more. "Excuse me, but if you have something to say, say it now," she said sweetly. "If not, I might mistake this call for a prank call and hang up immediately."

And again, there was no response.

_Okay, fine then. I warned him, _she sighed, hanging up the phone gently. She pressed a button on her intercom again. "Yes?" Sango's voice chirped at the other end of the phone. _Looks like her hangover's gone,_ she thought wryly.

"Who the hell was that?" Kagome asked irritably. "And don't just say a 'Mr. Tashio'. Whoever it was, he didn't speak once to me."

"Hmm? That's odd," the brunette woman pondered. "He sounded really handsome. He was a gentleman too." Sango grinned. "Shame that you couldn't hear his voice."

Kagome snorted. "Gentleman by butt," she snapped. "Seriously, Sango. Find out their name and their order of business before you tell me that they're calling. That jerk completely ignored me and I have no idea what he wanted."

"Let me guess," Sango started. "You did your whole 'I'm-a-polite-and-completely-innocent-girl' act all for nothing and that's the reason why you're pissed."

"Darn right you are," she admitted shamelessly. "I'm getting a headache, Sango. When's my next meeting?" she asked.

There was a pause, the faint typing of a keyboard in the background. "Not until an hour," she replied confidently.

"Okay," she sighed. "Call me when it's time. Oh, and Sango?"

"Yeah, boss lady?"

"If you tell Naraku Onigumo that I'm free for another meeting with him again, I'll fire you." And with that, she let go of the button before her secretary could protest. Spinning around in her leather chair, Kagome linked her hands together behind her head as she stared out through the glass windows in her office. It was a majestic view of the busy city, all silver and gray. The sky was a clear blue; the sun already passed mid-point.

_When was the last time I visited ma, grandpa and my little brother?_ She sighed to herself. _I haven't seen them in ages. I wonder how they're doing._ She had a bunch of paperwork to do, currently piled on her desk by her favourite secretary, but for some reason, she felt rather lazy today. All she wanted to do was gaze outside, thinking of nothing. And yet, that nothing wasn't entirely just nothing.

_Inuyasha…_

At the name, she felt her chest constrict. _Damn it, not him again,_ she thought bitterly to herself. But even as she willed herself to forget that name, to forget his silky black hair, to forget his gorgeous, violet eyes, she just couldn't. Every single day he haunted her thoughts. Every single night he would be in her dreams. She hated it. She hated it so much. It twisted her, turned her into something dark. She hated it so very, very much.

Why couldn't he love her? Why? She did everything for him. Absolutely everything. She didn't understand what she did wrong. And, she had to admit, she didn't even care _what_ she did wrong. Not anymore. She only cared about what _he_ did to her. What _he_ had done. She hated him. She hated him so much that it hurt.

"Kagome, your next meeting is about to start," Sango's voice spoke, penetrating her from her thoughts.

It took her a while to register that she, once again, had delved into the past of her memories without her consent. How did she know that? It was because of the clear tears that fell from her eyes, down her cheeks and dropping from her chin to land on her black skirt. With a fury, she wiped them away, steeling herself once more. _I am a strong woman,_ she told herself, determination shining in her slightly moist eyes. _I will not cry over some man._ _No more._

"I'll be right there, Sango," she said calmly over the intercom.

_I will not allow another man to have power over me again. _

_They're reckless, rough and irresponsible._

_Give them my trust and they'll throw it back in my face, taunting me._

She walked proudly out of her office, her tears dry and all evidence cleared.

_Give them my admiration and they'll do something foolish to crush my hopes._

Her mind was set and sure, looking straight ahead without falter.

_Give them my innocence and they'll taint me until all I can see is black._

And yet, her heart silently cried out, torn with experience, scarred with unreachable dreams.

_Give them my heart and they'll crush it beneath their feet without another moment's notice._

Her eyes, steely and cold, barred the light from coming out, kept her untouchable, distant.

_I will not lose to them._

_I will not let them crush me._

She smiled pleasantly at everyone as she entered the meeting room, filled with men and no women.

_I will not fall under their spell._

As she sat down and was greeted by mixed emotions, both welcoming and hostile, she continued to smile with her seemingly warm, chocolate eyes.

_I will stay strong, protected._

She returned their greetings politely, her dark thoughts oblivious to them all.

_I do not need anybody else._

Something cried at the back of her subconscious. Something wailed deep within her soul.

_I have no one. I will never have anyone._

_I will keep them away._

That call, that desperate shout, went unheard to her ears. That scream, that tortured plead, went unheard to everyone. And it continued to whisper, continued to yell. Continued to shriek, wanting, needing, someone to save it from the depths of her tattered soul.

_Kami… Somebody save me._

_**.x.Grey.Skies.x.**_

A/N: Well, there you go guys. Hope that the first chapter was okay :) I added a bit of mystery into this, or something like that, that would have you guys thinking about future chapters. And sorry if that last bit was a bit too… odd, for you guys :X I felt as if I needed to put it there :3

Anyhoo, thanks a bunch for reading guys! Catch ya'll later :) Oh, and I know it's a little bit short but hang in there, 'kay? I'll try to make a longer chapter next time. :D

-- KP out


	3. Be Mine

Grey Skies

**Grey Skies**

A/N: Wadded dudes? :3 Glad that everyone is enjoying the story so far. It's going pretty well I guess XD Anyhow, here's the third chapter. Just to let you guys know, I'm gonna update every weekend, as I do with all my fics :3 And if I haven't updated since then, then please bare with me. It means I was too busy to either write/post the chapter. I'll put up a notice if I won't be able to update for a long period of time, 'kay? :3

Rest assured though. This fic, as with all my others, will be completed ;) The exception is, of course, when I suddenly don't find myself amongst the living but let's not talk about an early death, alright? XD

Oh, and another thing. Characteristics in this story are not bothered with. Even though everyone is human and Japanese, no one questions when some people have blue eyes, silver hair, the length it's grown to etc. They think it's normal XD At least, as normal as it could get :3

Anyhoo, get on with the story folks! Enjoy! :D

_**Be Mine**_

Sighing beneath her breath, the woman closed the door to her apartment and shut her eyes wearily. _Another day gone. Another day awaiting,_ she thought tiredly. She had just come out of a conference about Higurashi Co.'s franchising, which, by the way, took forever to discuss. She knew what they were talking about, loud and clear, but why did it have to drag on and on and on? Statistics and giving drawling lectured about the currency and profits being made for the company shouldn't take that long to do.

_But alas, I have to attend them,_ she thought, opening her eyes as she switched on the lights in the room. _Or else those high men would think that a __**woman**__ cannot be mentally fit or intellectual enough to understand drawings of coloured lines on a piece of paper,_ she scowled. She dropped her suitcase in her room, carrying documents upon documents, and turned on her stereo, which instantly began to play symphony classics. The high and rise of the harmonious instruments calmed her a little as she sat heavily on her couch.

_Do I still have some wine left over from last night?_ She thought to herself, letting the calming sounds of real music flow into her. _Probably… if I can force myself to stand up again._ She lied to Sango today. Her last consumption of alcohol was definitely not when she was a teen. She drank tiny bits of it (okay, a lot when she was upset) and she had quite the immune system. All she had in the morning was not a blasted hangover but a mere, annoying headache. _Hmm… Where's the difference?_

Minutes ticked by with only the stereo broadcasting the soothing rhythms and perfect notes as she sat there, wanting all her troubles to flow out of her; wanting her life to be forgotten as she just listened to the melodious rhythm.

So it was a pity when her phone began to ring. Cracking one eye open, she debated whether or not to answer the disturbing sound. After three more persistent rings, she made up her mind and stood up, turning off her stereo and picking up the phone attached to her wall. "Hello? Higurashi Kagome speaking," she spoke clearly and politely, the silence of the room now seeming to haunt the area, a quiet echo of the mystic music.

There was no response.

Kagome glanced at her clock, reading the time to be half passed ten. Who would be calling her at such a late hour? "Excuse me, but may I ask who's calling?" she asked again, after a couple seconds of rather tense silence. _What is this? A prank call?_ She thought to herself, getting slightly miffed. When there was no answer, she simply hung up the phone. _Bastard,_ she cursed, her once calm aura now hectic. _How did they get my number? It's a private line._

She stalked inside her kitchen, opening a drawer and briskly taking out a bottle of wine. There was still some liquid in it, left over from last night's drinking. _I am not an addict,_ she told herself. _I am simply enjoying the pleasures the liquid gives me when there's nothing in life that can give me any._ She opened the bottle with a sharp twist, pouring the alcohol inside a glass cup. She took a sip, a tingly feeling of the brown, slightly gold drink traveling down her throat. _At least I haven't taken up smoking,_ she thought positively to herself as she drank yet another sip. _That's good wine._

She glanced around her apartment, bigger than most, and felt the cold air of loneliness tinge her skin. It was so empty. _Just as I want it to be,_ she thought mildly. She gulped down the rest of her drink, left the glass bottle and cup on the kitchen counter, and promptly fell asleep on her bed after changing to her pajamas, the sheets cold and the air slightly stale.

It wasn't long after she fell asleep did the sounds of silent sobbing consume the lonely room.

_**.x.Grey.Skies.x.**_

He flipped his phone closed fluently, staring up at the apartment window where the lights have just turned off. His golden eyes narrowed, his silver hair still as stone as there was no wind to make it sway. The night air was cold and unwelcoming, the stars above invisible through the grey clouds, the moon just peaking behind one only to disappear as the winds from up high maneuvered the cloud to fully consume its nightly light.

People were not out walking at this time of night, only one or two cars driving between him and the apartment that towered like a skyscraper. He was a lone figure, standing there in the middle of the pathway, staring with eerie stillness. One might think that this was suspicious, a shady character merely staring at a building without moving. But how could one be suspicious if there was no one currently looking at the odd scene?

He was filled with hidden rage, although his expression would not show it. He was filled with spite and hatred, although nothing would suggest his emotions as his body stayed neutral. He was filled with such determination and dark intentions, his magnificent eyes glowing strangely in the night as they glared up at that one window on the sixty seventh floor, six windows from the right.

And then, just like that, he turned and walked away, disappearing into the darkness of city.

_**.x.Grey.Skies.x.**_

"Mr. Onigumo," she spoke emotionlessly. "Welcome to Higurashi Co."

The older man smiled mirthlessly, sitting on one of the comfy chairs in front of Kagome's desk. "Good morning to you too, Ms. Higurashi," he spoke, his dark eyes staring at her with a bemused expression. "I'm glad to be here."

Kagome sat straight on her leather chair, her elbows on her desk as she examined the new arrival. Naraku Onigumo was probably old enough to be her father, having to be in his early forties. And yet, when you look at him, you wouldn't think he was passed thirty. He had long, inky black hair that cascaded down his manly back, his eyes a dark violet, almost bloody red. His pale skin contrasted greatly to his dark hair, but it did not lessen his overall appeal. He had broad shoulders, hidden by the black blazer he wore, and a toned body fit to be an athlete. He was an incredibly handsome man, more attractive than most, but it was the dangerous look of a poisonous spider he had that either attracted or repelled the women around him.

_And the money he owns is, too, a factor, I suppose,_ she added mentally. Now, Kagome was quite easy on the eyes herself. She had slightly tanned skin, her raven-like hair silky and smooth as it traveled passed her shoulders. Her eyes, a rich brown, attracted plenty of attention despite the common colour; but they were a light brown, not the usual dark chocolate hue. She was full in many places, particularly in the chest area, which, and she found out, gained a lot of attention when wearing tight clothing; because of that, she found herself leaning towards the loose, covering clothes. Her legs seemed endless, another feature that attracted the opposite sex (much to her dismay), and her body was lean and healthy, slightly toned in the stomach. She was beautiful in that simple way.

"So, what can I do for you today, Mr. Onigumo?" she asked lightly, forcing a tiny smile to her face.

He smirked back knowingly. "How are you handling things so far, Ms. Higurashi?" he asked, ignoring her previous question. "I do hope that your employees are working as well as you hoped?"

"They're working fine, Mr. Onigumo," she replied, a slight strain in her voice.

"Ah, that's good to know," he continued with that sly smile of his. "Higurashi Co. is handling the business's finances quite nicely during the passed months since you took over Takahashi Co. I am impressed," he complimented. But to Kagome, it was nothing more than an insult in disguise. "Goes to show that a young woman like you can handle such a large company formally owned by a powerful man," he stated aloofly.

She linked her hands together. "That _powerful man_ wasn't fit to continue running the business," she said, a frosty tone etching her words. "If he was, I wouldn't be here right now, would I?" she asked in a light but tense voice.

He chuckled deeply. "That is true, Ms. Higurashi," he confessed with a grin, a fanged tooth just visible beneath his pale lips. "The previous owner was too controlling for my tastes. He seemed rather insane, really," he mused. "The reason why he went to prison in the first place."

There was a ring in his voice, something dark that Kagome could barely pick up. She did though, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Well, I would have no say in that matter," she stated simply. "I did not know him, nor do I have any interest in researching him, so I wouldn't know about his personality." _Or whatever disorder you're trying to suggest,_ she added mentally. "Anyway, let's talk about the reason why you suggested this private meeting," she continued, not giving him time to comment on her last remark. "You're here to talk about that new company, Tenseiga, correct?"

"Oh, forgive me," he apologized in an unconvincing tone. "I seem to have wandered off-track. Yes, I am here to talk about Tenseiga." His eyes locked with hers as a wicked grin spread across his face. "As you should know, that particular organization is rising merely because of the fact that companies are merging with it," he said calmly. "Whoever owns that company has ties, or amazing persuasion and business skills, to build so many alliances in such a short period of time."

"I already know of all this, Mr. Onigumo," she told him sharply. "What do you suggest we do about it?" Don't get her wrong. The businessman in front of her made her feel queasy and small. But it was her detest for the male population, always thinking that women were inferior, that made her seem like she wasn't intimidated. She would be defiant. She would not bow down to any man.

He stared at her for a couple of seconds, his eyes narrower than before. "Have you planned any tactics to rise Higurashi Co.'s income?" he suddenly asked. "Because, all of my statistics show that it's merely a steady yet slow rise. The passed owner made the company as large as it is now, more successful than his father. What do you plan to do to reach that man's level?"

She clenched her teeth together, trying to keep her tongue in check. She couldn't help but frown though. "Rest assured, Mr. Onigumo, that I have plans for the future successes of this company," she clipped coldly. "You should also realize that the _passed owner_ is no longer in charge. I am. And because I am a completely different person, things will go _my_ way. Understand?" she asked coolly.

"Of course, of course," he smirked. "I _completely_ understand." Again, that tone. It made her tense greatly. "You can choose to put those plans of yours into action whenever you want, Ms. Higurashi, but in the meantime I shall propose an offer," he grinned.

"If it's about the merging of companies again, I refuse," she stated clearly.

"No, no. Nothing like that." And yet, after she had said it, she immediately saw his eyes narrow. "I am inviting you to join my gala," he said. "In honors of my company's, Shikon Co.'s, successful running for twenty years." He smirked. "There will be guest speakers from different enterprises, along with the media. If you choose to attend, I can guarantee that the publicity you attract would slightly lift your income. And, quite possibly, you might make a deal with some of the businessmen and women there as well." He stared at her intensely. "You won't lose anything by attending," he reassured her with a smile, "but you have everything to gain."

And she knew he was right. Being invited to such a gala by someone as powerful as he and rejecting the offer because of pure dislike was foolish. _But still… I don't want to go. _The people in the business world who knew about Naraku Onigumo also knew that he didn't give things away without a price. Even the opportunities he presented might become a deadly snake, striking back. They stared at each other, Kagome weighing her pros and cons. _If I say no… what would he think?_ He'd probably think she was too weak and frightened to go to a place where there were minimum women. That, she simply could not accept.

"Thank you for the offer, Mr. Onigumo," she smiled sweetly. "I'll be delighted to come to your gala."

His grin widened as a spark of something tainted flashed into his eyes. "Excellent!" he smiled, his voice deep and melodic. He stood up, making Kagome stand up as well out of polite conduct. "I'll give you the details sometime this week. Perhaps email?"

"Send it through my secretary," she said instead. She definitely did _not_ want Naraku knowing her personal email address.

He smirked, seeing through her intentions. "Very well then. It will be held sometime next month. I do hope that you shall be prepared by then. If not, just come and ask me and I'll do whatever you need done."

Without another word, he turned and left her office, leaving her standing there, contemplating his words. _Why would I need his help in anything?_ she snorted. _I'll do fine on my own._ She glanced at her wristwatch and sighed. The agenda for today: more meetings piled up in more meetings. _Fantastic._

"Boss lady?" her intercom buzzed. "There's a package for you that just arrived. Would you like me to bring it to you?" she asked.

Pressing her temples together in an effort to stop the oncoming headache, she pressed a button and replied, "Please."

"You sound horrible, Kagome," Sango observed keenly, despite the fact that she was in an entirely different room. "… In fact, you always sound horrible. But that's not my point. You said _please_. When have you ever said _please_ to me before?" she asked accusingly.

"Sango, this is not the time," she sighed. "I apologize if I sound grumpier than usual but that's what you're rewarded with whenever I have a one-on-one session with Mr. Onigumo," she clipped. "Who's the package from?"

There was a pause. _She's probably checking the address on it._ She rolled her eyes. _Typical Sango._ "Hmm. That's odd. There's no return address," she informed the boss truthfully.

Her eyes narrowed. "Then who brought it in?" she asked. She didn't want the package to be some kind of bomb, ready to explode the minute someone peels off the wrapping. It happens. Either terrorist attacks or simply because other companies want a violent go at them big shots since they can't beat them legally.

"I don't know. It was already in your pigeon hole."

She sighed once more. _Great. This really is a fun day. _"Okay. What kind of package is it?"

"Just a big envelope. Not bulky in any way," Sango responded mildly. The typing of keyboards was heard in the background.

"Alright then. Send it up." Oh well. If it was a bomb, it would be thicker, right? _Our technology hasn't advanced enough to create a bomb that flat,_ she thought. _I should know. I own the leading Technology and Science Department._ She sat back down again and waited for her secretary to come through the doors without knocking.

She wasn't disappointed as Sango burst through the office doors, a large, yellow envelope in her hand. "Hey, boss lady," she grinned. "You look dreadful, as always."

"Really?" Kagome asked. "Must be spending too much time with you then." It wasn't a serious insult. She admired Sango greatly, despite her flaws. She was a tomboy, a woman who also detested men who underestimated the female population. Only, her resentment for the male kind wasn't as strong as hers, since Mrs. Tajiya was currently married to one of the alien species herself. She was a pretty woman, with long, brown hair in a high ponytail and stunning brown eyes. She had a youth inside her that Kagome envied.

The older woman placed the package on her desk. "You give me too much credit, boss lady," she grinned. "I'm not pretty enough to have you practically wilt with jealousy whenever you're in my presence."

"Touché," Kagome smirked. "Anyway, go back to your post and inform me of my next meeting."

She saluted her with one finger. "Aye, aye, captain," she teased, turning on her heel and walking with playful stiffness out of her office.

Once she was gone, Kagome shook her head wistfully. Sango was the closest thing she had to a friend and it made her smile (sometimes. Okay, rarely) whenever she revealed that childish side of herself. _On to business._ She looked down and took the envelope in her hands, weighing and examining it. _Looks ordinary enough,_ she thought. She opened the seal with clipped nails. _In fact, it feels as if there's nothing in it._ She took out the piece of paper that was inside and unfolded it, casting the yellow envelope aside.

There was only one name in the center of the sheet of white.

**Takahashi Co.**

Puzzled, she stared at the words. _Takahashi Co.? _she questioned. _There's no such thing as Takahashi Co. anymore. _There was no return address on the yellow envelope. There was nothing else written on the sheet of paper. _What the hell?_ She frowned. _Why am I suddenly being targeted for pranks now? _Not thinking anymore on it, she crunched up the paper and the envelope and threw it into her nearest steel bin. _That was a complete waste of my time,_ she thought, fuming. _If someone out there is trying to piss me off, it sure is working._ _One more prank and I'll definitely call the police. I don't have time for such nonsense._

"Kagome boss lady," Sango's voice buzzed once more. "You have no more meetings until twelve."

"Thanks, Sango," she said, turning off her intercom before her secretary could engage her in another conversation. She picked up her jacket and slipped it on, grabbing her purse. _Might as well go out and get a coffee then,_ she thought. _I sure need it. The coffee in Hiraikotsu is pretty good. Better than the coffee here, anyway._

She passed the secretary desk where Sango was currently taking a call. "I'll be off, Sango," she informed her as she walked passed. "Be back in an hour." Before her female friend could protest, she was already at the lifts with the doors closing. Once they fully closed, Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. _Is this really how I want to live my life?_ She opened her chocolate orbs once more and was surprised to find them moist. _Damn it. What now?_

Furiously, she sucked her tears in and scowled. _This is no time to be weak,_ she thought. _The company still needs a lot of work and they need a __**stable**__ leader to make it climb. I will not let Shikon Co. beat me. Nor will I let other competitors, such as Tenseiga, beat me either. I'll show the world that a female can run a company above all males as well._

The lifts stopped and she walked out into the empty car park, striding towards her green car. When she got there though, her frown deepened. There was a piece of paper wedged between her windshield and wipers. _If I weren't in my own company's car park, I would think that's a parking ticket._ With frustrated steps, she walked towards it and took the paper away harshly, reading the text:

**Will Once**

She scrunched it up and shoved it in her purse angrily. _Another_ prank? _What the hell is this?_ She went into her car and started the ignition, trying not to think about passed events. _It's annoying and peeving me off,_ she frowned. _Who is putting those useless notes where I can find them?_

She drove out of the Higurashi Co. main building and traveled towards the café. _Coffee. I need coffee._ Her nerves, for some odd reason, were jumping and she needed a way to calm them down without consuming alcohol. _Coffee is a good choice._ She parked in front of Hiraikotsu, one of the most famous cafés in the city, and confidently walked inside, ignoring the stares coming her way upon entry.

Walking up the counter, she smiled politely. _Good. No cue lines. _"Can I have some dark coffee?" she asked. "Five spoons of sugar added please, along with fresh milk."

The person taking the order nodded warily. "Sure thing. I'll get that right away, miss," she said.

Kagome leaned against the counter, waiting for her coffee as she looked around. Hiraikotsu was a fabulous café, and this wasn't her first time visiting either. The walls were painted a light yellow, the floors made out of wood planks. The ceiling was a dark brown with neon orange lights turned on. The tables in the café were small and round, only two chairs to a table. People were chattering quietly to themselves as they drank their drinks and ate their savory cakes. Even the atmosphere smelt fresh and inviting. _Plus, they whip up a good coffee,_ she thought. _Best I've ever had._

"Here you go. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy your coffee," the server said with a small smile, pushing the coffee in a Styrofoam cup towards her. Kagome gave her the necessary coins to pay for it, gathered the warm cup in both hands and sat down near the open windows at the front of the café. She sipped on her coffee, letting the strong, sweet yet heavy flavour roll on her tongue and glide smoothly down her throat. _I love coffee. Probably the best thing next to alcohol, _she mused.

She watched the people outside the café, walking pass the glassed windows as she drank. They were mostly adults, going to work with their suits and suitcases, but some of them were families, with kids and babies. They all looked happy to be having a day-trip in the city. She sighed. _I once wanted that… I once wanted to make a family with… with __**him**__… But now, I can't. Even… Even thinking about another relationship with yet another man makes my spine crawl._

No. She will keep away from them. They were too dangerous, too unstable, to be given her entire heart; her life. At least, what's left of it. _The heart I gave to __**him**__ was smashed into bits. When I got it back, it was unfixable… unrecognizable… reluctant to be handed over again. I… I…_

She squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the tears back in. She will definitely not break down in a public area. Never. _That bastard Inuyasha. What has he done to me?_

When she opened her eyelids, she saw a flash of silver. Eyes widening, she sat a little bit straighter. _Was that… Was that silver hair I just saw?_ She questioned herself. But whatever she saw was gone now. There was nobody on the opposite block before her, watching. There was nobody with silver hair at the other side, just standing there. Nobody. _I must be seeing things,_ she sighed. _Maybe I need to get more sleep._

She finished her coffee and threw it in the bin, walking back to her car and driving back to her company. When she parked in her reserved parking space, she was about to get out. But then her eyes caught a sheet of paper that wasn't in her car before, on the passenger seat. With confused eyes, she picked it up and again, there was only one phrase that made absolutely no sense whatsoever:

**Again Be**

… _What's going on…?_ These notes couldn't be a coincidence. But her main thought was: _How the hell did someone get into my car?_ The thought unsettled her, her eyes scanning around the small yet wide space of her vehicle. She had locked it, she remembered she did. _Then how in the name of Buddha did someone manage to slip this inside?_ She asked herself. She snatched the piece of paper and stuffed it inside her purse. _I'll call my mechanic,_ she thought. _He'll find out what's wrong with my car. Or perhaps find something that's been tampered with. _She was also debating whether or not to tell this to the police. She glanced at her watch as the lift rose. _I'll tell them later, _she decided. …_When I have spare time._

_**.x.Grey.Skies.x.**_

Kagome arrived home, closing the doors behind her with a sigh. Today was an incredibly long day, the thoughts about those mysterious notes flying out of her head and replaced with the dozens of meetings she had attended over the passed hours. _I need a holiday, _she thought wearily. _If I get too tired like this, I'll loose my focus._ But even organizing a holiday was a lot of work and, often, could be stressful.

Her apartment phone rang and she walked towards it, picking it up. "Hello?" she asked immediately.

"Kagome!" a feminine voice responded. "Kagome, dear, how are you?"

_It's mum._ The thought brought a smile to her face. "Hey mum. I'm doing fine," she said lightly. _But I wonder why she's calling. _"How are you and Souta?"

She laughed on the other end. "Dear, you know that Souta doesn't live with me anymore," she said. "He's a grown up now, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," she lied. She hardly forgot anything about her family. "So, why are you calling, mum? Not that I don't appreciate it," she smiled.

"Just wanting to see how you were, sweetie," her mother sighed. "How long has it been since you last called me, dear? It's been ages."

A small piece of guilt poked at her but she ignored it. "I'm sorry, mum. I've been busy lately." And it was the truth. "Handling this big business is tougher than it looks but I'm getting used to it." Now that wasn't quite as true.

There was a pause on the other end. _Curse it,_ she swore mentally. _Mother's suspicious. _"Don't push yourself too hard, okay Kagome?" she asked in concern. "I don't want you overworking yourself."

"I'm not," she replied flatly.

Her mother sighed, the cheerfulness gone. "Kagome, don't lie to your mother. It's bad karma," she informed her sternly. "Are you still hung up over your father's death?"

"Of course I am," she whispered, suddenly solemn. "I can't just forget father like that."

"Neither can I," she responded sadly. "But you can't just keep working and working and working like your father once did either. He was far older, so that meant that he could work more without it effecting his social life. Working _was_ his life. You though, Kagome, still have a life ahead. Tell me, when was the last time you went out with your friends?"

_Years ago._ "Two weeks ago," she lied once more. "We went to a club."

She could just see her mother shaking her head. "Kagome…" There was a pause. "You're still young, Kagome. You need to do something with your life instead of working and being alone. Tell me, have you thought about getting another boyfriend?"

At that, her anger surfaced. "Mum, I've talked to you about this already," she said, her eyes narrowed at the wall. _Sometimes, I love my mother. But at other times, I feel like she doesn't understand me at all._ "I'm not ready to have another relationship. I'm too busy with work. My schedule won't allow me to have enough time to get a--"

"That's not it, though, is it, dear?" her mother cut off quietly. "It's not because of your job. It's about that other boy, Inu--"

"Don't say is name," she interrupted coldly. "Just don't say his name."

There was another pause. "I'm sorry dear," her mother apologized sincerely. _She sounds as if she's going to cry. _"I-I just can't bare to see you like this. All the time, I see you working. It breaks my heart. All I ever hear from you is work… All you ever send in postcards is the typical 'it's going great' and 'I'm fine, don't worry about me'." There was a hiccup. "You're twenty seven, Kagome. Why are you working so hard?"

"I have to, mum," she replied in a softer tone, regretting the frosty voice she had used earlier. "Without proper guidance, the whole company could collapse. I don't want that to happen."

"And I'm proud of you for doing it," her mother said truthfully. "But… promise me that you can be happy the way you're living now. Promise."

_Why do I need to promise? I'm already happy just the way I am._ "I promise, mum."

"I mean it, Kagome," she stated. "I want nothing more than for you to be happy. If… If working so hard makes you happy, then I won't interrupt. But… But you're not happy right now, are you?"

She clenched her teeth together. "Of _course_ I'm happy," she informed her with a forced cheerfulness. "Like I said mum, I have friends and I go out with them every two weeks or so. You don't need to worry about me. Work is fine and everything's going great. Why wouldn't I be happy doing the things that father loved to do?" she asked lightly.

_Because you are not your father,_ would have been her mother's predictable statement. Instead, she said, "Alright then." She sighed over the phone. "I'll leave you be. It must be pretty late there. Don't stress yourself too much, Kagome."

"I won't," she answered, secretly glad that this conversation was going to end. _Mother is always like this. Always worrying about my personal life. I'm fine the way I am. I don't want anything to change. _"Sleep tight, mum." _I'm an adult. I can choose whichever way I wish to live._

She laughed quietly. "Dear, it's evening here," she informed her breezily. "Good night."

"'Night." And she hung up the phone. Without another word, she walked into her kitchen and took out her wine again, unclogging it and quickly pouring a glass for herself. Once it was filled almost to the brim, she drank down three large gulps, the alcohol stinging her throat. But she drank more of it, feeling the tears in her eyes. _I'm happy,_ she told herself strictly. _I'm happy. _

Her phone rang again, cutting the air and making her stop mid-swallow in surprise. She choked and gagged on the frizzy liquid, placing the glass cup on the kitchen bench next to the almost empty wine bottle. As quickly as she could, slightly intoxicated by her quick gulps of alcoholic liquid, she picked up the phone. "Hello? Higurashi Kagome speaking," she said, trying to clear up her voice and mind.

"Mine," the voice on the other side stated.

It was male. And she didn't know who it was. "E'cuse me?" she asked. "Sorry. I didn't catch that."

"Takahashi Co."

The name made her stiffen. _Takahashi Co. That was on the note today._

"Will once again."

Her eyes widened. _This is the guy who's been leaving notes everywhere, even in my car, _she thought, pressing the phone-piece to her ear. _I don't recognize his voice. _It was deep and fluent, graceful even. It held such authority and power. But it was also cold and emotionless, making shivers run up her spine.

"_Be mine._"

And then the line went dead.

She put down the phone shakily, the intensity of that one man's voice enough to make her quake. _Takahashi Co. will once again be mine. _"Who was he?" she asked out loud, whispering into the now silent and cold apartment that she called her home. _I… I have to tell the authorities about this, _she decided groggily. _There's someone after my company. _Her mind was too hazy from the alcohol to think straight. _Man, that's strong alcohol. No wonder I only take little sips. Or maybe it was because I drank it too quickly. I don't know…_

With even steps, she walked into her bedroom and stripped herself of her outer clothing, slipping into her bed.

_Tomorrow, things will be better,_ she told herself quietly as she quickly faded into sleep.

It was a shame that nightmares of a certain, violet-eyed man began to assault her the moment she lost herself in her subconscious, replaying over and over again throughout the night, making her tears fall.

As they always did.

_**.x.Grey.Skies.x.**_

He flipped his phone closed gracefully, once again staring up at the apartment window where the lights have just been turned off. His golden eyes were narrowed, his silver hair swaying slightly in the nightly breeze, quite different from the other night only twenty-four hours ago. There were lesser clouds this time, some stars blinking into visibility as the moon's shine was powerful enough to cast through the transparent clouds.

There was no one else with him. Or so it seemed.

"Well, well," a bemused voice spoke. "You've finally said something in one of your phone calls to the lovely woman."

His predatory eyes glanced towards the speaker, forever narrowed. His companion stepped out from the shadows, standing only two meters beside him. "It was necessary," he replied smoothly, his voice rolling like a forbidden song. "Her speech this time, though, was slurred." His fists clenched by his side. "How could some alcoholic female be in charge of _my_ company?" he asked, his teeth clenched as his anger spiked. "If she cannot control her thirst for those toxins, she is not fit to be the owner of such a powerful company. In fact, anyone but me is unworthy of claiming such a prize."

The other let out another, sly chuckle. "How ironic," was all he simply said.

He ignored him, turning to glare at the window once more. "How _dare_ they appoint someone to replace me?" he asked, anger and hatred swirling in his soul. "Especially a _woman._ Have they all gone mad?" he asked, keeping a neutral face. The only thing that betrayed him were his golden eyes, dangerously narrowed with a feral look.

"Now, now, Sesshomaru," he grinned. "Women aren't completely useless."

"All they're good for is satisfying a male in bed," he stated impassively.

"My point exactly," the other smirked.

He continued to glare at the building, wanting nothing more than to make the person who took his company away to suffer in the most painful ways one could imagine. _There is nothing that can stop me from gaining back my title,_ he thought positively. _This woman, if she cannot be scared off, will have to die._

Of course, he felt no regret or hesitance at the notion of death by his hands. After all, he's done it before.

_Whatever it takes, __**Takahashi Co.**__ will belong to me once more. _

He turned, completely ignoring the accomplice that helped him break out of prison, and started to walk away into the night.

_The company will be, __**is**__, mine. Mine and mine alone._

_That unworthy woman will hand it over to me._

_Willingly…_

_Or not._

_**.x.Grey.Skies.x.**_

A/N: There you go dudes! :3 Sorry if the plot was a bit slow at the beginning XD I promise it won't be that slow next chapter. Besides, things will just naturally pick up now :3

Hope ya'll enjoyed! I'll catch yaz later!

-- KP signing out


	4. Email Terrorism

Grey Skies

**Grey Skies**

A/N: Lol, I just noticed that last chapter I started the author's notice with: 'Wadded dudes' XD You guys must have been so confuzzled :3 Don't worry. It was a typing error. I was supposed to say, 'Wadd_up_ dudes' XD Oopsy daisy.

Anyways, the plot will speed up a bit, alrighty? The last few chapters were just warm ups and to get you guys to get used to the characters :3 So, without further adieu, welcome to the third chapter!

_**Email Terrorism**_

Tapping a fountain pen on her desk, Kagome sighed as she glanced down at the documents before her. She had been doing paperwork for almost two hours now, trapped within the silence of her office with the occasional buzz or two by her secretary. She was used to it, yes, but that didn't mean she had to like it. _Perhaps I can be one of those people who actually __**do**__ like to work,_ she pondered. _Maybe then I can become immune to all this boredom._ She doubted that very much though.

She left the pen on her desk and sat back on her leather chair, linking her hands behind her head casually. Her thoughts wondering to the other night, she mentally berated herself. _There are lots of maniacs who think they can steal the company from right under my nose,_ she thought with a roll of her eyes. _Whoever that person was, he wasn't the first one. Ever since I took over the company, people think they can intimidate me into leaving._ She narrowed her eyes at nothing in particular. _Well, no body's going to get me off this chair. Especially not a stranger that can't even meet me face to face._

So she decided that very morning when she realized this that she wouldn't tell the police, or alert anyone else for that matter. _After all, it's not like they would really do anything. They're all just spineless cowards._

"Kagome," Sango's voice sounded clearly through the intercom. "Your next meeting is going to start in thirty minutes in room twelve."

_Room twelve…_ Kagome pressed the button. "I'll be right down," she sighed. She got up and straightened out the wrinkles in her office suit. _Another update of our weekly stats,_ she thought. _I wonder what Mr. Tsubasa has for me this time._

_**.x.Grey.Skies.x.**_

"And so… do you all remember the company we reviewed last week?" the older man asked the board people. He pointed at the red line. "It has finally made a drop," he smiled sincerely.

The owner of Higurashi Co. studied the statistics carefully. It had, indeed, made a drop. One of the enterprises had pulled out of Tenseiga and thus caused that new company to go down in the sales department. Tenseiga's income was lesser by the hundreds since last week. _Must have been a pretty big enterprise,_ she mused. "Who was the one who decided to pull out of Tenseiga?" she asked calmly.

Tsubasa tightened his black tie before flipping over his clipboard. "Ah…" He continued to flip through his notes before he found the name. "A Mr. Myouga Soba, founder of quite a popular food industry for pets," he answered as he read off the page.

_Ah. Mr. Myouga,_ she thought, a small smile on her face as she reflected. _I remember meeting him once in Higurashi Co.'s opening party. Nice man. He didn't seem like someone who would follow another like a puppy. I wonder why he merged with a company in the first place._ "Well, I'll have to personally thank Mr. Myouga then," she said politely. "For making a possible threat's sales go down and unintentionally helping our own company."

"Why is that?" Tsubasa asked with slight confusion in his voice.

"By not wasting our meeting times with a _possible_ threat that's barely to our notice levels," Mrs. Natudei responded crisply. "Why must we always review upon the companies that are not up to our standards? Higurashi Co. is well above others."

Tsubasa's eyes narrowed at the woman. "If you believe that, Mrs. Natudei, then you are sorely mistaken," he replied calmly. "These meetings are not a waste for they inform you about the company's competition, such as the well-known rivalry of Shikon Co. If you believe that these meetings aren't worth your notice, then please leave now."

"Oh, you'd love that, wouldn't you?" she asked with the same calm tone. "Mr. Tsubasa, please don't believe that I've failed to notice those snide looks you always cast me. To your _other_ female superior as well." She stared at him calmly as the other men in the board stiffened slightly. "But I do believe that these meetings _are_ useful. Just not about the sections where you talk about a suspicious company that has barely risen enough to make us panic."

"You agreed with me last week that whoever owns this business is an expert in creating one," he countered coolly. "Surely you'd like to know about it now to see how they've progressed?"

Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "I _would_ have wanted to know," she confessed icily, "_if_ it didn't go on and on for fifteen _excruciating _minutes."

Before Tsubasa could respond, Kagome spoke. "Enough," she said, a small sigh barely escaping her lips. _Why must this always happen?_ She thought. _Mr. Tsubasa and Mrs. Natudei are like merecats and cobras put alone in a tight-spaced room when provoked… Which is almost every minute they're in each other's presence. _"Let's move on to other matters, shall we?" she asked patiently.

Natudei calmed herself and nodded. "I apologize, Ms. Higurashi," she said sincerely. "My emotions got the better of me."

"As did mine," Tsubasa continued, looking away. "I did not mean to step out of line."

"Enough of that," she brushed off easily. _They're the same exact words they always say, after all._ "Mr. Tsubasa. Did you get the name of the owner of Tenseiga like I asked last week?"

He sighed, unable to meet her eye. "Unfortunately, we have not been able to uncover that information as of yet, Ms. Higurashi," he replied truthfully.

Her eyes narrowed unexpectedly. In truth, she really did want to know the name of the person running Tenseiga. Despite the drop in stats, the company may still rise if the owner keeps his/her act together. "I wasn't _asking_ for you to get me the name of the person behind Tenseiga, Mr. Tsubasa," she said, her tone emotionless. "How hard is it to find one name?" _Perhaps he didn't look hard enough. And the reason __**why**__ he didn't look hard enough would be something I wouldn't want to think about._ Her eyes narrowed further, cold and chilly. _I wonder if he would say the exact thing with the same calmness in his tone if __**Mr. **__Takahashi was the one he was supposed to be presenting to?_

Noticing the dark look being directed towards him, despite the sincere and patient façade Kagome wore, Tsubasa gulped. "He is a secretive person, Ms. Higurashi. Not many people know his true name."

"His _true_ name?" she asked lightly, a small smile on her face. "What would his _fake_ name be?"

"I never implied that he went by a fake name," was her instant reply.

"You did," she told him evenly. "I am running a very busy company here, Mr. Tsubasa. I employ those with the abilities to give me what I want, when I want, without any further delays. If there is a possible threat to Higurashi Co., as you so feverously have been saying for the passed two meetings, then I suggest that you give me the information necessary to counterattack this possible threat. That is the reason, after all, that we have these meetings, yes?" she asked rhetorically.

But Tsubasa answered anyway. "Yes," he replied with a stiff nod.

She mentally rolled her eyes. "Okay then. If I am to actually make use of our time here, I want the appropriate information when I ask for it, understand?" she asked calmly. Before Tsubasa can nod his head, she continued. "So I will _ask_ again; bring me more information, including his or her name, of the owner of Tenseiga and report it back to me by next week's meeting." She smiled brightly. "You'll do that for me by the intended deadline, won't you, Mr. Tsubasa?" she asked kindly.

He nodded quickly, her female sweetness combined with scorning, hidden intimidation making him extremely nervous and uncomfortable. "Y-Yes," he stuttered unintentionally. "Of course, Ms. Higurashi. I will not disappoint you."

"I would hope not," she smiled. She stood up. "I think that's the end of this meeting, don't you all agree?" she asked politely. The ones who were sitting previously stood up as well. "Everyone, we will meet each other next week and any further inquiries on this matter would be greatly appreciated if any information has been found out and has been failed to be mentioned by my presenter." It was a hidden jab expertly covered by sincere and unoffending words. By the nervous looks on the men's faces, she doubted that her sugar-coated words fooled anyone. _That's fine with me. _"Good day to you all."

_**.x.Grey.Skies.x.**_

He glared furiously at the wall, golden eyes blazing as he ran through his latest predicament. _That blasted Myouga,_ he thought, his thoughts feral. _How dare he defy me?_

He had just called that old man, patiently trying to persuade him to revoke his withdrawal to the company. But that fool had refused time and time again. _It's like that bastard merged only to humiliate me,_ he thought darkly. _I've been tolerant and polite for the passed week. I shall not let him get away for betraying me._

The sound of his door opening made him glance up, his eyes once again narrowed. "Ah, why must it be so dark in here?" the intruder asked casually as he switched on the apartment lights. The action caused Sesshomaru to internally flinch, but he didn't show it. "Wow, even when this place brightens up, it's still as dreary as ever," the other grinned.

It was true. His apartment which he currently lived was a place of beautiful simplicity and isolation. He had one silver plasma television, only with the elite channels for viewing news and exclusive documentaries, one simple yet extremely comfy couch, which seemed so perfect that it looked as if he hadn't ever used it. The walls were painted a perfect grey, the ceiling coated with silver with attached golden lighting. The carpet was authentic silk, the kitchen harbouring a large, platinum fridge and the entire room complete with constant air-conditioning and backup generator.

_Dreary, yes, but fit for a king staying temporarily._ "Why is it that you've come here?" he asked expressionlessly.

"Why, can't I stop for a visit?" the handsome man asked. Receiving a silent glare in return for his insincere answer, he chuckled. "I've heard about your latest stroke of bad luck, Sesshomaru," he said. "Quite unfortunate that someone so popular had backed out merely a week after joining. Must have been a real bummer, eh?" He glanced at the equipment in front of Sesshomaru. "Checking your emails?" he asked lightly.

The golden-eyed predator stood up from his computer chair, stepping away from the desk that had a recently shut down, up-to-date laptop. "Firstly, do not address me so familiarly," he said dangerously. "Secondly, I'm quite sure that I do not need your sympathy, no matter how dishonest it may seem." He regarded the black-haired man calmly. "And thirdly, what is your true business here?" he asked coldly.

He chuckled once more, deep and humourless. "No reason. Just wanted to see how you'll handle this obstacle," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "You just going to give up now, Sesshomaru? I wonder what you'll do to get Myouga back into the contract?" He tapped his chin, feigning thought. "But what I really _do_ wonder about is what that female owner of _Higurashi Co._ thinks after reviewing the latest news of _Tenseiga_?" he grinned.

His fists clenched by his side momentarily before he looked relaxed and calm again. "I do not care what she personally thinks," he said calmly. "If she lets her guard down just because of this minor setback, then she is more foolish than I previously thought." His golden eyes stared at his company intensely. "And I am not _just_ _going to give up_, as you so plainly put it." An evil glinted appeared in his eyes as his whole demeanour became darker. "Mr. Myouga will finally see the costs of becoming my enemy."

"Oh, how so?" he asked innocently. "Going to take it to court?"

He walked forward, intentionally brushing his shoulder into the other man's. "You know that is not an option," he whispered. "Going to court, no matter how certain I am that Mr. Myouga had no solid rights to take back his enterprise, will cost both money and my privacy." He glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. "That old man has already caused enough disturbance to cause birds to fly. I would favour if a more… appropriate… solution is played." He turned away and continued to walk forward. "You may either stay or leave, it doesn't matter. Be assured though, if absolutely anything gives evidence that you have been _investigating_ through my properties, you **will** regret it."

"You still haven't answered my question about what you were doing on your laptop, " the other man reminded him.

He paused. "I was sending an email, " was all he simply said.

But his companion didn't miss the dark, anticipating tone within his tone. His grinned widely, turning to watch the silver-haired man leave. _That's it, Sesshomaru. Do all that you can for the good of your company. Even if that means spilling the blood of human life._

_So it's true, isn't it? Once a murderer, always a murderer. _

_**.x.Grey.Skies.x.**_

"Hey, boss lady, I've got some sheets about some gala from Mr. Onigumo!" Sango chimed as she uninvitingly barged into Kagome's office. She slammed it down on her desk, grinning widely.

Meanwhile, her boss merely glared at her as she sat on her chair, drinking a cup of coffee. "What are you grinning about in this time of day?" she asked grumpily, glancing outside her window. It was five am in the morning, nothing to see really, even if you did have the best view of the entire city. Hardly anyone was outside and the sun was barely up. _Sango has no right to be as cheerful as she is right now,_ she thought. _Not when I'm so damn miserable._

"Nothing much," she shrugged. Her smile widened. "Just had an _amazing_ night yesterday," she confessed shamelessly. "Have you met Miroku? No, you haven't yet, have you?" She smiled brightly. "You want to meet him one day, boss lady?"

Kagome lifted an eyebrow. "Sango, what would _you_ think after hearing that you two had partied like wild animals last night?" she asked in a monotone. "And why would I want to meet your husband in the first place?"

She sat on top of her boss's desk, minding not to sit on the papers as she leaned on her hands. "Come on, Kagome. Miroku's great. I'm sure you'd like him."

She leaned forward. "Great, eh?" she asked skeptically. "Is that the reason why that half the time you come to work, you keep on cussing him like there's no tomorrow?" she asked lightly.

Sango laughed nervously. "Well, not all men are perfect, right?"

"You have no idea," she replied darkly.

Of course, Sango caught the tense tone she used but decided to overlook it. _Could be just stress or something,_ she dismissed. "Anyway, he's good on most days," she continued. She tapped her chin. "I'll organize something so you, me and my husband could spend a day together or something." With that note, she slid of her desk and began walking away.

"Oi, Sango, you know I'll be too busy," Kagome called after with a frown on her face. She absolutely disliked the mere idea of meeting Sango's husband. She's heard from his wife's very lips that he was a perverted con man.

Sango flashed her a cheesy grin. "I'm your _secretary_, Kagome. Let me handle the rest," she winked and left.

Kagome stared after her with an annoyed tick on her face. _That Sango…_ Filing the passed few moments away to discuss with later on, she glanced down at the new sheets of paper on her desk. It was indeed from Naraku Onigumo, about the details of his upcoming gala. _Damn. He actually remembered,_ she cursed. Her chocolate coloured eyes expertly skimmed through the words, taking in the most important pieces and disregarding excess material. _It will be held at my residence, six PM to eleven. Guest speakers include Mr. Toto-sai Mu, Ms. Miko Kaede and more. Food and drinks included. Guests should be attended by a partner._

Her heart skipped a beat. _Kaede __**Miko**__?_ She read the name over and over again. _Miko…_ She shook her head. No way. This couldn't be. _But then again, how many people out there have the last name Miko?_

She placed the paper back on her desk and leaned back, linking her fingers over her eyes as she tried to calm her racing heart. _Miko… Could Ms. Kaede Miko be… be… __**Kikyo's**__ relative of some sort?_ The thought made her stomach churn in a very unpleasant manner. _If she __**is**__ her relative, then she's bound to come as well. And if she comes… If Kikyo comes… then __**he**__ will be there as well._ The thought of seeing him again after all those years, the thought of them catching each other's eyes, it made her heart ache just thinking about the possibility. _Three years. Three __**damn**__ years… and I still can't get myself to forget about that bastard._

She fisted her hands against her eyes to try and get her act together. _Come on, Kagome. You're a successful woman with power over the most high-ranked men. Meeting him again will be no problem for you. It __**will**__ not be a problem for you. It simply __**can't**__. _She briefly wondered if she could just refuse the invitation but she discarded that thought immediately. This was a major opportunity for her and she wasn't about to let it go just because of **him** again. _I will not lose._

_**.x.Grey.Skies.x.**_

She drove through the city, her headlights on as the car sped through the night. She was tired and exhausted, having to be coming home at twelve in the night. Luckily, she was a good driver even when drowsy, so she continued on her way without once swaying off the marked lines. Cars weren't driving along side her, too late in the night to be going on a cruise. The only person she saw walking outside was a lone man turning a corner around a building, probably up to something suspicious. She didn't stop him. After all, it was none of her business.

_Red light,_ her subconscious told her and she immediately braked. A car sped in front of her, the noise of its engine just hearable inside her heated car. After a few more seconds of silence, the light turned green and she turned a corner, resisting the urge to yawn. _Tomorrow, I have to get up at five again,_ she sighed. _What a bummer._

She arrived home in less than ten minutes. Without bothering to take a shower, she turned off the lights in her room, changed into more appropriate night clothing and instantly slept the moment she collapsed on her bed.

It seemed like she had no sleep at all once her alarm clock started beeping. Cracking a slightly bloodshot eye open, Kagome glared at the offending instrument casting that hideous noise throughout her entire apartment. "I hate you," she muttered darkly with feeling.

Forcing her aching limbs to get up, she dragged herself to her bathroom and took a quick shower. After changing into her working clothes, she turned on the TV and began to prepare herself a cup of coffee.

_"… horrible car crash, the casualties three people."_

Kagome looked up, glancing at her plasma television set. There was a reporter at the front screen with a horrible car crash behind her. _Well,_ she thought dryly. _Hope that teaches some people to drive more carefully at night._

_"It had happened some time near midnight last night. Two teenaged boys had driven through a red light. Unfortunately, at the speed of more than eighty kilometers per hour, they had no time to brake as they collided with an innocent driver merely returning home from late working hours."_

She frowned and picked up her mug of freshly made coffee. She sat down on her sofa, tentatively sipping the hot liquid as she continued to watch the news story.

_"The two boys were from a public school, their parents having no idea that they had broken out of home and are now grieving at the loss of their sons. The man who had been killed just by being at the wrong place, at the wrong time, was the popular founder of a pet's food industry, Mr. Myouga Soba. He had been driving home after long hours of work and didn't see the other car until it was too late."_

Her eyes widened, everything else the reporter said going in one ear and out the other as her mind began to run through the situation. _Mr. Myouga?_ She repeated in disbelief. _He's… dead?_ She couldn't believe it. Sure, there were as much accidents on the road as often as there were children wetting their beds. But why Myouga of all people? _What a stroke of bad luck,_ she thought solemnly.

An image of that lone man she saw while driving home flashed into mind and she mentally shivered. _That man was there. I was driving home at around midnight. That person who was just killed could have easily had been me. _She shook her head and turned off her TV. _Could that man be responsible for Mr. Myouga's death, along with those two boys?_ she thought. _But… No. That's too farfetched. Besides, there are many teens out there driving through red lights nowadays. This really isn't a big surprise._ But still, Mr. Myouga? It was still hard to grasp.

She finished her coffee in silence and went to work, carrying both her suitcase and her portable laptop with wireless internet. She greeted Sango, who was too much into her hangover to reply, and strode into her office. She took out her laptop and placed it on her desk, quickly beginning to set up the minimum equipment needed to hook it up to the World Wide Web. Sitting down on her chair, she stretched as her laptop began to load. Once finished, she checked her personal email. _I wonder if ma replied back yet,_ she wondered.

Her mother currently owns and works at a shrine along with her ji-san. They had claimed the shrine just as the government was about to tear it down. _Mum always had an interest in religions,_ she thought. _So did Ji-san, although he can be a little bit too enthusiastic at it sometimes._ Those two were partially the reason why she liked history in the first place. _Dad would have gone ballistic if he knew what mum was doing,_ she chuckled. _He never did care about religion, believing that they were just cons to get money and wealth. Ah, did those two fight about that particular topic often._

She had no emails from her mother as of yet, she found out. But there was one from a person she hadn't ever met before. _Hmm. I wonder how they found out of my email address,_ she pondered, staring at the topic name 'N/A' and the return address 'Untraceable'. _Suspicious, ne?_ So she immediately set out to permanently delete the trash. _Who do they think I am? A fool? It could be encrypted with a virus._

But the moment she clicked the 'delete' button, her laptop screen blacked out. _What the?_ She frowned. She pressed escape, restore, ctrl-alt-delete, everything, but nothing happened. "Damn," she swore. Now, Kagome was no computer genius, having no interest in the subject whatsoever, so this complicated things a bit. She sat back, contemplating whether to call a computer geek to fix this or to try and track down the bastard who sent that email herself.

She was distracted from her plotting though. Her screen began to do funny things. _Is it normal for the screen to be blinking black, white, grey then silver?_ It just kept on flickering into those colours rapidly, almost to the extent that it hurt her eyes. After about ten more seconds, which was the time she had to squint, it turned black again. "Who the hell is messing with me?" she cursed, standing up. When she did, though, a message in silver letters in front of the grey background appeared.

LEAVE

That was all that was said before her laptop began to start beeping. Her eyes widened. _Oh no…_

It wasn't a moment later did a whizzing sound begin to emit from her laptop… Before it exploded.

Kagome backed away, her ears ringing and her laptop now smoking, causing her smoke alarm to sound. Sango barged into the room, her eyes wide as she took in the smoking equipment and her stoic boss, just standing there, staring expressionlessly at her now broken possession. "Kagome! What the hell happened?" she asked over the smoke alarm, immediately going up to her boss's side. She took the emergency extinguisher from the far wall and began to spray the useless, expensive object. "Shit. Did you overload your laptop?"

Without answering her, Kagome walked up to her desk, careful not to touch the white foam, and picked up her phone. "False alarm," she said, her voice impassive as it projected into every room of the building. "Please go on to your normal business." She pushed a button and then proceeded to dial a number. "Hello? Mr. Yumo? I'd like you to take a look at this. Yes, it is important." She paused, her face neutral. "My laptop just exploded in my office right after I deleted an anonymous email. I think that's classified as something to be concerned over, hmm?" Another pause. "Sorry, but my secretary just sprayed extinguisher all over it. Yes, thank you Mr. Yumo." She sat down on her chair, pushed the same button as before and dialed yet another number, her free hand rubbing her brows. "Fire Department? Are your men coming over at this very moment? Please tell them to turn back. It was a false alarm. I'm very sorry for all this trouble. It was unintentional. Thank you." Finally, she hung up the phone.

Sango wanted to put a hand on her shoulder but knew it wasn't her place to do so. "Kagome, are you all right?" she asked quietly.

"I'm fine," she muttered, closing her eyes. _That was a first. Who the hell got my personal email and had a big enough grudge to make it explode?_

"Hey, Kagome, it'll be fine. Don't worry about it," she reassured her. She could see it wasn't working. "Something that can't kill you can only make you stronger, right?" she asked lightly, trying to jest.

But her effort was rewarded by a bitter laugh. "Sango, you seriously have no idea how wrong that is," she said coolly. _I almost died once. It did not make me stronger._ She looked up and glanced at the damage on her desk. With a sigh, she stood and turned to face her secretary. "Well, we'll have to leave all this for now, I guess," she shrugged. "Wait until Mr. Yumo gets here."

"Who's Mr. Yumo?" Sango asked. She didn't recall hearing that name before.

"The leader of a department in the police force downtown," she stated simply. "He'll get things done. He's that type of guy."

Sango grinned. "And here I thought that the pessimist Kagome detested all males," she teased. "He handsome?"

"Firstly," she started, casting an annoyed glare at her direction, "Mr. Yumo only does his job. Once it's over, he'll hightail it out of there like there's no tomorrow. He's a grumpy old man who doesn't like to be disturbed."

"Then why did you hire him?" she asked in confusion.

She sighed. "He's the best man for the job. There's a reason why he's in command over the rest." She gestured to her laptop. "Come on, let's get out of this room just in case that thing has an aftershock," she suggested.

At that thought, Sango nodded and proceeded to drag her boss out of her own office. "Good thinking, Kagome boss lady," she complimented. "We can play tetris on my computer while we wait for the good policeman," she grinned.

Kagome glared at the back of the brunette's head. "Negative. You shall continue on with what you were doing as per usual," she told her.

Sango's grin widened. "Which means we shall be playing tetris on my computer while we wait for the good policeman."

_**.x.Grey.Skies.x.**_

His mobile began to beep, much to his annoyance, as he was creating yet another business contract on the computer for the next enterprise he had set his eyes on. He left his work for only a brief moment to fluently pick up an ear piece and set it inside his ear. "Yes?" he asked lowly.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, friend," a dark, amused voice sounded. "Heard about your latest endeavors. Well done."

"I do not need your praise," Sesshomaru stated coldly, continuing to type. He was an excellent multi-tasker.

He chuckled. "Oh, but I think you do," he responded. "Making her laptop explode? My, it's more like a terrorism attack than anything else. When are you going to stop hiding behind the shadows and finally meet the young lady?" he asked lightly.

Sesshomaru continued to type, his fingers expertly flying on the keyboard without hesitance. "I will meet her when I see fit," he answered impassively. "Simply arriving at her doorstep and killing her will be too messy, leaving too many gaps. I have something more… humble in mind."

"I'm sure you do," his voice rang in his ear. "You're lucky that she didn't choose to publicize this little threat of yours."

"Certainly," he said coldly. "Takahashi Co. has been sent numerous threats such as this and nothing else has happened. Publicizing it would cost her both money, time and privacy. And all for what? Nothing."

"So you've thought this through, eh?" he mused. "Well done."

"Again, I do not need your praise," he stated icily in the confines of his dark room, the only light source the laptop in front of him.

He laughed. "Again, I think you do," he grinned. "Listen, I will give you an opportunity to meet our little princess without revealing your true identity. Get to know her on a personal level, if you will."

Sesshomaru temporarily stopped typing. "Go on."

"There's a company holding a gala in two weeks time. She will be attending in efforts to try and improve her own company's status. Since no one knows the true identity of the owner of Tenseiga, you can make up any business enterprise you want, correct?"

He frowned, running the idea over. _That is true,_ he pondered. _And perhaps when we meet, I will then truly know if she was worth taking my place, even if temporarily. _His eyes narrowed. _Yes… Perhaps this could be an excellent opportunity…_ "Send me the details via email," he demanded. "You can be assured that I will be attending."

"I'm glad you see things my way," the other said positively. "You'll get the information by tomorrow." He paused. "Or should I make you wait and leave it until next week? Decisions, decisions…" he smirked.

"I ask you not to get the idea of us being partners," he warned darkly. "We are merely two businessmen running our own companies. I do not need a partner, nor will I ever choose to accept one. I will not hesitate, as I'm sure you won't either, to completely crush you when the opportunity comes. Do I make myself clear?" he asked dangerously.

There was a slight pause. "Perfectly," he stated aloofly. "And you're exactly right, Sesshomaru," he said calmly. "I _will_ not hesitate to completely crush you once the opportunity arises. Smart boy."

"I've known you for long enough to know that you'd do exactly that. Make no mistake though. Even if an opportunity _does_ arise, I will make certain that you will not be the one claiming it." His eyes narrowed. "Likewise, don't believe that I am indebted to you," he said icily. "The moment you turn your back, I will not hold back when stabbing you."

"As I've expected from the very first moment I saw you," he replied smoothly. "Good night to you, Sesshomaru."

"Again, do not address me so familiarly." With that, Sesshomaru took out his ear piece and hung up.

_I must reclaim my company,_ he thought darkly.

_A female such as her will surely lose it._

_**.x.Grey.Skies.x.**_

A/N: There you go folks! :3 Man, this took me forever to write XI Aw well :P wat's done is done, right? X3

Anywayza, see ya latar!

-- KP out


	5. Undeniably Torn

Grey Skies

**Grey Skies**

A/N: Heya guys. Again, sorry for the extremely long and delayed update but I've been really busy with school work (-.-) Never fear though. Now that it has lightened up, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to get back into the normal routine of things :3 Great huh?

Anyway, thank you for all those patient readers and reviews that are continuing to follow this story. I thank you for your extreme patience to put up with my lack of updates X3

So, without further adieu, here's the fifth chapter of Grey Skies!

Oh, and the two main characters are finally going to meet ;) If you can call it that, anyway XD

_**Undeniably Torn**_

Kagome groaned. _Oh no. Please no._

"Oh, come on boss lady," Sango grinned, leaning against her boss's desk. "It'll be fun! It took me ages to find an opening in your busy schedule but I've finally found a spot where you're free from all business meetings and assignments." She puffed out her chest proudly. "It wasn't easy but you can always count on me, the best secretary ever made on this damned planet, to find something that fits, is totally acceptable and completely un-debatable."

"I beg to differ," she replied dryly, sitting back on her chair. "Do you really think, out of all things, that I would go to a _night club_ with you and your husband?" she asked sarcastically. "A _night club._ What were you thinking? I can't go to those hideous places where people have sex on the dance floor and practically get raped in every corner of the building." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, you two would probably get your ass so drunk that you'll be humiliating me." Her eyes narrowed. "The answer is no."

But Sango continued to whine. "It'll be fun, I promise!" she swore. "When was the last time you went to a night club?"

_I've been to many but if you knew what went on inside, you wouldn't be able to step into those buildings without cringing,_ she wanted to reply. "The answer is still no," she said flatly. "I'm supposed to be responsible. If someone catches me, the owner of the most popular company in Japan, at a night club, what do you think will happen if the story spreads?" She quirked an eyebrow. "Unless you planned all this just to get me fired," she noted in an oddly light tone.

She waved her hands in front of her. "What? Never!" she instantly replied. "Just because you're a stuck-up, unfeeling and completely workaholic, heartless bitch, that doesn't mean I want to get you fired," she grinned. "Anyway, who can fire _you_, really? Who cares if some people see and recognize you there? They can't do anything about it."

Kagome glared at her. "I will ignore the absolutely vulgar use of words you just addressed me with," she said calmly. "But you should know that my position on this chair is still shaky. I cannot afford to have anymore set backs as it is."

The secretary leaned over, looking at her straight in the eye and not at all intimidated by the cold glare being cast her way. "You need to lighten up a bit," she said lowly, as if it were a whisper. "It'll be fun. No one's asking you to screw with the first hot male you see. Just drink a little and dance. You know how to dance, right?" she asked skeptically.

"No," was the immediate response. If lying would get her out of this, then she would do whatever means necessary. "Now can you please get out of this office and your ridiculous ideas with you?" she asked. "I'm a busy woman. I don't have time to be talking about trash like this."

But she didn't pull back. "You're coming," she said, as if it were a demand. Kagome's eyes narrowed sharply. _The guts of this woman…_ She pulled back. "And if you don't…" she drawled, placing her hands on her hips, "I'll just have to take a holiday starting from tomorrow," she finished with a smirk.

"You wouldn't dare," she said dangerously. "I might as well just fire you now if you don't do your job properly."

But the grin on her face continued to remain plastered. "You can't fool me with that threat anymore, boss lady," she told her. "I mean, come on, how many times have you threatened to fire me and haven't? You know I'm the best damn secretary you've ever had," she said confidently. "Just do this _one_ favour for me and…" She tapped her chin. "And… And I won't spit inside your daily coffee anymore," she smiled.

Kagome's eyes widened as she choked on the warm liquid she was previously sipping out of her white mug. "What?" she exclaimed, rage filling her.

"I kid, I kid," Sango brushed off with a laugh. "Your expression was hilarious though." Her bemused face turned pleading. "But please Kagome, come with me! It'll be the time of your life." She clasped her hands in front of her. "After this, I swear I'll do anything you ask of me. Just once, though," she added.

She could feel her resolve weakening just by the innocent, puppy-eyed look the older woman was giving her. She felt a vein throb on her head. _Damn her._ "Why do you want me to come so bad?" she asked sharply. "I'm sure you don't want a stuck-up, unfeeling and completely workaholic, heartless bitch to ruin your fun with your husband," she said indifferently.

Sango laughed guiltily. "Jeez, I'm sorry about that, okay?" she said aloofly. "I want you to come because, well, I just want to see you have fun for once." She shrugged. "Whenever you come to work, you always look like you're entering the gates of hell every single morning." She smiled slightly. "In fact, I've never, ever seen you smile before. Not a real one, anyway," she said, waving her hand in front of her. "So, will you come? There's nothing to lose, after all."

_Nothing but my reputation if someone catches me acting like a fool,_ she thought darkly. But after hearing her possibly only friend's reasons, how could she say no? She sighed in defeat. "Fine," she mumbled beneath her breath. "Just get out of here, will you?" she snapped. "You interrupted me while I was in the middling of filling out a document. Get out."

The middle-aged secretary smiled brightly. "Okay then, cranky pants," she said. "I'll see you with my husband after the gala then." With that, she slipped out of the room as Kagome stared after her. Not a moment later did Sango's head pop out of her door again. "Oh yeah," she said, suddenly remembering. "Mr. Yumo's here, wanting to talk to you. That's why I came in here in the first place but I guess I got slightly off-track."

Before Kagome could throw one of her heavy, platinum staplers at her, the door shut closed, leaving her fuming. _And she couldn't let him in sooner so he wouldn't have to wait out there for so long?_ She asked herself. _We talked and argued for ages! _She watched as the doors opened again and, this time, it was someone other than her annoying secretary that entered her office. She schooled her features as she sat there straightly, watching as the older man, barely out of his fifties, walked inside and sat on the chair in front of her desk. "Mr. Yumo," she nodded, her face straight.

Yumo nodded back swiftly. "Ms. Higurashi. It's good to see that you're keeping an organized hold over things," he said, his voice barely letting out the sarcasm he felt. He was a balding man, with grey and white hairs, thin framed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. He was slightly large in the waist and he wore regular pants and a button-up white T-shirt with a black blazer over it. "Have you encountered anymore troubles after the email you received two days ago?" he asked.

She shook her head as a negative. "No. Everything's been normal. "Have you found out anything else about it? Like who sent the email perhaps?" she asked through narrowed eyes. She wanted to catch whoever destroyed her laptop. She spent so much time building up firewalls and purchasing the newest and most 'foolproof' anti-virus programs just to have it all go down the drain with one email she didn't even open.

The older man shook his head, getting more comfortable in the leather chair. "The virus that you received collapsed your entire laptop, Ms. Higurashi. Even my experts couldn't pry any files out of the basic programs and networks." He sighed, pushing up his glasses. "It was a highly intelligent virus, completely destroying everything in that laptop, the object with it." His eyes narrowed. "What confuses me is who would want to purchase such expensive, illegal hardware just to aim it at you?"

"Is that a trick question, Mr. Yumo?" she asked dryly. "There are hundreds out there that could have the resources to do what just occurred. I know that many aren't happy with my position in society." _Just like you._ "All I'm asking of you is to find out who sent that email and put him or her to justice. If I were any closer, I would've been seriously harmed as well, not just my laptop."

"As I'm already doing and aware of, Ms. Higurashi," he said calmly. "You do not need to worry. I'll have my finest men on the job." He stood. "Let us hope that this is just a passing grudge and nothing else will become of it," he said, sounding just a little concerned, much to Kagome's surprise. "Good day to you."

Kagome watched him go. _I doubt this is just a passing tantrum some person decided to release,_ she thought. _Somehow… ever since those mysterious phone calls, everything seemed to go weirdly. Especially those notes._ She shook her head. This was no time to ponder on the mystery. She'd let the detectives and the police force handle that. _The gala is coming up in a week,_ she thought, slightly subdued. _I need to spend my thoughts on that, not some other person's fantasies about obtaining this company._

_Higurashi Co. is mine. I will let no one take it._

_**.x.Grey.Skies.x.**_

Sesshomaru stood there, in front of his bathroom mirror. His golden eyes were no longer golden anymore. Instead, they were a dark brown, hiding his true hue. His usually long, silky silver hair now lay in huge clumps on the bathroom floor, the tiles gleaming an unnatural white, almost blending the strands right in. Now his beautiful hair merely fell to his shoulders as the rest awaited around his feet to be thrown in the bin. The single, flora light basked the bathroom with an eerie pale colour, making his perfect complexion seem even more colourless as he stared at his reflection.

Despite the change, he was still the twisted, ambitious monster inside. His eyes were constantly narrowed, even as he glared at the slight transformation he had given himself. His long hair was his pride, it was hard enough to cut it, as his unique golden eyes were ashamed to be covered by that common brown. But to dye the silver was unthinkable. He will not change everything that he was so proud of, everything that he inherited from his powerful parents. _I will not deny who I really am._

He was staring at his reflection shirtless, his gorgeous body almost godly. He possessed a body and the power that all envied, that everyone wanted. He had no scars, he had no imperfections, his very touch and voice sent things into a cool fire; one would be blind, deaf and mindless to deny him. His face, so smooth and handsome, was devious and predatory as, even despite the contacts he wore, was shown through his entire demeanor. He spoke of might and pride, of power and wealth. Absolutely no one could go against him.

_No one but the idiots that dared to take me away from my rightful place in society._

He planned on meeting the very one that his problems centered on.

_Kagome Higurashi. It seems that we will meet sooner than expected._

_**.x.Grey.Skies.x.**_

She drove through the busy city, driving back home after a long hard day's work. Unfortunately, though, it seemed that she was caught in a light but infuriating traffic. _Damn it,_ she cursed. _What a wonderful time for me to be caught a traffic jam, no matter how small._ She sat in her motionless car, drumming her fingers on the stirring wheel impatiently. The car in front of her just won't move! _Damn this all to hell._ She crept the car forward, willing the traffic lights to turn green. _It's been five minutes already, _she thought darkly. _Why won't it go?_ It was too late in the night for this and she was too cranky to be patient with the stupid machine.

Almost as if it read her mind, the red quickly switched to green and the car in front of her sped off, just as impatient as she was. _Finally!_ She sighed, moving forward. She quickly took an exit, leaving the traffic. _Who's ever heard of a traffic jam in the night?_ She asked herself in frustration. _Seriously, is the world trying to grate on my nerves toda--_

She came to an abrupt stop, slamming her breaks down roughly, making her car come to a screeching halt. She was just inches away from crashing into another car, driving through a crossroad. The bad thing was, it was all her fault. _Damn it. I thought I was good at driving at night._ Maybe it was the stress. _Sure._ What really mattered was she almost smashed into a stranger's slick, expensive-looking black car just because she wasn't paying attention. The driver of that car had also stopped his own, making Kagome's heart beat just a little faster. _Crap. Don't tell me the person is going to come out._

Her fears were confirmed when she saw the car door opening. She sighed, rolling down her windows but keeping her phone close to her, if there was any need to call the police. She watched through the windshield as the person, most definitely male, walked out of his car and around hers. She couldn't see him very well, the poor lighting doing nothing to help her identify the man. _He's tall though,_ she thought. _I'll give him that._

But as he finally stopped beside her car and leaned forward, she realized he wasn't just _tall_. And, for the first time ever in years, she felt her heart skip a beat by just setting her eyes on the man's face. He was, by far, the most handsome person she's ever seen all her life. With the beautiful but manly features, the piercing brown eyes that set her heart racing, the silver hair that slightly moved with the breeze; it almost made her gasp out loud. As the stranger continued to stare at her with those narrowed, calm eyes, she felt her lower region tighten.

"You know," he started, his voice so smooth and sophisticated that it practically made her hang on his every word, "I should report you for such reckless driving." His eyes narrowed more, causing her to mentally shiver.

"I-I'm sorry," she finally managed to say. She cursed herself. Since when did a sole man manage to make her stutter like a fool? "I wasn't paying much attention and I didn't see your car." _It __**is**__ black, after all._ "Did I do any damage?" She knew she didn't. She didn't even touch his car.

He continued to stare at her coldly, almost as cold as the nightly air. "Hmm…" he pondering, staring at her with such intensity that it made her extremely uncomfortable. "You must be Kagome Higurashi," he stated emotionlessly.

Her eyes widened. "H-How did you know my…?" she asked, drifting off. _Damn it, Kagome,_ she swore. _You're stuttering and not completing your sentences. Stop acting like such a simpleton._

"Your name?" he finished for her smoothly, the deepness in his voice penetrating deep into her mind. "You are quite famous, Ms. Higurashi, for your command over… Higurashi Co." His eyes narrowed once more. "I must tell you that I am quite disappointed," he continued expressionlessly. "I would think that the new _female_ owner of the company would show more responsibility while driving through the streets at night. How embarrassing would it be if your reckless actions were publicized?"

All Kagome could do was gape. _What the hell?_ And yet, she still couldn't summon back her old personality. As of that moment, she was a mindless person who could talk. That was how surprised she was. "I'm sorry," she continued lamely. "It won't happen again." Why couldn't she say anything else other than that? Why couldn't she stop staring into those hypnotic eyes that seemed to have a complete and utter hold on her? _When has any male made me act this way?_

He continued to stare at her, coldly and impassively. "I hope it won't," he finally said, turning and walking back towards his car.

She watched him, feeling her heart continuing to beat in that uneasy pace. She sat there, motionless, as he drove away smoothly and vanished completely out of her sight. It was only then did she snap out of it. And when she did, she was furious. "Damn!" she said out loud, resisting the urge to hit her stirring wheel in frustration. _What the hell, Kagome? Why did you just let that snob walk away without putting him in his place?_ She scolded herself, completely ashamed and regretful. _Why the hell didn't you talk back to his snide remarks?_ She angrily changed her gears and continued to drive, her anger and frustration causing her to go a little faster than normal. _You didn't even get his name!_

The chances were that she would never see him again. He was just some random, confident man that thought himself important enough to go up to her in the dead of night. The way he walked, though, irked her. He walked as if he had a purpose, as if _he_ were the triumphant one, which he technically was. _That cocky bastard,_ she fumed, proceeding to drive into her parking space.

After she had showered, changed and had dinner, the stranger was still on her mind as she finally collapsed on her bed. Why couldn't she say anything? Why did she just let him go without arguing back? The most haunting thought of all, though, was the fact that she made a bad impression. There was no doubt in her mind that now he thought of her as weak and unable to rule the powerful company properly. _Damn it._ She seemed to be cursing things a lot lately.

_And the bad thing is, I can't redeem myself, no matter how much I want to. There's no way that we will meet again._

The world just wasn't that small.

_**.x.Grey.Skies.x.**_

_Just as I thought,_ he glared, punching ruthlessly at his punching bag. _That woman is unfit to own the company. She's a stuttering fool who cannot even defend herself or her actions, no matter how much fault lay by her side. _He punched again. _She should've defended her pride. She should've defended herself from such talk. If she were really proud of who she was, she wouldn't let a stranger walk away so harmlessly._ He punched once more. _She cannot continue in my company's rule._

One final punch ripped the outer material of the bag, causing beads of brown sand to spill. He glared at it, watching as the grain fell. _Perhaps I should execute my plan sooner,_ he thought, turning and not even bothering to clean the mess up as it continued to pour on his expensive carpet. _I cannot take the risk of her losing it before I can claim it back. It's a mystery how she was able to claim it for so long._

He sat calmly on his bed, contemplating. _Stupid woman,_ he cursed, feeling the loathing for her grow. _How badly has she damaged the company's reputation?_

He did, though, take consideration of the fact that his imprisonment was probably what destroyed it at first. _It was just a slight mishap,_ he told himself, eyes narrowed as he glared at his dark carpet, the lights in his bedroom not even on. _One that should not have happened if someone didn't squeal._ But then, who knew of his plans? He had no partners in the scheme which earned him a life sentence in the highest security jail in all of Japan, Tetsusaiga. _Then who?_ In the midst of all his researching and dealings to gradually rise Tenseiga to eventually execute his plan to take over Takahashi Co., he had been researching to find the one who knew of his plans without him ever knowing. To his frustration, even his most secret sources didn't even have the answer. _I will find him, though,_ he thought darkly. _Because he was the one who originally took my company away from me._

When he found out exactly _who_ he was, he would kill him.

No planning. No further time wasted.

He would just kill him.

_That unfortunate fiend thought he was so clever._ His eyes darkened. _I wonder how clever he would think he is when he suddenly finds my hands around his throat._

_**.x.Grey.Skies.x.**_

She had a horrible night. With the thoughts of the stranger still haunting her torn pride, the upcoming gala was also grating on her nerves, even subconsciously. The thoughts of _him_ grew more vivid. The thoughts of seeing _them_ made her want to scream. But whenever she had the urge, she would bite her tongue and mentally scold herself. _How many times do I have to tell you?_ She thought. _I don't care about him anymore. If he's there, I'll ignore him. If both of them are there, I'll ignore them still. _Her face was set hard. _And if they talk to me… If they talk to me… then I'll give them hell. They know better than to talk to me of all people,_ she growled.

"Whoa, Kagome, what's with that face?" her secretary asked, holding her newly made coffee. "You look like you're going to attack anyone that comes near you." And it was because of this that Sango was five meters away and unmoving from her place.

She continued to scowl, glaring at her desk. "The gala is nearing and I don't even have a dress to wear for it," she told her, not knowing why. "And a _partner_? Why the hell is it compulsory to bring a _partner?_" She spat the word as if it were poison. "Seriously Sango, I'm in a fix here," she admitted. A confession that she didn't normally make.

"Well," she drawled, walking cautiously forward. "I _could_ pair you up with this guy I know," she started. Seeing the fierce glare that her boss sent her, she elaborated quickly. "I mean, you don't have to be close or anything, right?" she said nervously. "So you can just walk up to them with a random guy, act like you've known each other for years and go with the flow, yeah?"

Kagome resisted the urge to bang her head on the table. "There are two things wrong with that," she started curtly. "One: we will most likely be interviewed and I do not want them knowing about this guy, whoever he is, and thinking that he's an actual partner." She shivered at the thought. "And two: bringing some random guy to a very expensive and noteworthy party being hosted by a powerful businessman is not a good idea. He could humiliate me."

Sango placed the foam cup on Kagome's desk and crossed her arms. "So?" she asked. "What else is there? If you say that bringing a partner is compulsory then you can't turn up without one." Her eyes glinted. "Or else they might think you're a loner workaholic who doesn't involve herself in the natural social life of things," she said lightly. "Tell me, boss lady, do you have any male friends that are of your age and would be acceptable bringing to the party?"

She bit her lip. No, she had none. That sounded sad. She scowled. "That is none of your business," was her reply, since there was really nothing else she could say that didn't damage her pride even more.

Her secretary sighed, as if in defeat. She was far from it though. "Okay then," she said. "There's this really good friend of my husband, Hojo Akira. He's a high ranking medical doctor that's actually pretty smart." She shrugged. "And since he's got a reputation of his own, I doubt he'll make a fool out of you."

She thought about it. Could she really do that? Turn up with a guy she barely knew? She shook her head, sighing in real defeat. What else could she do? Hearing that this 'Hojo Akira' was someone of important status made her have second thoughts. _I don't like it but what else is there?_ "Fine," she grumbled. She looked up. "You can give him my address, the time and whatever he needs to be prepared." Her eyes narrowed. "That is, of course, if he even decided to agree."

"He will," she said confidently. "He's a guy that really doesn't know how to say no, or, in fact, listen it when it's told to him," she chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Kagome. Your amazing secretary will take care of everything." For some odd reason, Sango had the urge to pat her boss's head. _Not a good idea,_ she told herself. "Anyway, I'll be seeing you. You just interrupted a game of tetris and I think I'm about to beat my old record!"

Kagome watched as she dashed away, not even bothering to scold her. Sango did her job and she was damn good at it. Why should she complain?_ It's weird to see a woman older than me act so much more immature._ It was disturbing, really.

She sat back, twirled her seat around and just stared out the large glass windows. The gala was all she could think of. **He** was all she could think of. She didn't get it. She should be over him, especially after three years. But… But…

If so, then why did her heart pick up in an aching pace whenever the thought of him flashed into mind? _Inuyasha…_ She was just a depressed, weak and crying woman inside, wanting someone to hold her strong because she couldn't support herself. _I don't get it,_ she thought, close to tears. _What did I do wrong? Why did he just… Why didn't he…_

She was supposed to be a strong woman who could take care of herself, without anyone aiding her to stand. It was… a slightly lonely journey, the life she led. She had so many moments alone, just with her thoughts, and most of the memories cursed her, made her want to weep. After all, Kagome Higurashi wasn't always the strong woman she made herself to be.

_**.x.Grey.Skies.x.**_

_"Hey!" she yelled merrily, running up to the shadowed face of one just slightly taller than her. She skipped her way towards him, grabbing his hands in her own. "Come watch the fireflies with me!" she said, her wide, childish eyes staring up at him intently with a shine that she would eventually lose._

_The boy chuckled deeply. "The fireflies, Kagome?" he asked, his blue eyes piercing. "Are you sure you're allowed out this time of night?"_

_She pouted. "Aw, come on," she started. "We'll just watch them from the window! You can see them perfectly there!" She turned to the other occupant in the room and beamed brightly. She walked up to a boy with the strangest violet eyes and ink black hair, grabbing his hand as well. "You'll watch with me too, right?" she asked with a toothy grin._

_But all the boy did was snatch his hand back. "Don't touch me," he snapped. "You'll give me your sick cooties." He glared at her. "And what's wrong with you? You don't just barge into a boy's room! You're a girl!"_

_Tears pricked her eyes at his harsh words. "But he let's me in all the time!" she said loudly, pointing at the first boy with the blue eyes. "He's my friend, you know," she said, poking her tongue out. _

_"So?" the other growled, pushing her roughly away. "I don't care if he's your friend! You can't just walk into a boy's room! Go play Barbie dolls or something," he said meanly._

_More tears gathered in her eyes as she turned back to the blue-eyed boy. "But I want you guys to watch the fireflies with me," she said, sniffling slightly. "You'll watch with me, right?" she asked softly._

_"Who would want to watch a bunch of glowing bugs?" the violet-eyed kid snapped, interrupting. He pushed her from behind. "Get out or I'm going to tell your mum that you've been annoying us!" he threatened. He continued to push her out the door._

_She tried her hardest to resist. "Hey! This isn't your room!" she told him. "So you can't just kick me out!" But even the thought of her being alone, with no one to play with, already sent her tears falling. But as she looked at the blue-eyed boy for help, all the other kid did was watch, holding back laughter. This hurt her more as she was finally shoved out of the room with the door slamming closed behind her._

_Behind the wooden barrier, she heard the two boys laughing loudly._

_She sat up and banged on their door with her tiny fists, her tears falling rapidly. "You're going to miss the fireflies!" she shouted, not caring who heard her. "You're going to… miss the fireflies," she repeated, her sobs making her voice crack as she coughed. She continued to hear the two boys' laughing without any remorse. "The fireflies…" she said weakly and ceased her banging as she coughed repeatedly._

_When they stopped, she leaned her head against the door. She sat there, just listening to them. Tears continued to fall down her chubby cheeks. She didn't get it._

_She continued to hear their laughs._

_All she wanted to do was play with them. Why wouldn't they let her?_

_They were so mean. Just because she was a girl, they push her out. She had tried so many times to impress them, just so they could accept her, but nothing worked. Why… Why couldn't she make friends?_

_Suddenly, she didn't feel like watching the fireflies anymore._

_**.x.Grey.Skies.x.**_

She chuckled bitterly to herself. She disliked them greatly, those two boys. At that time, it never occurred to her that she would fall heads over heels for both of them. Never occurred to her that, by falling for them, it would only make her loathe them even more.

She was such a lonely girl back then. She had no friends. No one wanted to befriend the 'spoilt, rich, strange girl' that suddenly turned up in one of the most expensive schools. She was sick then too. People avoided her like the plague and when they did come up to her, it was all in the name of bullying the outsider, the loner, the sick, small, unwanted child.

Again she laughed quietly to herself, the sound humorless and cold. Well, she wasn't that sick little girl anymore. Now, instead of people walking away when she entered a room, people would stare at her in awe. She's come a long way from that lonely child. She was stronger, confident, experienced and scarred.

Only two things stayed the same though.

She was still lonely.

And, sometimes, she would still cry herself to sleep.

_It's pathetic,_ she thought, her self-loathing showing calmly in her chocolate coloured eyes. _I tell myself that I'm strong when I still cry at the most ridiculous things._ She sighed, gazing up at the blue, wide sky.

_Things will change. I know they will._

She closed her eyes. _Things always change… but they also stay consistent._

_And so I wonder… _

_Will I always feel this pain?_

_**.x.Grey.Skies.x.**_

A/N: Yeah, a bit shorter than usual but meh. Next chapter, we'll see our two fav characters at the gala! :3

If that last bit confused any of you, just say so when you review and I'll explain it at the beginning of the next chapter ;)

Anyway, again, sorry for the long wait and I hoped this chapter satisfied you. I'll be off!

-- KP out


	6. To Redeem Oneself

**Grey Skies**

_**To Redeem Oneself**_

She moaned loudly, all too aware of the trail of kisses traveling down her exposed neck towards her chest. She panted hotly, her flesh against his, alighting her inner fire of passion. The man above her fell to her side, his warm breath tickling her skin as they embraced, resting after a fierce hour of love.

"I love you," he breathed, eyes closed as his lips moved against her cheek.

The woman sighed, a small smile placed upon her lips as she answered, "How cliché, Miroku." She chuckled.

He laughed deeply, once again moving over her and claiming her lips as his fire rekindled itself. "Anything for you, love."

Giggling, Sango playfully slapped his arm, their bodies hot beneath their bed sheet. "A third round, Miroku?" she asked, smirking. "Perhaps we should stop your horny advances, eh? I've got work tomorrow."

But her husband didn't cease in his movements, his body once again yearning for hers. "Then come late," he said simply in between kisses.

"I can't," she sighed, curling her arms around his neck and bringing him closer, despite herself. "Kagome would kill me."

Miroku pressed himself closer, one leg in between hers. "Your boss?" he grinned playfully, pulling back slightly to rest his forehead on hers. "I'm pretty sure she could let you off the hook this one time."

"No way. She's the reigning queen of tight-ass bosses," she smiled, no malice in her tone. "Speaking of which, I need to as you a favour," she said, just remembering.

Sighing, Miroku rolled off her, knowing his fun was over. He propped himself on his elbow, his muscled chest exposed in the faint moonlight that barely made it through their curtains. "And what kind of favour would that be?" he asked, his voice sounding amused as he looked down at his beauty.

"She's going to some hot-shot party and she needs a partner to bring along." She rolled her eyes. "The thing is, she has something against the entire male population and she doesn't allow them to get close to her. So I recommended one of your friends to do this job."

"Really?" he mused. "Who did you mention?"

"Hojo Akira," she shrugged. "He seems like an intelligent simpleton that won't embarrass her. can you talk to him for me?"

"Sure," he said absently. His dark violet eyes twinkled mischievously. "Now, since the matter of your boss has been solved, would you care to continue?" Without waiting for her answer, he was all over her, kissing her deep and slowly.

Sango didn't do anything to stop him. her insides burned as mush as his did, every fiber in her being craving for him, for the ultimate completion. _Ah, stuff it,_ she thought. _The third time round is always the best._

_**..Skies.x.**_

Her left eye twitched. "Sango…" she said lowly, dangerously, her glare able to render a wild bear still. "You better hope that I'm not really seeing what I think I'm seeing…"

When her secretary continued to sit there, her head on the desk with drool seeping out from the corners of her mouth as she snoozed, Kagome approached her and soundly flicked her nose.

Abruptly, Sango sat up, her mouth slightly open and her eyes drowsy. She didn't bother to wipe off the drool in her sleep-deprived state. "Waddya do that for?" she asked groggily.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she placed her hands at her hips. She was wearing her usual business suit. "I don't pay you, organize your superannuation, set up paid-holidays and make sure that you're insured just to have you sleep on the job," she explained bluntly. "What happened to you? Did a hurricane come over to your house and mess everything up?"

Sango grinned. "You _could_ say something like that," she replied with a suggestive wink. It was true though. Her hair wasn't as neat as it were the previous day, her clothes seemed as if they were hastily put on, and her make-up was dodgy. Even the smile she wore looked as if it would rather be snoring than talking to her boss.

Said woman grimaced. "You know what? I don't want to know." She looked at her intently. "Just don't let me catch you sleeping at work again. I don't want you falling into old habits again."

"Yes, Mother," Sango replied sarcastically.

Kagome ignored the jib. "I'll be in my office if you need me." _As always,_ she wanted to add. "Is there any news from Mr. Yumo?"

"If there was, I don't remember," her secretary yawned but, upon seeing her superior's glare, she hastily corrected herself. "I mean, no, there hasn't," she said sheepishly. "I'll let you know, though. It's in my job description after all."

"That's a surprise," Kagome remarked. "I wouldn't have thought that you actually read your job description considering your behaviour," she stated casually.

"Ooh, someone's sour today," Sango shot back.

"Only because I was greeted by a woman drooling on the company's expensive desk upon my arrival," she said calmly.

She smiled. "Touché."

The businesswoman rolled her eyes. "Get to work. I do believe that you received some in-coming forms, including the company's Tax Invoices and Returns. I expect them to be filled in by the end of the day, Mrs. Tajiya"

Sango nodded. "With the finesse only I can create, of course," she grinned.

Despite herself, Kagome faintly smiled back. "Good," was all she said before walking into her office and closing the door behind her._ The gala's coming in a little more than a week,_ she sighed. _I do hope that Sango managed to arrange someone. I can't go alone. It'll be humiliating._ She looked out the window, the morning mist still thick. _And if __**he**__ sees me without a partner, then he'll come up with the right conclusion and think I haven't moved on._

_**..Skies.x.**_

"Say, Sesshomaru, have you thought about the woman you're going with to the gala?" his slick voice asked as he sat on the sofa.

His accomplice's golden eyes narrowed. "You insist that I come to your home for days, just to speak about that?" he inquired with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice. "Do you have nothing better to do in your pathetic life other than bother me with such pointless questions?" he asked darkly.

The dark-haired man's home was huge, fine and, most importantly, pricey. The three story mansion was covered by the softest white carpet, black and white tiles covering the floors within the hallways, the entrance hallway tiled with blue and white as it stretched on. The walls were painted with different shades of the richest white, grey, red and purple, expertly painted and matched by a professional. Every piece of furniture had cost no less than half a thousand dollars, the wooden tables and chairs smoothly carved from distant countries. The chandeliers and fireplaces naturally placed themselves in various rooms of the large house.

Sesshomaru and his host, who so happened to own this ridiculously expensive home, were in the lounge. The silver-haired predator remained standing in front of him while the dark-eyed, pale yet handsome man smirked, staring up at him. "Why don't you sit?" he asked calmly. "I do believe this if the first time you've visited me in my own house. Please. Make yourself comfortable."

With narrowed eyes, he sat on the opposite chair, knowing it would be pointless to refuse. Now there was a knee-height tea table between them, no cliché fireplace in sight that leaned against the far wall. The room was fully lit with a white light, the black curtains drawn, concealing the night sky outside.

"So," the nameless man started. "You didn't answer my previous question. do you have someone to take to the gala?" he asked lightly.

"What business is it of yours?" he countered warily.

He smirked in response. "I'll take that as a 'no'," he said. "You were never the type to take much notice in women. At least, no interests other than the one-night rut, which is, too, quite rarely."

Sesshomaru sat back and observed him through calm, neutral eyes. "Do you have a point?" he asked coolly. "This merely enforces the fact that since you have no life worth taking interest in, it's only natural that in your boredom you'd pry into others'."

The host chuckled and yet, even as he did so, Sesshomaru didn't miss the darkening of his red eyes, nor the narrowing of his pupils. "Think as you may lie, Sesshomaru," he said without any signs of strain. "But you of all people should know that my life is far from boring. Wine?"

"No." He wouldn't chance it being poisoned.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself." He glanced behind him and gestured with his finger for one of the maids, who had been standing there throughout the entire time Sesshomaru arrived, to come. "Vindra wine, if you please," he said smoothly. "Just one glance. It seems that my guest here doesn't trust me enough to drink in my own home."

The maid, wearing a white uniform with purple overalls, bowed and walked away soundlessly, her eyes distant.

"Anyway, let's get back on topic," he continued. "Since I so deeply care for you reputation, it would not please either of us if you went with some gold-digging whore," he stated. "So I have a few women at by disposal that may accompany you."

"I have no interest in spending my time with some toy of yours," he replied apathetically. "Seeing as how I require a female partner, I will choose for myself."

His host chuckled. "Do you really expect me to believe that you've wasted your time making allies with a woman?" he asked mockingly. "Why do I doubt it so much, I wonder," he smirked.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Although he hated to admit it, he was right. He had no one to go with and had no one in mind. He couldn't just pluck any random female off the streets. The less people that knew of him or seen his face, the better. Call him paranoid, if you will. After all, he trusted no one. Finally, he spoke. "Rest assured. I will have solved this solution without your help." He glared at him calmly. "I'm quite sure that any female of yours would merely be a spy. I refuse, for I am not desperate enough to call upon your aid of all people's."

While he was talking, the maid came back with a glass of blood red wine. The pale man took it without even acknowledging her. The maid then left as quietly as she came. "Are you sure about that?" he asked, his voice deep and controlled. "You only have a week left. Can you truly woo a woman so quickly?"

"It is not hard to 'woo' them, as you put it," he answered. "Most woman, if not all, would sway to the promise of wealth."

"Because they're not as successful as us men?" the host asked rhetorically. "How considerate of you, Sesshomaru." He sipped at his wine, the red liquid barely staining the clear glass. "Although, not all women seem to be at such a level. Your, let us say, _successor_, for example. As of the moment, you especially have no power over her."

Sesshomaru sat there rigidly. "That woman is especially not worthy," he said lowly. "She does not deserve the power she has gained. She is only in that position because she has crawled her way through, using her family name as an excuse." That familiar rage filled him. "Certainly, she will fall."

His host stood, bringing up his glass as it glinted in the artificial light and the red wine seemed like blood. "And I excitedly await for that moment to come my friend," he smirked, staring at him directly in the eye. "It would be not be one to miss." He watched as Sesshomaru stood up as well, knowing that their small meeting was coming to an end. "I wish you good luck in your quest, Sesshomaru Takahashi." He bowed mockingly, still holding his glass up.

Sesshomaru glared at him but inclined his head. "… Naraku Onigumo," he said emotionlessly, before turning his back and leaving the large mansion.

Naraku stood there, a smirk placed upon his lips, hiding the inner rage and contempt that shone through his dark eyes. "Go, you fool," he said to the empty space in front of him. He brought the glass to his lips and consumed the liquid rapidly. After he finished, he carelessly dropped it on the carpeted floor, the impact making a soft thudding noise as the glass rolled. "Go and fill out your ridiculous plan. I guarantee that the woman won't be the only one to fall but you as well."

He smiled sardonically. "For I will be the one to trip you."

_**..Skies.x.**_

Kagome was finishing her last touches of make-up when there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" she called, inwardly cursing. Still holding her bloody red lipstick, she walked towards her door shoeless and opened it. She was greeted by a person she had never met before and came to one conclusion: "Hojo Akira?"

The young man's eyes widened upon seeing her as a light blush entered his cheeks. "Y-Yes, that's me," he stuttered, avoiding her eye. He held out a bouquet of beautiful white flowers. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Higurashi."

With a sweet smile, she accepted the flowers. "Thank you, Mr. Akira. Please, come inside," she said, stepping away from the door to let him in. Once he was inside, she closed the door behind him. "Thank you for coming," she said, offering him a smile. "I really didn't want to drag you into this but I really needed a partner to take with me. I hope Sango didn't cause you too much trouble?"

He shook his head, his light brown hair slightly falling on his face. "No, it's fine," he said, returning her smile. He was wearing a simple tux but instead of the usual white and black, it was white and brown. He had combed his hair back, it seemed, but loose strands kept on falling in front of his face. He had a boyish look about him, his dark brown eyes trusting. Although he seemed to have a good personality, Kagome was wary of him, just as she was with all males. "You look lovely tonight, Ms. Higurashi," he pointed out politely.

She wasn't embarrassed by the compliment. "Thanks but I haven't finished yet. You arrived a bit early." She glanced at the clock. "Please, sit on the couch and make yourself comfortable. I'll be out in fifteen minutes." Was she really going to let some stranger alone in her apartment? Usually, she wouldn't, but since Sango seemed to like him, she would trust him enough not to do anything stupid. She walked out of the lounge and back into the bathroom, finishing up her make-up.

She wore a beautiful dress, one that was completely black with a touch of silver glitter scattered at the top, middle and base hem. It was a V-neck, modestly showing a small amount of cleavage. It was sleeveless, running down her figure smoothly and exaggerating her womanly curves as it stopped with a loose feather tail just above her ankles. Her upper back was exposed, showing the smoothness of her skin, tempting to many men. There was a strip that started from her mid-thigh that traveled over her long leg, exposing it. Her hair was tied up in a complicated bun behind her head, the thick black tresses tied together and kept in place by a simple hair ornament. Two strands always managed to escape her elegant fingers and she now allowed them to be pushed behind her ears, the hair almost long enough to touch her shoulders. She wore minimum make-up. Just a touch of blush, eyeliner that framed her beautiful chocolate-coloured eyes and her bloody red lipstick.

Once she was finished, she slipped on matching black high heels, the straps curling up her ankle like twin snakes. Satisfied with her appearance, she stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed her purse. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she apologized to the man who still sat patiently on the couch. "Should we go now?"

Hojo stood up and, upon seeing her again, his eyes widened. He didn't say anything for a few moments, never seeing a more beautiful woman in his life. Finally, after catching himself staring, he blushed and looked away. He walked around the couch and bowed, offering her his arm smoothly. "You look beautiful," he breathed, his eyes only on her.

"Thank you," she responded with a kind smile before, a bit reluctantly, accepting his arm. "Again, I thank you for doing me this favour. I can't thank you enough."

"Meeting you is more than enough for a repayment," he said, smiling. He then led her outside her apartment and towards the parking lot. He opened the door for her, the colour of his car black, and he entered the car on the other side.

"You know the way, right?" Kagome asked, suddenly panicking. _Did Sango forget to tell him?_

He laughed quietly, slightly amused by her behaviour. "Yes, I do. Don't worry, Ms. Higurashi. I'm afraid that I'm not that much of a fool." Seeing her blush with embarrassment, he chuckled again. "I should really be thank you though for accepting me to go to such a party. Only the richest of all people are invited."

She forced herself to laugh with him. "Well, I don't think you'll be thanking me after this night's over. It can get pretty boring sometimes, especially if you have no friends to talk to over there."

"Do you have any friends, Ms. Higurashi?" he asked, starting up the car and beginning to drive. "At the gala, I mean," he smiled.

She looked away, outside the tinted window. "Yeah," she lied. "Some." _If you call business partner's friends, then I have a lot of them._ She decided to switch the subject. "So, you work as a doctor right? How's that going for you?"

Hojo kept his eyes on the road as he replied. "It's great, really. You get to meet a lot of different people and my work mates are friendly enough. In fact, Sango only knew me through Miroku, her husband. I'm sure you've heard of him. He also works at the clinic I work at."

"I see," she murmured, trying to keep interest in the topic. "Do you have a family?"

He laughed again humourlessly. "Yeah, I did. Once. My mother and father died from two different illnesses and two different times. I guess that's what inspired me to become a doctor."

Kagome's widened as she finally looked at him, the night lights streaking passed them as he drove. "I'm sorry to hear that," she said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it," he told her with a kind smile briefly directed at her. "They had a happy life and they died with smiles on their faces. Besides, I guess there was some good that came out of it. If they never died, I wouldn't have become a doctor and saved lots of other people's lives. It's quite fortunate, really. In a very twisted way."

Silence befell on them, Kagome not knowing what else to say. She wasn't an expert in consoling people. She was once but not anymore. "So," he continued, picking up the dropped conversation as they turned a corner. "What about you? Do you have a family?"

She smiled faintly. "Yeah. I do," she answered softly. "I'm lucky enough to still have a mother. She's working at a shrine right now, along with my grandfather. My little brother is off somewhere. I have no idea what he's doing with his life but you can always trust him to be doing the right thing."

"And your father?" he asked lightly.

Her eyes saddened as she sighed beneath her breath. "My dad…" she started, looking up at the night sky. "My dad died in an airplane crash when coming back home from a business deal overseas. I really don't know what happened but the plane just lost control and, well, you know what happens after you lose control over a plane flying more than three kilometers in the sky."

"I'm sorry," he said, sounding truly sincere.

"Don't worry about it," she responded with an ironic smile. "Past is past. We have to get over it." Again they fell silent but neither of them spoke. They finally arrived at the gala, stopping in front of Naraku's huge mansion. They parked inside the huge, reserved space and got out, the noises of chatter immediately coming to their senses.

"My lady," Hojo said silkily, bowing down and once again offering her his arm.

She took it with mild hesitation. "Thanks," she mumbled. So they walked towards the entrance together, bright lights flashing as many people filed in, all dressed extravagantly. They were all accompanied by a partner and, by the looks of it, they all seemed real. Kagome's face was set in a calm, cool expression, smiling gently when greeted by others. Her eyes often caught the TV cameras and vans but they weren't allowed inside until they were scheduled to. Many reporters were already sticking their recorders in the guests' faces, asking questions about their particular company. The buzz of the noise was already giving her a headache. She never did like business parties. Especially when it was publicized. _That's Naraku Onigumo for you._

In truth, beneath that carefree exterior, she was all flips and flops in the inside. Her heart kept beating as if it were racing against some unknown opponent, her mind skimmed through different thoughts a mile a minute and she could feel her breathing hitch here and there. All she could focus on tonight was _him._ Would she see him? Would she see _them_? The thought made her want to hurl. She didn't want to see them again. Never.

Suddenly, a nosy reporter appeared in front of both her and Hojo. "Ms. Higurashi!" she exclaimed, staring at her intensely as a cameraman stood behind her. "Is it true that ever since you took over Takahashi Co., sales haven't met the expectations of the higher board?"

Kagome smiled sweetly but before she could respond, another reporter from a different news network appeared before her. "Ms. Higurashi!" the man said, catching her attention. Camera lights flashed as they shot photos. "You look beautiful tonight. Who is that man by your side? A boyfriend? A fiancée"

"Ms. Higurashi, people have been saying that they preferred the previous owner, Mr. Sesshomaru Takahashi, over your own, despite the events that led to his downfall. How do you feel about this?"

"Ms. Higurashi! You are woman in a position that allows you to dominate over most of the male businesspeople population. Do you have any advice to all those hopeful women out there, who are dreaming to become as successful as you are?"

"Ms. Higurashi! There's talk about a new company arising called Tenseiga and that it has…"

"Ms. Higurashi, for almost nine months you've held such a high position in power. How did you…"

"Ms. Higurashi…"

None of their questions really penetrated inside her head. She merely shook her head politely and held up her free hand. "Please, I cannot answer all of your questions at the current moment," she said smoothly. "If you wish to have a personal interview, contact my secretary." She glanced at Hojo, who seemed to have some sort of petrified shock, and tugged at his arm. She led him passed the journalists and camera crew, ignoring the questions being shot her way. People respectfully made way so she could pass but they had yet to stop their stream of inquires.

Suddenly, she heard a question that she could distinctly hear above all the others, one that chilled her to the very bone: "Ms. Higurashi! We all know that your ex-boyfriend, Inuyasha Hanyou, is also attending to this gala accompanied by his girlfriend, Ms. Kikyo Miko, Ms. Kaede's little sister. How do you feel about this, in chances that you may have to meet them inside?"

She paused only a brief moment, her back to them, before continuing ahead as if she hadn't heard anything. But that unmistakable chill had still ran up her spine like the slither of a deathly serpent and it made her silently shiver, despite the fact that the night wasn't cold. _If I see them… If I have to talk to them… I will do whatever it takes to let him believe that I have moved on._

They entered the large, mansion walls, passing the two butlers and security guards. Now they were being led through the entrance hallway, the chatter of people even going through the beautiful walls. The ground was tiled, white and blue, and the two couldn't stop but gaze around at the portraits that hung from the walls, at the beautiful flowers put on display on every small desk. "It's beautiful in here," she heard Hojo breathe, possibly talking to himself. But still, she couldn't help but mentally agree with him.

Their guide finally stopped in front of two large doors. He opened it and a whole new world was presented to their eyes. The hall room was massive, with long, rectangular tables lining up at the sides, expensive and gourmet dishes placed upon the silk-covered surface. Women with lovely, pricey dresses were all around the room, chatting to themselves. The men all wore simple tuxedos and suits, none of them standing out as much as the loose fitting and eye-catching garments the females wore.

When Hojo and Kagome entered, the eyes closest to them immediately locked onto the Higurashi Co. owner, instantly recognizing her and her title. Whispers of both awe and resentment passed through them like a wave, some naïve partners pointing discreetly. Kagome had a cool front about her, with her gentle smile and nodding and greeting at any person daring to say hi. Most people admired her figure, about the dress that made her look angelic, and, of course, her power. But then again, those were also the reasons why many glared at her reproachfully.

"Kagome?"

Said woman turned and smiled a true smile, embracing the older woman. "Kaede!" she said, pulling back. "How have you been? It's been ages since we last talked."

The older woman chuckled. She had graying hair, pulled back in a small ponytail, and she still had that eye patch over her right eye. In fact, she looked as normal as she always did, with the usual loose businesswoman suit that looked comfortable on her. Her face was wrinkled, creased with stress, but the smile she wore was patient and happy. "It's good to see you too, Ms. Higurashi," she replied, friendlily dropping back to the formalities. "How have you been?" Her eye glazed over to the nervous man by Kagome's side. "And who is this?" she asked lightly, casting him a welcoming smile.

"Oh, this Hojo Akira," she replied. "Hojo, this is Kaede Miko."

"I know," he whispered, his eyes wide with wonder. "She's the one who first funded the hospital I work at when it first started."

Kaede smirked, her eye glimmering. "Glad to know that you can recognize your sponsor," she said calmly. It was true. Kaede Miko was famous for her investments in more than a fifth of the world's finest hospitals. She herself has invented organic remedies that cured minor and dangerous infections and emotional stress. Her company, Miko Industry, was currently working on a cure for grown cancers and body tumors that doesn't require an operation. It would both save the consumer money and stress. It would make her billions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, nervously putting out a hand.

She accepted it briefly before turning back to look at Kagome. "Is he… Is he a good friend of yours, Ms. Higurashi?" she asked carefully.

Kagome sighed, knowing where she was getting at. "Yes," she lied. How could she tell this older woman that she's barely known him for an hour? "But not in that way." She shifted her eyes anxiously. "Is…" She refused to stutter. "Is your little sister here?" she asked slowly.

Kaede nodded. "Kikyo's here." The answer made Kagome's breath hitch. "And so is her partner, Inuyasha Hanyou."

_I knew it._ She sighed. "That's… That's good to know." She forced a smile upon her face. _I just hope I don't encounter them tonight._ She knew it was childish thinking these thoughts but what else could she hope for? All she wanted to do here was make her presence known discreetly, make a few deals and be on her way. She didn't want to have any personal drama or tension. "Well, I better get going, Ms. Miko. I still have to greet Mr. Onigumo and thank him for inviting me." She would do so reluctantly and nothing more.

The old woman nodded. "You do that." A concerned twinkle appeared in her dark brown eye. "Are ye alright about the situation?"

Kagome mentally groaned. She, again, knew what she was implying. Why did the whole world have to know about her personal past life? _I blame it on nosy reporters and researching college students,_ she scowled. "Yes, I am," she answered convincingly. "It's been three years, Kaede. Of course I'd be over him by now." With a gentle smile, she wrapped her arm around Hojo's again and bowed slightly. "It's good seeing you again, Ms. Miko."

"Likewise, Kagome," she smiled.

The two then made their way through the crowd of busy people, stopping to chat here and there. Most of the times, Kagome forgot that there was a man hanging off her arm. She felt better forgetting that he wasn't there at all. The only time she addressed him was when somebody asked about him (and even then sometimes) or when they needed to move on. _I wonder if it's possible to leave early,_ she thought, growing tired of the gala already. She glanced towards her partner. He seemed too wrapped up in his own little world, as he marveled at everything he saw, to notice. She sighed. She was grateful, for once, that it was such a huge crowd. Made it less likely to run into unwanted people.

She finally spotted him, the tall, handsome man with dark, inky black hair and pale complexion. He was talking to a man and a woman, laughing quietly to themselves. _Maybe I should leave him alone for now._ But when she was about to leave, he turned his head and spotted her. That slick grin he wore grew wider as he politely excused himself and walked towards her. Kagome noticed somebody following behind him but didn't pay much attention to it. Her eyes were glued on Naraku, her figure stiff as she stood there, a pleasant smile on her face as they waited for him to come to them.

"I'm glad that you've come, Ms. Higurashi!" Naraku rejoiced, stopping in front of her. His smile was perfect, white and flawless. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd come at all."

"I apologize," she said formally. "I got caught up with conversations on the way to meet you."

"And no doubt the press held you up as well," he said smoothly. "I can't blame them. You look beautiful tonight. More stunning than any other woman here." He bowed and smoothly grabbed her hand, kissing the back of it, his lips lingering on her skin for longer than it should. He looked up and smirked at her, his large hand still holding her own. "But then again, you always look gorgeous, Kagome."

She shivered slightly at his use of her first name, along with the wetness at the back of her hand. She took it back and watched as he stood to his true height. He towered over her, a little more than a head tall. He looked dangerous, opposing, especially with that teasing grin he wore and the way his eyes drank her figure hungrily. "You flatter me," she said calmly. "There are many more women here that are more striking than I." She quickly changed the subject. "Thank you for inviting me, by the way. It was an honor."

He chuckled deeply. "No, the honor was mine." His dark, ruby eyes glanced at Hojo for the first time, as if finally noticing that he was there. "And who might this be?" he asked graciously, despite his narrowed eyes.

Hojo stood there, nervous and sweating under his intense gaze. "H-Hojo Akira, Mr. Onigumo," he answered uneasily, stuttering.

"Hn," he said, his eyes examining him spitefully. "This is the first time I've heard of you. What enterprise do you undergo, Mr. Akira?"

"I-I don't have an enterprise," he answered fretfully. _Why don't you add 'your grace' while you're at it?_ Kagome couldn't help but think. "But I do specialize in medicines. I'm a doctor at a hospital Ms. Miko funds."

Naraku gave him an unimpressed look. "That's nice," he murmured uninterestedly. "And what is your relationship with the lovely Ms. Higurashi, may I ask?"

"He's a friend," she interrupted before Hojo could answer. "Just a friend."

The businessman's eyes turned back to her and suddenly that hostile look he wore disappeared. "Just a friend, you say?" he asked, a grin on his face. "You do meet with the most… _interesting_ people, Ms. Higurashi." She had no idea what that was supposed to mean. "Oh," he suddenly exclaimed. "Forgive me. I'm being rude." He stepped aside to reveal the person who had followed him earlier. "I'd like you to meet Mr. Maru Tashio. He's a… business partner of mine," he smirked.

Kagome's eyes widened as she set her eyes on him for the first time that night. He had stunning brown eyes, shoulder-lengthened silver hair and the smoothest, creamiest skin. He wore an ordinary suit but, just like Naraku's had, it seemed much more elegant on him, much more appealing than the ordinary men's attire. He held himself tall, about the same height as Naraku, and there was something about him that spoke of power, of intelligence and, especially this, of _dominance_. Kagome resisted the urge to gasp. It was that guy she met a few nights back, the one she almost ran her car into.

As her eyes flickered between the two, she couldn't help but realize how similar yet different they were. While Naraku's skin was pale, his was more tanned. While Naraku's hair was long and glossy black, his was short and silky silver. While Naraku seemed more relaxed, he seemed to be stiffer, more indifferent. But that was where the differences ended. Kagome could distinctly feel the overriding air around the two, the power, the desire for authority, the unspeakable urge to dominate everyone who stood in their way. The two that stood in front of her were two handsome beings, craving for control over all.

They were both lethal predators and it made her extremely uncomfortable.

"We've met before," he spoke, his voice as smooth as Naraku's. But it was more guarded, colder. His dark eyes locked onto hers with something dark swirling within their depths. "Have we not, Ms. Higurashi?"

She couldn't believe she was seeing him again. That night, after meeting him, she thought she would never have to see that handsome face again. But now he was here, standing before her, the look he was giving her making her want to slap him. That all-righteous look that all men used whenever looking down on women. _I should be counted as lucky,_ she thought, her eyes narrowing. _Fate has given me a second chance. A chance to redeem myself._

"Yes, we have," she responded coolly, looking at him straight in the eye without fear. For some reason though, she didn't like the colour of his eyes. They felt wrong to her. Why such a plain colour to someone so distinct? "Although, at that time, you didn't give me the grace of knowing your name."

"For I had no reason to," he countered, his voice impassive. "Why should I give away my name to a stranger that almost hit my car?"

The other two males stared at her, Hojo's expression one of shock and Naraku's amused. "True," she mused. "But then again, why should you get out of your car, address this stranger _by their name_, and start demeaning them even after they've apologized?" She smiled sweetly. "Also, throwing sexist comments about responsibility at this so-called _stranger_ also seems a bit uncivilized, don't you think?"

Maru ignored the sudden snigger Naraku hid behind his hand. "I would advise you to watch your tongue, woman," he said calmly, his eyes dangerously narrowed. "My first impression of you was also unsatisfactory, seeing as you almost damaged my car and stuttered like a fool."

"Woman?" she repeated, her smile completely gone as she glared angrily at him. "Perhaps I misheard that. You did not just calling me a belittling title when it's obvious that I'm of higher rank than you." Usually, she wouldn't play that card. But the man before her was so up-tight that she couldn't help it. He was grating on her nerves. Although, she decided not to comment on his previous statement. After all, she had thought that of herself as well.

His eyes pointed perilously. "Only by family name and stubborn resolve," he said coolly, his voice chilling. "Without them, I doubt you'd have enough intelligence and family background to fully take ownership of such a powerful and hard-earned company."

_He did __**not**__ just say that,_ she seethed. She absolutely loathed it when people said it was because of her family ties that allowed her to take possession of Takahashi Co. It made her sound so… dependent and unworthy. She fought through hell and back to take this company as hers as she wasn't about to let someone proud ass say anything otherwise.

"It would please you to know that it was _because_ of my family name that the company should have been rightfully handed over to my brother, since father had departed in earlier years. But because he is inexperienced in the field, along with my grandfather and mother, it was then decided it should be given to me." Her eyes narrowed. "But, seeing as how I am a _woman,_ the politicians wanted to strip the rights away from me. What would have happened if I didn't fight my way with my 'stubborn resolve', as you call it? Higurashi Co., or Takahashi Co., would have been up for grabs, possibly going to a rich, snobby family that had no idea on how to run a business. It would have fallen before the month was out." She smiled humourlessly. "Family ties had nothing to do with it, Mr. Tashio. The moment they figured that I was a female, the family name did not matter. Meaning, I truly do deserve to be the owner of 'such a powerful and hard-earned company'."

They glared at each other, the tension high. Maru was thin-lipped, bottled fury raging in his dark brown eyes. And just as he was able to speak, someone dared to interrupt him.

"Kagome? Is that really you?"

Said woman suddenly turned, her eyes widening as all anger vanished. She knew that voice. She'd know that voice anywhere.

He stood there, his perfect violet eyes locked on hers, his dark, smooth black hair cut short by his shoulders. He was handsome in that cute, boyish way, and when Kagome found herself drowning in those scarlet eyes of his, she could feel herself choking. And when she spotted a beautiful woman, wearing a perfect white and red dress that hung on every luscious curve of her body, she immediately knew who she was too.

She forced herself to smile, despite the incredible aching in her chest, and bowed. "It's nice to finally see you again, Ms. Miko and Mr. Hanyou."

_**..Skies.x.**_

A/N: lol. Sorry for the over-used cliffie XD But I would've ended the chapter when Kagome saw 'Maru' XD I didn't think you'd like that, right? ;)

Anyway, that's the end of this chapter. I'll try to update faster! :3

See ya!


	7. Insecurity

**Grey Skies**

Hey there. Sorry it's taken me three months to update. I really didn't mean it but some real-life issues got in the way and I really couldn't do anything about it. Sorry :P

I'll understand if some people abandoned this fic because of my slacking off.

Anyway, here's the chapter you've been waiting three months for (-.-) I hope you enjoy it!

_**Insecurity**_

Sesshomaru was slightly surprised, if not just a little more than angered. _Such insolence,_ he inwardly growled, golden eyes hidden beneath brown contacts narrowing dangerously at the female who dared to defy him. _This woman dares to disrespect me, the one who can break her with a mere nudge of my finger? Such idiocy and careless behaviour. _The intensity around him heightened as his anger slowly grew. He had to admit, though, that the person in front of him held a completely different persona from the one he encountered a week ago, the one that merely stuttered and presented herself as a fool.

_She holds herself high this time, the defiance flaming in her eyes obvious and fierce. _He continued to glare. _And she has a sincere passion about the words she speaks. Imbecile. It's idiotic to believe in such lies. _

As they 'conversed', if you could even call it that, businessmen and women alike chattered noisily around the large, beautifully decorated ballroom. Sesshomaru never did like crowded places. It made him feel stiff, alert; wary. He tended to avoid places where large masses of people gathered. Like he said before, the fewer people that see him, the better it was for him. He was almost disgusted by the amount of low-ranking businesspeople that had attended. They weren't that hard to spot. What separated those whom were successful and those whom were not was plainly obvious. It was by their stature, their expression, the way they dressed and their behaviour that defined which class they were from. Those who dressed too extravagantly sought for more attention than they really required, making them look foolish. Those too pushy made themselves look desperate. It was an amateur's working.

Of course, when he first sighted the famous Kagome Higurashi in this extremely populated room, he had second thoughts about his first impression of her. Even he could admit that she was attractive, being part of the male population himself. Peering inside a car in the dark of night wasn't exactly the best way to personally see someone up close.

She was probably one of the most elegant and self-respecting woman here. Her black dress was simple, her make-up was almost non-existent, and even her hairstyle was set up in something you could do every day. Although her attire was quite plain and simple, she was gorgeous; her body was all woman, filling out in just the right places. Any man would want her, and Sesshomaru believed she knew that too. Her eyes were what interested him most, though. There was something in those deep, brown depths that told a story that was never written in newspapers, in tabloids; a secret, a dark one, that she wanted to keep all to herself. It gave her a sense of mystery, no matter how light. She was stunning. He wasn't surprised when most of the males here casually turned to steal a glance at her, or when the young, ambitious women discreetly glared in either envy or awe.

Her looks, no matter how tranquil or striking, were immediately lost on him though the minute she opened her mouth and defied him. _She's a disrespecting little wench and she needs to learn her place._ Just as he was about to rebuke her latest statement, enraged at the triumphant smirk she wore and Naraku's persistent sniggering (as if he actually found this amusing, which would be no surprise), someone interrupted them.

"Kagome? Is that really you?"

Her eyes widened drastically, instantly breaking her cool demeanor and drained of all anger.

She faced away from him and bowed at the two whom just arrived. "It's nice to finally see you again, Ms. Miko and Mr. Hanyou," she said in a more polite and respectful tone. It was even, stable; a forced sense of calm.

Sesshomaru, discreetly disguised as a businessman named 'Maru Tashio', leered on with slight interest. He critically analyzed the two newest arrivals, discreetly noting and confirming their identities. The woman with straight black stresses, cascading down her back like a smooth waterfall, stood there with dignity, her back straight and her eyes unwavering. The dress she wore was white, with red streams and ribbons gracefully adorning the garment, complimenting the other colour nicely. It hugged her womanly figure modestly, yet there was no denying her feminine features. He recognized her as the famous Kikyo Miko, younger sister of Kaede Miko whom was the owner of Miko Industry. Rumours had it that this particular young woman would soon inherit her older sister's title.

The other one, the male beside her, Sesshomaru didn't completely recognize. He was tall, but not as tall as he himself. He had short, smooth black hair that casually fell onto his shoulders, violet eyes alive with emotion as he wholly stared at Kagome. His hands, which were clenched at his side, were rough and a frown decorated his handsome face. Something about his eyes, the way they blazed, were rough and guarded, hinting at his fiery personality that he tried to put on hold for appearance.

"Well, isn't it the lovely Ms. Kikyo," Onigumo greeted, breaking the swift yet heavy silence that lapsed them. He stepped forward and took her hand, kissing it in the same manner he did with Kagome. "It's a pleasure that you've accepted my invitation," he grinned.

Kikyo calmly took her hand back, her boyfriend's furious glare not going unnoticed by any of them. "It would have been rude to decline such a humble request, Mr. Onigumo," she replied smoothly, her face cold and expressionless. "Now, since we have made our presence known, we shall return back to the party, if you'll excuse us."

Before they could leave, though, Naraku spoke once more. "What's the hurry?" he asked, halting them before they even had the chance to turn around. "You only just arrived." He smiled a wicked grin. "I believe you and Ms. Higurashi know each other, correct? Why not stay and chat for awhile?" His dark, red eyes finally acknowledged her male companion. "And you must be…" His eyes narrowed. "Her partner, Inuyasha Hanyou." He glanced between him and the stiff Kagome. "You certainly move fast, don't you, boy?" he smirked, what he was implying only picked up on those who know the story.

Inuyasha glared at the taller man, instantly disliking him. Not wasting any time to retort, his gaze locked on Kagome. That is, it would've if she wasn't avoiding his gaze. His eyes softened just a little when he saw her. "Kagome, I…"

It was awkward, to say the least. It was obvious neither of them wanted to see each other tonight. With Kikyo right beside him, her arms around his, and with so many other people listening, it was hard to strike a personal conversation about the past.

Sesshomaru, for one, found the scene quite peculiar. _They have a history, perhaps,_ he guessed. He said nothing though. Why would he? He had nothing to say to these two. They were barely worth his time. When they continued to stand there, doing absolutely nothing productive, his patience grew thin. He glanced towards Naraku, who also did nothing, just eagerly, yet with diminishing enthusiasm, waited for something. What, he didn't know. All he knew was that this foolishness had gone on for long enough.

"Seeing as how you three are going on splendidly," the sarcasm was dripping ever so discreetly in his emotionless tone, "I believe it's time I took my leave and conversed with more promising investors," he stated icily, causing all eyes to turn to him. He merely turned and walked away, the air of superiority lashing out around him. He disappeared into the crowd before any of them had a chance to counter his dry statement.

Naraku, though, continued to stick around. He didn't even seem to care that his 'business partner' had gone wandering off on his own. "Kagome, dear, perhaps you should introduce these people to Mr. Akira?" he suggested. They seemed to have forgotten about the poor doctor by Kagome's side.

Although Kagome's face was neutral, inside she was a nervous wreck. The atmosphere was so awkward and the pain in her heart continued to increase with every passing second they were in each other's company. _But I must prove to him,_ she thought, determined. _I must prove to him that I no longer love him._ _I can't let him turn me into a shy, stuttering, broken girl anymore._

With that new, encouraging thought, she looked, meeting Inuyasha's gaze straight on. She didn't falter, which surprised him. "Mr. Hanyou, Ms. Miko, I'd like to introduce you to Hojo Akira, my partner for this evening," she said, smiling softly.

Both Kikyo and Inuyasha turned to the nervous-looking young man. Hojo can feel the narrowed eyes that came his way, sizing him up. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he managed to say without a single stutter. "You must be friends of Ms. Higurashi, I presume?"

Before either of the two could answer, Kagome did, "Acquaintances, Hojo," she replied smoothly. "Merely acquaintances." She was lying through her teeth and all but the poor doctor knew.

Inuyasha glared at them but didn't seem to want to correct her. What would he say to that, anyway? "You guys dating?" he asked gruffly, almost accusing.

It was Kagome's turn to glare at him. "We are attending a strictly business party, Mr. Hanyou," she reminded him promptly. "I don't believe my personal life has anything to do with you." It was hard to look at him. Especially since every glance was like a strike to the heart. _They're standing so close,_ she thought, watching both him and Kikyo, arms intertwined. _So close…_ She felt as if her heart might break again. All thoughts of Maru, Tenseiga and her company left her. All she could think about now was the man standing before her.

His eyes hardened momentarily but they didn't stay like that for long. They softened ever so gently, eyes still lingering, searching deep inside her own. It was still too much for her. Finally, Kagome looked away, unable to meet those beautiful violet eyes. "It was a… pleasurable experience talking to you again," she said, once again lying through her teeth. "If you will excuse us."

She calmly, yet with a hidden haste, dragged Hojo away. As she was trying to tame her racing, aching heart, she missed the look Inuyasha had cast her way; a look of yearning and regret, of longing and shame. He made no move to chase after her though, only stiffened and angrily turned his head away from her retreating back. Beside him, Kikyo remained indifferent. Indifferent, but not ignorant.

Kagome stopped in front of a long table, different types of bite-sized food on toothpicks on the surface, sitting upon a silken white cloth. Hojo, behind her, stared on with confusion. "Ms. Higurashi…?" he asked, unsure. "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine," she managed to say. She didn't look at him. _I completely made a fool of myself, didn't I?_ She thought, berating herself. _I haven't seen them in three years. Our most recent meeting was more than undesirable. Not to mention indescribably awkward. _She closed her eyes briefly, finally feeling herself calm, if only a little. _Let him go, Kagome. Don't be unhappy just because of that bastard._ Finally, she opened her eyes and turned to Hojo, giving a small smile. She hoped it was reassuring. "You hungry? Entertain yourself here for a bit. I need to go freshen up."

Hojo gave a clumsy wave as Kagome retreated, not once noticing it. _Where's the restroom in this damn place,_ she thought angrily to herself. She didn't rush, lest it call attention to herself, but she did walk in a more purposed pace. And as she did, she couldn't help the feeling that someone was watching her. She inwardly snorted. _Yeah, as if that's something new,_ she thought dryly. Again she cursed herself. _Why do I have to attract so much attention?_ Although she was used to the stares, the sly looks, that still didn't mean she had to like it.

She couldn't find the restroom.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

Kagome sharply turned, staring at one of the butlers. _Do I really look that lost?_ "Yes," she said, dignifying herself. "I can't find the restroom."

He nodded his head in understanding. He was an old man, with a balding head. Much like Mr. Yumo, but far skinner. Almost to the point where he was bony. "Please, right this way, ma'am."

She followed the tailored man into one of the halls, exiting the large ballroom. Almost immediately, the noise around her dimmed, as if entering the slightly narrow hallway was a barrier, no longer including her in that world of serious chatter and deals. _Why do they have to put a bathroom all the way out here?_ She thought irritably. The design of the hallway was beautiful, with carefully painted portraits hanging from the walls and delicate vases and statues lining up on the sides. Still, she didn't like it. It looked too much of a movie scene; an act, a set-up.

They finally reached the bathroom. "Would you be able to find your way back, ma'am?" the butler asked politely, his voice old and creaky.

Kagome inclined her head in a small nod. "Yes, thank you." She didn't waste any time walking inside the restroom and leaving her escort.

Once she was inside, she went to the basins and simply breathed. _Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale…_ It was working, if her slowly calming heart was any indication. She closed her eyes, trying to wash her mind clean with any doubts and uncertainties. _Forget about him, Kagome. You're not in love with him anymore. _That's what she kept telling herself anyway. Then violet eyes stared back at her from the underside of her eyelids. She snapped them open and an exact image of her stared back.

Her reflection looked tired, weary, as if a great weight was on her shoulders and would never lighten up. _Get a hold of yourself,_ she scowled, glaring at the mirror. The slightly yellow lighting in the overly hotel-looking restroom gave her a slight sickly look. _You're overreacting. Who cares about that bastard?_ Her eyes narrowed. _I should be the one angry, not the one who's hurting._ Seemed as if her little pep-talk to herself was working. _Yeah, that insensitive, demoralized dick-head should know that he has no power over me anymore._

Kagome straightened her back and nodded to her reflection, steeling herself. _If I ever see him again tonight, then I'll act normally, as if he hadn't broken my heart into pieces._

Once she was finished cleaning herself up, she left the bathroom. It wasn't long after she started her way back did someone decide to meet her halfway. Kagome mentally groaned as the dark-haired man advanced, stilling her from moving any further. _Why him?_ she asked the Gods. _I'd prefer Hanyou's company rather than his any day._

"Kagome," Naraku greeted silkily, stopping in front of her. "I was wondering where you were going. You managed to slip out of my sight when you ran off with Mr. Akira," he informed her with a sly smirk.

She could barely hear the chatter in the ballroom now and there was no one in the hallway but her and him. Suddenly, the lighting wasn't all that bright. "I did not, as you say, 'ran off with Mr. Akira'," she said icily, her eyes narrowed. "We were merely finished talking and I had to go to the restroom." Why was she explaining herself to him?

He nodded, as if he were actually interested. "You look lovely tonight, Kagome." Again his eyes seemed to strip her until she felt naked beneath his gaze.

She unintentionally shivered. She didn't fail to notice the smirk on the man's face when he saw the reaction. Kagome paled ever so slightly. "You've already said that, Mr. Onigumo." She stressed out his name. She was getting wary and a little ticked that he was addressing her so formally.

"Ah, only because it's the truth." He advanced her and Kagome prided herself when she didn't step back. He was intimidating, even more so now with that hungry look in his eye. "How are you liking the gala?" he asked conversationally, intentionally making his voice deeper, slicker.

Kagome gulped. "Well, it's certainly surprising," she replied cautiously. "There are so many famous businesspeople here. I even recognized some that were from overseas." She resisted the urge to cover her arms. Right now, no matter how modest her dress was, she felt it was too revealing under his constant stare. "What about you?" she asked, keeping polite. "Your company should be investing a lot of money because of this."

"Of course," he replied dismissively. He casually switched the subject. "I was quite taken back when I heard you and Mr. Tashio had already met." He smirked shadily. "Pardon me for saying so, but I believe you two are getting along extremely well." His dry sarcasm mixed with obvious amusement was enough to make Kagome bristle.

"Yes, well." She frowned. "Perhaps we should get back. Your guests would be wondering where you are." She made a move to walk passed him. Surprisingly, Naraku stepped out of the way to let her through. _How… unexpected._ She was quite sure that he was going to try and stop her.

He smiled mischievously, holding out his arm. "Yes, they would, wouldn't they?" he mused. "But I'm sure they'll understand since I was in the company of someone so fine."

His endless compliments were starting to alert her. Her brown eyes merely glanced at his outstretched arm, clearly an invitation, but she calmly looked away and began walking without him, wordlessly declining his offer. There was no way she was about to take his arm. She heard him chuckle from behind her before following after. Before they reentered the ballroom, Naraku whispered, "You are a unique and splendid woman, Kagome Higurashi." His breath tickled her ear as he walked straight passed her. "If only you would let it, we'd be great partners."

Kagome watched him as he reunited with the crowd and felt a shudder go through her. She didn't want to join with him before, she certainly didn't want to join with him now. _Perhaps his flirting is just a way to try and get me to merge with him._ Her eyes narrowed dangerously. _That's incredibly low, even for his standards._

She walked back into the crowd, intending to find Hojo (and hoping he hadn't wandered and gotten himself lost), but before she even took ten steps forward she collided with someone's arm. She reeled back, disgruntled. She looked up from the middle of the crowd only to be greeted by glaring brown eyes. _Great. Stick-up-his-ass just had to be the one I literally bump into._ _The night just keeps getting better and better for me, doesn't it?_ she growled. _Better than Inuyasha and Kikyo, at least._

"Are you really that blind or do you just choose to bump into people unexpectedly, assuming that they're the ones that should get out of the way?" he asked coldly, his eyes narrowed.

Kagome grinded her teeth together in frustration. At first, she thought he was handsome. His rotten attitude, however, completely tarnished that image. "I'm sorry," she ground out. "But it was not entirely my fault. You, too, should have been looking where you were going."

Maru sneered down at her while still keeping his face expressionless. "A reckless driver and a hazard on foot," he said, ignoring her last remark. "I can only dread what other people think of you and your not so stable condition."

Surprisingly, Kagome fisted her hands by her side to keep from lashing out. _What is with this guy?_ she scowled. _I don't know what I've done to him, but he seems to hate me like I killed his mother or something._ _I barley know him and the glare he's giving me is one of pure loathing. It's not fair._ She looked up, meeting his dangerous stare with her own. "Look, I don't know what your problem is with me," she started, "but stop it with the sly remarks. It's childish and utterly demeaning of your character." Her eyes narrowed. Her words were harsh but to hell with it. She was fed up with the night and was ready to retire. "You barley know me. Is this how you act to every person you meet? If so, then I wonder how you even managed to become Naraku's business partner."

Just as she was going to walk away, leaving the air with an angry triumph, a hand shot out and roughly grabbed her arm, stopped her. Kagome's head snapped up, locking gazes with Maru. But the sight she saw inside his raging eyes caused her to falter. Brown eyes were deep and raging, and his lips were pressed into a thin sneer. Loathing poured out of him like a tidal wave, crashing into her mercilessly. The hand on her arm didn't lighten in its pressure. For once, she was filled with fear.

"Listen well, _Ms. Higurashi,_" he started, his tone so cold that Kagome's skin felt as if it turned to ice. "I am not a person to easily brush aside such insults, especially if one calls myself childish and demeaning." His eyes narrowed angrily. "At the moment, you may be in a position of power greater than mine but rest assured, that title will not stay with you for long. As for being Naraku's business partner, that ball of slime is merely a temporary host until I find my footing for even bigger plans."

His hand tightened around her arm and she winced. She found no lie in his eyes.

"And as for my problem with you," he continued, leaning a little closer towards her face. She was stiff beneath him. "You are a thorn in my side, Kagome Higurashi, and I wish to remove you. Your very existence has been bothersome and I cannot help the fact that I have a great and possibly a never ending dislike for your person."

Her heart picked up again, going a mile a minute. His face was so close, even as he whispered she could feel his warm breath tickling her skin, her lips. She stared up into those cold, indifferent eyes and once again shivered, both by the look he was giving her and his frosty words that bordered along the lines of a threat. She opened her mouth to speak but those eyes seemed to mesmerize her, dragging her into a world other than hers; one which was darker, more sinister. Only one thought seemed to enter her mind at that current moment as she gazed into his eyes:_ His eyes shouldn't be such a plain brown. They should be something more unique, more different. A colour that truly goes with his personality and appearance. Instead of brown, they should be…_

Her train of thought was broken when the hand that so tightly held her arm was suddenly and harshly ripped away from her. Inuyasha stood there, an enraged expression on his face. He was the one who had roughly pulled Maru's hand away from her. Kagome didn't know whether she should be relieved and grateful or to become nervous by his appearance.

"What the hell is your problem?" he growled, glaring directly at Maru.

But the taller man didn't say anything, merely stared coldly down at him.

"I don't know what the hell it is you want from her, but don't you dare touch Kagome like that again," he sneered, violet eyes narrowing dangerously.

Again, the beat of Kagome's heart sped up. _Why is he…? Where is Kikyo?_

Maru simply examined him for one more moment before his gaze switched onto the still woman. Kagome's breath hitched silently, seeing the frostiness in that one glance. Without a word, he turned and walked away, leaving the two flustered ex-couple to deal with their own problems.

Once he was finally gone, Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern making its way into his voice.

She shook her head, trying to relax herself from the latest ordeal. "I am fine," she replied, no trace of warmth in her tone. "I was not in any danger in the first place." She turned to dully look at the black-haired man. "So if you will excuse me again, I shall be going back to Hojo." She kept her walls up, kept her eyes emotionless. She was not going to tell him anything, no matter how her heart seemed to reach out to him.

When she was about to leave, Inuyasha snatched her wrist. "Kagome, I…" He was at a loss for words.

Kagome turned back to simply glare at him. "Unhand me, Mr. Hanyou," she said, her voice as distant as her heart, no matter how reluctant. "Perhaps you should be getting back to your partner, Ms. Miko. I'm sure she'll be wondering about your whereabouts."

Her formal dialogue seemed to tick him off as a frown creased his brow. "Listen to me, Kagome. I… I'm…"

Before he could finish, she snatched her hand away. "I don't want to hear it," she snapped, losing her cool. Her eyes narrowed to mere slits. "Hanyou, I don't want anything to do with you anymore." Her heart cracked even as she said those words.

Inuyasha almost growled at her stubbornness. Ignoring her protests, he grabbed her wrists again and led her towards the large, open balcony, cutting through the crowd. She reluctantly complied with his demanding wish, not wanting to make a scene. They finally reached outside, going passed the large, glass doors and into the open night air. People were out here as well, leaning against the balcony with their partner, or with other businesspeople. They were all chatting to one another but at least this place was more private than outside.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome towards the stone railing. Beyond it, there was a view of a wide garden, owned by Naraku and nursed by workers. It was a beautiful garden, with a large pond that shimmered beneath the moonlight. Despite the fact that it was night, garden lamps were lighting the vast space, it's beauty desirable to any green-thumb. Kagome wasn't paying attention to the garden (which was directly in front of her because they weren't even one the second floor). She was looking up into the cloudless sky, staring at the stars and moon. With all her heart, she tried not to pay too much to the man staring intently beside her.

They were silent for a long, pregnant moment. Despite the people chatting around them, they felt as if they were entirely alone. To Inuyasha's surprise, it was her that broke the deafening silence.

"Is there a purpose for me coming out here with you?" she asked coldly, her voice uncharacteristically void. "If there isn't, then I think I should go back to my partner whom I'm sure is waiting patiently for my return."

Inuyasha almost let out a growl of frustration. "Stop playing games with me, Kagome."

Kagome's head snapped towards him, her eyes more deadly than knives. "If I recall correctly, it was _me_ that were playing the games."

His face turned tortured. "Kagome, look, I'm sorry about--"

She held up her hand angrily, immediately silencing him. "It's been three years," she stated angrily. "Three long years without a word from you." Her eyes moistened but she quickly forced them dry. She shook her head. "It's too late for apologies." She turned to leave.

Annoyingly though, Inuyasha stopped her once again by grabbing her wrist. _I need to make my exits faster,_ she mentally noted to herself. She felt like she might break if she stayed with him long enough. At first, he said nothing. And then…

"You're gorgeous, Kagome."

Faster than the eye could follow, Kagome slapped him. Hard. Inuyasha was shocked, but he knew he deserved it. Especially when he turned to look at her, her eyes teary, threatening to spill. Her stare was tortured, broken. He had meant for those words to make her feel better. Instead, they were like spitefully spitting on her, mocking her, taunting her. It was a bitter insult rather than a compliment.

"I don't want you near me. Ever." With those biting words, her voice slightly shaky but with eyes a deadly cold, she turned and finally left, this time no one stopping her.

By now, people began to stare. She ignored them though, too caught in her own emotional turmoil. As she passed the glass doors that led inside, Kikyo stood there, her eyes as sharp as a hawk. Kagome met her gaze head on and something transpired between them, something delicate, sad. Kagome looked away and continued her way inside, holding back her tears. _If I cry now, my make-up will be all ruined,_ she thought pettily to herself. The unimportant worry almost made her laugh.

She spotted Hojo still beside the food table, looking lost. Without making any eye contact with anybody, she walked towards him.

He noticed her approaching, his eyes widening. "Kagome! You're back! I was wondering where…" His sentence died when she grabbed his arm gently.

"Come on, Hojo," she said quietly, not looking at him. "Let's go."

Confusion swamped his face but he said nothing, following her out. As they passed through the people, they looked one, wondering what they were doing. They passed through the doors as soon as yet another butler escorted them out from the maze-like home. Once they were outside, Kagome wasn't surprised that the news reporters were still there. After all, they were still waiting for their chance to enter.

As soon as they spotted them, they were on them like a swarm.

"Ms. Higurashi! Why are you leaving so early?"

"Ms. Higurashi! Did you enjoy your time at Mr. Naraku Onigumo's gala?"

"Ms. Higurashi. Have you made any new alliances during your time spent in there?"

Kagome can feel a headache coming on. _I don't have time for this._ But she didn't want to look distressed in front of the cameras. Who knows what kind of rumours some lying idiots would spread? Instead, she put on a welcoming smile and waved politely. "I'm merely leaving because I just received an urgent call from my secretary," she lied casually. She hoped the cameras that were currently being pointed at her didn't have good quality. If it did, then they would notice her moist eyes. "And yes, I did enjoy my time there." She didn't answer the last question. If they heard that she didn't make any new alliances, then it would sound bad for her.

As the reporters continued to pester her with questions, although keeping a respective distance away, they walked through the crowd and towards Hojo's car. A red rope restricted the reporters from going through as they entered the vehicle. They buckled themselves up and Hojo silently drove Kagome home.

Hojo didn't entirely know what was going on but he was smart enough to know when not to speak. Kagome merely stared out the window, her eyes glazed over. She was so beautiful… and yet she looked as if she had nothing in the world. In what seemed like an instant, Hojo parked in front of Kagome's apartment building. Like a gentlemen, he walked out and opened Kagome's door for her. She didn't have the strength to glare at him for that simple act which most people would find kind. _I'm not a dependent woman. I don't need another man opening my door for me when I can handle that all by myself._

But she had to stay polite, in control of her hectic emotions. She gave a faint smile to Hojo. "Thank you," she said sincerely. "You've been a great help tonight and I truly enjoyed your company."

The man looked away, a shy blush smearing his cheeks. "Well, I had a great time too. I still don't understand what you said earlier, about galas being boring. I found it quite relaxing."

_Yeah, only because you had no personal dramas in there,_ she answered mentally. "Anyway, sorry again for dragging you into this. I appreciate you doing me a favour." She walked towards the apartment doors, Hojo following uncertainly behind her. She glanced back, trying to keep control of her posture. "If there's anything you need, anything at all, don't hesitant to contact me," she offered, smiling slightly. "I owe you. Good night."

She walked inside, missing the man's baffled and hopeful look. Silently, she went into the lifts and let it lift her to her floor. Once she was safely inside her room, she collapsed on the bed, her first tears trickling out. _Okay, Kagome. Just a few tears. That's all I'm going to allow you for tonight. No more weeping for that ass._ True to her thoughts, her tears dried in a couple of moments. Immediately after, she took a shower, a long, thirty minute one.

Afterwards, she was much calmer, and she felt as if she could see _him_ again without slapping his face a second time. Instead of sadness, she was consumed by anger. _That lying, good-for-nothing asshole!_ She ranted, her hair dripping wet as she changed into her pajamas. _The nerve of him! Coming up to me like that, having the guts to drag me outside just for what? An apology three years too late? A mocking statement coming from traitorous lips?_ She scowled angrily. _I hate men._

And thinking about men, she remembered that other man that got on her nerves that night. _Maru Tashio. He was another jackass I wouldn't mind seeing again,_ she seethed.

As she walked into her living room, she halted. Frowning, she turned to her tea table, noticing a small white envelope sitting on the glass surface. _What's that?_ She thought. _I don't remember putting that there._ Immediately she was cautioned. _And no body has my house keys except for me alone. _She looked towards the windows, checked that each and every one of them were locked, and firmly fasten her door. She didn't think there was anyone in the house, but then again, she'd been wrong before.

Warily, she walked towards the envelope. _It's not like it's going to explode or anything._ She ceased that train of thought. She knew as much as the next person that what she just suggested was highly probable. She sat on her low couch and gently picked the item up. It wasn't heavy at all. In fact, it felt empty.

Curious, but not curious enough to become reckless, she slowly opened the seal. As she peered inside, all she found was a piece of folded paper.

Her heart began to beat faster. _Paper? Like those other times?_ If it was, then how did it get into her home? She felt exposed, vulnerable. She didn't feel safe at all. _If someone could get into my office, into my home, stalk me and figure out my email address without even leaving a trace of their existence, I wouldn't feel safe anywhere._ She took out the piece of paper, frowning when she found her hands slightly trembling.

She unfolded the piece of paper and read:

**Takahashi Co. Takahashi Co. Takahashi Co.**

**Takahashi Co. Takahashi Co. Takahashi Co.**

Kagome quickly dropped the paper, as if it had burned.

It was just one name repeated over and over again. Why did that freak her out so much? Her head whipped around, beads of sweat rolling down her cheeks. _Is someone in here, in my home, watching me right now?_ The thought frightened her to no end. This wasn't her home anymore. This was her prison. _Someone was able to get inside to put this envelope here. They were able to get __**inside**__._ The walls around her seemed to close in on her now, getting smaller and smaller.

Panic coursed through her. She immediately stood, walking cautiously towards her cordless home phone. She hastily took it and, in a dead run, retreated to her room, slamming the door behind her and locking it firmly. She closed all the curtains and retrieved the closest thing to a weapon at her disposal: a reading lamp. Her eyes landed on the one closest inside her room. It was tall, and wide, and could easily fit a person inside.

She gulped down the bile that rose to her throat. She's been scared to death before, oh yes. But not the kind of scared to death that actually meant, well, _death_. She was scared all those years ago, when she was a little girl, and she was scared when she was merely an adolescent. But this fear was different. It held a fear for her _life_, not just emotionally.

_Kagome, calm down. Whoever believed in the monster in the closet anyway?_ But still, something about the atmosphere made her bristle. It was too quiet. She reached forward, her hand trembling. _I was not built to fight. I was merely built to fight politics and economy problems._ She gulped again, the lamp post held tightly in her hand.

_It's now or never._

… _I'd much rather prefer never but if I must…_

Without wasting any more time, she turned the handle and threw open the doors.

Nothing.

She didn't give a sigh of relief.

She kept the closet door open, once again checked that both the door and window was locked, before climbing into her bed and quickly dialing a certain number.

It seemed like forever before someone picked up.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone, keeping her voice low and managing not to stagger in her speech. She didn't feel safe anymore. Not when the place she thought she was safest had just been invaded. Invaded by a total stranger. "Please. Please send Mr. Yumo to my home. My name is Kagome Higurashi and it's an emergency."

She squeezed her eyes shut to keep from crying out fearful tears.

Never had she felt so alone before. So scared.

And no one was with her. At least, she hoped there wasn't. The fear of the unknown was what really tormented her.

"I… I'm not safe…"

_**Grey Skies**_

That's the end, folks! Hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm sorry if it might have seemed just a tiny bit boring for you. Anyway, I'll see ya later! This time, it won't take me three months to make the next update ;)

I'm out!

**Grey Skies**


	8. Absolutely Anything

**Grey Skies**

Sigh. Another three weeks have passed, ne? I've really slacked off lately, haven't I? (-.-) Well, even so, bear with me. I just started school and, since last year I had the routine of updating on weekends, I'll try to do the same again this year. So, if I'm not too busy, I'll be updating every weekend again, 'kay? :)

So here's the next chapter. From now on, things will really be heating up! XD

PS: Just to let you know, Naraku has no relatives. No daughters, no parents, no sons, whatever. Absolute lone child ;)

_**Absolutely Anything**_

Yumo sat there upon the wooden chair, at ten p.m., casually examining the piece of paper in his hands as his elbows supported themselves on the dining table of Kagome's apartment. Kagome sat opposite him, slowly drinking a mug of coffee in attempt to ease out her nerves.

Her face was void of any emotion, her eyes staring blankly at the wall behind the leading officer. The coffee mug in her hands were warm and yet, they did nothing to change the strange paleness of her flawless skin.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity in utter silence, Yumo put down the paper on the desk, sighing softly to himself. "Are you absolutely certain that this was not here when you left?" he asked calmly.

Kagome's eyes flickered towards him before casually looking away, nodding her head. "Of course. That's what I said, wasn't it?" she asked. She was not in the mood to snap at him. Especially since she was the one who called him at this ungodly hour and was grateful for the detective's company. With him being there, she wasn't as alone as she first thought she was.

The older man grunting quietly, sliding the note back into the envelope. He slipped it carefully inside a plastic bag before folding it and putting it inside his large, trench coat pocket. "I'll have some of my men check for any fingerprints," he assured her. "If we get any results, whether they be wanted or not, I shall be the one to inform you." His old, aged eyes examined the quiet woman. "Have you had notes like these recently, Ms. Higurashi?"

Again, she nodded her head, finally meeting the man in the eye. "Yes," she said. "I've gotten notes like that in my office and in my car. I also had a phone call from an anonymous stranger. They've all said that Takahashi Co… _my_ company… won't be mine anymore." She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples gently. "Instead, they would be _his_. Whoever his person is."

At the new information, Yumo's eyes narrowed. "Don't you believe it's the same person that caused your laptop to explode?" he inquired.

She shook her head, her disarrayed hair flying slightly over her shoulders. "I cannot say for certain," she started. "But… But I think so. There's something about them that are connected somehow. I…" She took a deep breath and had another sip from her coffee. "I'm not sure what to do anymore, Mr. Yumo, safety wise." Her brown eyes pierced him. "Someone has gotten into my apartment. That's not an easy feat since someone would need my permission before they could come up here. And they've also managed to sneak into my car and office without alarming anything or anyone. " _Almost as if it were a ghost I was dealing with,_ she thought. "I… need some advice," she finally confessed, swallowing her pride. "What do you suggest I do concerning my safety in my every day life?"

The man absently scratched his chin. "Well, I would suggest you get new locks for your doors and windows, for one," he started. "Also, it wouldn't hurt if you install an in-built camera in your apartment too." Seeing the discomfort in her eyes, he reassured her. "Your recordings, of course, are your property, so not I or anyone else can look at them without your consent, if privacy is what you're worrying about anyway." He moved onto the next suggestion easily. "Ask your security unit to update the safety features around your company building. More cameras, motion sensors, whatever. Also ask them to have a tighter hold on whatever goes in or out of the company's stocks or pigeonholes. Record whatever comes in or out of that building." He straightened and proceeded to stand. "As for your car, ask your mechanic," he said simply.

Kagome stood too. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Yumo."

He shrugged indifferently. "It's my job, Ms. Higurashi." He glanced at the door and looked back at her. "For now, though, what would you do? Would you like to sleep in the police department's protection room? Is there a friend's house you can sleep in tonight?"

She shook her head. She would have none of that. "I think I'll stay in here, thank you." She would not damage her pride by doing what he suggested. Even if she felt unsafe, unnerved, by the empty feeling of her apartment, she still didn't want to run away like a child. "Whoever the stranger is, I doubt he'll come back."

Yumo gave her a skeptical look but shrugged it off. "Remember, if you ever feel like someone's watching or plotting something against you, call me or the police department. They'll sort things out."

The two adults headed for the door and Kagome saw him out. Once he closed the door, she locked it firmly, the warm mug still in her pale hands. Unable to finish it, she drained the mug in the sink and left it there, walking straight into her room and locking the door behind her. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she stiffly laid herself on her bed.

_Sort things out,_ she repeated in her mind. Her eyes narrowed as she glared up at her lighted ceiling. _I can sort things out my self._ That wasn't entirely true though, and she knew she was just lying to herself.

_I've had enough of this nonsense. I need to pull myself together._ Her steely gaze seemed to bore holes into her apartment ceiling._ No more whining like a spoilt brat. No more dwindling in the past. No more getting worked up over arrogant men. _She steeled her heart. _I'm tired of this. I'm tired of being the victim. Of whoever my assailant is, of Inuyasha and Kikyo, of Naraku and Maru, of my own company and certainly not of my own employees and partners._ She closed her eyes wistfully. _I'm sick of complaining and being complained about._

She was suddenly hit by a determined resolve as her heart iced over.

_I won't have anyone make a fool out of me anymore._

_**..Skies.x.**_

"Jaken."

The small man, whom looked slightly green in the pale light, walked up towards his boss, his master. The midget's sickly yellow eyes stared with adoration at the silver-haired predator whom sat comfortably in front of his laptop once more.

This was Kuro Tomi Jaken. He used to be Sesshomaru's secretary before the tragic arrest. He was a short man, height challenged, whom probably would never grow beyond that of one meter. He was in his mid-fifties, with a bald head and unusually large lips that stuck out slightly. His face was wrinkled, unattractive, and everyone had the impression of a toad whenever they looked at the old, small man. After his boss was arrested, he was fired from his job. The female had thought him tardy and incompetent, despite the fact that he'd been working under Sesshomaru for more than twenty years.

His loathing for the woman was great. After Sesshomaru had heard of his unemployment, he had contacted the old man and given him the opportunity to take the job as his secretary once more. Though not a secretary of Takahashi Co. but as one of Tenseiga.

Needless to say, the dirty old man agreed for the job, which Sesshomaru had no doubts he would do. After all, the man practically worshiped him, honored him as if he were his God.

"Yes, Mr. Takahashi?" he squeaked, slightly nervous. Especially because of the dim and gloomy lighting of the apartment. It wasn't exactly an apartment in his eyes. In fact, it looked more like a home office than anything else.

Golden eyes flicked towards him indifferently. "I want you to write a report on Kagome Higurashi's recent actions," he said. "And her plans for future meetings and appointments. Hack onto the company's computer using the old Master Password to override the security systems and firewalls. I doubt they've remembered to change the system's response to it, since the password was kept entirely secret." His eyes narrowed. "Find out everything about her. What she eats, what she drinks. If she chokes, I want to know on what. No details are to be missed, understand?" His eyes narrowed further. "And I want a documentary about this 'Inuyasha Takahashi' by this time tomorrow. Anything relating to Higurashi I want to know about." His eyes turned back to his computer. "While you're at it, you might as well give me reports about one Kikyo Miko." The noise of typing keyboards echoed around the empty room. "Is that understood, Jaken?" he asked apathetically.

"Yes!" he said loudly. "Of course it is, Mr. Takahashi! I'll got those reports done right away!" And like a cockroach (or a rat), he scurried away and into his own office/research room, which Sesshomaru had appointed him with when Jaken was hired.

Sesshomaru didn't even look at him as he retreated into the room. His eyes were glued onto the screen of his computer. His original plan to take over Takahashi Co. was a simple one: Gradually build Tenseiga to be a highly successful company, strike a merging deal with Higurashi, make himself the most important asset of the company, kill her (discreetly) and then claim the company all to himself as the rightful successor. Of course, he had to check whether or not she had wills written already and dispose of them before the murder section. It was flawless.

At first, he thought he had the patience to see this plan out. Now though, he found himself impatient. He wanted that company badly. He couldn't possibly wait for a plan which could take a year to take fruit. His eyes narrowed. The computer screen was showing the Higurashi Co.'s contract details. Of course, this information was usually exclusive to the public. But Sesshomaru wasn't just anyone.

_What can I do, to achieve my goal at a faster rate?_ He thought, skimming through the lines. _It cannot be messy. Everything must be planned out perfectly without any mistakes. I cannot take the chance of myself getting caught a second time and my title being stripped away from me again. I simply won't allow it._

So then, what else could he do?

Suddenly a thought came to him as a slow yet evil smirk appeared on his delicious lips. _Perhaps… if I wed her._ That way, when she would die an extremely unfortunate death, he would be able to take the company as per contract. It was certainly faster that way. The title would go directly to him without anyone questioning it.

The idea was appealing to him more and more by the second.

_Yes… While acting out my first and original plan, I will also put my second plan into motion,_ he thought, his movements ceasing as his mind calculated the results quickly. _And if she still does not wish to marry me no matter what I do…_ His smirk widened, his sick, sadistic mind already twisting the plan into a dark direction. _Well then. I'll just have to try and… __**convince**__ her, wouldn't I?_

Predictably, Sesshomaru had no doubts about his abilities concerning women. He was certain that he would be more than able to snarl her within his hands.

He sat back, crossing his arms over his chest as he plotted. _Yes… And while she is my wife, I can do anything to her._ His eyes twinkled with dark intent.

_Absolutely anything._

_**..Skies.x.**_

"Hey, Sango," Kagome started as she pressed the intercom button. "Remember that man who rang a month ago or so? What was his name?" she asked absently in her office, sitting idly in her office chair.

There was a pause on the other end before she got an answer. "Kagome, what are you, crazy?" her secretary asked in disbelief. "Do you really expect me to remember a specific call in all those calls I had to answer last month? Sure, I'm glad that you think so highly of me, Kagome, but isn't that a little too much to expect from a normal human being?"

The boss of Higurashi Co. sighed after Sango's ramble. "I'm talking about the one I complained about," she elaborated impatiently. "You now. That mystery call. The one who wouldn't talk to me but talked to you. What was his name? You said it was a 'he'."

Again, there was a pause as Sango contemplated her answer, flipping through her memories as best as she could. Finally, her face brightened. "Oh!" she exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear, despite the fact that she and Kagome were in completely different rooms of the large company building. "Yeah, I remember that one now. It's the caller who ended up making you pissed, right? His name was a Mr. Tashio, I believe." She tapped her chin. "Yeah… I think that's it… Unless you're talking about Mr. Onigumo. He always leaves you pissed after a phone call," she sniggered.

Kagome ignored the last comment. _Mr. Tashio._ Her eyes narrowed. She knew that name sounded familiar when she heard of it in the gala. _So, Mr. Maru Tashio… Why did you ring me that day and say nothing? You don't seem the type to do so, even if it was over the phone._ "Thank you, Sango," she said politely. _Now… If only I can contact him and demand his reasons for doing such an act last month._ "Can you please contact him for me via phone?" she asked. "I need to have a word with Mr. Tashio." Her eyes narrowed at the name. _Where else have I heard that name before…?_ She pondered.

"Contact him? What, do you know this guy, boss lady?" Sango inquired curiously.

Said boss lady pinched the bridge of her nose. Any other person would have done what she said without any question. Only Sango was the one stupid enough, or brave enough, to question Kagome's personal business. "Yes, you can say that," she answered calmly. "Can you do it for me now, Sango?"

"Wait a sec." Typing was heard in the background. "Okay. I've got it. I'll send your call through."

Without any delay, a buzzing sound was heard inside the large office of Kagome Higurashi. She sat back in her chair as she waited for the rude, arrogant shark to answer. Finally, the phone picked up and the buzzing ceased.

Just as she expected, there was no greeting from the opposite end. "Hello, Mr. Maru Tashio," she said with an eerie calm.

After a few moments of intense silence, she thought he wouldn't answer. He proved her wrong though as his dominating voice pierced through the machine and consume the whole room. "Kagome Higurashi. How nice to hear from you." His tone was dry like frozen water. "How, may I ask, did you get my personal number?"

Kagome chuckled quietly behind her hand. "I do remember you calling my office a month back, Mr. Tashio," she replied smugly. "I merely had my secretary trace back the call after I remembered where I heard your name before." She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her wooden desk. "Unsurprisingly, that call is why I decided to contact you now."

There was another pause before Maru answered. "And what are your inquiries, Ms. Higurashi?" he asked with a forced politeness.

"First off," she said, liking the fact she was in total control. "I want to know the reason why you called. Secondly, I want to know the reason why you didn't reply to my answer when it was you who wasted my time in the first place."

Maru seemed to growl on the other end. "Let's make this crystal clear, _Higurashi,_" he said icily. "As of right now, I do not need to answer _you_. My reasons are mine alone. Perhaps I merely wanted to know how you would react to the situation. Or how your manner would respond to something that seemed like a jest." His voice was calmer now. "Or maybe it was because I just wanted to hear your voice."

His last statement threw her off entirely, almost literally making her fall out of her chair. Her face flustered and her heart beating wildly at the unintentional yet rather romantic quote, she tried to steady herself. She coughed once, gaining back her voice, as she answered with a quirked eyebrow, "If you say things like that, Mr. Tashio, I might mistake it for a romantic declaration." Of course, she didn't believe this. With his attitude towards her very character, she doubted he'd ever even discreetly like her. _Not that I'm hoping anyway._

"Please," the other said wryly. "I leave pleasure out of business." There was a short pause before he spoke again. "If you're still pondering on the last call, I recommend you forget about it. Paying attention to something so trivial might distract you from your goals."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly, surprised, before they narrowed suspiciously. _Since when the hell did he care?_ She growled.

"As a woman," he continued, "Especially since this is you, I find you being distracted rather life-threatening. I wouldn't want you to jeopardize lives because of your carelessness, or worse yet, foul the company's reputation and therefore it's title."

_I knew it._ "You seem to care a lot about Higurashi Co.," she commented indifferently.

Again there was a pause. "I admired the previous owner," was all he said.

For some ridiculous reason, that one statement caused her heart to beat a little faster. It was the tone of voice he used that did it. It was so cold, so indifferent, that she could literally feel the ice prickling her bare skin. Beneath that icy demeanor, she also picked up the anger, the inner rage; the demon. That was the only way she could explain it. There was something dark swirling in his voice that she couldn't quite place; that she didn't want to place. _Maru Tashio…_ She didn't know what was going on inside his head. Not he or Naraku's. Usually, she was good at reading people, a trait that was a must for all successful business people. You had to know whether or not you could trust the other person before striking a deal with them. But him… Both Tashio and Onigumo… She just couldn't tell what they were doing, what they want to do.

_But that's a slight lie, isn't it?_ she thought to herself. _The only thing I know about them for certain is that they want __**power**__. The fact is as clear as day on their faces. _

She was delving into her thoughts so deeply that she didn't realize three minutes had gone passed in utter silence. It was Maru's voice that pulled her back into reality.

"This conversation, or lack there of, bores me," he said bluntly. "Higurashi, you have successfully wasted my time and have simultaneously irritated me. I am a busy man. Do not use this number again. Good day."

And he hung up. Just like that.

Kagome huffed, albeit childishly, and crossed her arms with a scowl.

_Pompous jerk._

_**..Skies.x.**_

"Mr. Takahashi! Mr. Takahashi, I've got those reports you wanted," the overly-excited-to-please Jaken exclaimed, carrying three folders, the contents printed texts of paper. He ran up to the taller man, placing the items on top of the small, knee-height table that Sesshomaru was sitting in front of, comfortable in his white single arm chair. "All of them, to not nuisance you, are sorted from the earliest information I could find to the latest," he said, sweat beading his brow.

Sesshomaru merely inclined his head as acknowledgement. "Leave, Jaken," he said emotionlessly. "You may retire for the day. I have no more tasks for you."

Jaken bowed lowly. "My only wish is to serve you," he said humbly before walking out the door.

The silver-haired man couldn't resist rolling his eyes once he left. Jaken was annoying. Extremely annoying. Especially with that kind of act he played. Still, Sesshomaru had to admit he was a good worker, one that was overly eager to please him. Most of the times, Jaken did please him. Greatly. There were others though when the idiot didn't understand his command and that he infuriated the mighty Sesshomaru to no end. He often contemplated whether or not he should find a replacement for the aging fool but discarded the idea. _Jaken is loyal. He is not wanting to rise in status or gain in power. He is of more use to me than corrupted men or women whom merely want wealth._

Sesshomaru reached forward and grabbed the thickest folder, which was predictably Kagome's report. He opened the folder, his apartment unusually bright with the ceiling lights turned on to assist in his reading. His golden eyes skimmed through the papers, his expression indifferent.

The report had all the basic information on Higurashi, including birth details, living arrangements etc. He memorized her family's names, along with their addresses. _It might come in handy in future days._

He skipped through her past life, stopping at only the most recent activities. Within the report was a printed review of her schedule. _Interesting._ He had spotted a date which stood out from the usual meetings. 7:30 p.m. tomorrow, she was supposed to attend a 'Social Activity'. Whatever that meant, he hadn't the slightest clue. He pondered on that mystery for five seconds before deciding on a decision. _I will see exactly what she would be attending tomorrow night,_ he thought.

His eyes darkened. _If I am to be her husband, then I must learn more about her, despite the pains I may go through doing so. _A wicked smirk appeared on his face. _To more thoroughly destroy her, perhaps I should pursuit on breaking her heart and soul before I take away her life. Either way, this should prove amusing._

He leaned back and put the folders down. He retired to bed.

And while his body rested, his mind plotted.

_**..Skies.x.**_

Naraku cackled. Things were going so smoothly for him that he often wondered if he were dreaming. His own brilliance often stunned him, boosting his self-praise and ego into an unbreakable size. Naraku smirked, his dark red eyes gleaming in the darkness of his mansion. _I am merely killing two birds with one stone,_ he chuckled to himself. His eyes brightened as he stood up from his chair, his purple and black robe elegantly rising with him. His dark hair cascaded down his back attractively, a few strands falling onto his shoulder. His robe was loose, exposing his bare, pale chest.

"Kagura," he called, staring into the fire of his fireplace, watching as the flames burned with hunger, flickering, stretching out only to evaporate into thin air.

A beautiful woman stepped forwards from a pair of closed doors, her ruby eyes set on her 'master'. Her face was contorted into an attractive sneer, her bloody red lips curled upwards as she regarded the beautiful man in front of her. Her black hair was tied into a bun, her clothing a simple red and black garment that silkily ran down her womanly figure, the dress hugging her curves and leaving little to the imagination.

"What is it that you want, Naraku?" she sneered, glaring at the raven-haired man furiously. She couldn't help her emotions. Whenever she was around his presence, her anger would immediately arise. There was no stopping it. Her loathing for the businessman was so great that nothing would ever be able to quench it.

Naraku chuckled humourlessly, slightly amused by her constantly hostile behaviour. He beckoned her to come closer, his eyes lustfully caressing every inch of her abused body. "My dear, dear Kagura," he teased, watching merrily as she stepped closer to him. "Why must you always be so mean to me?" he played with a sickening smirk. Once she was close enough, his arm reached out an ensnarled itself around her waist, pulling her closer as he pressed her against his chest. Whispering in her ear, he said huskily, "After all, I do nothing but give you pleasure."

Kagura shivered, her mind detesting his touch and yet her body yearning for it. It was a twisted combination of contradicting yearns, playing havoc with her mentality. "What do you want, Naraku?" she hissed, all too aware of their bodies pressed together, of his breath upon her ear and the warmth of the fire in front of them. "Hurry up so I can leave."

"But what if I don't want you to leave just yet?" he asked lowly, tentatively nibbling her earlobe. He was darkly amused by the small tremble he felt within her body. "I have a job for you, Kagura," he whispered, enjoying the power he had over this woman. "That woman, Kagome. I want you to keep an eye on her." His two strong arms circled themselves around Kagura's waist, pressing her closer. "Give me a full report per day. Especially if it concerns her interactions with Sesshomaru Takahashi."

She could only nod, her mind screaming in protest, in utter disgust, but her lust fully enjoying the small touches the older man made as he caressed her skin through thin clothing.

"I want you to watch her," he continued, closing his eyes briefly. He lifted a hand and forcibly pulled Kagura's head to the side, exposing her neck. He kissed the tender area teasingly, his tongue mockingly licking her skin only to retreat again. "Keep her safe." His other hand crept up her thigh, stroking the lean leg beneath the silk. "Don't let anything happen to her."

She resisted the urge to moan. She gritted her teeth, steeling herself from his advances, and tried hard to keep herself steady. "Why?" she asked gruffly, lovely but deadly eyes narrowed. "Why do you want me to protect her?"

He smirked against her skin, giving her one last hungry caress before pushing her away. "Because," he said, a grin on his lips. "She is the woman I want. I want to taste her flesh at least once before Sesshomaru finally kills her."

Kagura took a step back, her face flushed with anger, embarrassment and shame. She quickly turned and hastily left, her steps heavy and enraged. It didn't help that his scornful laughter echoed behind her as she left the room, slamming the door closed behind her.

_**..Skies.x.**_

Inuyasha paced. Really paced. His mind was off in another world as his body continued to pace. In fact, pacing was all his body could do at the moment because his mind didn't tell it to do anything but pace. So here he was now, pacing. Just pacing.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo snapped, her eyes narrowed in annoyance at the violet-eyed man. "Quit doing that or I'm going to have to cremate you," she threatened darkly.

She was sitting there, on their bed, the lower half of her body covered in a red quilt as the bed-rest supported her back. In her hands was a book she was reading. She was too distracted by her lover as he paced in front of their bed though to keep her attentions fully on the story. Thus, the man was irritating her and therefore ruining her leisure.

Inuyasha glanced at her, noticing the ticked off expression she wore, and sighed, finally sitting down on the end of the bed. "I'm sorry, Kikyo," was all he could say in a low whisper.

Staring at the man's naked back, Kikyo carefully marked her spot in the book and placed it on the side table. _I would have to read it later I suppose,_ she thought indifferently. She crawled towards him, dressed in nothing but a white gown. With an affection she would never show in public, she draped her arms around his shoulder, pulling him towards her chest. "What's wrong, love?" she asked quietly inside his ear.

He shook his head, momentarily closing his eyes as he held Kikyo's hands. _Everything,_ he mentally answered. Out loud, though, he said, "There's nothing wrong. It's just that…"

Kikyo sighed at his hesitation and sat in a more comfortable position behind him, still embracing Inuyasha from his back. "It's about what happened in the gala, isn't it?" she asked silently, her voice void of any emotion. "It's about… Kagome." He winced at her name and that was all the proof Kikyo needed. Again, she sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "This changes nothing though… right? Just because you haven't seen her in three years doesn't change a fact about now."

Inuyasha nodded his head, not knowing what else he could do. After all, he loved Kikyo. He never wanted to hurt her. But… _Damn it._ "It's just…" he started, trying to find the right words to say that wouldn't rock their relationship. "It's just she seems to hate me now, you know? The way she looked at me, the way she acted. She hates me, Kikyo."

"And with good reason," she added calmly. When Inuyasha looked at her in surprise, she elaborated while maintaining eye contact. "What do you expect?" she asked apathetically. "You cheated on her after being in a relationship for two years. Not to mention the fact that you only told her about it right before… right before the wedding," she whispered. Inuyasha looked away, unable to look at her directly in the eye. "I'd hate you too. I _did_ hate you for a time, since you never told me about her. But… I forgave you."

_Only because I chose to be with you,_ Inuyasha thought sullenly. _If I chose Kagome instead, would you still have forgiven me? _"But she's my childhood friend, Kikyo. Even though we've only been in an actual relationship for two years, we've known each other since we were children." His eyes saddened, trying not to remember the day that shattered their relationship completely. _So many things had hurt her,_ he continued mentally. _There were so many things she was scared of. So many things she feared. She __**trusted**__ me, Kikyo. She trusted me when she couldn't trust anyone else. And… I had betrayed her… I had done exactly what that other bastard did to her._

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo started slowly. "It's not like you to be so emotional like this. So quickly, too. I know she was your friend but…" Her eyes lowered. "But you did wait three years to apologize to her. It's expected that she'd be angry with you." When Inuyasha said nothing, she sighed once more, her embrace tightening around his shoulders. "If you want to know what I think, I believe you should apologize to her."

His eyes widened as he suddenly looked up, staring into Kikyo's indifferent eyes in shock. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

She rested her chin on his shoulder, not looking at him. "Kagome… she's hurting. I saw the hurt at the gala. I know that if I were in her shoes… if you _did_ choose her over me… I would want a proper apology. Even though it might not be accepted at first, I'd eventually forgive you. I think Kagome would too." She looked up, staring into his pretty eyes. "She's a good person. Even I was angry with you about what you did to her. Just… Just apologize now instead of waiting another three years."

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha murmured. He knew this was hard for her. Kikyo had trust issues, especially after the incident all those years ago. Saying this would have been quite a feat for her.

She shook her head, silencing him. "Just get it over with. Closure would be a good thing for her… and possibly for you too."

Deep brown eyes moistened slightly before Kikyo forced them to dry. Inuyasha took her face into his hands gently, caressing her cheeks in a loving manner. His eyes searched hers before he pulled her face down and met her lips with his. It started slow at first before gradually picking up speed.

Inuyasha pushed her down onto the bed, steadying himself above her as their kiss intensified. He deepened it, his tongue diving into her mouth and passionately wrestling with her own tongue. He pressed his body close to hers, grinding his hips against her leg. His hands roamed freely over her body, a thin layer sweat glistening against their skin as Inuyasha hastily disposed of his shirt. She moaned softly beneath him, her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

And yet, even with this beautiful woman beneath him, a woman he loved, some part of Inuyasha, a small part at the far corner of his mind, was thinking about another woman.

About another woman he so carelessly left behind.

_**..Skies.x.**_

That's it, folks. The ending section might have been a little tough to read for some people. I don't mind Inu/Kik (after all, I did write some of it) but I really don't prefer it. (o.0) If I'm reading a fic and some inu/kik fluff come up, I tend to skip it all. I don't mind the pairing, since it's perfectly acceptable, but I'd rather have inu paired up with Kagome instead XD

Needless to say, it was tough for me to write that bit. In fact, that's the first time I've actually written something like that between the two of them (o.o) They were soooo acting OOC.

ANYWAYZ, you also had the chance to look at the POVs of the other characters :D Wasn't that great?!

… Okay, the chapter was a teensy weensy bit boring (-.-) Not really that heated at all. So I promise it'll speed up more next chapter. More action, whoo!

-- KP out.


	9. Dancing is an Art

**Grey Skies**

Hey dudes. Not much to say, really. Only, I can't seem to get back into the routine of updating every weekend anymore (o.0) Oh well. I'll get it eventually, ne? XD

Anyhoo, here's the next chapter. Enjoy as best as you can!

_**Dancing is an Art**_

"This… is... insane…"

Kagome Higuarshi didn't know what she loathed more. The situation she was currently in or the fact she had agreed to this absurd outing in the first place. _It's enough with all the stress I have in work,_ she thought with a scowl. _But this? Why am I being forced to do this? Why? I'm the boss. I should be able to do anything I want._ But for some odd reason, her secretary had some unexplainable hold over her, one that was teeny, almost nonexistent. But it was there. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't.

_I will __dock her pay for two months if she embarrasses me,_ Kagome swore.

"Ne, Kagome, you can stop looking at me like that now," the woman currently on the top of Kagome's To Kill list spoke up. Sango smiled at her boss warmly. She was sitting on the passenger's seat, twisting her neck to glance at Kagome whom sat at the back. "It will turn out great. I promise."

Kagome said nothing, shifting her glare to the window beside her. Miroku was driving the car, humming softly to himself. She didn't mind. She watched as the scenery outside blurred passed, matching speed for speed with the swiftness of the car. The lights of the city blended together, almost mesmerizing, the hues of swirls slightly transfixing her. They were going night clubbing, just as Sango had promised her. She was reluctant, as always, but somehow the secretary managed to make her agree. Kagome sighed once more in the air-conditioned car, the noises of the city outside a mere silence inside. _All I wanted to do was rest,_ she thought glumly. _Now these two,_ she glared, silently referring to Sango and her husband, _will get drunk off their asses and it'll be __**me**__ who drives them home._

At least, that's what she wanted to do. Earlier on the day, Sango had offered that Miroku be the one to drive afterwards. Considering that Kagome didn't want to get drunk, embarrass herself and wake up the next morning only to find a paper about her little intoxicated adventures in the tabloids when no doubt she would be experiencing a killer hangover that would overall ruin her day, declined rather bluntly. She would **not** bring that upon herself. No, not in a million years.

"Are you doing alright there, Ms. Higurashi Kagome?" Miroku asked from the front, glancing at the young woman briefly using his rear view mirrors. There was a faint smile of amusement on his face. "You don't seem too thrilled about this little trip."

Not wanting to be rude but not feeling up to acting, Kagome merely sighed and returned his smile with a faint one of hers. "You can thank your wife for that one," she said, no ill tones in her voice at all. She merely seemed… occupied. "So, Miroku, which club are we going to tonight?"

"Since Sango brought a special guest, we decided to take you to the infamous Kitsune Bi." The man was grinning by now in anticipation. "They serve great drinks, have a wide range of foods, the music is up-to-date all 'round and every night there's a live concert from famous singers around the world." His smile widened, his eyes gleaming. "That place is magnificent. They also don't allow just anyone to go there. It's much more dignified than the usual dancing clubs around here."

"Tonight, I hear that Kitsune Shippo is singing, the original founder of Kitsune Bi," Sango added in. "This is so special! I've heard he has the voice of a child's--pure, innocent and absolutely adorable!" There was no doubt that Sango was excited about tonight.

"I doubt you can say that to any man older than seventeen," Kagome cut in dryly.

With the wry comment, Miroku chuckled, bemused. "Don't be fooled, Kagome," he said lightly as he continued to drive. "Mr. Kitsune is a young man, younger than you, I'd say." His violet eyes danced with content as he sped through the city of night. "He's young, intelligent, and possesses a great voice. It is because of this that he has so many supporters and fans."

Kagome looked away, out the window once more, not exactly interested. "Well, good for him," she muttered.

Miroku continued as if he hadn't heard her. "But it's also because he's so young that the enterprise world often throws challenges and hardships at him. He's tackled them, beaten them, and still manages to keep that youthful charisma about him. He's truly a strong man, Kagome. A true and honest one."

By the tone he used, Kagome glanced at him, a perplexed expression upon her face. "You talk as if you know this man," she stated suspiciously.

But he shook his head. "No," he said, smiling gently. "I'm just a very perceptive man, Ms. Kagome."

Kagome waited for him to say something more but he remained silent. When she switched her gaze onto Sango, she was facing the front, saying nothing. _Probably thinking to herself again,_ she thought. Although she didn't totally understand what Sango's husband was implying, she dropped it. Ever since Kagome first met him, she knew he'd be a hard one to read. His confusing statements and discreet answers didn't help all that much either.

After three minutes of complete silence, they finally stopped in front of a large building with modest word lights at the front, the capital letters wording _Kitsune Bi_, a neon picture of a fox consumed by flames at the end. There was a long cue to the entrance of the club, two tough bodyguards posting themselves at the doorway. There was one person in a red suit with a clipboard in his hands, permitting some people to pass and others to get lost.

Miroku parked the car and the trio stepped out. Since Kagome had no idea what to do in this kind of situation (she was rather rusty at being social with non-business folk), she let Miroku and Sango lead. They cut through the line and Miroku cheerfully came up to the red uniformed entrance permitter. Behind him, other people glared at their backs, enraged. "Hey Mark!" he greeted with a sly smile. "How's it goin'?"

'Mark' turned and faced Miroku, an annoyed tick on his face as he pointed to his name tag. The letters on that nametag certainly didn't' say Mark. "My name's Joshua," he commented dryly. "Who the hell are you and what gave you the permission to cut in line?"

Kagome almost slapped her forehead. _What the hell!_

Miroku laughed to himself, as if he found the whole situation funny. "Oops. Well, that was an honest mistake we can all relate to, I suppose." _What the hell…_ Kagome thought again, staring with annoyance at Miroku's back.

The skinny man named Joshua and indeed not Mark glared at Miroku fiercely. "Excuse me, sir, but I must ask you to step out of the line," he said lowly. "There are other guests here want to get in so, if you don't mind…" His head inclined to the two bodyguards. "Please _get lost_ or I'll be forced to do something extremely unnecessary."

"Hehehe," Miroku chuckled softly but he didn't move an inch.

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening. She glanced at Sango, whom was checking her nails without a care in the world. It was as if she didn't know what was happening around her! _Damn it,_ she cursed. She could feel people's resenting stares at her back. _I thought I told them I didn't want to make something of myself whilst here. _She narrowed her eyes dangerously at Miroku's back. _Damn men. What the hell is going on in that mind of his?_

"Okay, that's it," Joshua stated, clearly impatient. He gestured to one of the guards again. "Please take care of the situation. I've had enough of seeing this jerk's face."

Just was one of the guards stepped up to do his job, Kagome, finally fed up with everything, stepped up. "Listen, you," she glared. It was aimed directly at Joshua. His confident expression suddenly died as he paled. Not only because of her tone but because she was one hell of an attractive lady in those skinny jeans that hugged her long legs and that loose shirt he could easily slip his hands into, climbing his way up from her flat stomach and towards those round, full…

As if sensing his thoughts, her eyes narrowed further. "We don't need anyone to tell us how to put one foot in front of the other. We can do so without your help. Not like I'd want it in the first place considering that foul mouth of yours," she stated icily. "Really. You'd think someone would've taught you better manners. Instead of an adult, you act as if you were a child." It was harsh, yes, but she just couldn't take that type of language from someone representing someone else. Whoever this Shippo was, he should've employed employees which were much more service-friendly. Those whom could actually speak politely without resorting to childish name calling. _Plus, I was forced all the way here, only to be denied. Like hell I'm not pissed._

Joshua stood there dumbstruck, while the guards passed confused expressions to one another. Then Joshua snapped out of his mild shock as anger took hold of him. He glared at Kagome furiously. "Who the hell do you--!"

Before he could finish that, Miroku suddenly called out, waving his hands frantically. "Mark! There you are!" He grinned happily. "You're so late! I told you we'd be here at seven sharp!"

Another man, whom was not wearing a uniform, walked up to them, a welcoming smile upon his lips. "Miroku, my friend! I'm so sorry. I've been caught up in some things inside." His gaze shifted towards Joshua, who was once again dumbstruck. "Let these three in, Josh," he stated, his voice suddenly stern.

"Y-You know these people?" he stuttered, his eyes wide with disbelief.

The real Mark nodded his head once. "Now, let them in. They're my honoured guests."

Begrudgingly, Joshua let them through, his eyes glaring with loathing at both Miroku and Kagome. They brushed it off as if it was dirt. _Looks like Miroku's mistake was an honest one after all,_ Kagome mused, slightly surprised. She felt so sure that Miroku made that name up on the spot. They entered through the doors, the music gradually getting louder as they walked. Once they exited the hallway, they were greeted by the blaring music, a live band on a stage at the front. People danced around on the wide, once-open space, their arms flailing wildly around in the heat of the music that blasted through the numerous speakers. There was a higher platform where seats and tables were arranged, people seating down comfortably as they enjoyed one another's company.

It took awhile for Kagome to get used to the sounds and flashing lights but, eventually, she adjusted. She kept up with Sango and Miroku as they followed Mark up the second platform. He stook them to reserved seats. "Thanks for doing this for us, bud," Miroku grinned as the trio sat down.

"Don't mention it," replied the blond man. "It's the least I can do for saving my life." He flashed Miroku one last grin before continuing on with his job.

Kagome stared at Miroku, the noise slightly lighter on the upper platform. _Save people's lives, huh._ With half-lidded eyes, she examined him, resting her chin on her hands. _I shouldn't be surprised. He is a doctor, after all._

"Kagome, are you checking out my husband?" Sango suddenly asked, her voice uncharacteristically dangerous and low.

At the accusation, Kagome snapped out from her reverie and stared incredulously at her secretary. "What? No!" she cried, sincerely mortified.

Miroku feigned a hurt expression. "Why, Kagome, I didn't think you found me that unattractive." His grin was the only thing that ruined his whole act.

Sango crossed her arms, glaring at the both of them. "She better," she mumbled to herself, her eyes dark. But almost as soon as the emotion showed, it vanished as a carefree smile appeared on her lips, her expression immediately brightening. "So, about that thing that happened at the entrance…" Her smile widened. "Way to go, girl! I mean, being a businessperson and all, I knew you'd have at least some tongue. Especially since you constantly degrade me whenever you get the chance. **But!** You completely tongue-lashed that guy! Damn! Did you see that man's face?" she laughed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't exaggerate Sango." She briefly wondered if this was the real Sango showing. One that didn't need to uphold certain behavioural standards in a workplace. Seeing her secretary's grin and hearing her laughs, though, unwittingly caused Kagome to smile in response. "But he deserved it, that's for sure." She glanced coolly at Miroku, who started to chuckle at his wife's antics. "But," she stated, her eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't have cut in like that. If I were one of those people in the cue, I would've been pissed. I'd have gone right up to you and given you a piece of my mind."

With the lecture, Miroku's chuckled subdued slightly. "Then I'm only glad that you weren't apart of the waiting lines, Kagome," he replied smoothly.

Despite herself, Kagome smirked at him. "I bet you do."

"Okay, enough of this chit chat!" Sango suddenly exclaimed, getting bored with it. She stood up. "We didn't come all the way here, pay twenty five dollars entrance fee each and have a spectacle made out of us upon our arrival just to talk! I wanna drink, I wanna dance, and hell I wanna experience the biggest hangover in the century when I wake up tomorrow morning!" she laughed.

Kagome stared at her blankly and turned to face Miroku. He was laughing nervously. "She's already drunk, isn't she." It wasn't a question.

All he could do was scratch the back of his head and continue to laugh that sheepish chuckle of his. "Not exactly…" he answered. He glanced at his wife, whom was excitedly running down the steps to the first platform. "She gets… unusually enthusiastic when we go clubbing. I don't know whether it's the adrenaline in the air from all the dancers or the simple fact that, later on tonight, she'll be out of her mind drunk anyway." He shrugged carelessly, standing up as well. "I'm going to get drinks for us. Ms. Kagome, you should enjoy yourself tonight." He smiled kindly. "I will drive us home. Don't worry."

With that note, he left to get the drinks he promised.

Kagome sat there, not knowing what to do. Sango was already gone and Miroku just up and left as well. She sighed, looking around, trying to ignore the noises around her. She didn't want to dance. She didn't want to get overly drunk. All she wanted to do at that moment was sit on her bed and read the novel she was trying to finish.

"Ka-go-me!"

Said woman was abruptly pulled out of her seat. Surprised, she turned to see Sango dragging her towards the dance floor. "What the hell!" she cried, eyes narrowing. "I thought you went off dancing already."

Sango laughed to herself. "How can I dance without a dance partner?" she asked, flashing her a grin. "I promised you that you'd enjoy yourself tonight. You're going to do exactly that or I'm not Sango Tajiya, secretary of Higurashi Co. and one Ms. Higurashi Kagome."

Even though Kagome had the urge to snatch her arm back and scold Sango for doing such a thing, it wasn't her place to do so. They were no longer at work. She was no longer her boss, nor was she her secretary. Here, where the atmosphere was alive with music and warmth, where people danced and cheered, giving it their all, where people gathered to be happy, to be together, and to just… _live..._ Here… she was deemed an equal, not a superior. She could also… be deemed as the novice whom forgot how to do what everyone else was so easily doing.

So as Sango dragged her down the steps and into the wild mass of moving bodies, she was at a loss.

"Wait, Sango, I don't know how…" Kagome started. For the first time in years, she wasn't sure of her goal. At least, her goal for tonight and only tonight. She didn't know what to do or direction to take.

Sango smiled at her, seeing her dilemma and slowly fixing her a path. "This is a club, Kagome," she said softly, over the blaring music. "All you need to do is dance."

Almost immediately, the crowd of dancing bodies swarmed them, completely consuming them in the heat of the music. Kagome was hesitant, not knowing how to let herself go. Ever since three years ago, she always kept herself rigid, unable to flow with her emotions but despair and woe. How could she release herself, when for so long she forbade herself from ever feeling?

_Dancing is an art. You can't force yourself to do it or it's not an art at all. Art is about feeling, about knowing yourself and expressing the life inside you, showing it to the world. If you can't do that, if you are unable to do so, then… then there's no point in even trying._

Kagome stood there, unmoving, in the middle of the crowd as the bodies of strangers moved around her, openly dancing, without a care in the world. She felt out of place, she _was_ out of place. Why was she even here?

_I can't let myself go. I must remain in control. I must…_

People danced about her, smiles brightening their faces. All she did was stand there, rigid, unable to move in the flow of the music as it blared inside her ears. She couldn't even find the rhythm. She couldn't even tap her foot to the beat.

Then suddenly, everybody stopped dancing and a loud uproar was heard. Kagome looked up to see an announcer up on the stage, the band that was playing previously walking out, waving. "Now I present to you, ladies and gentlemen," the announcer called into the microphone. This only aroused an even louder applaud. "The proud owner of Kitsune Bi and the most talented, Japanese singer under the age of twenty five: Shippo Kitsune!!"

If possible, the crowd roared even louder. Kagome wondered whether she'd have ear damage by the end of the night. A young looking man then walked up the stage, the announcer stepping back while applauding. The redhead grinned, showing off two cute fangs, his green eyes bright with mischief and youth. He was handsome, with a cute boyish look about him. He was also rather short for his age, as if he were still growing into a man.

"Glad to be back everyone!" he called, his voice light and fluffy. "Enjoy your stay here, please! That'll only make my singing all the more worth it!" He flashed the crowd a boyish grin and it seemed all the young women sighed. Satisfied with the response he got, he took a deep breath and began to sing.

Kagome was mildly surprised by the young man's voice. Sango was right, it was pure and innocent. Not only the lyrics but also the tones he used, the way he expressed them and the emotions that shone through those big, green eyes. Everything about him was uncorrupted by the outside world… Something that Kagome was not.

People began to dance again, feeling the beat of the music once more and letting it sweep them away from any conscious actions. And, once again, Kagome resisted. She was a like a rock, forever stiff as a river's waters tried to make it flow. If she tried to move, it would feel awkward and she'd end up feeling foolish. Feeling foolish was one thing Kagome loathed. _Where's that Sango?_ She thought to herself. _Maybe I can convince her to let me leave early._

Suddenly, she felt a hand rest on her waist.

Quickly, she sharply turned, her hand poised in the air ready to slap the living daylights of the one who dared to touch her. Her surprise, though, struck her motionless.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Maru looked down at her, his face as expressionless as ever. Although, Kagome did notice the slight gleam of amusement in those brown eyes of his. "Oh? I didn't realize that Kitsune Bi was off-limits to me," he replied smoothly, staring down at her flustered face.

Kagome flushed, both in surprise that he suddenly turned up and the idiocy of the question she had asked. So, unable to say something witty back, she merely stepped out of his grasp. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him in the middle of the dancing crowd. "It's such a coincidence. Especially since you were able to spot me in a crowd this big," she commented bluntly, ignoring the moving bodies around her.

In truth, though, she was slightly relieved at Maru's appearance. He was something she could relate to. Someone who she knew her grounds on, someone who had a profession akin to hers. He brought a situation to her in which she knew how to act.

"It wasn't that hard," he stated simply. "You being the only one resisting against the flow of the crowd, the only one who has yet to move a muscle since you've entered."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her teeth clenched.

An eyebrow rose as Shippo's song continued to vibrate the entire building. "I merely wanted to see the debut of Mr. Kitsune Shippo's return to Japan after his world tour," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Perhaps strike a deal with him if I deem him worthy. After all, the child is also a businessman, meaning he is also part of the game we play."

Not giving her time to answer, Maru continued. "But it's not the place or time to talk about such things. You came here to dance. Seeing as you're inexperienced in this matter, I shall teach you."

Kagome's shackles rose, immediately recoiling. "What? Why in heaven will I let you--"

But she was interrupted. Instantly, she was spun into Maru's embrace, her back pressed against his muscled chest beneath the thin cloth of his shirt. She gasped, her eyes widening, unable to fully comprehend what was happening. Shippo's song continued to pulsate through the large room, giving rhythm to all whom heard it. All but her it seemed.

But, as it turned out, she didn't need to feel it. Maru led her, for he did feel the beat of the young man's song. He manipulated his body, his hands expertly pushing and pulling to the beat of the rhythm. In the blur of the situation, all she could do was let him do what he did. Although they danced, for she knew they were dancing, Kagome couldn't help but feel rather empty, like a doll. After all, _she_ wasn't the one whom was dancing. It was Maru. And even he didn't move with the freedom everyone else had. His movements seemed robotic, practiced. He showed no feeling. He wasn't dancing at all. He was just moving, fluently stepping to and fro, able to read the music's lyrics and beats without batting an eyelash, following it precisely. Perfectly.

The music flew over them both, both unable to truly feel the magic to dance. Dancing is an art. They were merely moving.

_But… it's okay,_ she thought, her eyes half-closing. _Because… With what I am… With what I feel… This is the closest thing I could ever be to expressing myself in a dance. By myself… I cannot move. I do not want to move. I cannot let myself be taken over by my emotions again. Not again. That is why… I cannot allow myself to freely dance._

Kagome didn't know when the music had stopped but, before she knew it, she was no longer moving. She just stood there, panting, out of breath, in the back embrace of someone she barely knew. She felt the body behind her step back, completely freeing her of his arms. Kagome turned, her eyes a little dazed, swimming with emotions she didn't dare look out.

Maru held out a hand towards her. "Perhaps we shall get a drink to replenish ourselves." His voice was as cold as ever, his expression one of nothing. Kagome smiled faintly at that. He, too, had restrictions upon himself. She briefly wondered what they were and why.

Kagome nodded her head but didn't accept his hand. She was still in the right mind enough to not do so. The two made their way to the second platform, sitting around an empty table. As Kagome finally had time to think and regain her bearings, she narrowed her eyes as her sense came back to her. She watched as Maru ordered two glasses of water and, afterwards, she glared heatedly at him for a hidden reason, who could only stare back as if bored.

Her fists clenched at her lap. "You have some nerve…" she started, breaking the silence.

Amazingly, a smirk appeared on the expressionless man's lips. "If a man sees an opportunity, than he'd be a fool not to take it." He said it so smoothly, as if he were reading lines off a script. "But I must admit. I am curious as to why you allowed my advancements."

Kagome continued to glare at him as if he were gum in her hair. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure why either." At the back of her mind, she absently wondered what Miroku was doing now that she was gone, or what Sango was doing for that matter. But as quickly as those two came to her mind, they left. Somehow, she found Maru's company more interesting at the moment. She leaned against her elbows upon the table, studying him scrutinisingly. He merely stared back impassively.

"What are you staring at, woman?" Maru finally asked, his voice clipping.

Slightly urked at the way he addressed her, Kagome's eyes narrowed further. "An arrogant man who, in the last meeting, said that I was nothing but a nuisance and yet had the urge to dance with me tonight."

In return, brown eyes slitted. "I could not help but pity you, looking so lost in the middle of the crowd. You should be appreciative that I was gentleman enough to assist someone whom looked so clueless as you."

"You can't blame me. I don't dance in my spare time."

Someone came by and gently placed two glasses of cold water on the table. Kagome nodded a thanks to him, while Maru didn't even acknowledge his existence. "Then what are you doing here?" he asked instead to her previous comment.

Kagome found it rather difficult to believe what was happening. There they were, having their first civilized conversation, in a dance club nonetheless. She found it rather perplexing. "I was invited by one of my… friends," she said slowly, as if each word was spoken deliberately. "I thought it would be rude to turn her offer down."

"Odd," he stated. "From what I've perceived, I didn't think you'd care whether or not you were rude."

_Scratch the civilized conversation part,_ she inwardly growled. "Right back at you," she retaliated. "You always seem to speak your mind without any regards on how it would affect other people."

Suddenly, his eyes turned dark. Kagome stared at him, wondering what caused the change in his void expression. "I do not _always_ speak my mind," he said, his voice icy yet empty. "A true businessman should know restraint as well as pride. It's the matter of mental strength."

They fell into silence after that. Really, they had no topic of conversation. It was just bits and pieces of random information or statements that they wanted to say. Suddenly, Kagome glared at him suspiciously. "Alright, what do you want, Tashio?" she growled.

His expression didn't change. "Why do you believe that I would want something from you?" he asked casually.

She didn't buy it at all. "You said I was a thorn at your side the last time we met. Why are you here, with me, right now, if you think that? I don't believe you were lying back then. What is your purpose here with me?" Her voice was dangerously low, her eyes narrowed and her lips thin. She cursed herself for dropping her guard in front of a man like him.

A tense silence ensued as they both stared at each other, trying to read off one another. Neither wanted to back down. "It seems like you're not as naïve as I first thought," Maru finally answered. His voice was cold. "I **do **want something from you, Higurashi. But, and I know, I cannot obtain it now." He sipped a bit of his drink. Kagome had yet to touch hers. "Don't be so tense. It is nothing of great importance."

But there was an odd feeling in her gut that said otherwise. With his expression, she couldn't tell whether he was lying or not. "Then if it's not of great importance, tell me," she stated calmly. "Surely if it means so little you can ask me now?"

"…" He said nothing for awhile, merely examining her unflinchingly. "I came here to do business with Mr. Kitsune," he started coolly. "It was by chance I met you. Ms. Higurashi, would you hear out my proposition for you?"

"Proposition?" repeated Kagome, eyebrow quirking.

"Yes, proposition," he said dryly, slightly annoyed by the repetition of the word. "I suggest an alliance between your company and mine."

Immediately, Kagome's interest disappeared as she gave him a dull look. "How many times must I tell Naraku," she said, frustration clear in her tone, "that I will never merge companies with him. Why cannot he listen? Is that beyond his capabilities?"

Maru smirked at the comment but it died almost instantly. "I am not speaking of merging Higurashi Co. with Shikon Co., Ms. Higurashi Kagome," he said calmly. "I am speaking about the unifying of Higurashi Co. with Tenseiga."

The mentioning of that name had Kagome's eyes widening. "Tenseiga?" she repeated skeptically. "In this current moment, even I do not know the owner of that company. My board have been researching for that answer for weeks and they still have not progressed. It is in tomorrow's meeting will I be able to have an update of the facts. If there are any facts to be presented at all." Her eyes narrowed at him. "How can you offer me something that you have no power of?"

Before he could answer, a shout was heard, calling for the businesswoman. "Kagome!" It was slightly slurred but Kagome immediately recognized the voice.

"Sango…" she hissed beneath her breath. Now was not the time. She turned her head to see her secretary walking towards her. She couldn't even stand up straight, let alone walk in a straight line. She was drunk, to put it bluntly. If her awkward movements didn't hint at it, her dazed eyes certainly did. "Sango, you should go look for Miroku. I think he may be looking for you." Of course, she wouldn't know that. Kagome just didn't want the interesting conversation between her and Maru to stop.

But Sango was too out of it to listen to her boss. She sat next to Kagome, grinning brightly at the man on the opposite chair. "Wow, who are you?" she asked. "Are you Kagome's b-boyfriend?" she hiccuped. "I didn't know she had one! Kagome was always such a frigid bitch!" she laughed.

Kagome felt a vein pulse in her forehead as Maru merely looked on, clearly not amused. "Sango, now is not the time," she whispered dangerously to her secretary.

The woman only laughed harder. Seeing Kagome's serious face, though, momentarily halted her giggles. A frown appeared on the brunette's face, a pout slowly forming upon her wet lips. Sango's hair was down and a thin layer of sweat glistened on her skin. _Probably because of all the dancing she's done,_ Kagome thought. "You!" she said, her voice accusing as she pointed, rather rudely, at her boss's face. "You're doing -hic- work again, aren't ya?" she asked disapprovingly, wagging her finger about. "How many times do I have to tell you, Ka-Ka… Kagome!" she shouted. "You're here to have fun! Not to work! Working ain't fun and not working is!" She pointed at Maru before Kagome could stop her. "I bet this is –hic- the one you're doing busi… ness with, ain't he? He's not your boyfriend at all!"

_This is embarrassing,_ Kagome deduced, trying to calm down her friend. She made Sango drink her glass of water in hopes to dilute the alcohol in the woman's bloodstream. She sighed beneath her breath. "I'm sorry about my friend's behaviour," Kagome said reluctantly to Maru, who continued to sit there with an expressionless mask. "She either has low alcohol tolerance or she drank too much tonight."

"It's understandable," Maru replied, staring at Sango at what seemed to be disguised disgust. "People come here to party like wild animals. I expected nothing less." His eyes shifted to Kagome's, whom had narrowed at his comment. "But I do find it rather amiable that you, a respected woman of the business world, did not indulge yourself in those toxins."

At the compliment, Kagome's eyes widened with mild shock. Before she could recover, Maru stood. "We shall continue our conversation in a more appropriate time and place," he said aloofly. "'Till then, I suggest you think about it." And with a flourish, he left, disappearing in the mass of people whom gathered in this space.

Kagome sighed in frustration, glaring down at Sango. The only time she even partially enjoyed herself tonight was the conversation with Maru. _And possibly that replica of dancing._ She didn't enjoy it, per say. She didn't know what she felt when she 'danced' with Maru. Content, neutral, happy, confused? All she knew that the time she spent with him had passed in a blur.

Shaking her head, she stood, guiding the suddenly subdued Sango towards their table where Miroku would surely be waiting. She was in a bad mood and she wanted nothing more than to return home. If they didn't comply to her wishes, then they'd experience something more terrifying than hell.

As she walked with a dead-weight Sango leaning against her, she couldn't help but grumble, "Tonight was utterly pointless."

_**..Skies.x.**_

Is it me, or are these chapters really getting more boring by the second? (o.o) I'm really hating this. Maybe I'm in a writer's block and can't think to write anything else but this. I just hope that I'll be able to get rid of it soon cuz this chapter was more of a filler than anything else. (-.-) I know what will happen in the future but it seems as I can't create a bridge to make it go there. I'll think up something, though, so don't worry. Just have patience in me, 'kay?

Anywayz, that's it. I'll see ya next week, or the week after. Depends if my writer's block is still there or not :P

-- KP out


	10. Hate and Lust

**Grey Skies**

A/N: Okay. No excuses. I was tardy and this update is really, really late. The truth is though, I'm getting bored of writing Inuyasha fanfiction and losing my enthusiasm. (-.-) I never thought that this day would come. Anyway, this story shall be shortened drastically. Especially since the readers would have probably given up on this fic by now. Hurray for some people, I will still finish this story. Y'all don't need to worry about it being left incomplete.

That's good, right? XO

_**Hate and Lust**_

Now, Kagome knew entirely what that Maru Tashio was talking about in the club. After her board meeting with her chairmen, she found out that the owner of Tenseiga was no more than Tashio himself. As Kagome walked on the pathway, with the sun blazing spitefully down, she thought, _Then why did Naraku say that Tashio was no more than a business partner of his? Did he even know that he was the owner of Tenseiga?_ Deep inside her, she knew that Naraku knew. There was little that sneaky man didn't know.

She was having her coffee break now, since the coffee maker in the company building had broken. Kagome blamed it on her secretary. Sango had gotten so drunk last night that her hangover had stayed with her until well into the afternoon. _Apparently,_ Kagome thought, _Sango put a whole bag of salt into the machine. Heaven knows why she did that in the first place._ Once again, she believed that her secretary was out to get her. Sango knew how Kagome couldn't function properly without her daily coffee. _I am not a coffee addict,_ she told herself strictly. _I'm just less grumpy when I have it, is all._

And after the realization of Maru Tashio being the owner of Tenseiga, she really did need her coffee.

No wonder the man was such an arrogant, little bastard.

She entered her favourite coffee shop, _Hiraikotsu_, and ordered her usual latte. When she sat down, she was surprised to see someone she knew walking outside, through the window. Her eyes widened as her heart suddenly froze over.

_Curse Fate…_

_Damn Sango._

Inuyasha Hanyou caught her eyes and suddenly, Kagome felt herself sinking. _Gosh darn it,_ she cursed beneath her breath as she watched the man walking into the café. _Why so early in the day?_ She didn't want to point out to herself that it was already late into the afternoon.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha greeted, giving her a hesitant smile. He stood next to her, towering like a skyscraper. Kagome's eyes lingered on his soft, black mane and those violet eyes of his that she had loved so much. Nervously, the man glanced around, specifically at the spare chair opposite her. "May I?" he asked gently.

_No,_ her mind said coldly. _I hate you._ Outwardly though, she gave a stretched smile and nodded. "Yeah, sure." Why did she have to be civil with this guy anyway? She has acted far less welcoming with people who had hurt her less than the man who began to seat himself before her. "So, Inuyasha, what brings you here?" she asked. She mentally applauded her acting skills. She had half the mind to reach over the table and wring his thick, manly neck.

"Kagome…" It seemed that he had acted on impulse, deciding to make himself her company. Now he was at a loss of words. "The last time we saw each other… We didn't really leave on a good note, did we?" he asked quietly, his eyes slightly drooping.

Kagome resisted the urge to sarcastically applaud him as well. The Inuyasha she knew wasn't usually so considerate. Usually, all he ever did was act and face the consequences later without regard for any other person's feelings or reactions. _Stupid men._ "Unless memory deceives me, no, we did not leave with a good note, Inuyasha." She took a calming sip of her coffee.

Inuyasha looked at her. "Kagome, please, hear me out before you decide to hate me forever."

_I've already told myself to hate you until the world dies over._ "You better make it quick," she said dryly. It was hard to look at him. There was a weak pulsing in her heart that she wanted to get rid of. Forever. Kagome knew what that beating was. That beating was always there whenever she thought of the man before her, whenever she saw him, whenever he spoke to her. She loathed that part of her that still loved the man. "I still have work to do."

The biting coldness in her tone caused Inuyasha to narrow those beautiful violet eyes. "I've already said I'm sorry," he said gruffly, regaining his usual rough tone. "And I've tried to make it up to you. Kagome, what would it take for you to forgive me?"

At that, she released a bitter laugh. "Inuyasha, you haven't spoken to me for three years since I found out about your affair with Kikyo. I thought we were going to get married with the intention of staying like that forever, did you know? Then you just dump my ass as if we were nothing." She looked away and brought the coffee to her lips, taking a trembling sip. "No contact for three years, despite my calls. And what's this talk, about you trying to make it up for me? Three years of neglect and you just turn up, random and insignificantly. You haven't done a thing for me," she said spitefully.

"Because you won't let me," Inuyasha countered, a heat in his tone. "Please, I can make it up to you, Kagome. I really can. If only… If only you'd let me."

Kagome abruptly stood. "I will do no such thing," she said coldly. She began walking away.

"Wait!" the man called, running after her. They attracted stares but they didn't seem to care. Screw what they thought. "Kagome! You can't just walk out on me!"

The owner of Higurashi Co. suddenly stopped, turning to face him with an infuriated look, causing him to still and stiffen. "Why can't I walk out on you?" she whispered quietly, her tone slightly wavering. "Why can't I do that when you did so casually to me?" She closed her eyes briefly. Damn it. Her coffee times were meant to be relaxing. She finally gained back her composure, her eyes once again carefully guarded and her tone clipped. "Leave me alone."

When she was about to briskly walk away, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Eyes widening, Kagome unwittingly let herself be pulled. The next second, he was kissing her, in public with many eyes to behold. The soft touch of his lips on hers jolted something inside her, causing her to jump. Suddenly, her aching pain emerged, despite her protests and control, making her eyes moisten as a full rumble of emotion coiled inside of her, threatening to burst. She harshly pulled away from him, not wanting to even touch that skin she longed for.

How dare he mock her again? Tempt her with things she could not have, lure her with fleeting touches she knew would never be for her. _That bastard!_ "Don't you ever touch me." First, he was cheating on her. Now, that bastard was cheating on Kikyo. Did that woman even know? "You're disgusting," she spat heatedly. She turned and left, this time with no one to stop her.

_**..Skies.x.**_

"Oh…" She panted, resisting the urge to moan. Hot, short breaths left her full, red rips, her naked skin flushed a rosy colour. She groaned, unable to help it, pleasure rippling through her very being, strikingly obvious, unable to ignore. She sighed, her ruby-coloured eyes closed in utter bliss, the warmth of the man on top of her filling her senses, enveloping her fully, so that it was only him that she was aware of. Him and only him.

Finally, he allowed himself to release just after the woman had her second coming. Once he was done, he suddenly sat up, beginning to pull his clothes back on.

The woman, panting slightly as the pleasure slowly ebbed away, sat up, watching the man who just fucked her stand to zip up his pants. "Sesshomaru," she purred, not bothering to cover herself up when he glanced at her. She lay there, in all her womanly glory, hot and sweaty from their union. "Do you have to leave so soon?"

The man glanced at the open window of her apartment. It was just going onto evening. "I have other things to attend to, Kagura," he said, his voice cold, an extreme change from the warm, seductive voice he had used earlier. "No doubt you have other things to do as well. Naraku would be wanting you back by now, wouldn't he?"

They had met only five hours prior in a bar, with her strutting up to him with the arrogance of all beautiful female women. Even though he knew she worked for Naraku, he had fucked her. The woman was asking for it, wanting it. Who was he to deny her offer, when she was such a beauty in herself?

But the temptation had come later. First, she had merely been the messenger of Naraku, who had tried to get information out of him for his future plans involving the take over of Higurashi Co. When that hadn't worked, she had tried to seduce him. He said nothing about his innermost plans and yet, she allowed him to do what he did, seducing her instead. Sesshomaru liked that. He liked power.

Kagura scowled. "Who cares about what that dick wants?" she said spitefully. "Naraku can go fuck his own ass."

Sesshomaru buttoned up his shirt. "He may do so if he likes but I still don't intend to stay here with you," he said icily. "You got what you wanted. It's time for me to leave."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I didn't get _everything_ I wanted," she said lowly, her eyes once again gleaming that lustful gaze.

Sesshomaru just gave her a cold, relentless stare and, once he was finished dressing up, left her. Kagura growled, enraged. She stood up, the area between her legs still slightly wet from their recent activity. The pretty woman knew who Sesshomaru was thinking about when he took her. It definitely wasn't Kagura he saw as he fucked her. Throughout their entire mating, he didn't even kiss her. Not once.

She glared spitefully at nothing in particular, all alone in her claimed apartment. _It's always that damn woman, Kagome,_ she thought angrily. _First Naraku wants to fuck her, and now Sesshomaru. What is it about her that draws so many men in?_ Of course, she had the same effect on most men as well. She ignored that fact for the time being.

_Kagome Higurashi, who are you?_

_**..Skies.x.**_

Close to ten o'clock at night, there was a tapping at her door. Kagome, who was up due to business paperwork, glanced up suspiciously. Who would be knocking at her door at this time of night? Especially since Kagome didn't get many visitors in the first place. Warily, Kagome stood from her computer chair, walking away from her work desk in the living room. She retrieved a hard, wooden bat that hid itself behind a window curtain and walked towards the door quietly.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

It was an even more persistent knocking. Kagome's heart rate sped up. Should she answer it? Should she call the police? If it really was a stranger wanting to harm her, would she be able to hit him over with the bat without killing him in the process? These questions swam inside her head as her feet unconsciously walked towards the thumping door.

_I have to be an idiot,_ she thought. She reached the door, as silent as ghost with her breath being held, and peered curiously through the eyepiece. Immediately, she recoiled, gripping the bat tightly. _No way,_ she thought. _Never in a thousand years will I let that monster in._

The knock persisted, this time followed by a voice. "Kagome, please open up!" It was none other than Inuyasha. Why couldn't the man just leave her alone? She'd had enough of him for a lifetime already. "I know you're in there! Please, I'm sorry about earlier. Let me in."

_Idiot!_ She hissed. _It's ten pm and you expect me to let you in? Idiot bastard!_ She inched towards the phone hanging on her wall, a small urge to call the police to take him away. _He's making me uncomfortable, he's breaking the peace and he's giving me the idea that he might break in. Those should be good excuses, ne? Who says no to me anyway?_

"Kagome!" _Hanyou, you moron, go away. Your voice is annoying me._ "Kagome, I'm sorry! I'm sorry." _I don't care if you're sorry, asshole. I don't care if you're sorry._ "Please, I won't try anything. Let me in… Kagome…" _You bastard, you bastard, you bastard. Now that you've popped back into my life, I'm more unhappy than ever before._ "Please…" _Just go away!_

Yet, in spite of her thoughts, she couldn't help it. She walked slowly back towards the pounding door, Inuyasha's rants continuing to slip in and out of her ears. With impassive eyes, Kagome stopped just in front of her door, staring at the vibrations the man on the other sides caused upon it. The bat hung limply in her hand.

"Kagome… Please… Just hear me out…"

_Damn it, Inuyasha,_ she sighed, clutching the fabric over her chest. It was hurting again. That infernal pain that wouldn't go away, haunting her night by night, never once ceasing in its torturing pattern. "Inuyasha…"

The knocking stopped. Inuyasha had heard her. "Kagome," he said, more earnest now that he had her attention. "Please, Kagome. I'm sorry about before. I just, I didn't--"

"Inuyasha, please go away," Kagome whispered, shutting her eyes. There was no response. "This is not the time for this. I'm not ready to talk it over yet. Please, just… just stay away from me."

"… Kagome…"

Said businesswoman leaned her forehead upon the door, her hand now touching the wood. _Can you feel me, Inuyasha? _She thought silently. _Is my hand upon yours, with this door our only barricade?_ "I can't deal with this… Not now… Not here. You hurt me so much back then, Inuyasha. I hated you so _much_… I don't know if I'll be able to forget this feeling… And it hurts. It hurts, this hatred I have for you. _It hurts_."

This was the first time in years where she openly spoke about her feelings. She was grateful for the door. If Inuyasha had stood in front of her where she was able to see every expression, every movement of his lips, then she'd either break down crying or turn once more into a righteous demon, wanting to tear him limb from limb. She was so sincerely grateful that he was on the other side of the door. Because, if he wasn't, then she wouldn't be able to say these things. She wouldn't be able to say the things that she'd wanted to say to him for so long.

"It hurts so damn bad that I have to drink whisky almost every single night. My mum still worries about me, you know? I haven't had a boyfriend in years since you. I hate all males now. I can't see anything good in them. From the day you betrayed me and never entered my life again, every man I saw was a demon, only wanting me for the material things. For my body, for my wealth, for my name. I can't look at one without thinking 'he's an asshole who uses women and discards them without a second thought' or 'I hate him. I hate him so much.' I think these thoughts even when we haven't introduced. I think these thoughts even before he's spoken the first word. It's horrible, I'm horrible. It's what you made me become."

Inuyasha said nothing. He wouldn't dare interrupt her even if he did have something to say. This was the first time after their breakup that she fully opened up to him. He wasn't going to ruin this moment by opening his mouth.

Gratefully, Kagome continued. "I hate you, Inuyasha. When I saw you again, I was filled with so much rage and hurt… Ever since then, I tried to shut myself off from the world, not feel anything, not to get close to anyone. But then _you_ came along and ruined it all. All my efforts, shattered, just by glancing at you. I hate myself for still being so weak whenever it comes to you, Inuyasha. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. God, I hate so many things about you and me. I feel like I hate everything."

A small, bitter laugh escaped from her mouth. "And yet… My heart… Despite all the things you've done… All the things my mind rants and raves… My heart still yearns for you. Damn that thing." She wiped her cheek, finding it moist. "See?" she asked. "Look at what you've done. You haven't said a word yet you made me cry. I hate you. I hate you. You made me fucking cry."

"Kagome…"

She stood up straighter, walking away from the door backwards. "Go away now, Inuyasha. Please, just go." She hugged herself, not wanting to even look at the door anymore. Just the thought of him being so close, so very, very reachable was frightening. Truly, truly frightening. _My self-control has ebbed away… If I were to touch him, feel his warmth… Then I don't know what I'd do._ Something she'd regret, she knew. She didn't want to regret anything, especially if it involved _him_.

There was a moment of silence before the sound of footsteps began. Kagome heard him leave, his hollow steps loud and clear within the empty, quiet hallway. It wasn't long until the footsteps dwindled and died, not a thing to be heard once more.

Kagome gave a shaky breath, dropped the bat she forgot holding and ventured silently to her kitchen. She took out a whole bottle of whisky and uncorked it. Without even pouring it into a glass, she pressed the opening to her lips and drank, the tears cascading down.

_I hate you, Inuyasha._

_**..Skies.x.**_

"You look like absolute _shit_," Sango said with meaning. "Kagome, are you alright?"

"If I look like shit, do you think I'd be alright?" Kagome snapped with a growl. She marched into her office stiffly, not bothering to answer the questionable look on her secretary's face. She had a rough night last night, emotional and crappy. Naturally, the morning she'd woken up to wasn't all that peachy either. She dropped herself onto her chair, leaning her elbows on the desk as she massaged her temples. She had a killer hang over. Usually, she was tolerant of alcohol. The past few days though weren't exactly ordinary.

The day passed with tedious and slow movements, Kagome trying not to think of anything else but the sheets of paper laid out in front of her. "Damn it," she cursed sharply when she made a mistake on a document. She didn't want to call upon Sango to get her a new one. She didn't want to cross it out and write it again either, as it would seem unprofessional. She was cornered in this situation and how she _loathed_ being cornered. _I wish I had a punching bag,_ she scowled. _I'm under too much stress already._ There was nothing else to do: Kagome had to call upon Sango.

Before she even pressed the button on the intercom, Sango's cheery voice spoke out of it. "Boss, Mr. Tashio has arrived for the scheduled meeting. He will be in your office in a few minutes."

The intercom went dead, and so did Kagome's eyes. _When the__** hell**__ did I have an appointment with Tashio?_ She would murder that woman. She really would. Screw the law.

Not a moment later did the doors open, revealing that hunk of a man that was named Maru Tashio. He strode into the office as if he owned it, smoothly sitting down in the chair opposite Kagome. Said woman couldn't help but glare at him, hating his silver locks, his brown eyes that seemed all too fake and that body she knew was simply godly beneath that silver and white suit. She hated him entirely really, for even worsening her day.

When seconds ticked by without anyone speaking, Maru lifted an eyebrow. "Is this how you always greet your guests, Higurashi? By glaring at them before they even sat down or spoken?"

Kagome wanted to snap, saying,_ what the hell do you want?_ But she couldn't do that, no. She was under a reputation and this handsome man in front of her could and would ruin her. "What's the purpose of this meeting again? Please refresh my memory." She sure as hell wasn't going to apologize for her shitty mood. If he was expecting one, then he could shove straight up his a--

"Do you not recall our last encounter?" he asked, his tone impassive. "I made a proposition to you. Have you forgotten?"

It was only then did Kagome remember that bar night in _Kitsune Bi_. Her eyes suddenly narrowed further as she stood up straighter. "My board and I have found out that you, Mr. Tashio Maru, own the company Tenseiga. So, after I was told this information, I suspect that Naraku Onigumo may have lied to me the other night. Are you really a business partner of his?"

Maru stared at her calmly through his contact lenses. "He may wish it was so, but no," he responded indifferently.

"But why would he lie about something like that?" Kagome frowned. "And why did you say nothing in protest?" She remembered that night all too well. It was the place where she was 'reunited' with Inuyasha Hanyou, after all.

"I didn't find it to be the utmost importance back then," Maru replied smoothly. "But enough of Naraku. Tell me, have you thought about my proposition of merging companies?"

Kagome glared at him suspiciously, keeping a calm, aloof demeanor about her. "Don't think for one minute that I'll agree to this," she said coldly. "Your company is suspicious, I can tell you that. You've done nothing but rise your stock and connections ever since Tenseiga first started. The only time your company suffered was when Mr. Myouga withdrew from his contract. Unfortunately, he was dead almost immediately after." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. _Could… Could he be the one who was responsible for his death?_ She reminded herself that it was a bunch of drunken teens that did this though. How could Maru ever be responsible for that? "Your skills are commendable, Mr. Tashio. This gives me reasons to suspect you. After all, no one has ever heard of you until a few months ago. How can you just have appeared out of no where and seem to know everything about the business trade?"

Calmly, Maru leaned back, making himself more comfortable as he unflinchingly held Kagome's sharpened gaze. "I had personal training," he responded. "Confidential information, really. I'm afraid I can't inform you of where I learnt my skills. Rest assured though, I have had plenty of practice." It was then that his eyes grew darker. "So, seeing as how you suspect me and my company for illegal actions, I suppose you've declined my offer."

"Regretfully, yes," Kagome answered with a slight hint of sarcasm.

Maru then stood. He seemed as if he was expecting this. "Then would you agree to another offer?" he asked casually.

Kagome eyed him cautiously. "Depends what the offer is, Mr. Tashio."

"Accompany me to dinner. That is all."

She couldn't help it. Her stoic expression shattered as her eyes widened with shock. The man's expression didn't change however, causing her snap out of her surprise. "Are you serious, Mr. Tashio?" she asked angrily. "To ask such a thing of me… It's completely preposterous. _You_ made your intentions known long ago that you didn't like me. To ask me to dinner… and so abruptly after my other declination…" She glared. "You're pulling my leg. **No**. I will not go to dinner with you." _Asshole,_ she added mentally.

Maru's eyes narrowed. "I prefer to be taken seriously, Ms. Higurashi," he said coldly. "Do I really look as I'm the one to jest?"

_No, but you do look the type to break a woman's heart._

"And perhaps it's _because_ I had negative thoughts of you that I'm asking you to dinner. After all, you're to make more allies than enemies, if you wish to survive in this deadly game called life." He looked at her seriously, making her slightly squirm beneath his intense gaze. "Perhaps this can be an opportunity for both of us to know each other a little better."

"That opportunity comes when we have dinner _parties_, strictly business and with a group," Kagome retorted. "Perhaps you should organize a gala, just as Mr. Onigumo had done."

"No," he denied simply. "I wish it to be only with you."

For any other person, what he said would've been romantic and sweet, something that told the other that they truly cared. But this was Maru Tashio, ruthless businessman, owner of a suspicious company called Tenseiga. Of course it wouldn't be romantic or sweet. Even the name of his business sounded suspicious.

"I'm going to have to decline, Mr. Tashio," Kagome stated as calmly as she could. She already had boy problems. She wasn't going to add more troubles to the pile.

But Maru continued to stand there, his gaze unwavering. "All I am asking is a couple of hours with you," he stated in a clear tone. "Over dinner, of course. What is there to say no to? You have disagreed to merge Higurashi Co. and Tenseiga. The business portion of this meeting is over. During that night, we won't be fellow owners of two different companies striving for power. Instead, we will be associates in the simplest form."

_He just can't take a no, can he?_ Kagome asked herself wryly. All this time, he kept an unreadable expression, those eyes which she hated cold and relentless. She'd be crazy to agree to this power-hungry tyrant. And yet, she sighed. He'd be here forever if that was the case. Even from the moment they met, she knew that he wasn't a man who could take 'no' very lightly. "When?" she ground out. "And where? If I find the place suitable, then I will accept." _It would take my mind off Inuyasha, too,_ she pondered. _And it would be interesting as to what we'd be talking about. The only way we can fully engage in conversation is when we speak about work. I wonder what other interests we __**may**__ have in common._ She doubted they had many similarities though.

Maru couldn't help but smirk. "I'll take you to _C'est le Vile_ for dinner. I'll pick you up at seven and we'll see what we do from there."

Kagome nodded and, before she could speak another word, she found Maru holding out his hand to her. Puzzled, she looked up at him, eyes narrowed. Why was he offering her his hand? She didn't need to stand. _He must want me to though. Damn politeness,_ she cursed inwardly. _Must I?_ She didn't take his hand. Instead, she stood up on her own. When Maru didn't withdraw his hand still, she clenched her teeth together. _What did he want?_ She asked herself in annoyance. _I've already stood. What more can he want from me?_ She glared at him right in the eyes, slightly surprised to see that all he did was stare back. Usually, men would be intimidated by her glare. What made him so different?

Once again giving in, her headache much too great for the long endurance of wills today, Kagome reached forward and lightly touched his hand, resisting the urge to puke. Although, she was surprised greatly when his hand, much larger than hers, enveloped it. Maru brought it up to his lips and gently kissed the back of her hand, never once taking his eyes off her.

It was in those moments that time seemed to stop for Kagome. With eyes locked and the press of his thin, firm yet amazingly gentle lips on her skin, everything seemed to fall away, leaving nothing but him and her, the décor of her office vanishing and the lingering thoughts of angst fading. She even stopped breathing at that moment, a strange feeling coiling in her stomach. He was just so… handsome. And so very, very dangerous. It caused something deep within her to stir, her hatred for all men disappearing as she wished for those lips somewhere else…

Then time continued on again as Maru let go of her hand and took a step back. "I will see you tomorrow night, Ms. Higurashi. My gratitude for today." His voice was apathetic, his eyes void of any emotion. He turned on his heel and walked away, back straight and posture perfect. It was only when Kagome heard the doors closing did she snap out of whatever trance she was succumbed to.

"Bastard," she cursed beneath her breath, narrowing her eyes at nothing in particular. "That sly, manipulative bastard…" How could she allow herself to be drawn to him like that? She condemned her body's needs, scowling and raving. She made an awful mistake by agreeing to that bastard's request. Who knows what would happen now. _Idiot, Kagome,_ she scolded. _Idiot._

Yet that feeling she had, it was very, very familiar. It was that lust of a woman for a man. An incredibly handsome, handsome man. _But I hate his eyes,_ she thought bitterly, unconsciously holding her hand close. _They're so fake, so cold. I hate that colour of brown he has._

She sat back down, feeling her migraine worsening. She loathed the weak, helpless feeling that the ache caused within her. "Damn it…" she mumbled. "Why do I hate so many things?"

Was she always such a pessimist?

_**..Skies.x.**_

A/N: There you have it folks. Not nearly as good as I'd hoped, considering the MONTHS it took me to update (o.0) But yeah, holidays for school has started so I'm hoping to finish it before the three weeks come. If not, then I don't really want to think about it (-.-) I am once again sorry for all those who followed this story before hand. I should've pasted a note instead of just leaving it for you to ponder if I was dead or not. So incredibly sorry and I'll make sure that it won't happen again.

Hope the chapter didn't suck to badly XP Thanks for reading.

-- KP out


	11. Dinner Temptations

**Grey Skies**

A/N: Hn, I ain't such a loner in this story after all XD I thought there'd be way fewer reviews than that :P Thanks to all those who read, by the way. I'm also very glad to see some old reviewers too! :3 Because of that, I'll try not to make it a lousy plot which finishes lamely. I'll put some effort into it, ne? XD

Alright then, carry on :)

_**Dinner Temptations**_

_"Kagome. Why are you crying?"_

_Kagome looked up at the blue-eyed man, feeling her cheeks flush as she hastily wiped her tears away. "It's nothing," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to worry you."_

_The handsome man with long brown hair leaned over and captured her lips in his. "Silly girl," he whispered against her lips. "Why are you lying to me?"_

_The teenage Kagome's widened. "I-I'm not."_

_The man's arms tightened around her, bringing her close. All the young woman did was blush deeply, her heart pounding more than a mile per minute. Her partner began to nuzzle her neck, placing an odd kiss here and there. Her back was pressed up against his toned chest, causing her to redden even more. They were in his bedroom, sitting upon the bed. She was supposed to be studying for her Math exam tomorrow with her boyfriend but things got carried away as she started to cry. The reasons were unknown to either him or her at the time._

_"Wh-What are you doing?" she stuttered, not knowing how she felt in this situation. She was uncomfortable, yes, but what he was doing was causing something deep inside her to twist and coil in an almost pleasurable feeling. "Heh heh, stop! That tickles," she laughed when he kissed the tender part of her neck._

_But he didn't stop. He continued on with ravish determination, pressing her close to him as he licked her neck, her collarbone, her mouth. He continued to do whatever he pleased with the beautiful girl in his arms, Kagome doing nothing to stop him as she mewled in the unknown feeling that erupted inside of her._

_"Ah, Kagome," the blue-eyed youth murmured against her skin. He turned her so that she faced him, meeting those gorgeous brown eyes. He took her lips in his and coaxed them open, doing sinful things to her tongue._

_Kagome quietly moaned, encircling her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist. As he kissed her, he lowered her down to his bed, the soft mattress squeaking quietly under their combined weight. Kagome sighed in content as the blue-eyed man's mouth left her lips to savagely suck on her neck, tasting her. She pulled him closer, wanting him closer, not knowing why, not knowing how. _

_"I love you," she mewled, something tightening inside her when she felt his large hands slip beneath her shirt, the warmth she felt heightening. "I love you, I love you."_

_He smirked against her skin, listening with rapture as she repeated those three words. There was something about him being with her alone in the house, on his bed, with her hot and glazed beneath him that caused an uncomfortable feeling in his pants. "Kagome…" He pressed his need onto her leg, wanting desperately for the clothing they both wore to be gone. He hastily unclasped her bra beneath her shirt, causing her to gasp. With quick movements, he pulled her shirt over her head and removed his own. His hungry blue eyes took in her upper body, Kagome snapping out of it as she tried to cover her breasts with her arms._

_"K-Kouga-kun," she stuttered, her hazy chocolate-coloured eyes returning some focus. "I can't--"_

_But she was silenced with his heated mouth upon hers. _

_"Hey, dudes," called a voice from the bottom level of the house. "Kouga! Kagome! I made it after all!'_

_Immediately, Kouga was off of her, glaring angrily at the closed door to his bedroom. "Shit," he swore beneath his breath. "Kagome, get dressed. I don't want him to see you like this."_

_Her misty brown eyes were teary but she complied. What had they almost done? Why was her boyfriend being so forceful of a sudden?_

_She was just able to put on her shirt when a black-haired individual entered Kouga's room. He smirked unknowingly, his violet eyes holding a triumphant look about them. "We were already late for the party and while we were heading there, father forgot something. We headed back to the house and we realized we'd be more than fashionably late if we still went, so we just stayed. Lucky, huh? I'm really having trouble for the Math test tomorrow so I needed this."_

_"I-Inuyasha-kun," Kagome stuttered, still in shock after what she and Kouga almost got involved with._

_Inuyasha looked towards her, frowning slightly. "You're a little pink there, Kagome," he said flatly. "And your hair's all messed up too. What happened?" His expression was awash with concern as he noticed her slightly pink eyes. "Have you been crying?" he asked in shock. He wouldn't know what to do if she started crying._

_Kouga snorted, hitting the back of his friend's head. "She ain't cryin', you busy body," he sneered. He was angry, they both knew that. Only one though knew the reason why. "God, Inuyasha. You could have fuckin' told me you were coming after all. How the hell did you get into my house anyway?"_

_Inuyasha's frown deepened. "I know where the spare keys are, remember?" He looked back at Kagome, his previously narrowed gaze softening. "You okay? Are you stressed about the Math exam?"_

_All Kagome could do was nod, trying to dry up her tears. "Y-Yeah," she said. "It's just the Math exam. Don't worry about me, Inuyasha-kun." She stretched a smile. "I'm fine now. I'm totally fine."_

_**..Skies.x.**_

Kagome opened her eyes, not taking note of the fact that she'd woken earlier than her alarm clock. It was just passed four o'clock, still night time, without the sun even peeking in to welcome her. Deep within her blanket, she stared, looking at nothing as she glanced up at the ceiling of her apartment home.

Why did she dream a memory she wished was buried?

Indeed, those two boys that bullied her became her first friends when she was older. She didn't know why, really. It was only in her years of pre-adolescence that they befriended her. It was Inuyasha at first, then Kouga. Soon, before she knew it, she'd fallen for Kouga, that handsome boy with those striking blue eyes. At the time, she thought Kouga had fallen for her too.

It wasn't until years later did she realize that she was wrong. Dead wrong.

Kagome's eyes suddenly narrowed as she sat up from bed. Why the hell was she thinking this? She was going to bury those memories. Bury them deep, deep into the ground where no one, especially her, would be able to dig it up again. _Damn men to hell,_ she seethed. How many times had she repeated that one sentence? _Damn them all._

And she was going to have to prepare for a _date_ with one of these damned men.

Urg, she still couldn't believe she agreed.

_That must have been one serious headache,_ she thought, frowning as she stood up. The biting chill of the pre-morning caused her to shiver. But then again, her apartment was always cold. _Dinner with Maru Tashio… Sounds like it's going to be fun._ No one needed to be informed that she was being terribly sarcastic.

She prepared for her work, turning off her alarm clock just in case it set off unneeded. She took a brisk shower, despite the fact that she didn't need to rush, and put on her usual work attire. After adorning her plump lips with fresh, peach-flavoured lip bum, she moved out, suitcase in hand. On her way to work, she stopped by _Hiraikotsu,_ just to get her morning coffee. By that time, it was thirty minutes passed five. _Thank God they're open. _

She went inside, not surprised that she was the first customer there. She ordered her usual steaming coffee on the go and went back into her car, driving off with her coffee in the cup holder. _Ah,_ she thought as she parked her car. _I just remembered. I have to ask Sango for an appointment with Mr. Yumo. I need an update on the progress he's made concerning the letters and notes, not to mention my laptop exploding._ Yes, she still remembered that, in spite of the fact that she got a new one. She was undeniably pissed that she had to get a brand-spanking new laptop. Imagine all the trouble she went through, personalizing it and installing all the programs and firewalls? She hated it almost as much as she hated spilling her own coffee on the sidewalk when some idiot pushed into her.

And that was saying something.

While traveling to her office, she sipped her coffee, giving out a long, deep breath. She wasn't surprised either to see that Sango was asleep on her desk. Instead of yelling at her like she usually did though, Kagome dismissed it and ventured into her office, continuing to drink her coffee. _Sango's lucky,_ she thought mildly as she sat down on her leather chair. _Without this refreshment so early in the morning, she would've had an earful. _

Kagome just sat there, drinking the warm, concentrated liquid.

Because she was in such a relaxed state, she didn't jump when the doors to her office suddenly slammed open, revealing a puffing, bed-ragged secretary.

"Kagome!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with both weariness and shock. "You came… into your office… and you didn't scold me for sleeping!" she exclaimed between breaths. She looked as if she'd run a marathon. She also looked as if she'd sighted a ghost.

Calmly, Kagome lifted an elegant eyebrow, staring at Sango with her coffee cup halfway to her lips. "I thought that'd be a good thing on your behalf," she replied, mildly confused yet amused all the same. "You look as if you need more time to sleep. Let me guess: another wild party."

Sango gawked. "B-But even if I _do_ need sleep, you hassle me anyway!" She stared at Kagome as if she grew to heads right before her eyes. "What's different from today? Do you have a fever? A cold? Are you sick in any way? Delusional, perhaps? Maybe you're just not feeling like yourself today. Oh, Kagome! This is bad; this is really, really bad! Has someone hypnotized you? Brainwashed you? What happened to the grumpy woman I've been working with for almost a year? She never tolerated such tardy behaviour, especially from her own secretary! Why, this is a news-breaker, a once in a lifetime thing! It's scary, absolutely and utterly scary!"

There was a small tick on Kagome's brow, suggesting the annoyance that began to brew. "I thought you'd be happy that I let you sleep like that," she said. "But here you are, ranting your head off. What's wrong with you?"

Sango took in deep breaths in efforts to try and calm herself. It didn't work. "I am a _very_ planned out person, Kagome. If something doesn't go my way, if something is missing from the schedule, then I go berserk! The entire day is ruined just because something went different from the daily routine! I can't stand it! I hate surprises!" She pointed accusingly at the coffee cup Kagome was holding. "That's the culprit!" she accused full-heartily. "You _never_ have coffee in the morning! Now everything on the agenda for today is _ruined_! Useless! I hate that stupid coffee!"

Slowly but surely, Kagome was inching herself away from her deranged secretary. She didn't realize that Sango was such a nutty. "I think you're still drunk from last night, Sango," she muttered just loud enough for her to hear. "Perhaps you should go home. Today's nothing exciting anyway. I can handle things by myself." She was truly concerned for the mental well being of her employee.

But Sango continued to rant, yelling obscenities. "You're worried about me! What the hell is up with that? You're _offering_ me a **day off** _willingly_? Who are you and what have you done to my boss? She'd never do something like this! Never! Not in a million years! Even if I was brawling my eyes out crying and bleeding in several places, that cold bitch would _never_ let me have the day off!"

Kagome's temper began to rise as Sango continued on with her accusations. She was in her own world now, a place Kagome, a sane person, could simply not follow. The relaxing feeling that came whenever she drank coffee was slowly ebbing away as a vein surely grew, her frustrations and annoyance peaking.

"… like that time I had a dangerous infection and she _still_ wouldn't let me go! She's a tyrant, I say. A tyrant! She wouldn't do _anything_ like what you just--"

"Alright!" roared Kagome, slamming her hands down on her desk. "I demand you to stop sleeping in on your job and wake up at the appropriate time and _remain_ conscious!" she growled, her eyes narrowed into slits. "If I see you sleeping in again, I will fire your ass so fast that you won't know what hit you. You'll suddenly find yourself out there, on the streets, wondering what the hell went wrong and begging the crap out of random citizens for money!" She glared heatedly into the eyes of the now-petrified secretary. "And if you _ever_ barge into my office like that again, I will _personally_ hunt you down and make your life a living hell." Kagome pointed a finger at her threateningly. "Starting by docking your pay and stripping you of the paid-holiday privilege!"

Sango shrank visibly under Kagome's murderous glare.

"Is that clear?" demanded the boss with a cold, venom voice.

Sango stood up straight and saluted her. "Sir, yes sir!" She couldn't help but break out a grin. "Glad to have you back, sir!" She then proceeded to march out of the office before Kagome could give her yet another tongue-lashing.

Kagome slumped back into her chair, feeling the headache coming. She took a long drink of her coffee, unable to wash her frustration away. _I swear, that woman,_ she thought darkly, glaring at the closed doors of the room._ One day she's going to drive me to a corner and this time, it won't end by her just receiving verbal abuse._

_**..Skies.x.**_

"Baby, what's wrong?" Kikyo asked, staring with slight concern at the raven-haired man. "You've been stiff around me ever since two days ago."

Inuyasha cringed. She noticed, eh? _Crap, damn, fuck_.

They were sitting on the couch, not touching each other and on opposite sides. Their movie had just ended and now the apartment they rented was deathly quiet. Of course, they could afford a house, but they didn't want to buy one until they got married. For Kikyo, she hoped that it was soon. Judging by Inuyasha's demeanor towards her as of late though, she doubted her wish would come true.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, her usually impassive eyes expressing the doubts she felt. Throughout their entire night together, he hadn't touched her. Every move she made to do so, he would flinch away, finding some sort of excuse. 'I have to use the bathroom', 'I need to get a drink', 'I think I left the refrigerator door open'. She was getting tired of it, fast.

Inuyasha glanced at the woman he loved, struck in awe once again by her beauty. Straight, manageable, inky black hair, soft, smooth and pale complexion and gorgeous, deep brown eyes; he was lucky that he had someone like her. Guilt gnawed away at his heart. Whatever doubts he had, he should voice them out with her. Kikyo deserved much more than this. She deserved so much more than a man who couldn't decide.

"Kikyo…" He took in a deep breath. "I… I ran into Kagome Higurashi the other day."

That simple statement caused her to stiffen as her expression immediately faded into neutralism. "What happened?" she asked apathetically.

Inuyasha forced himself to say steadily without a stutter, "We had coffee together." He avoided her eye. "She obviously didn't want me there though. I-I just wanted to apologize, just like you suggested. For closure and all that crap, you know. As you could guess, she didn't take the apology all too well." He gulped. Now here was the hard part. "She… She was about to leave. But then I… Kikyo, I…" He sighed, looking up to her eyes. "I kissed her."

If that information surprised her, then Inuyasha didn't notice. She continued to stare at him with a stoic gaze, not an emotion showing in her dark brown eyes. "Continue," she said calmly.

The violet-eyed man was unnerved by her lack of reaction but couldn't do anything else but do as she told. "Of course, she ran away from me after that. I regret kissing her, Kikyo, I really do. That's why I went to her home that night after I found her address. It wasn't easy, believe me. I had to do some snooping around." He looked away from her. "She was awake still but, even though I knocked, she didn't let me in. I apologized through the door but she still didn't let me in. She just wouldn't listen." He took a deep breath. "Then she started to tell me how much she hated me. She told me to go away, and I did. I'm so sorry, Kikyo. I didn't mean for all this to happen." He buried his face into his hands. "I'm sorry," he murmured, unable to bring himself to look at her anymore. "I'm so sorry, Kikyo."

A tense silence passed before Inuyasha felt two, slim arms wrap around him in an embrace. He looked up, surprised. Kikyo gently kissed his forehead. "I'm so angry at you," she whispered sincerely. "I can't believe you kissed her. But… I love you. What else can I do?"

"Kikyo…" He truly didn't deserve a woman as great as this.

Kikyo looked down at him as she straddled his hips. "I want you to sort out everything with Kagome," she said, looking at him directly in the eye. "That kiss, the past, your feelings. Everything. I want you to finish it. Face to face, tell her you're sorry. If she doesn't accept it, then what more can you do? You've already apologized from the bottom of your heart." She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his. "Then come back to me. We'll move away, far away. We'll go wherever you want. Just… Please… Promise me… Don't fall in love with her… Don't leave me behind."

She hugged him tightly.

Inuyasha embraced back just as tight, closing his eyes. He didn't give her an answer, no matter how much he wanted to reassure her. His mind screamed at him, his heart cried for him, to answer this woman, to settle her doubts.

But for the life of him, he couldn't open his mouth to speak.

Because, despite Kagome's cold, cold personality towards him, Inuyasha could already feel himself falling once more.

_**..Skies.x.**_

Kagome glanced at the clock, thirty minutes to seven. _Shit,_ she thought, hastily putting on her make-up, using the bathroom mirror as guidance. _He's going to be here and I'm not even ready._

Her _date_ - she shivered at the word - was tonight and she had to present herself well. If she didn't, she'd have to tolerate his mocking words and degrading stare all night. That was something she could easily survive without. _Besides, he's paying,_ she thought positively as she did up her hair, keeping a couple of her bobby pins pressed between her lips. _And I hear that C'est le Vile is a top notch restaurant. I wonder what kind of food they have to make it so._

She wore a simple dress that she'd worn quite awhile ago. It wasn't black, like her dress in the gala, but more of a dark blue that resembled the night sky. It was a small V-neck, exposing a modest amount of cleavage, the upper part of her back exposed to the chilly night air. The dress ran down her figure snugly, smoothly cascading down her lean legs before chopping off at mid-calf. It was a loose dress, one that she fancied, since she didn't like the tight dresses that creased every single time she moved.

Her hair was done in a bun, similar to the way she styled it at the gala. This time, though, it was much simpler, strands of her black hair falling to frame her face. She was just packing things into her silver handbag when the doorbell sounded.

_Huh_, she snorted. _That's the first time someone ever rang the doorbell. I never even knew I had one._ Maru was just in time. She was actually ready.

Well, nearly.

Kagome walked towards the door, opening it smoothly without even looking through the eyepiece. She didn't need to. She knew exactly who it was.

Maru Tashio stood there, wearing a formal tuxedo. Oddly, it was a change from his usual silver and white. This time, it was a black blazer and pants. Nevertheless, he looked striking in them, Kagome had to admit. She forced a smile, stretching her red lips. "Maru," - it felt weird saying his first name - "You came a little bit early, I'm afraid. I still need to put on my shoes." She opened the door a bit wider for him. "Please come in. It won't take long."

Maru simply curtly nodded and proceeded inside. Truth be told, Kagome was nervous having him in her home. This would be the first time she let someone in, especially one of the opposite gender. _That time I was broken into doesn't count either._ She wondered what he'd think of her home, narrowing her eyes at his back if he even dared to voice out his negative thoughts. _I'll kick him straight out if he mutters even one insult about this place._

Unusually though, he didn't look all too interested in observing her home and criticizing it, like she thought he would. Instead, he simply stood there, stoic and unmoving, waiting for her to finish.

_Weird. It's as if he's been in my home before._ She dismissed that thought and gathered her high-heeled shoes that were kept hidden in her bedroom closet. _Ah,_ she contemplated, hesitating. She really didn't want to walk around in those death traps tonight. _Oh, who cares? I doubt he'll mind if I wear something less threatening to my posture._ So she dropped the high heels and favoured a stylish shoe with lower heels.

"I'm ready," she called, walking back into the living room. Maru turned to look at her. She stared back calmly. "Let's go, shall we?"

Maru held out his hand and Kagome took it without a second thought. Like before, he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. "You look wonderful tonight, Kagome."

Her eyes widened as she stilled. It wasn't because of the kiss he gave her. No, she was over that. It was the way he addressed her, the way he actually said her name. Usually, it'd just be 'Higurashi' or 'Ms. Higurashi' and even the occasional and simple 'woman'. He'd never just said her name.

He led her down into the car park of the apartment building. Kagome once again greeted the sleek black car that she almost bumped into, resulting in her and Maru's first encounter. _Unfortunately._

She got into the passenger seat while Maru walked his way to the driver's. In silence, he drove towards the restaurant, neither of them even attempting conversation. It was the most awkward situation Kagome had ever found herself in. She knew she had to say something, even with her loathing for all men. She couldn't stand the silence sometimes.

They drove into the city, the traffic very small, much to her surprise. She took this silence between her and her 'date' - she shivered - and used it as an opportunity to inspect the inside of his car. It was smooth, she admitted, much smoother than her own. It had a brand new stereo player and there were multiple compartments in the front, some she knew were hidden. There was even a trash can in between them. There was nothing in it though. The car had this new smell about it, as if he'd only bought it last month.

"We're here." It was Maru's impassive voice that snapped her out of it, as she found herself parked in front of the highly classified restaurant known as _C'est le Vile._ She gawked when Maru just shut off the engine and proceeded outside. When her door opened for her, she just stepped out, staring at Maru with a questioning manner.

"Are you sure you're allowed to just park in front of the restaurant like this?" she inquired, glancing back at the car. She was pretty sure that he wasn't supposed to.

But of course, Maru had thought it all through. "I reserved this parking space earlier this week," he said calmly. "What I want, I will get it, even if it's just a parking space."

_A week beforehand?_ Kagome thought, picking up on that fact. _That must mean he __**predicted**__ me agreeing!_ She glared at him. _That little prick. _

Ignoring the suddenly vicious stare that he was receiving, Maru took her arm and led her up the outside stairs of the brightly lit restaurant. Many people were gathered here, wearing formal dresses and attires. There wasn't one child. There shouldn't be, as this was the place adults gathered to strictly get away from annoyingly loud teenagers and wailing children.

They entered the front doors of the restaurant, cutting through the line and into the reserves. A man was there to greet them, a blank look upon his face. "Name, sir," he requested calmly.

Maru stared at him through impassive eyes. "Tashio."

The man looked down through his list of names and nodded. "Reservations for two, Mr. Tashio. Of course. Right this way." He bowed in politeness and began walking inside the main dining area. Maru followed, almost having to drag Kagome behind him.

She was struck in awe by the beauty of this place. Lit by beautifully designed chandeliers, with elaborately decorated tables and skillfully carved wooden chairs, it seemed to be straight out of a picture magazine on Beautifully Designed Castle Rooms. People chatted with polite murmurs, the repeating sounds of scraping forks and knives and the merry laughter of some guests echoed inside her ear. Even the floor was carpeted in a creamy yellow colour, mirrors drilled into the walls to give it a larger effect. Kagome was surprised that there were no mirrors on the ceiling. She half-expected it, really.

They finally reached their table and the man who greeted them bowed and went, leaving them alone. Kagome sat down, still stricken by the design, and Maru simply stared at her doing so on the opposite side of the table.

After a couple of moments of observing silence, he finally spoke. "How do you like it, Kagome?"

"Eh?" Kagome blushed slightly, embarrassed to be caught staring, even if it wasn't him that she was staring at. "I-Ah…" She coughed into her hand and regained her composure. "It's beautiful." She smiled in politeness. "I love the décor and the design. It's simply magnificent. How much did the reservations for this place cost, Maru?"

"If I told you, it would ruin your appreciation for me bringing you here," he replied smoothly.

"Ha ha. Very funny." It was hard to keep casual around him, a person Kagome can only see as a business partner. He wasn't even that. He was just a fellow owner in the business department, which would mean that they were rivals. To sit down in such a luscious place like this and expect to talk normally was simply asking for too much. "Do we have to order or have you already done so?"

"I've already taken that privilege, Kagome," Maru answered indifferently. "The food shouldn't take long to cook now, since we've arrived. We'll be expecting someone to bring the wine soon, though."

_Wine._ She couldn't wait for the wine. She would take it in moderate doses though. She didn't want to act like a fool in front of him.

They sat there in silence for a bit longer, Kagome not knowing what to say. She found it unnerving that Maru could just sit there and observe her without feeling the least bit uncomfortable at all. Around them, people chatted merrily. She directed her eyes to them, envious of their happy faces and carefree grins. Although this place was slightly posh, the people who came didn't look or act snobbish at all. _No one's got their noses up in the air and using five different sets of forks to eat a salad. That's good._

"So, tell me, Maru," she started, directing her focus back onto him. She placed her elbows on the table, using the back of her hands to support her chin. "What did you do before you started out in the business?" _Good start, Kagome,_ she applauded herself inwardly.

Maru continued to stare at her as he answered, "I can't remember what I did before. I was always in the business trade. My whole family was."

Kagome frowned, not expecting that answer. "But this is the first time I've ever heard of the Tashio family," she stated. "If you were in the business trade for so long, then people must have heard of you."

"It started out very small," he said carefully. "It was I who grew it into notice range."

"Huh," Kagome said dully. "Alright then." She wished she had the wine with her right now. "What interests do you have?"

Maru lifted an eyebrow. "Why would my interests be of any concern to you?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly. _This guy is impossible._ "I'm trying to make conversation, if you haven't realized," she ground out. "You aren't exactly putting an effort into it either, you know. Just answer the question, will you?"

His expression returned to its apathetic state. "My only interest is to gain power through my work. Nothing else catches my attention long enough."

_Man, he's more of a workaholic than I am._ If she told that to Sango, her secretary would scream out 'Liar!' for sure.

"Now answer my own question," he said calmly. "Have you ever thought of marriage?"

Kagome stiffened a little. She didn't expect that question. _I haven't expected anything, really._ "Of course I have," she answered aloofly. "It's every girl's dream, after all."

"Then why do you always glare at men as if you want a boulder to befall them?" Maru questioned immediately after her answer.

Her eyes widened. "You've noticed that?" she asked wryly.

The man opposite her nodded. "Indeed. It's hard not to, seeing as how you're always almost constantly glaring at me." He observed her quietly. "Tell me, Kagome. What have we, the opposite sex, done to you to deserve such cold treatment?"

"Are you really asking this?" Kagome asked skeptically. "Or did you just ask a rhetorical question?"

"I'm really asking," he answered through serious brown eyes. But then again, they were always serious.

Kagome sat back, suddenly defencive. "I don't hate _all_ men," she lied smoothly. "Just a choice few. They're the ones people generally dislike… Such as those who cheat on other women, those who physically abuse their partners, those who abandon their family or commitments. You know, men like them. They're the ones I hate."

"It's unusual," Maru said with that steady, rhythmic voice of his, unintentionally luring Kagome in with every word he spoke. "You look like the character that doesn't judge the front cover of a book. You just admitted to that very act, though. And even though you act like it in front of others, you really aren't that trusting, are you, Kagome? Every time I see you, you're always suspicious." He narrowed his eyes. "Why is that, I wonder? What have you experienced to cause such a resentment inside you?"

Kagome was beginning to get even more uncomfortable. She didn't like how this man could read her so easily. She didn't like how much he knew just by observing her, just by watching. It felt as if she was being violated by a total stranger, which was partially true.

"Alright, stop interrogating me," she said through her glare. "I didn't come here to be asked such personal questions."

They battled with their eyes for a moment, trying to gain dominance over the other. None of them were willing to back down.

Realizing this, Kagome simply tried to move the conversation away from her. "It's time for my question," she said. She gazed deeply into his brown eyes. "Is that your real eye colour?"

Maru frowned. "Have I given you any reason to think otherwise?"

His discreet answer only caused Kagome to sharpen her stare. "I don't really know," she answered truthfully. "It's just… whenever I look in your eyes… I feel as if there's something wrong with it. I don't know." She paused. "So… Is brown really your colour?"

It took a moment for Maru to answer. "No, they're not." He didn't know what possessed him to say it. He wanted to keep all real characteristics that may lead him back to his original identity, Sesshomaru Takahashi, to be kept secret. But when this woman asked, he couldn't lie.

Suddenly, he inwardly smirked.

Oh, a plan was knitting within his mind. A dark, twisted plan that he knew he'd enjoy fulfilling.

And the woman across him didn't suspect a thing.

"Really?" she asked, eyes widening. "Then what colour are they?"

Keeping indifferent with his expression void of any emotion, he answered calmly. "Gold."

She gasped slightly in surprise. "Gold?" she repeated skeptically. "For real? As in gold, gold?" All she received was a glare. This was enough for her to remember that Maru wasn't one who joked. "Wow," she said, truthfully impressed. "May I see?"

"I'm afraid that I'm a bit sensitive when it comes to revealing my real eye colour," he said silkily. "Perhaps in another time, where there is more privacy."

At the implied suggestion, Kagome glared. _As if that would ever happen._ But she would really liked to see his real eye colour though. _No wonder his eyes have always bugged me,_ she irked. _I always thought that brown colour was always wrong. Gold… I wonder if it would suit him._

"Now it's my turn to ask," Maru continued. "Tell me truthfully, Kagome. Do you enjoy places like these?"

_He's just full of random bundles of inquires, isn't he?_ She asked herself dryly. She looked around, contemplating her answer. "It's nice, I admit that," she said sincerely. "But I don't think I'll be able to enjoy myself in here for very long. To be honest, I prefer more ordinary places, like the park or the every-day café." Oh, how she loved the every-day café. "Places like these are too… fake. I mean, anyone can just buy this place. If you go to the park or quiet little place, you'll show more than what you have in your pocket. I mean, look at me. I can pretty much afford whatever I want. Money won't swoon me at all."

They stayed silent for a moment, Maru seriously soaking in her words. He'd have to remember that for the next time he took her out for something.

"Are you enjoying yourself thus far?" he inquired impassively.

Kagome tapped her chin, smiling faintly. It was the first genuine smile she offered to Maru Tashio. "I actually am, kind of," she said truthfully. "I mean, when you first asked me to dinner, I thought we wouldn't be able to speak about anything but business. Imagine the boredom if that really happened." She grinned. "But so far, it hasn't been that bad." _The only part I disapprove of was when you asked about my personal life. And my views of men,_ she frowned. "We've acted civilized. Isn't that something to be happy of?"

_Thank God for civilized,_ she thought. _If we were arguing for the whole night, I'd hate him and the male population even more, if that was possible._

"I'm glad," Maru responded neutrally, eyes unreadable. "Because your enjoyment tonight was what I wished for."

Seconds ticked by as Kagome just stared at him, this emotionless statue. The minutes stretched on in silence, the noise around them fading away until there was no one left but him and her. Kagome couldn't read him, never could. The words he said just then… Did he really mean it? This ruthless person, this merciless demon? Those words that sprung from his mouth… Were they really his own?

Kagome covered her eyes with her hands. She laughed bitterly, surprising herself. In truth, she didn't know why she was laughing so sourly. Perhaps it was because, deep down, she knew that he was lying. Yet, even though she knew, even though she realized this, her heart and mind wanted to say otherwise. That, perhaps, someone did care for her like that. Her heart yearned for it, that touch of romance, that feeling that made her heartbeat run faster. She secretly wanted that, wanted those lonely nights to fade away by being held by a man.

But it could never be. Not for her. Never for her.

_Love,_ she thought spitefully,_ is a fantasy. A dark, twisted fantasy that I never want to believe in anymore._

But she didn't have a choice in the matter. She didn't get to choose who she fell in love with.

Maybe that was why she laughed so darkly beneath her breath. It showed how much she mocked that man's words, telling him loud and clear that she didn't believe in a ridiculous fantasy. _I'm a grown up now,_ she told him silently. _You can't fool me anymore._

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up, back into those brown eyes that really weren't brown at all. Although they showed nothing, Kagome knew the strength behind them, the strength that was gained through a struggle. She was weak. He was strong. It was only natural that the weak would be drawn to those with power.

_I'm glad, now, that I can't see the true colour of your eyes,_ she thought silently. _Because, if I did, I'm afraid I might be drawn to you even more._

She was already being hypnotized by that ordinary brown. Who knew what he could do to her with gold?

It was an outside interference that finally broke off their stare, silently saving her.

"Ah, I'm sorry," the waiter said, accidentally bumping against Kagome's chair.

Kagome's heart froze.

"Here's your wine."

She looked up towards the voice, mouth drying, all thoughts of Maru Tashio suddenly leaving her and focusing on one individual.

The waiter stared down at her, equally surprised. Painful recognition passed through each set of eyes.

"Ka… Kagome…" the blue-eyed man addressed, shocked.

Kagome's tongue was tied. _Kouga-kun…_

Just by this man's appearance, Kagome deducted that this would be the worst date she'd ever gone to.

_**..Skies.x.**_

A/N: I know, sucky place to end, but it was getting long XP

And - wince - The beginning details of Sesshomaru and Kagome's date was DULL man! XO I mean, come on! Nothing really happened, besides the fact that Kagome found out that his eyes were really gold. I was thinking about making it more romantic but my fingers said NO. This wasn't a romance fic, after all. :P

I guess I portrayed their uncomfortable-ness with each other pretty good though, plus their stiff interaction. Goes to show that you can't be enemies one moment and chummy chums the next, eh? XD Still, whatever man (-.-)

Okie, see y'all next time! hopefully soon, if my plans go according to… ah… plan XD

-- KP signing off.


	12. Bells of Torture

**Grey Skies**

A/N: Hehehehe, thanks for all the reviews, dudes! :3 Made me REAL happy XD Also, thank you for your patience. I really appreciate it :3 Anyways, here's the latest installment of GS. By the rate I'm writing with though, I doubt I'll get this story finished by the end of the year (-.-) Let's hope it doesn't get to that though~

Sooooo…. ENJOY!

_**Bells of Torture**_

"Kou… Kouga-kun, what are you doing here?" Kagome finally asked once she regained her bearings. She was staring up at the blue-eyed man as if he was a new species of animal.

_An idiotic question, I believe,_ Sesshomaru Takahashi thought mildly, referring to the businesswoman's question. He was disguised as Maru Tashio as he silently observed the two's interaction. _He is obviously the waiter, assigned to give us the wine. It's obvious with that black and white uniform and the wine bottle in his hand,_ he thought with a slightly sarcastic tone. His brown eyes sharpened slightly when Kagome and the man continued to stare at each other like stricken morons. _Although, I don't see any name tag on his person. How could Kagome know that his name is Kouga?_

"Kagome," murmured this 'Kouga' a second time, blatantly ignoring her inquiry. "I can't believe you're here…"

Their idiotic expressions and pointless dialogue was beginning to annoy a certain criminal escapee. Just as he was about to speak out, the waiter placed the bottle of wine on the table and grabbed Kagome's arm, swiftly pulling her up to her feet and kissing those red lips with a passion that resembled a starving man.

Sesshomaru's eyes unexpectedly narrowed and before he knew it, he was up and standing, sending a straight, powerful punch to the one who dared to kiss his 'date'.

The waiter fell to the ground, stunned and shocked, nursing his already bruising cheek as he stared up at Sesshomaru, utterly dumbfounded.

Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome, glaring coldly down at him, a murderous glint in his contacted eyes. "What do you think you're doing, fool?" he asked icily, piercing him with a sharpened gaze fit to still a raging storm. "Have you no brains, you idiotic man? What gives you the right to kiss this woman so abruptly when I am clearly her dinner companion? If you thought that action would've went unpunished, you're more retarded than you seem." A rage bubbled within him as he fisted his hands calmly by his side.

There was one thing everyone should know about the infamous Sesshomaru Takahashi: he was a very possessive man. What he saw belonged to him cannot be shared among others, no exceptions. Whether it was his company, his bed, his belongings, if you dared to touch whatever he deemed was his, he would hunt you down with a passion and you'd wish you were haunted by tormented ghosts than his killer stare.

That was his code, the way his mind thought. To him, there was no other way. What was his, was his, and would forever remain his, until he decided to discard it. Even his trash, being used by someone else, sent him into a fury in the likes of no other.

Obsessive compulsive? Surely not. The great Sesshomaru Takahashi was beneath such impulsive behaviours.

By now, everyone had stopped their dinner to stare at the commotion. The people nearest to the three held panicked looks in their eyes, wondering if a fight would start. Some of the people who worked in _C'est le Vile_ began to shout for security.

"What the hell, man?" Kouga spat out a spittle of blood as he stood up. "What the hell is your problem, you turd?" He glared heatedly into Sesshomaru's narrowed eyes. "Who the fuck are you?"

The defiance that was clearly shown in those blue eyes caused the rage in Sesshomaru to ignite even further. Coldly, he said, "My name is Maru Tashio. It would do you well to remember it, peasant." He would get his revenge on this insolent man. _And it would be sweet. This insolent man will forever regret the day he crossed paths me._

His dangerous glare was enough for Kouga to rethink his approach. His wariness heightened and he glanced at Kagome who stood there, shocked still, behind the silver-haired man. Just as he was about to speak, the security entered the situation. Along with the manager of the restaurant.

"Alright, what's going on here?" the first police officer said, the taller one, who glared at all three of them. "We don't want any trouble so I suggest you cooperate."

"This guy punched me!" Kouga accused, pointing rather rudely in Sesshomaru's direction. The way his cheek was beginning to swell was evidence enough, even without the witnesses.

But Sesshomaru was not deterred. He met the officer's stern eyes calmly, hiding the hate he felt for the kind that locked him in that damned prison. _To think that I must now explain myself to someone as lowly as he,_ he inwardly sneered. _It disgusts me. _"He was sexually harassing a woman," Maru answered in that smooth tone of his, not a hint of emotion in his voice. "I was entitled to defend her dignity."_ She is mine. No one else is to touch her._

The security guard glanced towards Kagome's direction. "Is that true, miss?"

Slowly, Kagome nodded. Her brown then eyes narrowed with a vengeful hate as she directed her glare to the stunned Kouga. _About time she snapped out of her idiotic stupor. _"This moron had the indecency to degrade me in front of so many people," she snapped, walking in front of Sesshomaru. "In fact, I should charge him with sexual harassment."

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled in disbelief, an anger sprouting in his eyes. "What are you--?!"

But the two police guards stopped him from advancing the woman. "Come with us, if you will," the taller one spoke with stern authority. "We are going to charge you for sexual harassment and for disturbing the peace."

"That's bull!" Kouga snapped, trying to struggle out of their hold. "I wasn't the one who fucking punched someone!" Just as they were about to drag him away, someone spoke.

"Wait a moment, officers."

Sesshomaru's sharpened eyes glanced at Kagome. _What in the hell is this woman doing?_ he inwardly growled.

"I believe you heard me incorrectly," she continued calmly when the they stopped to listen. Her expression was blank, her eyes unreadable. "I said I _should_ charge him for sexual harassment. I am not going to do so though. I believe he suffers from a delusion that I'm still his partner, as I used to date him in earlier years. Unfortunately, that isn't so. I don't think he should be fined just because of a simple mistake and his undying idiocy."

Everyone was stunned, including Sesshomaru. "Are you sure, miss?" the officer said unsure.

"Yes, I am," Kagome replied with a confident air.

The security had to let Kouga go, not knowing what else to do if the woman didn't want to place charges.

The manager who had been watching silently up until now finally spoke. "Nevertheless, I would appreciate it if you leave." He directed this comment to Sesshomaru and Kagome. He switched his angry eyes towards Kouga. "And you, Ookami, are fired. You will never work in a decent restaurant again once I'm through with you. Get your belongings and get out of this building. Because of your rash actions, our reputation is slain."

Although Sesshomaru was satisfied with Kouga's fallen look, he was certainly not pleased that he was being kicked out as well. He walked up to the manager, his eyes deadly cool. "Excuse me, but why must we leave?" he asked coldly. "We paid for the reservations and it wasn't us that initiated this dilemma. It was your employee."

But the manager was adamant. "I'm sorry, sir, but you've disturbed the peace as well," he said strictly. "How can our customers enjoy the rest of their meal with someone such as you around?"

Did Sesshomaru hear right? Did this small, little man insult him, as if he was the one who had more power? The dark rage burned within him as his eyes darkened drastically, promising a threat that would not be taken lightly. In his eyes, he spoke this: _You pitiful, filthy rodent. Did you just disrespect me, Sesshomaru Takahashi, owner of the most powerful company called Takahashi Co.? Mark my words, you tiny insect. Before you know it, you'll be living on the streets while this company burns to the ground. You'll rue the day you began to breathe._

His evil looks didn't go unnoticed as the manager visibly flinched from the dark, grave glare he was suddenly receiving. All those who could see his narrowed brown eyes stiffened and shivered, sensing the raw power this one man held.

Kagome suddenly grabbed Sesshomaru's arm, unaware of the dark thoughts that filtered through his head. "Come on, Maru," she said blankly. "This restaurant isn't five-star anyway. Let's go somewhere else."

And so they did.

Sesshomaru himself, though, left a curse upon the restaurant _C'est le Vile_, upon the manager and upon that idiotic man called Kouga Ookami.

A curse that the murderous threats he promised would be fulfilled.

_**..Skies.x.**_

Kagome's heart was beating so fast that she thought she might have a heart attack at the tender age of twenty-seven. Beside her was the silent Maru Tashio, who hadn't spoken a word to her after they left the restaurant. He seemed occupied with something and, truthfully, Kagome wasn't all too interested in figuring out what. Other thoughts kept on plaguing her mind like a never-ending storm.

_I can't believe it,_ Kagome thought. _Kouga… He was working at that restaurant…_ Her feelings were mixed and unidentifiable, so strong and nauseous that she felt another headache coming on. She was surprised to find him; she was angered to the point of hate about the kiss. She was shocked that she actually felt pity for the man who almost destroyed her, actually helping him out of what would've been a very severe punishment (especially with her contacts). Confusion, anger, hate, shock, surprise, pity, sadness and regret blended inside her to make a very uncomfortable feeling that she desperately wanted to drown out with a big glass of whisky.

From the corner of her eye, she glanced at Maru. _What is he thinking right now?_ she thought. _Is he mad? He defended me for nothing, after all. _For some reason, she didn't want him angry at her. Considering what he did, she was grateful. She would've hit that man herself if he hadn't beaten her to the punch, no pun intended. Did he regret sticking up for her? Did he think that she was some sort of whore who let any man she'd been involved with kiss her without any consequence but the loss of a job? Why did she even care what the impassive asshole thought?

"I apologize," Maru spoke, surprising her out of her train of thought. "I didn't intend for tonight to be so disastrous."

_Is he for real?_ Kagome thought skeptically._ Is he really apologizing for something that wasn't even his fault?_ "It's okay. You had nothing to do with it." She glanced out the window. It was dark, with the lights of the city her only entertainment. The colourful neon flashed before her eyes, almost hypnotic, letting her forget about her reencounter with Kouga Ookami. _What the hell is going on?_ She thought angrily. _First Inuyasha and Kikyo turn up, and then Kouga. I mean, what the hell? Is my past finally coming back to haunt me or something? Haven't I suffered enough heartache and drama to last me through the rest of my life? _She groaned, not knowing that she did it out loud. _God. I hate men._

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" Maru asked. "Are you feeling ill?"

_Yeah, duh. I feel horrible._ Outwardly, she just smiled at him and said, "No, I'm alright. Thank you for your concern, Maru."

Her politeness though didn't please him at all. "Do you want me to take you home so you can rest?"

There was a mocking look in his eyes when he glanced at her that immediately caused Kagome to stiffen. _Does he really think I'm that weak? That I would allow a __**man**__ to ruin my plans? Ha! You have another thing coming, Maru Tashio._ "No," she denied sweetly, smiling that all-too-fake grin of hers. "In fact, Maru, I'd like to go to the _Hiraikotsu_ Café, if it isn't too much trouble."

"The _Hiraikotsu_?" Maru repeated, lifting an elegant eyebrow. "That common place?"

Kagome glared furiously. "Well, I doubt you made any other fancy reservations just in case things didn't go to plan in _C'est le Vile._ Why not the café? It's quiet and it serves things other than coffee."

In truth, Maru _did_ plan something if their first choice didn't go exactly as he planned. But if he wanted his overall scheme to succeed, he must please her whenever he could be bothered. Besides, it didn't matter where they went. All that mattered was Kagome getting comfortable around him. "Alright," he finally spoke in a monotone. "The _Hiraikotsu_ Café it is."

They drove there in silence and once Maru parked, they proceeded inside. Once they ordered their meals, they found a table with two seats and resumed their dinner date.

"So…" Kagome drawled, feeling much more comfortable in the familiar environment. "I guess I should first thank you for what you did back there," she said calmly. "I appreciate it."

"Apparently enough for you to save him from more severe punishment," Maru commented dully.

Kagome was slightly miffed by his tone. _Calm down, Kagome. Once your coffee arrives, you'll be sailing smoothly. _She gave that thought a pause. _Or perhaps some rum would make me forget better? Coffee, or whisky? Tough choice. _"Well, if you put it that way, of course," she responded. She dared a grin. "But I didn't expect you to punch him. In fact, I thought you wouldn't do anything."

Maru glared at her. "What do you take me for?" he asked coldly. "I wouldn't allow a woman to be degraded like that."

"Uh-huh," she replied carelessly. For a very valid reason, Kagome didn't believe him. He was always degrading women, from the very first time she met him. The way he spoke to them, looked at them and addressed them, it was obviously embedded into his nature to put down the opposite sex with his male superiority, one of the things Kagome hated the most about men in general.

And she knew that Maru knew too. It was obvious in those relentless eyes of his. He knew he told a lie.

"Tell me this one thing, Kagome," he said mildly. "Who was that man, that Kouga Ookami?"

Kagome stiffened. She knew he was going to ask about that sooner or later but she was still surprised. "I've already said," she said. "He is a past man that I once dated. No longer, though." Their orders were served up to them and she was grateful. She held the warm, glass cup in both her hands, sighing at the warmness of it all. The _Hiraikotsu _café was pretty much empty save for the people who worked the night shifts. Really, who would want a coffee at night?

"I presumed that you no longer dated him when you said he suffered from delusions about being your partner," Maru stated wryly. He ordered nothing but a cup of brown tea. Although they ate nothing at the restaurant, he didn't feel like food any longer. He did eye that white, fattening strawberry icing cake in front of the woman he was currently accompanying though, inwardly wincing at the thought of how much saturated fat and sugar it contained.

"Har har, very observant of you," Kagome retorted sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "But what do you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you all my life's little secrets? Sorry, Maru. I'm afraid we haven't gone through that many dates yet," she stated, shivering unintentionally at that forbidden word 'date'.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, one Kagome appreciated. Although she felt uncomfortable eating when Maru was not, she scooped up a spoonful of cake and plopped it inside her mouth. _Too sweet_, she thought. But when she looked up, she could Maru resentfully glaring at the piece of cake. She smirked. "Afraid of a little calories, Maru?" she asked cruelly.

"No," he replied instantly in that bored, expressionless voice. "I was just pondering if you should even eat that garbage when you already look as if you've gained weight since the last time I saw you," he said flatly. Too flatly.

Kagome tensed in indignition, her mouth slightly agape. "Excuse me?" she asked incredulously, her eyes narrowing with fury. "You have some nerve," she snapped. "It's men like you who make the women in this world think that they're too fat for their own good and need to starve themselves to death just to be considered 'healthy'!" She glowered in contempt. "What the hell is the matter with you?" she scowled. "What does weight have to do with anything between us?"

He looked as if he was about to say something smart but then he stopped. He remained silent, an action Kagome didn't expect him to be capable of. _I thought he'd say something snide to try and lower my self-esteem,_ she thought meanly. _Why isn't he trying to make me angry?_ Come to think of it, Maru had been acting strangely towards her ever since the start of the dinner. Although he wasn't particularly nice, he asked questions like 'are you alright?' or 'are you ill?' to give the illusion that he actually cared. _Men aren't capable of feelings though, are they?_ Kagome asked herself bitterly, glaring at the silver-haired man. _I just keep forgetting that over and over, don't I? When will I ever learn?_

"Okay, let's get on thing straight," she finally said, narrowing her eyes at him warily. "Why have you taken me out tonight? What is you true intention? Truthfully, I don't see you and I enjoying each other's company for any longer than five minutes. Why are you interested in me?"

Maru sighed wearily, closing his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, he was staring at her directly, again with that stoic mask that revealed nothing. "I will not lie to you, Kagome," he said calmly. "I want Higurashi Co."

That reply was so totally unexpected that Kagome did a double take. To put it so bluntly like that, so unfeeling, was so unreal. But as the threat to her ownership finally sunk it, Kagome steeled herself as the business side of her finally arose for the first time that night. "Well, you can't have it, I'm afraid," she said tensely. "That company is mine and shall always remain mine until I see it fit to pass it onto another successor. As of right now, I don't think that's going to happen any time in the next few decades. I'm sorry to be crushing on your hopes here, Mr. Tashio, but you will never become the CEO of Higurashi Co. as long as I'm bre--"

"Do you even know about the previous owner, Sesshomaru Takahashi?" Maru interrupted her before she could finish that terribly too accurate statement. "What do you know about that man?"

"All I know is that he's dead," Kagome spat out bitterly, glaring at him with a newfound resentment. Anyone who tried to take away her title was immediately labeled an enemy that should not be trusted. _He's just like Naraku Onigumo,_ Kagome thought angrily. _Just like Inuyasha, just like Kouga. All he wants is something materialistic, something to be gained by knowing me._ Her hands fisted around her cup, making the warm, brown liquid to slightly tremble. Its warmth did little to relax her now. _Maru Tashio, you're a fiend._ _You almost fooled me._

"Dead, you say?" Maru asked, watching her reactions coolly. "How do you know that?"

"Because he couldn't be recovered from the ashes of the prison called _Tetsusaiga,_" Kagome answered without a shred of doubt in her voice. "Can you not remember that day, Mr. Tashio? It was all over the news for a month, at least. How the famous Sesshomaru Takahashi died within that fire, among other criminals and guards alike. It was so bad that his very body couldn't be discovered."

There was a dark look in Maru's brown eyes that Kagome failed to recognize. "Ah, yes, I remember that day quite clearly," he said neutrally. "Of course, it was top news all around the world. How could I forget?"

Kagome gave him a suspicious look. She didn't believe him, whatever he was saying. How could someone forget such a huge event of the villainous Takahashi heir dying in one of the most secured prisons of _Tetsusaiga_?

"Well," she said, taking another calming sip from her coffee. "If all you want from me is my company, then I suggest that we no longer play this charade of dinners and lunch. All business affairs will be strictly business and will be held in business meetings made by appointments."

It was only then did a sly smirk appear on the expressionless mask of one Maru Tashio. The look he was suddenly giving her made Kagome's skin crawl. _What…?_

Suddenly, she felt like a tiny, insignificant rat under his intense gaze. There was something about his look, the way he so intently stared at her, that caused something inside her to tremble and cower. Why did she feel as if she'd lost something important the minute he gave her that wicked smile?

"But I'm afraid you're mistaken on that point, Kagome Higurashi," he said silkily, so calm and serene that Kagome twitched with nervousness. "Because the whole purpose of this outing was to tell you that our relationship will no longer be as mere business associates." He leaned forward, capturing her chocolate coloured eyes with the fake brown of his, impassive and unemotional. The look he was giving her, so cold yet so intense, made the young woman's heart oddly beat. "Because, Kagome," he continued smoothly with that dreamy, velvet voice of his,

"Because from now on, you will be known as my fiancé."

_**..Skies.x.**_

"No!" she screamed, yelling into the phone. "Mother, how could you? Why would you do something like this? Do you realize that I'm not ready to get married yet?"

She was angry, so angry that she felt as if she could murder any random passerby if she hadn't been locked inside her apartment, tightly secured for humanity's safety. Not only were her insides bubbling with rage, the sheer absurdity of the entire situation made no sense to her. She was confused, hurt, aghast and, overall, furious. Furious, furious, furious. The hate and anger she felt was growing inside her, threatening to break her down completely as it already shattered her carefully built control. If she wasn't filled with so much rage and spite, she would have cried instead for the betrayal she felt deep in her heart. How could her mother do this to her?

Didn't she know that her own daughter hated the male population so much so that this hatred could never be erased? Didn't she know that her daughter cursed every single man that ever came her way to hell? That she damned every single one of those horny, manipulative, power-hungry bastards and wished that the world would be rid of them, of every one, just so that she wouldn't have to put up with their obnoxious ways again? Didn't she know that every man Kagome cared for turned out to be double-crossing assholes who would eventually abandon her and make her clean up the mess they made behind in their wake?

Didn't her own mother know that Kagome still suffered from heartache?

"Kagome, please, you must understand," her mother, her once reliable mother, said pleadingly over the phone. "Your father and I wanted you to marry into a rich family, so that you wouldn't have to face any problems on your own. Originally, your fiancé was meant to be Sesshomaru Takahashi, as the marriage would've strengthened Higurashi and Takahashi Co.'s status in the business world even further. But seeing as he's now gone, there have been alternative suitors for you, and I believe--"

"What gives you the right?" Kagome yelled, pacing angrily through her apartment. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes. "What gives you the right, ma? What gives you the right to do this, when I'm already a grown woman? How can you just shove this onto me, expecting me to freely accept it, when you know what I've gone through?" She shook her head, as if trying to deny the reality of it all. "I thought you knew," she said brokenly, her voice still filled with uncontrolled rage and sadness. "I thought you understood me!"

"I do understand, I do," her mother said, her voice cracking slightly. "But please, Kagome, you must do this for your family."

"Why?" she asked, yelling once more. "We have money. We have lots and lots of money! Why would we need more? Why are you trying to sell my life to a man just to gain a few more currency notes?" she raged, appalled. "I thought you didn't care about that! I thought you cared about your children's happiness above what income they earn!"

"Kagome!" her mother said sternly, her voice suddenly hard. "I will not stand by and take this from you. I am your mother and you should respect me."

That respect Kagome had for her though was a million miles away for her to reach back. _How could you do this to me, mother?_ she thought, squeezing her eyes shut. _How can you just betray me like this? After everything I've told you, after everything we've been through, you can still sell me out like your own daughter isn't even close to the value of material money?_ "Why?" Kagome asked again. "Why are you doing this? At a time and age when arranged marriages are scarcely heard of anymore? Why now? Why Maru Tashio?" She stopped pacing in favour of leaning her head on the wall, cool against her forehead. "How do you know him, mother? Why Maru Tashio? Why him?" She wanted answers to these questions. She _needed_ the answers. Her anger had dwindled away to be replaced by a hopeless despair, her pessimistic eye seeing a future with a man she was beginning to hate to a very high degree.

Her mum's voice softened when she replied. "I am sorry, Kagome. I know how tough this must be for you but please, do it for the family. You were bound to get married some time, so why not early when you're at your prime? Maru Tashio… He is actually quite a familiar acquaintance of mine…" she said gently. "Give him a chance, Kagome. Please. You will learn to love him, I guarantee it."

_You can't guarantee anything anymore,_ Kagome answered inwardly, feeling the worse type of regret, shame and betrayal. When your own mother betrays you, just how would someone expect to feel? _There will be no love in this marriage, as I have sworn to hate all men. Even if there is a slim possibility, I can never fall in love with him. Never. Never to a heartless man who only seeks to gain material goods._

"Just answer me one more thing mother," Kagome said quietly, her eyes still closed. "And please answer honestly. Give me the truth and only that, I beg you… Why? Why do you want me to get married so soon?"

There was a pause when she didn't answer, the atmosphere thick and tense. Finally, she replied in a slow, forced voice, "Because I want to see you happy, Kagome. I know this might seem harsh, forcing this kind of relationship onto you when you've had so many bad experiences, but please trust me. I am your mother. As someone who loves you, I want you to experience how to love and _be_ truly loved in return. Please just give this a chance Kagome."

And yet, even with all the serenity in her mother's voice, Kagome still couldn't bring herself to accept the fact that she was no longer the proud, single woman she vowed herself to be. "I don't like him," she whispered, forlorn. "I don't like Maru Tashio. I don't like him, ma. How could you take such an action that affects my life like this without knowing what kind of feelings I harboured for him in the first place? If I even liked him? How can you be so inconsiderate? How can you do this without my consent, acting as if I wasn't a fully grown adult? Why can't you trust me to make my own life better, brighter, in my own way, at my own pace?"

There was another long pause when the gape between mother and daughter stretched even further. "In your father's will, there was a section written that was supposed to be kept a secret from you," her mother suddenly spoke, her voice oddly calm and blank. "It stated that you, Kagome, must be wedded before she reaches the age of thirty. If not, then she must be stripped of the name Higurashi and become disowned. I do not want that to happen to you, dear. I do not want you to be separated."

The news shocked her numb. _What… the… hell…?_ she asked herself, her mind unable to process this information. Her father, the only man who hadn't given her scarring pain, wrote that in his will? Her caring, understanding father, that always made her laugh, smile and grin? That soft, gentle man that caused Kagome to be tolerant of his gender's population? How could it be that her sweet, deceased father would be the cause of her life's misery? How? _Why is all of this happening?_

"Oh, okay then," Kagome said dully, her eyes open and blank as she stared at the wall. "If it's written in father's will, then I guess it must be carried out then. I wouldn't want to dishonor him." Her voice was stoic, emotionless, so dead in the inside that she might as well have died in reality. "I must go now, mother. I have work to do."

It was eleven o'clock, close to midnight. Why would she be working at this hour?

Before her mother could even reply, Kagome gently placed down the phone, disconnecting their conversation. She stood there, silent as a ghost, the lights to her apartment slightly humming. Her curtains were closed, blocking out the night. She was grateful for that. She wouldn't want to face that bright, bright moon and those millions of hopeful stars.

She quietly walked into the kitchen, taking out a wine bottle. Her hands were shaking. Swell. She tried to uncork it. She failed. With her trembling hands, she dropped the glass bottle, green shards shattering all over the marble floor while the liquid spilt all over the place.

That was the last straw.

She shut off all the lights and, once her apartment was enveloped in darkness, she collapsed on the lounge room's floor, crying heavily. She wouldn't want to be seen like this, so weak and helpless, vulnerable and feeble. She couldn't bare it if light continued to shine when she was enveloped in despair.

_I don't understand, _she cried, curling on the floor as the sound of her sobs bounced around the empty room. _I don't understand…_

Why was life so harsh on her? Why did the Gods punish her? Why did the sun cast on everyone but this lone woman, who was betrayed once more by those she loved?

She had no one now. Everyone had left her. Her mother, her father, all those past loves. All of them betrayed her, tricked her, manipulated her feelings and tore out her heart, throwing it to the ground and trampling on it as if it was nothing, nothing at all. She cried and she cried, that strong woman breaking down, as she realized that she was all alone.

Alone.

Alone to face that future in which she had to spend the rest of her life with a greedy man. A man who, no doubt, would hurt her, would find away around her barrier, who would consume and destroy her.

Because, Kagome wasn't really as strong as she made herself to be.

She was weak inside, full of scars and wounds. She was weak whenever it came to sincere feelings, whenever it came to the heart's pain.

She just couldn't imagine a happy life anymore, if she had to live constantly with someone who didn't even love her.

She wouldn't be able to handle it.

Because, deep in her heart, she longed for that emotion called _love_. She yearned for it, despite the pain it had caused her. She believed in that fairy tale, that _happily ever after_. She **needed** it. Ever since that emotion went away, when betrayal shattered it, when loneliness robbed it of its light, she was never happy. Not once did she smile without sadness, not once did she laugh without longing. Always, she spent the nights alone, wishing that someone who truly loved her and only her would be by her side, always there to greet her in that bright morning.

But not for her. Never for her.

And with that thought, her hatred grew, and grew, and grew. With the thought of loneliness, the bitter taste of treachery and loathing, her spite continued to rise. And, surprisingly, it hurt more than the absence of love could ever conflict.

_I hate the world, I hate how people can be so happy. I hate myself for caring, for hurting, for not being strong enough to fight these tears._

_I hate living in a world full of deceit and without any love._

_**..Skies.x.**_

She put down the phone, her heart heavy and crying for the pain she knew she inflicted upon her only daughter. She turned to her captors, something akin to hate burning in her usually gentle eyes. "There," she said spitefully, her black hair which was usually in a bun falling around her face. She had slight bruises on the skin that was exposed on her arms and legs. "Now let my son go."

The assailants released him, the young man falling to the floor heavily. With a desperate cry, Kagome's mother stood up from her chair and knelt beside him, her fingers lightly treading over the bleeding cuts, bruises and burns numerously inflicted all over his body. His clothes were in tatters, his usually kempt hair hardened with dried blood. His eyes were closed and he trembled with the pain he was going through. By the angle of his arm, it was clear that it had been broken.

They were inside the shrine in which Souta and Kagome's mother ran. Outside was as black as it could get, the night colder than it ever was before; no body would be able to help them from these horrible, horrible people. She had prayed to their God, to help them find a way out of this traumatizing situation. But even as she prayed within the walls of this sacred shrine, no one answered her pleads.

"You have some nice acting skills, old woman," one of the men spoke, carrying a large knife with him. He smirked in amusement. "Even I was fooled. Have you ever considered an acting career?"

But she only glared at him and the other two beside him with as much hate as she allowed herself to feel and express. "You are horrible monsters," she hissed. "Why are you doing this? Do find enjoyment in occupations such as this?"

One of the three men stepped up and punched her face. She fell to the ground wordlessly, trembling and crying. "I hate it when women do that," the man who hit her scowled. "Think they're all high and mighty, staring down at us underdogs like we were going to be damned to hell."

Suddenly, a firm yet shaking hand attached itself to his leg. They all looked down to see the young man glaring angrily at the assaulter, despite his bleeding face. "Don't… touch my mother… like that," rasped Souta, fury raging inside his eyes.

"Ah, so he could still defy us, even after we've tortured him?" the one who first spoke mused. "Well, I guess you just have to teach him more, Jakotsu."

"My pleasure," Jakotsu sneered, kicking Souta harshly in the face. "You're not as cute as I thought you would be. Defiant bastards such as you should know when to stay down. That way, you wouldn't be so annoying that it pushes down your sexiness levels."

"Well, in any case, we don't know why we're doing this," the other spoke. "We're simply hired goons, after all. As long as we get cash, we don't care what we do." He walked up to the sobbing woman and pulled her up by the hair. He grinned mercilessly as he crouched down to look at her, the bruise quickly forming on her cheek. "We are the Three Bandits, Jakotsu, Renkotsu and I, Bankotsu. If you need to get any dirty work done, then be sure to call us." He eyed her. "Damn. I wonder what your daughter looks like," he said, licking his lips suggestively. "Do you keep any pictures of her in your house?"

She narrowed her eyes and glared protectively. "Don't you dare touch her!" she screamed.

All she got for it was another slap on the face. As she fell to the ground again, Bankotsu stood up, yawning. "Well boys, I guess we're going to stay here for awhile," he grinned. "After all, these guys are our hostages. We're not allowed to let them go until we get the A-okay."

Renkotsu sneered. "Watching these two pathetic bitches? Easy. I can't believe we're getting paid so much for this." He cracked his knuckles, eager to give the man named 'Souta' another beating. It was fun to make others hurt. "I would've settled for free."

"But not me," Jakotsu stated with a huff. "I want paper notes, baby. Can't live without them." He knelt down and took Souta's chin in his hand, lifting his head up to look at him. "And despite the fact that I hate your attitude, you're still handsome." He smirked a wicked grin. "I'm going to have fun with you."

Souta spat at his face. "Get away from me, you sick bastard," he said, the threat weak due to the state he was in.

Jakotsu licked his lips, similar to the fashion Bankotsu did when mentioning Kagome. "I like them just a little feisty. You will do, if you get beaten up enough."

Souta's mother continued to cry, sitting up. "Who?" she asked, pleading, staring up at the three aggressors. "Tell me who sent you."

"Usually, I don't tell the victims who are clients are," Bankotsu said with a smile. "But to keep up the good will, I'll tell you. The one who sent us, whether it's his real name or not, was a man by the name of Kuro Tomi Jaken." He chuckled. "Man, was he a short, little midget. Which reminds me, Renkotsu," he addressed. "Go call the man. Tell him that the deed has been done."

_**..**_

"Well, Jaken?"

"It has all been achieved, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken stated, bowing deeply within the monitor. "Everything is going according to your plans!"

Sesshomaru closed their web connection without another word and immediately, Jaken's face disappeared from his laptop screen. He shut it down and spun around on his computer chair, his beautiful, golden eyes leering into the darkness of his apartment.

_Even if I have to destroy the lives of many, I will__ gladly do so,_ he thought darkly, _As long as I achieve my goal._

There was nothing that he wouldn't do to take back his company.

As he pondered about the pain the Higurashi family was undoubtedly experiencing, both mentally and physically, a small smirk slowly appeared on his handsome face.

Revenge was sweet and it would only become sweeter in time, for Sesshomaru has planned so much more for them.

So much more.

_**..Skies.x.**_

A/N: See, told ya. Not ur average sess/kag fic, if it could even be called that (o.0) Sesshomaru is as evil as he could get and (if) he actually DOES have a good side to him, you would still want to hate him despite it XD

If it's beginning to get a little bit to dark for your comfort, then I suggest you stop reading this fanfiction right now. It's only going to get worse and worse, thus the reason why it was rated M. There WAS a reason for that, you noe. (-.-) This story is NOT going to be fluffy, romantic or optimistic. It's going to be manipulative, deceptive, angst-y and, above all, **dark**, and I don't say this lightly (-.-)

Well, at least, to all you angst fans, I HOPE this story will be as ominous as I want it to be. (o.0) I'm an optimistic at heart so, well, just don't have your expectations too high! XD

Anywayz, that's all. I'll try to update in less than a month (or most preferably, two weeks) and I'll post another author's notice if I'm unable to do so. I'm sorry for the delay and I appreciate all your patience! :)

Okie, see ya!


	13. No More, No More

**Grey Skies**

A/N: Well, I updated within a month!! Even if it was only short of a couple of days XP Soz peeps! But you'll be glad to find out that it's my hols so I'm hoping to get more updating done. HOPEFULLY, I can finish this before skool starts again (o.0)

Anyway, thanks for them people who reviewed! Oh, and the person who was glad that Kagome was suffering and is going to suffer a whole lot more in the near future, I want to ask you this: WHY? I didn't plan on making Kagome hated in this story! XD

Bleh. Enough of my ramblings. Enjoy the next chapter folks!

**WARNING:** Excess use of foul language in this chapter and also some dark, murderous, slightly disturbing, violent thoughts. You have been warned.f

_**No More, No More**_

She was squealing.

By the love of bull-crap, she was fucking squealing.

Kagome glowered, wanting the earth beneath her secretary to fall away so they could take her to the damnable pits of the darkest of hells.

Oh, how she loathed Sango at this very moment.

… And that _fucking_ squealing…

"You're getting _married_?" the brunette repeated, her eyes alight with excitement. "Kagome, that's wonderful news! Who's the lucky man, huh? How come you've never told me about him? Have I met him, boss lady? Shit, this is earth breaking! I thought you'd sworn off men for the rest of your life!" She had the nerve to slap Kagome's back in praise. "Way to go. I never thought you had the backbone to do such a thing!" she grinned.

It took all her restraint not to attack her and cut off a few of her limbs. Kagome didn't bother to contain her deathly glare though. "Do I look as if I'm _happy_ about this particular arrangement, Sango?" she asked icily. "How the hell did you find out about that anyway?"

She had been in her office, sipping her third cup of coffee in the morning when Sango suddenly barged in and began jumping up and down like a fan girl. Apparently, Kagome needed more cups of coffees if she was going to get through this day without murdering someone.

"Duh, I'm your _secretary_," Sango replied with a roll of her eyes. She wasn't at all effected by Kagome's death-glare. "I know pretty much everything about you business-wise."

_Business-wise._ For some reason, that only caused Kagome's anger to rise. "And marriage proposals have suddenly become business… when?"

Sensing her fury, Sango dwindled it down a bit. "It's in the news," she said, leaning forward on Kagome's desk. "Not the big-big news, just in some private magazines and websites. Crap, Kagome, I didn't know you had it in you! Tell me, who's the unfortunate man? How long has this relationship been going on for?"

"If it was publicized in magazines and websites, shouldn't you know who it is by now?" irked the boss. "Why would you need me to tell you?" Desperately, she wanted to drink a bottle of whisky. That night, that soul-shattering night, had only happened three days ago. She was still shaken by her parents' betrayal, by the engagement, by everything really. Throw that in with the stalker-ish case that seemed to have been forgotten and Kagome was just about to lose it._ Bye-bye career and hello mental asylum. Or prison. Depends on what I do when I go crazy and whether or not Sango or Maru Tashio is in the same room,_ she thought darkly.

"Well, that's just the thing," Sango pouted. "It didn't say anything about the man! He's been left completely anonymous." But then she winked. "He'll be made known soon though due to the engagement party running next week. I hope, being your secretary, I get an invitation too!"

… _Shit._ That was entirely new news to her.

"Engagement party?" she questioned, her expression suddenly devoid of any emotion.

Sango nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! It's being held in _C'est le Vile_, you know, that fancy-dancy restaurant? The entire place has been booked! Can you believe it? The guy you're marrying must be filthy rich!"

That was also a shocker. _Why would Maru want to book __**that**__ place out?_ Kagome asked herself silently. _Last time we left that place, he looked as if he wanted to burn it to the ground._ She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Before she could dig deeper into that thought, there was a ringing in the room outside her office.

Sango shot up and ran towards the door, muttering, "Crap. Got to go do work now!"

Once she was alone, Kagome allowed herself to curse every single obscenity in her vocabulary, even making her non-curse words sound foul. She was getting sick and tired of getting pushed around by everybody. Who did they think she was? Some sort of pushover sitting on a high chair? Kagome will definitely prove them wrong.

She snapped her mobile phone open and dialed a number. She tapped her long, polished fingernails on her wooden desk impatiently as it continued to ring. Once someone picked up, Kagome immediately hissed, "Bastard."

On the other line, Maru Tashio continued to breathe calmly. "And what do I owe the pleasure for such a lovely call?" he asked. Although his voice was monotonous, Kagome sensed the dry sarcasm beneath it, which only served to infuriate her.

"When the hell were you going to tell me about an _engagement party_?" she demanded. She didn't care about her mannerisms around him anymore. They were going to get freakin' married anyway so why the hell should she restrain herself? She was going to give him a lifetime of shit for deciding to marry her. No way was she going to play the submissive wife.

And, if she got lucky, they might get a divorce if she tried hard enough to be a bitch. In the back of her mind, she confessed to herself that acting like a bitch wouldn't be too hard for her.

"Tonight," Maru answered her, "after I picked you up from work."

"Picked me up from work?" Kagome repeated, slightly snapping. "I have a car, Maru. I have a license and I have fucking legs. I don't need you to pick me up from work." _Yes, playing the bitch won't be too hard at all._

She could just see him narrowing his fake, brown-coloured eyes. "I am going to pick you up from work," he said coolly, his voice underlying a threat. "And we'll talk about the engagement party and whatever other inquires you may have. Don't be difficult about it, Kagome. You'll warm up to me."

But his icy tone and cold demeanor told a different story.

"Over my dead body," she snarled and harshly disconnected the call.

She was full of anger. She was full of spite. She was full of aggression.

No more nice Kagome. Her dreams have been shattered, her trust severely broken. There will be no more nice Kagome.

She was dead already.

_**.x. Grey Skies .x.**_

Sesshomaru drove his way towards Higurashi Co., intent on picking up his fiancée despite her refusal. No body says no to Sesshomaru. _Besides,_ he thought, smirking slightly. _We're going to have a little bit of fun today._

He waited in the car parking lot, his car parked right next to hers. When he drove Kagome home, her sleek, green car would be left here, secure when the perimeters of the building were locked up. That only gave Sesshomaru the opportunity to drive her to work in the morning, whether she liked it or not. Sure, she could catch the train, but he would have none of that. He was fully intending to break her, body and soul.

When the hour struck five fifteen, Sesshomaru watched as Kagome exited the lift to the ground level and walked towards her car. She sighted him and immediately, those chocolate-coloured eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. It probably bothered her that Sesshomaru, or Maru Tashio as she knew him, was leaning against the driver's door of her car.

"I thought I told you not to come here," Kagome spat once she was in front of him. She looked so enraged that Sesshomaru thought that she might actually hit him.

"And I thought I told that I'd come anyway," he answered coldly, not moving from his spot. "You won't need to drive today, Kagome. I'll drop you home."

"No," Kagome said firmly. "Get out of my way, Maru. I can drive myself. Do I look incapable to you?"

"You really don't want me to answer that," he spoke calmly. "Don't be stubborn. Allow me to do this for you."

Kagome managed a bitter laugh. "And leave my precious car here? I don't think so. Truthfully, Maru, right now I'd rather _walk_ home than have you drive me. Haven't I made it perfectly clear? I have no interest in you whatsoever. This marriage, as you call it, is simply one of convenience, although how it conveniences me I have no clue." She glared at him hatefully. "Everything went according to your favor, didn't it? You must feel so joyous," she said dryly.

Her tone made him stiffen. His eyes darkened and he reached forward, grabbing her forearm. "Even if I didn't marry you, I still would've found my way to the top again," he spoke carefully. "Don't over exaggerate your status. You're nothing but a stepping stone that I'd normally wouldn't bother with."

She tried to get her arm back but his hold was like an iron vice. She ignored the tight feeling in her body when she acknowledged how large, warm and manly his hand was. "Then why did you agree with my mother?" she asked angrily. "Why did you accept marrying me? You could have said no."

Sesshomaru chose not to answer her question. He walked forward, still holding her, and leaned in so close that their lips almost touched. He had to mentally applaud the woman for not taking a step back. After all, he was taller than her by more than a head. "You are going to ride with me and then you're going to invite me into your home," he whispered to her. He felt her shiver against him. "I am your fiancé and, as future husband and wife, we must get to know each other a little better."

He was teasing her, and he knew that she knew. He leaned forward and whispered seductively against her ear, "After all, we'll be spending the rest of our lives together… _until death do us part_."

Then she roughly jerked away. Ah, perhaps he shouldn't have added that last part. It sounded a little too ominous and she was wearing a suspicious, wary look on her face. Sesshomaru disregarded her expression and simply held her arm again, leading her away from her car. "Let's go," he said. "And while I'm visiting, you might as well prepare me dinner."

She tried to get away from him but again her efforts were fruitless. "Let go of me!" she demanded furiously. "You have some nerve, Tashio! Why should I cook for you? Even though we're engaged, we're not married yet!" Then she was suddenly pulled forward, causing her to trip. "Fuck," she cursed. She landed on Sesshomaru and, when she looked up at him, their glaring eyes met in a clashing battle once more.

Then he smirked. "Are you not confident in your abilities then?" he asked lightly. "Do you lack what it takes to be a wife? Has your mother not taught you how to cook meals using the ingredients already in your home?"

Kagome knew what he was doing and she wouldn't fall for it. "I don't need to prove anything to you," she snapped.

He was leaning down again. "Well, if it's not that, then what is it?" he asked quietly, his eyes boring right into hers. "You must be afraid of me then. Alone in your apartment with someone like myself. You're intimidated, aren't you, Kagome Higurashi? You're afraid that I might find something, a secret of yours, that you don't want anyone else to find. Is that what you're afraid of? Of me exploiting your secret and looking down on you because of it?"

"Shit, Maru, what kind of crap do you watch?" Kagome sneered.

But Sesshomaru knew that she was on the defencive. He recognized the flash of something like shock and pain in her eyes. "Then prove me wrong," he told her. "Prove it, and you may gloat about it all you wish."

They stared at each other again, eyes narrowed and challenging. A few tense seconds later, Kagome finally averted them. "I hate you," she mumbled. "Go die in a lake."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes slightly at her childish remark and led her towards his car. He made sure that she got in and entered the vehicle himself. He locked the doors. As he began driving to their apartment, he asked her, "Do you wish to ask anything of me?"

She pursed her lips. "Why _C'est le Vile_?" was her first question.

Sesshomaru knew that she'd ask that. In truth, he picked that place just so he could enjoy its entertainment before he finally destroyed it. And, if all went according to plan, the restaurant would be destroyed a night after the engagement party. Out loud, he said, "I was looking forward to our dinner there a few nights ago. But due to some unfortunate events, we had to leave. I wanted us to have another chance to dine there again."

Although Kagome didn't look convinced, she didn't pursue the matter. She hated men. Why would she go out of her way to understand their queer behaviour? Her second question was, "Why are you planning to hold the engagement party so early?"

"Because I wanted to make it known early," he answered without hesitation. He turned a corner. "That way, no body would be surprised when we have our wedding next month."

If Kagome was drinking something, she would've spat it all out on Sesshomaru's windshield. "What?" she asked, her tone a deathly calm. "_Next month_?"

He glanced at her sharply. "Do I need repeating, woman?" he asked, his voice clipped.

Kagome glared at him. "Next month?" she said again, her voice rising. "Are you insane, Tashio? Even if we had the engagement party _four_ _months earlier_, they still would've been surprised! Being married so early; it's ridiculous! Normal people would've at least waited eight months after the proposal to hold their wedding. You want to do it within the next thirty days, even though you didn't actually propose to me!" It was clear on her expression that she was definitely not pleased with this. Definitely not pleased. "You didn't even consult me about the dates. Not with the engagement party and not with the wedding!" She glared at him fiercely. "Tell me this is some horrible joke, Tashio. Some horrible, twisted, fucking joke."

But Sesshomaru wasn't joking. He wasn't the type to jest. Kagome knew this and that's why he didn't answer her.

She groaned, unable to take the sight of him. Righteous fury bubbled within her, boiling her blood. She wanted to throw him off a plane without a parachute and laugh as he impacted on earth. "You didn't even ask me," she whispered angrily, glaring at the speck of dust on the window. "You didn't even consider my views on this. You bastard, Maru. You bastard."

"I've come to realize that your use of language has steadily worsened," he answered her with that calm and composed tone. She wanted to strangle him! "It doesn't befit a lady."

Kagome whipped her head around and gave him a monstrous look. "You don't care about my opinions but you care about the way I speak to you?" Just to taunt him, because she knew she couldn't hit him while he drove, she said, "How about these words then? You bitch, asshole, dip-shit, crapper, you mother-fucking pussy."

She felt dirty. She usually never swore but the occasional hell, shit and damn. But for the life of her, she was just so **mad**. She was planning to fully enjoy the remaining months of freedom she had left and this a-hole decided to cut it drastically short. He didn't ask her about the engagement party, he didn't ask her about the wedding, he didn't ask her about anything! He just went ahead and did what he pleased, disregarding her completely. If she allowed herself to go through that silently, she'd damn _herself_ to hell.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything in reply to her, which only fed her fire. She continued cursing excessively at him, venting some of her anger and strife in the form of verbal abuse. After he parked in her apartment's parking lot, he turned to her and shut off the engine. She was completely caught off guard when he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a vicious kiss.

It was painful, the harshest and roughest one she'd ever received. To her utter shame and self-pity, she whimpered and tried to pull herself away from him. But he held on tightly, his large hand behind her head and his other hand keeping her steady by the hip.

He wasn't even fully leaning on her yet she felt as if she were being suffocated. He ravaged her, bit her, bruised her, attacked her tongue with his own; he wanted to devour her.

Then he pulled back, his thin lips moist. He stared down at her, her eyes half-lidded and her swollen lips slightly parted. "You have a dirty tongue," he said coldly, a slight anger in his usually impassive eyes. "I don't appreciate that, not from anybody. It's a filthy use of language spoken by less than intelligent people. Are you less than intelligent, Kagome?"

She didn't answer him, still filled with shock.

"It's a language that suggests disrespect. I have no tolerance for disrespect. If you swear at me so vehemently again, I'll be forced to clean that mouth of yours further." He got out of his car without looking back at her. He walked around it and opened the passenger door. Once Kagome stepped outside, he was mildly surprised when she slapped him.

"How dare you," she hissed, eyes narrowed with fury. _Ah, her fire's finally back._ "How dare you kiss me like that. You have no right, Tashio. You have absolutely no right to touch me."

"Why not?" he responded icily. "You're my fiancée. I have ample rights to touch you." Just to prove his point, he pulled her towards him and kissed her again with as much vigor and intensity as the last one. Truth be told, he enjoyed kissing her. He enjoyed the taste of her, the feel of her. _I might as well, since I'll be doing much more than kissing later on._

She squirmed in his embrace, not wanting to enjoy the kiss, not wanting to return it. Yet she cursed this damnable body of hers that responded to his advancements, cursed the tightness deep in her abdomen, a feeling she knew all too well. How long had it been since she was last touched by a man? Although her mind and heart screamed no, that she didn't love him, that she wasn't prepared to face the pain of heartbreak again, she couldn't deny the desire that her body longed for, couldn't deny the dark, physical yearning her body harboured for his. She couldn't deny it and she hated herself for it.

And then _they_ flashed into mind. _They_, the ones who made her this way, the ones that broke her. _They_ taunted her, _they_ laughed at her. 'So weak,' _they_ spoke. 'Kagome the weakling, who continues to feel the pain'. _They_ mocked her. 'Little, little Kagome. Have you not yet learnt your lesson? Poor, poor Kagome.' _They_ insulted her. 'Kagome's disgusting. Kagome's so sick. Kagome, you're nothing but a tool, haven't you noticed?' _They_ flashed into mind, those two, horrible, horrible past figures that distorted her, that broke her heart and shattered her soul. 'But I love you, Kagome,' _they_ had said. 'I love you.'

_What a bunch of fucking lies!_

She shoved him away, wrathful tears glistening her eyes. Yet she dared not spill them, not in front of _him_. "Don't shit with me," she told him angrily, coldly, harshly. "I'm not going to be another one of your sex toys. You men are all the same. All you want is my body, my possessions. You're a fucking shallow species. The reason why you want to marry me is because you want something. What do you want, Maru? The company? My body? Well, you're not going to get either of them while I'm alive," she spat. "You'll have to kill me first."

There was a darkening in Sesshomaru's gaze that made her involuntarily shiver, despite her anger. He leaned forward again, his breath tickling her face. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that," he whispered to her gravely. Again she shivered. "You must be aware of how attractive your body is, Higurashi Kagome. I'm your husband-to-be. I'd be utterly disappointed if you denied my desire on our wedding night."

When Kagome was about to speak in indignation, Sesshomaru pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. He stared back at the glare she so spitefully gave him. "Once you marry me, you cannot rut with anyone else but me. If you do not wish to partake in the act of sex, then you'll never have it for the rest of your life. Do I make myself clear?"

But she continued to stare at him defiantly, hating his guts. "What about you?" she questioned venomously. "Will you remain faithful?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer for a moment. Then, he said, "As long as you're alive, I will remain always faithful to you."

Kagome missed the undertone in his voice. "Then prepare for a life without sex, Maru Tashio. I'm never going to let you inside. Before I met you, for years I'd sworn myself off men. It will be no different now." She escaped him, slipping out from between him and his car. "You're not coming inside my apartment. You don't need to pick me up tomorrow either," she said, oddly composed and calm. "I'll be taking a bus and a train. If you still turn up, there's no chance that I will ride with you. I hope _you_ understand that, Mr. Tashio."

Sesshomaru watched as she retreated into the apartment building, not once glancing back.

He hadn't lied to her, not even once.

_As long as she was alive,_ he wouldn't cheat on her. She wasn't going to live long after their wedding day anyway.

He also made it seem as if he were marrying her out of lust rather than money too. She might as well think that, the pompous bitch.

Still, Sesshomaru couldn't deny the urge to be inside her, to fondle her breasts and hear her moan beneath him. Although her defiance was infuriating, it would be all the sweeter if she submitted to him when he pounded into her. He would, with no doubt, enjoy it. He was, inwardly, an angry and violent person who had angry and violent sex. He'd give her no mercy and, truthfully, he didn't want to give her any lenience anyway.

He hated her for stealing his company. He hated her for acting so snobbish and disrespectful. He hated the allure of her body. Sesshomaru smirked. Even if Kagome wasn't willing, even if she cried and if she begged, he would take her. Long and hard and repeatedly, he would take her, over and over and over again without rest or pity. Who knows, she might even enjoy it, the sadistic shrew.

Definitely not as much as he did though.

Which brings him to the thought: how would he kill his soon to be wife?

He was going to kill her straight after the suspicions of their marriage dwindled away. The killing was to be done slowly and painfully. Perhaps by cutting off a limb one by one. He was going to cut off her tongue and break each of her fingers, lecturing her about the foolishness of her actions, no matter how ignorant she was of the consequences. He was going to rip every strand of hair from her scalp. He was going to make her watch as he savagely killed her family, make her watch as he destroyed them entirely. Then, once he was satisfied, he was going to gouge out her eyes and then, finally, kill her. That is, if she didn't die of blood loss or shock at first.

It was a severe punishment for taking what was _his_. No doubt that this method would've broken her body and soul.

Well, at least, Sesshomaru _wished_ he could have done it like that. He couldn't, though, since the authorities had to prove her death. How would they be able to do that when Kagome had been savagely brutalized and butchered? A murder case would open up and that was more trouble Sesshomaru was willing to invite.

He was going to make it seem like a terribly unfortunate accident. But before that, perhaps, after he played with her for awhile, he'd bring in the two she seemed to care about: that Inuyasha Hanyou and Kouga Ookami. He'll kill _them_ right in front of her eyes, watch her suffer for a little bit, before he played with her again. She'd hate him for sure, he knew, but he didn't care. As already said, he had angry, violent sex. It wouldn't matter to him what her feelings were. Then he'd bring in her family and kill them too. After that, while she hasn't been physically harmed, she'll have that little 'accident'. Sesshomaru would make the previous kills look like accidents too. Maybe if he made Kagome and her family go on the same plane and blow it up? Understandable. And the two males could easily be done. A bar fight, a drunken night on the road, it could be anything really. They were irrelevant people.

_But I'm skipping ahead,_ he thought to himself as he climbed back into his car. _I still have an engagement party to plan._

_And what kind of engagement party would it be if the wife-to-be's mother wasn't invited? _Sesshomaru smirked darkly. _I think I'll invite her in person._

_**.x. Grey Skies .x.**_

"Damn it!" Naraku cursed, throwing his glass into the fire. The liquor caused the flames to suddenly ignite, bursting with heated energy. But Naraku didn't care. He didn't care about anything but the fact that Sesshomaru Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi were _engaged_. It wasn't so much the actual notion itself that pissed him off. It was because Naraku hadn't been _aware_ Sesshomaru would make such a move in the first place that irritated him. He liked to be in control. Naraku liked it when people were predictable. _This_ was certainly not predicted. It angered him to know that he had no control over Sesshomaru Takahashi.

Nothing much in his original plan had changed. In fact, maybe this made it more interesting. But Naraku couldn't take another risk like that. He needed to know what Sesshomaru was planning, what move he was going to take next. After all, he couldn't have the silver-haired man posing as Maru Tashio thrashing his plans entirely. He needed to keep tabs on him.

"Kagura!"

Hearing his shout, the raven-haired beauty walked into the room. "You called," she said dryly.

"You're making no progress whatsoever when prying information out of Sesshomaru," he sneered at her. "What have you been doing?"

Kagura didn't want to admit to him that, whenever she met up with Sesshomaru, they did little talking and did more… physical activities. "He's as cold as ice and as hard as stone," she said instead, keeping a cool façade. "It's not that easy getting information out of him."

Naraku clucked his tongue. He saw straight through her. "Just as I thought," he mumbled. "Well, now I'm giving you the chance not to be so useless. You're going to keep a closer eye on Sesshomaru by keeping a closer eye on Kagome."

"Kagome?" Kagura repeated, her eyes narrowing. She didn't like that woman. The reason behind her spite was probably jealousy. "And how do you suppose I do that without seeming to be a stalker?"

Naraku smirked. "It's simple, really," he said, walking around the chair and towards her. "Become her secretary."

"She already has one," the woman replied bluntly.

The man chuckled. "Silly Kagura. I already knew that." He was so close to her now that she could smell his cologne. "And since she already has a secretary, you'll just have to get rid of her, won't you?" He lifted up her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Get rid of Kagome's secretary and replace her job. Shouldn't be too hard. Just try not to raise suspicions to yourself."

Kagura's eyes narrowed, as always detesting his touch. "You want me to kill her?"

He lowered his face towards her own. "Do what you wish; just get her out of the picture." He briefly kissed her forehead. "Don't disappoint me this time, Kagura dear. I'm not a patient man. In saying so, you should be Kagome's secretary by the end of this week." Then, coldly, he said, "Leave."

Kagura didn't hesitate to do so. Although Naraku had dismissed her previous mission concerning Sesshomaru, she couldn't help but want to defy him. She _wanted_ to go to Sesshomaru. She _needed_ to. He may be apathetic towards her but to Kagura, he was beginning to become the everything in her world. He had been nothing but icy to her, nothing but indifferent, but the time he and she spent in union made Kagura forget that, made her believe that there may be someone who could love her in that cold shell of a man.

A foolish thought, she knew.

But how could she help it?

She was falling in love with that notorious killer.

_**.x. Grey Skies .x.**_

"Please, Mr. Takahashi, let me do this for you!" Jaken begged. "I won't disappoint you. I'll put her in her place myself! There's no need for you to bother yourself over something like this."

But he wasn't listening. Sesshomaru ignored his private secretary and entered the Higurashi shrine, feeling disgusted the moment he set foot inside it. He didn't particularly believe in Gods or spirits or the afterlife. He didn't find much point in it. After all, what's the use of believing in something you cannot touch, cannot smell, cannot see or hear, when you had the present moment to work with, the present to live? If there was no proof that it was absolutely needed, if there was no proof that praying and worshiping would actually benefit you, then he found it pointless and absurd. _A waste of time. Instead of praying and hoping, why don't they just __**act**__?_

It was dark within the shrine, despite it being the middle of the day. There was an ominous feel to it, something foreboding and melancholy. Sesshomaru wasn't surprised. Hadn't torture been practiced beneath this roof? Just as he entered another room, pulling back beaded curtains while doing so, he spied something coming from his left. He quickly moved away just in time to avoid being hit by a bat.

"Ah, you're a quick one," somebody spoke. Their voice was cocky, amused, and immediately Sesshomaru didn't like it. "Can you dodge a bullet though?"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes found a smug looking man pointing the barrel of a gun his way. He had long hair, plaited, and was standing near the corner of the room. "You must be Bankotsu," Sesshomaru stated, ignoring the idle threat to his being. "Put down your weapon."

"Why should I?" he asked, sincerely curious. "You're not Kuro Tomi Jaken. You're not even a relative of his! How can I trust someone who just waltzes in here, thinking he can do anything he wants?"

Then someone else tumbled into the room and Bankotsu had to stop himself from hitting the blob out of reflex. "Don't you dare harm this man!" Jaken bellowed. "He's my boss! He's the all mighty Sesshoma--"

The silver-haired man kicked him and Jaken, sore and bruised, fell silent. "You don't need to know my name," Sesshomaru said coldly. "Now where are the other two hit men accompanying you?"

Not at all suspicious anymore, Bankotsu beckoned with his fingers. Renkotsu and Jakotsu appeared from within the shadows, postures slightly stiff. Jakotsu, though, walked up to Sesshomaru and circled him like a new piece of meat. "Mm, mm, mmm," he hummed, licking his lips. He eyed him greedily. "Wish you'd tell us your name, handsome. You're a cute one."

Sesshomaru gave him a repulsed glare before glancing at Bankotsu again, blatantly ignoring the cross dressing she-man. "Where are they?" he asked in a monotone.

"By 'they' I'm guessing you mean our hostages," Bankotsu said simply. "Follow me, your highness," he mocked. He entered another room and without hesitation, Sesshomaru followed.

"Stay behind, Jaken," he ordered the stout man. "Keep these two company. I do not want them in my presence." The one called Jakotsu disgusted him; the one named Renkotsu wasn't so interesting that he caught his eye.

Jakotsu hmped and crossed his arms. "I take that back," he pouted. "He's not that cute at all."

Renkotsu snorted.

Inside the other room, Sesshomaru was peering at the two people tied to the same chair, their backs facing one another. They were blindfolded and gagged, the smell of sweat imminent on their skin. The room was one for storage, the items of shelves looking slightly dusty. As Sesshomaru inspected them closely, he realized that the male, Souta, was badly injured and sported a few broken bones. The mother only had purple bruises on her face, arms and legs. Their ankles were also tightly tied together with a thick, itchy rope, the same manner as their wrists. Their breathing was ragged and uneven as they sensed the entry of two people, causing their heart rates to quicken and their fears to heighten.

Sesshomaru gestured for Bankotsu to leave him. The man bowed dramatically, smirking, and left the room.

Finally all alone, Sesshomaru spoke to them, "My name is Sesshomaru Takahashi, past owner of Takahashi Co., sentenced to a lifetime in the prison _Tenseiga_ for the murder of my father and eleven others_. _It is I who wishes to marry your daughter, Kagome Higurashi."

The declaration stirred a violent need in the male one. He began thrashing around, angry grunts sounding through the gag he wore. He couldn't see but his face was turned towards the direction in which Sesshomaru had spoken. There was a fury in his movements, almost desperate and utterly pitiful.

"If you continue with your efforts, Souta Higurashi, then I'll do more than bodily harm to your sister once I have her in my grasp."

The young man stilled completely, his muscles tense and frigid. Sesshomaru walked passed him and he knew that the both of them were listening intently to his movements. He crouched down in front of the mother, not wanting to sit or kneel due to the filthiness of the floor. It contained dust, sweat and blood. He removed her blindfold and her gag and she breathed in a deep, calming breath. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked aged, older than what she should have been. She met Sesshomaru's glaring eyes calmly, not a flicker of emotion on her face.

"So you're the one behind all this," she spoke. Her words were clear but her voice was raspy. She looked unhealthily pale and thin. "You're the monster."

"Do you remember me, Mrs. Higurashi?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"How can I not?" she asked calmly. "You're the son of my husband's best friend and partner. You're the one who killed your own family just for personal gain. Although I have only met you a few times, you cannot be forgotten. Your eyes were just too… intense, sinister, deceptive, even when you were a mere child. I knew that nothing good would come out of you."

Sesshomaru stared at her neutrally. "Aren't you the wise one," he said. His expression was a void, giving nothing away. "I have come here to invite you to our engagement party. I'm sure that Kagome would be delighted to see her mother attending this celebration."

Both she and Souta behind her took in a sharp breath. "And Souta? May he come as well?" the mother softly asked. Although she detested the idea of seeing her daughter like this, was already hating the look she would undoubtedly give her, she desperately wanted to see her, her precious, precious Kagome. Was she okay? Was she fairing alright? Did this horrible man before her harm her yet? If anything else, it would prove as a reprieve from this tainted shrine.

"He may not come," the golden-eyed man replied coolly. "He's in no state to be going anywhere. If Kagome questions you about him, you are to tell her that he's attending a high school reunion party overseas and could not come."

"Souta must come," the mother pleaded. "He must not stay here. He needs medical attention. He's suffering every day and they won't do anything about it!"

Sesshomaru glanced at the tense young man. "I will tell them to treat his wounds. He would be no use to me dead." He looked at her again. "You are going to attend this social gathering and you are to put on a persisting but regretting façade for your daughter. You are not to let her know of your situation here, you cannot expose me or anyone else. If you do, I will kill your beloved son myself. And trust me, everything from then on will only get worse for you." He didn't bother to tell her that, no matter what she did, she'd get killed in the end anyway. "Do you understand me, Aunt Higurashi?"

Souta began to flail around again, groaning and yelling into his gag. The words he tried to shout sounded suspiciously like, "No! No! Don't listen to him! Tell Kagome! Tell Kagome! Escape from here!"

Tears stung the mother's eyes again. She looked down and nodded her head in submission. If she didn't accept this invitation, Souta would get killed. If she misbehaved in the party, Souta would get killed. If she revealed everything to Kagome, to the authorities, then they'd _all_ get killed, without any chance for survival. She wouldn't risk that. She wouldn't risk losing both her children.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and cupped her cheek in his hand. He made her look at him and he gazed into those brown eyes, the light lost. "No funny business, Aunt Higurashi," he said gently. "I'll have Jaken fetch you two days before the night. He'll make you presentable." He let go of her and stood. He began walking away from them and, as he reached the door, he glanced back and cruelly said, "Thank you for giving your daughter to me. She really is quite a beauty. It's a shame how life can be so cruel."

Then he left them, hearing the sobs of Kagome's mother and the angry cries of her brother. When he reentered the room in which his lackeys were gathered, he looked towards Jaken. "Come. We're leaving."

Jaken followed him without a word and the three henchmen stood back and watched them go.

"I feel a little guilty," Jakotsu said, his eyes oddly sympathetic. "Should we really be helping such a cruel-looking man?"

Renkotsu shrugged. "They've got the money and they paid us in advance. That's all that matters."

"Why should you be bothered anyway, Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked as he sat down. "You've killed so many women, children and men before. What's so different now?"

There was a small pause. Then the cross-dresser grinned. "You're right. I shouldn't be bothered. After all, everyone here, including that man who came with Mr. Jaken, is the same as us."

Bankotsu smiled.

"Yes. The world resolves around money and power. I pity those kind enough not to strive for it as well."

"Me too, brother. Me too."

_**.x. Grey Skies .x.**_

A/N: Well, that's it. I hope I'll be updating soon. The middle part of this chapter made me kinda queasy. I felt like a pervert (o.0) Shiver. And I didn't even mention Miroku!! XD

Okay, review if you like! Review if you don't like! Give me feedback and comments and I'll try to improve ;) Thank you for reading!


	14. Silent Echo

**Grey Skies**

A/N: Ello! New chapter is here, surprised? :) I have a good excuse this time: my internet got disconnected so I couldn't post even if I wanted to :P

Anyway, yeah, it is getting pretty intense isn't it? Well, I did warn you guys that it was going to get dark. It's only going to go downhill from here, anyway, so… no complaining! Sesshomaru's going to get as evil as he can get, since, usually, the sessxkag fics out there always make him have a 'good side'. I wanted to rebel, muhahahahahahahaha!! XD

Besides, he's so much more IC this way XP I can't make him OOC even if I tried!

Alright then, let's get on with it. Enjoy!

_**Silent Echo**_

Mrs. Higurashi sat there tentatively, although she tried not to show her nervousness. She was sitting on a wooden chair in the middle of a shabby looking apartment owned by a Kuro Tomi Jaken. Although, during the time Sesshomaru owned the company, Jaken was fairly rich. He owned a very classy apartment, always paid someone to warm his bed throughout the night, always had food on the table fit for a miniature king and never had any troubles but to please his boss. After Sesshomaru was arrested, though, everything went to ruin. Jaken was jobless, too depressed to even find another job, and when he did somehow manage to get one, he was so foul and unlikable that he was fired. He kept drinking, gambling, doing anything he could to get his mind off his beloved Sesshomaru. But nothing had worked. Now he was living in a less-than-acceptable apartment block, wondering why it had to get so bad.

But now Sesshomaru was back. Even if he didn't pay Jaken, the little man was as happy as he could be.

"Mr. Takahashi gave me some money to handle all your expenses," Jaken told Mrs. Higurashi as he rummaged around his apartment. It was filthy, with clothes and food containers scattered everywhere. It was dark and bleak and Mrs. Higurashi didn't feel comfortable being alone with the little man at all. But then again, she thought she could take him. He barely reached her hipbone, after all. "You know why you were transferred here, right, woman? I'm supposed to fix you up for the engagement party the day after tomorrow."

Mrs. Higurashi remained silent, watching with observant eyes as she speculated on the man's behavioural patterns. She was untied, surprisingly, but if she even attempted to escape, Sesshomaru would know about it and kill her son. That was a risk she wasn't willing to take at the moment.

After a couple of moments with absolute silence between them as Jaken continued to clean his apartment to make it look at least presentable (after all, Sesshomaru might come to visit unannounced to see how everything was going), Mrs. Higurashi suddenly sneezed. "Ne, Jaken-sama, may I please have a tissue?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even.

Jaken didn't even bother looking around his home when he answered her, "I don't have any."

"Please, I really need one," Mrs. Higurashi persisted. "Perhaps a handkerchief then? A piece of cloth?"

With a bothersome sigh, Jaken walked into another room and came out a few moments later. "Here," the short man said, shoving the square piece of purple cloth into her hands. "I don't want it back."

"Thank you," she forced herself to say. But she didn't use it. She only covered her nose with it and watched with sharp, planning eyes. _This man doesn't seem too bright in the common sense department,_ she thought. _Maybe this will work yet._

After Jaken finally finished with his crude clean-up, he turned towards the woman, who had her hankie scrunched up in one hand. "Urg, you're filthy," he said, glaring with detest. "Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. Have a shower or something. You're disgusting to look at."

"But what about my clothes?"

"Wear them again and we'll buy some new ones later," Jaken snapped. "Just go already. You're an eyesore. With all that blood and grit on you… urg…"

Mrs. Higurashi didn't hesitate. She stood up and walked towards the bathroom. She knew where it was because of the dim, white light that slightly glowed within one room. She entered and closed the door behind her.

"Don't bother to lock it!" came Jaken's grumpy voice.

So Mrs. Higurashi didn't. She left it unlocked and turned on the shower. The floor was covered with a disgusting brown carpet, seeming to be forever moist. The bathtub was right beneath the shower and the clear spurts of water noisily drummed on the white surface before draining down the hole. She didn't get into it. Instead, Mrs. Higurashi turned to the medicine compartment beneath the sink. Opening the double doors, she tried to find something sharp. All she could see was a small razor used for shaving.

_It's better than nothing._

She took it out and began to clean it beneath the faucet. Even as stray bits of hair were washed away, she didn't wince. She's handled much more disturbing things in Souta's room. Once she deemed it clean enough not to infect her, Mrs. Higurashi sat on the edge of the bathtub and took a deep, long breath.

Once she calmed herself, she hiked up her long skirt until it was scrunched up to her hip. She pressed the small razor to her upper thigh and, without hesitation, inserted it inside her flesh. She clenched her teeth, the pain immediately registering in her mind, but she didn't stop. It was for the sake of her children, for the sake of herself. She cut herself long and deep until the blood poured out like a stream. She lifted the razor out of her skin and pressed the piece of cloth Jaken gave her onto her wound, soaking it with her blood. It began to take a more reddish hue but, before the purple was entirely gone, Mrs. Higurashi took it away and threw the handkerchief onto the sink bench. She hissed beneath her breath, her eyes squeezed shut, as she began to clean her cut beneath the shower. She watched with slightly dazed eyes as the blood mixed with the water and began to drain.

Alright. Phase one of her plan was complete. The next phase would be the hardest yet. Or the easiest. It depended on how things played out in the engagement party.

_I'm so sorry, Kagome,_ she thought, finally letting the tears she held in for so long to surface, leaking down her cheeks. _I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never purposely do that. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. My dear Kagome…_

_Everything I've done has been for your sake. For Souta's sake. For my sake. Please, believe in me, Kagome. I will get this family back together again. I will._

_I will._

_**.x. Grey Skies .x.**_

Sango kissed her husband on the cheek. "You sure you don't want to go to the convenience store with me?" she pouted, staring at Miroku with large, pleading eyes.

The man chuckled in amusement, pulling his wife down only to peck her on the nose gently. "Sorry, dear. I have to finish this report by tomorrow. I can't afford any spare time, not even for my lovely Sango." Still holding her down, Miroku whispered seductively in her ear, "But I'll make up for it in bed tonight. You can have me however you want and I won't complain. Much."

The brunette grinned. "I'll hold you on that then. I won't forget it." She smirked. "Prepare for torture."

Sango stood up straight and laughed at the slightly distraught look on Miroku's face. She didn't bother to reassure him though, only flashing him a promising smile before she left his study room and out of their house. She boarded her car and started it up, pulling out of their driveway. She was humming to a song on the radio, her fingers drumming on the steering wheel. _It's clear that Kagome doesn't want to have this engagement party,_ she thought as she stopped at a red light. _So I shouldn't bother to get her something expensive. After all, she's probably going to get a ton of diamonds and jewels anyway. Lucky bitch. And she's complaining about her life?_ She snorted. _Oh well. At least I have Miroku._ She smiled gently. _And I wouldn't trade that pervert for all the gold in the world._

It was kind of late. As Sango glanced at her digital clock installed in her car, she realized that it was just fifteen past five. The sun was just about to set, the skies a mystic orange, red and blue. A car honked behind her. Sango realized that the stoplight was green and she gave a sheepish, apologetic wave to the irritated driver. But just as she was about to step on the peddle, a car sped in front of her with dangerous speeds and she instinctively pressed on the brakes.

_My God!_ Sango watched with wide eyes as the car continued to veer and twist, never once decelerating. _Shit._ She could've gotten hit by that mad lunatic. Trying to tame her wildly beating heart, Sango warily began to accelerate again. She sighed beneath her breath. _I'm lucky today, aren't I?_

She arrived at the convenience store and parked her car. The sun was barely visible now and few people were walking on the path. Just as she was about to enter the store, someone grabbed her arm. Before she could turn to see who it was, a hand was slammed onto her mouth.

She was dragged into the alleyway beside the convenience store before she even managed to let out a desperate cry for help.

_**.x. Grey Skies .x.**_

Shit. Crap. Damn it all.

She spilt her coffee.

Kagome scowled deeply and placed the mug on one of her side tables. _It's going to stain on the carpet._ Damn it.

What was wrong with her? She never spilt her coffee. Coffee was like a drug to her, treated like something sacred. Why the hell did she just spill it all over her carpet and on her white T-shirt? It was hot and burning and Kagome immediately went to the showers to clean herself up.

She hadn't been acting like her usual self lately. Everything was just going all wrong for her. The latest unfortunate incident to add to her already large list of days-full-of-shit was the spilling of her coffee. If that wasn't a bad omen, Kagome didn't know what was.

Just as she was tugging her fresh, green shirt over her stomach, there was a knock on her door. _Okay… Who do I want to see right now? … No one. So, by the process of elimination, if I answer the door, it will be for someone I'd rather not speak to._ So she decided to ignore it. The knocking continued though and she was surprised when she heard a man's voice call out.

"Ms. Higurashi. It's me, Mr. Yomu. I have some important news to deliver to you. Are you in there?"

_Mr. Yomu?_ Kagome questioned. She walked towards the door and opened it. Sure enough, the detective was there, looking as gruff and as unpleasant as ever. Warily, Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Mr. Yomu… what…?"

His expression was grave. Immediately, the businesswoman's heart began to thunder with anxiety. What was a police officer doing outside her door? What was with that expression? She tensed and her stomach tightened. Whatever reason he came here in person for, it wasn't good. It only weighed down the gravity of the situation.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Ms. Higurashi," he started calmly. "Especially since it's so close to your engagement party. But I'm afraid that your secretary, Mrs. Sango Tajiya, was found unconscious and brutalized in front of a convenience store one hour ago at six p.m. I came to tell you this and to also confirm that you are safe. Have you heard any strange noises in your home, Ms. Higurashi? Anything suspicious or frightening? After realizing that someone was able to break into your apartment without raising the alarms, we have to take extra precautions."

But Kagome hadn't listened to the rest of his words. Ever since she heard 'unconscious' and 'brutalized', she had automatically tuned herself out. _… What?_ Sango was hurt? Why? How? "Mrs. Tajiya… What kind of injuries did she have?" Her voice was dull, her consciousness still shocked.

Mr. Yumo sighed wearily. "Both her legs were broken and she has a severe head injury. She's sporting knife wounds and bruises, along with a few broken ribs and a fractured shoulder. It hasn't been confirmed yet whether or not her injuries are permanent."

Kagome stood as still as stone, the man's words repeating inside her head in a dreadful echo. "Why?" she managed to ask, her heart oddly trembling. "Why would someone do this to her?"

"Well, at first, it was guessed that people tried to mug her but then she put up a fight and angered them to brutality. I can't believe this though. Whatever she did or said couldn't have resulted in such heavy injuries." Mr. Yumo shook his head. "A case is being conducted to determine whether the attack was done purposely or impulsively. Would you like me to keep you updated, Ms. Higurashi?"

Absently, she nodded her head. "Please." She briefly closed her eyes, trying not to feel the sadness, anguish and the anger that arose when she heard of Sango's current condition. "What hospital is she staying at? Are they allowing visitors? What of her husband, Miroku Tajiya?"

"Mrs. Tajiya is staying at the Miko Hospital and no, they are not accepting any visitors. Her condition is still too unstable to allow anyone to see her. As for her husband, well, he was the first one to be informed. When I left him, he was sitting on a chair waiting for news about his wife. From the looks of him, he won't be leaving any time soon." Mr. Yumo stared at Kagome with stern eyes. "I suggest you don't go, Ms. Higurashi. Although she was only your secretary, the attack may have concerned you too. I think it would be safer if you spent the rest of the night at home."

Kagome was numb. The attack could have been indirectly aimed at her? The thought of being responsible for Sango's injuries was just too heavy for her to bear. "I will take your advice, Mr. Yumo. Is that all you've come to tell me?"

He answered with a blunt, "Yes."

Kagome bowed. "Thank you for telling me this in person. Good night, Mr. Yumo."

The man nodded. "Good night, Ms. Higurashi. I'm sorry that this has happened and congratulations for your engagement."

The woman didn't meet his eyes when she said a detached, "Thank you."

She closed the door and locked it. It wasn't until she couldn't hear the sound of Mr. Yumo's footsteps did she step away from the door and walk into her bedroom. She sat on the edge stiffly, her hands clenched tightly around the mattress.

Although Sango was her secretary, although she bugged the hell out of her and constantly evoked her headaches, Kagome thought of the brunette as a… dare she say it… a _friend_. She hadn't had one of those in a long, long time. Sure, she had business partners, but never something so personal as a companion.

Now that friend was lying on a hospital bed, near death and suffering. Kagome buried her face in her hands, shaking her head. And it might be all because of _her_.

_Sango, Sango, Sango…_ She felt tears sting her eyes. _Oh my God, Sango…_ She was her friend. Her only friend. Kagome had gotten used to her; used to her banter, her laughter, her teasing ways and sardonic humour. The thought of that happy, married woman being assaulted so cruelly, so _brutally_, caused her heart to gallop in pain, worry, anger, fear and utter anguish. She was lying on a hospital bed, probably fighting for her life. No doubt Sango would get scars and even become crippled, although Kagome sincerely hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

Sango was her secretary. She was also her friend. Kagome felt so vulnerable then, as if she could feel a fragment of Sango's pain. It struck her heart, making her will shake and her eyes water. She curled up on her bed, burying her face into her arms, and decided to let herself cry.

From fear, from worry, from sorrow… From the extreme sense of loss that played heavily on her heart.

Spilling her coffee really was a bad omen.

_**.x. Grey Skies .x.**_

The night of the engagement party was a successful one. Many people had turned up for this special event and Sesshomaru, although he liked his privacy, preferred it to be this way. As he chatted with the guests, he strove to make a good impression of himself. Although the thought of even attempting to suck up to these amateur businesspeople appalled him, he had no choice. If he wanted to marry Kagome, kill her and take her company, he had to act naturally without rousing any suspicions. The best way to do that was to partner up with the most powerful people that came to his engagement party.

Sesshomaru's eyes then spotted someone he'd rather have _not_ come. Naraku Onigumo walked up to him confidently, the others making way for him as if he were a spiritual being. He was something close, though; he was a powerful being. "Ah, Maru Tashio, I thank you for inviting me to your engagement party. I feel truly honored," the slimy insect said, his voice dark and low yet so smooth and luring that all the females in the immediate area turned to glance at him. "It's going quite well, if you ever ask for my opinion."

Which, Sesshomaru thought, he didn't. Just like he said, the engagement party was taking place in _C'est le Vile_. Of course, when he told the owner that he'd be renting out the entire restaurant, the man had immediately tried to get him arrested. At the flash of money though, the owner caved in and welcomed him with open arms. _It was disgusting,_ Sesshomaru thought with a sneer. _Once I'm done with this place, it will burn to the ground. And he __**won't**__ be getting the insurance money._

The interior was still the same; golden chandeliers, excellent instrumentals, mirrors and romantic lights. The only difference was that some of the tables had been cleaned out in order to make a dance floor. The air was filled with formal chatter, those who were playing the instruments set up in the middle of the dance floor.

"Naraku Onigumo," Sesshomaru said in his usual neutral tone. "Has everything been to your satisfaction?" Of course, he really didn't care. But it was for the sake of a show, since being in a place as crowded as this meant that every conversation could be heard.

Naraku gave him a pearly-white smirk. His ruby eyes glanced sideways. "Oh, yes," he said smoothly. "_Everything_ has been to my satisfaction. Your fiancée in particular, Tashio."

Sesshomaru followed his gaze until his eyes locked onto Kagome. He had to admit: she was beautiful. Her flowing red dress suited her dark, black hair and the black necklace she wore. It hugged her curves so perfectly and her back was exposed to every greedy eye in the room. Her slender legs could be seen through the slit of her dress and her long, pale arms were covered by silky gloves. She was radiant. Even though he knew that she didn't want to be here, that she'd rather be anywhere else _but_ here, Sesshomaru couldn't help but think that she was acting the cheerful fiancée pretty well. Her smile looked pure and sincere and her chocolate-coloured eyes betrayed nothing of her inner turmoil. She was handling herself well, just like any woman Sesshomaru was attracted to.

Of course, he had heard the situation concerning Kagome's secretary. He was suspicious of it; mainly he was suspicious of Naraku Onigumo. He didn't know why, since there was no evidence to suggest it, but Sesshomaru suspected the businessman. It could have been any random mug or violent assault; he didn't know. But there was something about Naraku that played on his guard, made him tense and wary. _Then again,_ he thought, _Onigumo has always managed to make me feel like that._

Sesshomaru leaned forward and whispered in his ear quietly, "It's tough, isn't it, Onigumo? To look at something so beautiful yet dangerous and know that you cannot have her? Don't even try to deny it to me. I've seen it in your eyes. You want that woman, _my_ woman."

Naraku chuckled, which didn't surprise him. "Just like every other male in this room," he replied in amusement. But there was no mistaking the small hint of rage in his tone. Sesshomaru pulled back just as Naraku smirked. "Will you do me a favour, Sesshomaru? Once you're done with the corpse, can you bring her to me? I wouldn't mind playing around with her."

His suggestion was purely made to disgust him. Sesshomaru wouldn't admit it out loud but inwardly, Naraku _did_ succeed. The worst thing was that Sesshomaru could actually imagine him playing with a lifeless body for his own amusement and pleasure. It sickened him and it enraged him. _Disgusting rat._ "I apologize sincerely," he said monotonously. He was anything but apologetic though. "But I'm afraid that I don't see the point in giving you something that you will never have." He wanted to add more but thought better of it. People could overhear them.

"You better watch out though," Naraku said, not at all offended. "Because someone else might snatch her away from right beneath you."

The threat caused Sesshomaru's eyes to narrow. He didn't honor him with an answer as he turned to see where his fiancée was. When he finally spotted her, she was speaking to that black-haired idiot: Inuyasha Hanyou. Her face was neutral, not a hint of the smile that was there before, and before Sesshomaru knew it, he was walking towards them with purposeful strides. He had invited every important businessman and woman to the party, telling them to also invite their partners. He was well prepared to handle Kikyo Miko and her boyfriend Inuyasha Hanyou.

By the time he reached them, their conversation, if there was any, had dropped. Sesshomaru ignored the stares he received from the both of them and casually held Kagome's elbow. Her skin was soft beneath his large, masculine hand. He suddenly had an urge to touch her more. "Hanyou," he acknowledged coldly, glaring at what he'd been informed was Kagome's _other_ ex-boyfriend. "How are you enjoying the party?"

The man didn't like him. Just as well since Sesshomaru didn't like him either. "It's…" No doubt something vulgar was on the tip of his tongue, just wanting to spill out. He practiced self-control though and finished, "It's pleasant, Mr. Tashio." He narrowed his eyes at the taller man. "How long have you known Kagome and her family for, Mr. Tashio?" he began to ask.

Sesshomaru noticed his protective glare but decided not to fully acknowledge it. "That's a question that'll be answered once I give my thank you speech to the guests, Mr. Hanyou," he said impassively. "Where is your partner, Kikyo Miko?"

The sound of her name caused Inuyasha to flinch. "She's… off somewhere," he managed to strain out.

The silver-haired prisoner escapee didn't believe him. _He probably snuck away from her wanting to speak with Kagome._ Sesshomaru's expression remained calm and aloof as he said, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hanyou. Kagome and I shall be making our rounds then."

Before either of them could speak, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome away from him. Just as she was about to say something to him, he pressed a finger to her lips and whispered seductively in her ear, "Let's dance."

He felt her shiver against him but continued to pull her towards the dance floor. Both knew that Kagome was hopeless at dancing. But this was a different sort of dance; it was sophisticated, controlled, unlike club dancing. There was an actual pattern, a procedure, in which must be followed. It could be done robotically, mechanically, and yet it could still look beautiful and powerful.

"I presume you know the steps?" he asked the smaller woman.

Kagome glared up at him with all the defiance and resentment she could muster. "Of course," she said lowly, trying not to make it sound like a hiss. "What makes you think that I couldn't?"

Sesshomaru managed a smirk. "If I recall correctly, you have two left feet."

But even this comment, although slightly playful, didn't lift Kagome's mood. Ever since she heard about Sango, she hadn't been able to summon a sincere smile. She was always plagued with worries and she hated it. She felt so restricted, so pressured, that she was suffocating. "Shut up," she snapped quietly. "I'm not in the mood, Maru."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything more then. He simply pulled her close and, with him in the lead, they began their dance.

It was slow and rhythmic, the violins and piano resonating peacefully within the widely spaced room. Other couples danced with them on the dance floor, their heels tapping on the polished floors. Sesshomaru pulled her close, satisfied with the way her body seemed to mold into his. She seemed so small; with one tug, she would snap. At least, that's what he felt as he led her, weaving in and out of the crowds in a slow, graceful pace.

He pulled her closer, feeling the soft press of her breasts against his chest. He lowered his head and began to kiss her neck, darkly enjoying the way she stiffened in his arms. "Maru," he heard her hiss in his ear. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Nothing," he murmured, his breath caressing her skin. "I'm just dancing." His teeth grazed her neck and she jumped a little. Sesshomaru felt the increase of her heart rate as he pressed his lips on her pulse.

He could admit it: he lusted after her. He wanted her so much that he'd been having dreams about her. Erotic, sensational, deeply-satisfying dreams. It was always with him forcibly taking her against her will, her screams their trademark song and her blood always on his hands. They were just dreams but they were always so enjoyable that Sesshomaru wondered if turning it into a reality would be even more satisfying. He was impatient to find out; he didn't want to wait a month to have her, on their honeymoon. He would have her before then, if she wanted it or not. Something told him that she _would_ want it though. Even though she was a feminist, even though she seemed to hate the male species enough to shut them out of her life, he had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to deny him. _Nobody_ was able to deny him.

And she was so warm. Sesshomaru wondered if it was okay to drag her out of the room and just fuck her in the back toilets or something. Just thinking about it made his eyes darken with desire. He believed that she saw it too, since when their eyes met, hers widened a fraction. A gasp hitched her throat and his arms around her tightened. _You're mine._

He wasn't at all surprised when her chocolate-coloured eyes darkened too. She was aroused and Sesshomaru couldn't blame her. He was probably staring at her so hungrily that it'd be wrong for her to be unaffected by it, even if she hated him.

Then his phone vibrated. He pulled away from her, instantly snapping them both back into reality. He pulled her off the dance floor and took out his phone. There was a message from Jaken, telling him that he, along with Mrs. Higurashi, were arriving any minute now._ About time,_ Sesshomaru thought. He made a mental note to punish Jaken for being thirty minutes late. He didn't accept tardiness; not from anybody.

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome and smirked. "Care for another dance, Kagome?" he asked silkily.

She looked at him in disgust before saying, "I think I'll pass this round. I'll go entertain the guests or something." She turned and practically ran away from him, her anger radiating from her in waves.

He couldn't help the sardonic smirk that caressed his face. No doubt that while Kagome mingled, she would reunite with her mother. And when that happened, it would an interesting show indeed.

_**.x. Grey Skies .x.**_

Sesshomaru was right, of course. It didn't take long for Kagome to find her mother. She was standing idly near one of the food tables, looking as calm and as cool as ever. Upon seeing her wearing that formal blue dress with her hair expertly done, Kagome didn't know what to feel. She didn't know whether to feel angry or sad or melancholy. It was her mother, yes, but why did she feel so detached from her?

_I might as well get this over and done with,_ Kagome thought grudgingly as she trudged over towards the older woman. _There's no escaping it after all._

Slowly, she walked towards her, every step seeming like a death chant. Once she was in range, her mother finally noticed her presence and turned to greet her. Kagome's face was a stoic mask of indifference and her voice was oddly cold. "Good evening, mother."

Mrs. Higurashi didn't give anything away. She smiled slightly at the sight of her daughter, her dark brown eyes weary and aged. "Hello there, Kagome," she said kindly. Despite her makeup, Kagome could see the wrinkles of stress on her face. "It's good to see you. When was the last time we saw each other?"

_Too long apparently._ Kagome could barely recognize her. It wasn't her looks that caused the difference though. It was her attitude. Kagome always remembered her mother to be lively and energetic, good-humoured and gentle. She was milder now, her smile a forced grin. She was tenser than usual and Kagome couldn't shake of the uncomfortable air of fake casualty between them. "Last Christmas, I believe," Kagome answered coolly. "How are things in the Higurashi Shrine?" She didn't want to talk about this. She wanted to talk about how her mother betrayed her, if she really was that cruel and heartless to do something like this to her own daughter. Kagome wanted to know if her mother was still the mother, the one that cared and nurtured her. She wanted to know if she was still in that aging, tired body.

Something unreadable flashed in Mrs. Higurashi's eyes before it quietly disappeared. "Everything's well," she answered, still smiling. Both were aware of the detachment between them. The older woman wanted nothing more than to clutch her daughter in a tight hug; she wanted to break the air that drove them apart. But she couldn't. As long as she kept secrets from her, as long as she told Kagome nothing, then she was guilty for lying, for treachery. "Will you accompany me to the bathroom, Kagome? I'm afraid that I don't know where it is."

Kagome gave a tight nod. "Sure." As she led her mother to the toilets, she picked up her handbag along the way. It was fairly light, containing only the essentials: Panadol tablets, her apartment keys, her wallet with her ID and her cell phone. Kagome couldn't help but notice a stout, short man, she didn't know who, watching them as they left the main room. She wondered who he was. She didn't recognize him.

When they reached the women's toilets, they found it empty. Inside the coolly lit room, both women stopped in front of the mirrors, Mrs. Higurashi's back facing her daughter. A second went passed and she finally turned, giving Kagome a woeful look. "I'm sorry," she whispered to her. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

Now that they were alone, Kagome could yell at her, scream at her, tell her that she ruined her life, but no sound came out. The accusations of betrayal, of secrecy and pain suddenly died on her lips and Kagome found herself unable to say a word to her. She just stared at her mother, soundless, as everything that she wanted to say to her, everything she wanted to let out, suddenly become pointless, meaningless. She could rant and rave all she liked but really, what good would it do? She was already engaged, set for marriage. Nothing she'd say to her mother would be able to break her father's dying will.

Nothing she'd say would make a difference at all.

"May I please hug you?" her mother asked quietly. "Just this once, just for tonight."

And how could Kagome deny her? Even though she knew her mother was further away from her than she'd ever been, some part of Kagome, some small, childish part of her, _believed _in her. That the woman who took care of her for years had a good reason to break her heart. It was a desperate hand trying to rekindle that fond relationship they once had. It was pulling at strings, trying to grasp an anchor that would hold the both of them together. That hand, though, met nothing but air.

Mrs. Higurashi stepped forward and embraced her in a tight embrace. Even though she was so close, so close that Kagome could smell her perfume, she was still too far away.

"I love you," her mother whispered.

Kagome didn't reply; all she thought in response was: _lies._

But maybe her mother really did love her. Maybe it was one of those twisted kinds of love that did nothing but grant misery.

With her blank yet unsettled thoughts, Kagome didn't realize as the older woman slipped something into her handbag, didn't notice as Mrs. Higurashi's eyes started to water with remorse yet harden with a sense of duty and obligation. She pulled away and held Kagome's shoulders firmly. There was a grim smile on her face.

"Everything I do is for you," she told her. "Please remember that, Kagome. Please."

But Kagome didn't know what she was talking about. She could only bitterly smile, the only emotion she'd shown her that night. "If you say so, mother. If you say so."

"And don't hate your father," she pleaded. "He did everything he could to protect you. He loved you so much."

The second her hand touched her cheek, Kagome walked away from her and said, "I'm sorry, mother. I have to get back to my guests." There was no smile on her face, no expression or warmth in her eyes. Just a dull blankness that almost shattered her mother's heart. "I'm sure you'll be able to find your way back to the main room. If we don't see each other before the end of this, please send my regards to Souta. And thank you for coming. It must have been a bother coming all the way here."

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes saddened. "It wasn't a problem at all, Kagome. I wouldn't have missed by daughter's engagement party for the world."

Kagome only looked at her for a second longer before exiting the bathroom. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't. She'd ignore the stabbing pain in her chest until she left this hideous party and went back home.

Unfortunately for her, this night was going to be one of her longest ever.

_**.x. Grey Skies .x.**_

A/N: I really have nothing to say. (-.-)


	15. Love Me Too

**Grey Skies**

-x-

_Love Me Too_

-x-

Kagome, after that unsettling conversation with her mother, made her way towards the huddle the majority of the guests had made in the center of the ballroom. There was an excited murmur among them which did little to ease her already hectic nerves. With intense eyes, Kagome thought, _What the hell is going on now?_ Really, she couldn't handle more drama. The passed _week_ has been entirely too overbearing on her. _I swear, I'm so close to breaking down that I actually fear for my rights to the company._

Ah, the company. It seemed like such a small priority now, after all that's happened, with the engagement, the betrayal, the assaults and equally distressing events. The fact that she owned one of the leading companies in the world didn't do a thing to boost her mood. Why should it? The company was business; everything that distressed her was personal. It had nothing to do with the company; nothing at all. At least, that's what she believed.

"Excuse me," she said politely once she reached the group. She quickly made her way into the quiet fray. When she saw what all the commotion though, she almost snapped right then.

Maru was holding Inuyasha by the front of his tux, with Kikyo Miko standing dangerously close, trying to settle the two down with her usual, impassive demeanor. Two security guards were also in the inner circle, looking as if they were ready to lock either Maru or Inuyasha up with handcuffs, but refrained from doing so. Instead, they just stood there, tense and ready as they waited for Maru's next action. The extra crowd around them just watched with curiosity, a safe distance away, of course.

"Maru, Mr. Hanyou, what is the meaning of this?" Kagome demanded as she marched right up to them. She was infinitely glad that Maru had previously restricted any use of photography inside the restaurant. If not, then no doubt they would've gotten a dozen photos of their squabble already. "Maru, let him go."

Maru glanced at her uncaringly, staring on with cool, relentless eyes. "This does not concern you, Kagome."

"Like hell it does!" Surprisingly, it was Inuyasha who said this. "It concerns her in _every_ _way_ possible! In fact, she's the reason why we're fighting right now, asshole!" Inuyasha was so enraged, so seriously pissed, that he didn't seem to realize that a crowd was listening in on them. "So don't fucking tell me that it's none of her fucking concern!"

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo, too, looked enraged beyond reason. There was a huge pink smear across her cheeks, telling them of her embarrassment and rage. "Silence now before you humiliate us even further!"

The spiteful glare she was sending him caused Inuyasha to rethink his actions. With a scowl, he simply glared at Maru, his amber eyes full of loathing, hate and plain anger. Despite this though, he said nothing more. He didn't want to hurt Kikyo and her reputation even more than he already had.

Maru saw this and said, "If you approach my fiancée without my permission, I will make you regret it. I wish for you to leave, along with Ms. Miko. You have been a disruptive individual who, apparently, has shown clear evidence that you cannot control yourself. If you still wish to make a complaint to me, or crudely comment on personal matters, then I suggest you and I settle these matters when we aren't under the scrutiny and judgement of the public eye." His gaze was cold and his eyes were steel. "Do not humiliate yourself and your own fiancée any more. I ask that you kindly leave, without another word."

He let go of Inuyasha's clothing and the younger man stood his ground, a hateful sneer on his handsome face. Maru just returned his stare, not moving either, daring him to say another word against him. Finally, after a few tense moments of silence, Inuyasha made one last ticked off growl and marched away, towards the exit, shoving people aside while doing so without turning back. Everyone's eyes then turned to Kikyo, who was bowing deeply in Maru's direction.

"Please excuse my escort," she said, her voice convincingly controlled. "He is not always like this. Usually, he would be a lot more considerate of--"

BAM! The restaurant door was slammed closed after a fuming man walked out.

Humiliated tears stung Kikyo's eyes as she continued to remain in her bow. But she held those traitorous tears back. She didn't want to pile up more reasons to be embarrassed about. "I apologize on behalf of Mr. Hanyou and myself. He should have controlled himself whilst I should've kept a better eye on him."

Strangely, Maru said, "None of it was your fault. You are not his keeper and he is responsible for his own actions, not you."

Kikyo pursed her lips. "Thank you for inviting us, Mr. Tashio, Ms. Higurashi. I am sorry to be such a burden on you this evening. I'll take my leave." She stood up straight but kept her eyes downcast. Without another word, she followed her partner, although in a noticeably quieter way.

Once she was gone, Maru turned to the general guests. "I apologize for all the commotion but everything has been settled," he said indifferently. "You may resume your activities."

He walked towards Kagome but before she could say anything, Maru grabbed her by her elbow and began discreetly dragging her away. The rest of the crowd murmured to themselves and then dissipated. Kagome winced, Maru's grip on her too tight. But since she didn't want to draw attention to them, she kept quiet about it and followed Maru to a private corner of the large room, away from curious ears.

Once they were there, Kagome ripped her arm away from him and glared furiously. "What the _hell_ was that about, Maru?" she hissed. "What did he do, for you to resort to violence?"

"He made comments that he should not have said," Maru answered her calmly. "It wasn't his place; he had no right to say such a thing."

"What did he say?" Kagome questioned angrily. "Did you really have to do what you did? Not only did you humiliate yourself, you humiliated Kikyo too! Unnecessarily!"

Maru's eyes narrowed. "How, pray tell, did I manage to embarrass _myself_?"

"Whatever Inuyasha said, you were out of control as well," Kagome explained through clenched teeth. "In front of all these people… Why did you have to release your temper so aggressively? You should've shown more restraint, Maru. My word, do you _tend_ to act violently in this restaurant? Is there something about its interior design that ticks you off? If you'd just showed more self-control, Kikyo wouldn't have been publicly humiliated and our guests wouldn't be falsely judging y--"

But he silenced her angry ramblings with a kiss.

When he pulled back, he was glaring so intensely in Kagome's eyes that she didn't dare say a word. "_Don't_ say Inuyasha Hanyou's name so familiarly. _Don't_ give me lectures about my actions. _Don't_ try to demean me." His hands, now suddenly gripping her shoulders, were firm and cold. "I am not a child. Don't try to tell me the consequences of my actions. I very well know them myself already." He leaned forward. "Your fretting and anger is pointless. No one in this room will lose an ounce of respect for me. No one. Am I clear?"

Kagome defiantly glared. "But _I_ lost an ounce of respect for you. That isn't _no one_ anymore. And if you were wrong now, who knows _what_ _else_ you've gotten wrong due to your largely-sized ego?" She wasn't stupid; she wasn't ignorant of the way Maru's eyes blazed with fury and resentment. But for what he and Inuyasha did to Kikyo… Kagome couldn't forgive that. The humiliation that woman endured must've been so painful and Kagome couldn't ignore the thought that Maru's aggression could have easily been avoided. Why did she start caring for Kikyo, anyway? She hadn't. She merely empathized with the poor woman, since Kagome could only imagine what she went through.

When Maru continued to remain silent, Kagome continued to glare. "What? No biting comeback? No defence, no insults? You must agree with me then."

She was surprised when Maru's hands drifted downward from her shoulders to her waist. She was also surprised when Maru's glare seemed to disappear, replaced by the stoic mask that Kagome knew him for. "I am practicing my self-control," he told her quietly. "What you just said to me, your future husband, should've enraged me enough to probably hit you." Kagome tensed but he didn't let go. "Don't I deserve some kind of reward for holding my hand back?"

"You deserve nothing of the sor--!" But she was silenced again by his lips. He kissed her so furiously that Kagome had no doubt that he only _just_ held himself off from hitting her. When she wanted to breathe, she tried to pull away, but his hold on her was like iron and he wouldn't let go.

Finally he pulled back, his lips slightly redder due to her lipstick. He snaked his arms around her waist and held her closer, kissing her gently on her forehead and cheeks.

Kagome couldn't fathom Maru's suddenly strange mood. He was never… gentle, and the public display was embarrassing her even more. "M-Maru…" She wanted him to stop yet at the same time, she didn't want him to let her go.

Then he whispered in her ear, "We're engaged and at our engagement party. At least _try_ to look happy."

That wasn't something she expected him to say. "And I don't already?" she asked tightly.

He chuckled, with surprised her _again_. "Well, you are, in fact. You're doing a splendid job."

"Then why…"

He kissed her nose affectionately. "I just wanted to see that flustered look you're wearing right now." He allowed a small smirk. "It's a much prettier and likeable expression than the one you wore before."

He left her like that, just standing by herself, in the corner, looking dumbfounded. He was well into the middle of the room when she finally snapped out of it.

And when she did, she only had one thought: _What the HELL?!_

_**.x. Grey Skies .x.**_

Sesshomaru was mad. No, he wasn't mad; he was absolutely fuming. First that Hanyou bastard had to make some ridiculous comments, then his fiancée had to go against him too because of his reaction towards said ridiculous comments. It was downright infuriating.

He probably left the maddening woman all confused and wary because of his wayward actions but damn. He needed to fool her, to make her think that he wasn't angry, so that he could go on a murdering spree without being suspected. Of course, that is, if he _could_ go on a murdering spree with these blasted guests in this boring party _without_ getting caught in the act.

_This restaurant is burning to the ground,_ he oathed coldly to himself. _It's burning until there's nothing left but ash._ And if a few people were _inside_ the building while it was burnt down, the better it was for his mood.

Not too long after, he was made to do a speech. He stood on one of the center stage, where the instrumentalists were. After gaining the people's attention, Sesshomaru finally said, without a microphone, "Thank you everyone for attending this evening." His voice was like silk, not a trace of frustration hinted in his melodic tone. "Once again, I apologize for the previous mishap that, unfortunately, made everyone uncomfortable. I sincerely hope that everyone's nerves have settled and that they can finally enjoy tonight's party.

"Of course, this is a rather special gathering. I have invited you here in order to announce my engagement to a special woman; Kagome Higurashi."

By this point, some of them glanced at said woman, who stood near the front. Kagome tried not to glance down in embarrassment and kindly smiled at those who turned her way.

Sesshomaru acknowledged her confident demeanor and mentally nodded in approval. He continued his speech that consisted of half-truths and all-out lies. Although his expression was unreadable, the audience was still lulled by his smooth, deep voice, finding themselves enjoying just the mere sound of it.

At the end of the speech, he said, "Kagome is a very special woman to me. By binding us together, I have made myself a happy man. And, hopefully, her a happy woman too." He locked gazes with Kagome, who seemed just as mesmerized by his voice as the other guests. "Until she breathes her last breath, I will be by her side, always."

Kagome shivered suddenly. There was something about those words…

"The wedding is being held next month," Sesshomaru continued, switching the topic rapidly. He glanced away from his fiancée. "All those who have been invited her will be invited to that too. Now that I've said all that I've wanted to say, please enjoy the rest of the evening."

When Sesshomaru stepped down, he walked towards Kagome. Conscious of the stares they were receiving, he bent down and whispered in her ear, "Did you blush? Have my words touched your heart?"

Kagome gulped. "Actually, to be truthful…" In such a quiet voice that only Sesshomaru could hear, she concluded, "I found it slightly disturbing."

Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed her earlobe. "Well, you shouldn't have." He smirked. "You have nothing to fear."

But that was a lie. Sesshomaru wondered, throughout the rest of the night, if Kagome realized it too.

_**.x. Grey Skies .x.**_

"How could you do that to me?" Kikyo raved in the privacy of their own home. "Do you realize what you've done? You've humiliated us, humiliated _me_, in front of every important person in Japan! You made such a scene… In front of so many people… My God, Inuyasha. Be thankful to Maru that he didn't allow any photos to be taken!"

"I am not thankful, and why the hell are you calling him by his first name?" Inuyasha growled. "Do you want to marry him too? Huh, is that it?"

Kikyo looked like she wanted to screech in frustration. This irked him somewhat. Usually, Kikyo was so passive and calm. For her to be losing it like this… Inuyasha must've really screwed up. But he was too angry himself to be considerate or to really care. Maybe later he'd regret his attitude towards her right now, but in the mean time, Inuyasha just wanted to vent it all out.

"I'm _engaged_ to you, you moron. Does that mean nothing to you?" Kikyo asked coldly. They were in their lounge room, not even out of their dress clothes. Throughout the entire car trip back, they had remained silent. And, the moment the door closed and locked in their home, everything seemed to explode. "Inuyasha, do you know what you've done? My reputation has been scarred!"

"Who cares? You said it yourself, no pictures were taken. No one who didn't go to the party would ever know about this."

"No, they won't," Kikyo stated icily. "Only the people who _matter_ will know."

Inuyasha glared at her. "What the hell is your problem, Kikyo? It was just one, little outburst. Besides, he's the one who started it! You're overreacting!"

"I'm overreacting? _I'm_ overreacting?" Kikyo clenched her fists. "You made a fool out of yourself, and so therefore you made a fool out of me! You're my future husband, Inuyasha. You can't keep doing whatever you please. You have to seriously consider what people think."

"Fuck to what the hell they think!" Inuyasha argued stubbornly. "Why the fucking shit should you care, Kikyo?"

"Because it's my life, you idiot!" Kikyo yelled. "If my reputation is tarnished, then so is my job! My business will evaporate into nothing without a good reputation! It's everything, Inuyasha. Gossip can kill a person. Judgements and bad memories stick to a person's mind like glue, not fading away until probably decades later! Everyone in that room, Inuyasha, was a potential business partner, a potential sponsor; you ruined that all for me just because you couldn't control yourself!"

But Inuyasha would not back down. He was as stubborn as a mule. "I still think you're overreacting! You didn't do anything wrong; only me. You have nothing to worry about, Kikyo! Quit getting your panties in a twist."

Kikyo flushed red in anger. "Why can't you understand the seriousness of your actions? Everything people say about you is directly linked back to me. Why can't you understand that? You're supposed to be smart, Inuyasha. The way you acted at the party… The way you cursed and provoked and generally made yourself unpleasant… God, Inuyasha, grow up! If they think badly of you, they think badly of me, and I can't afford that, Inuyasha. I can't."

Inuyasha slammed his hands down onto the side, decorative table. "It's always about you, you, you, isn't it, Kikyo?" he asked angrily. "You haven't even asked why the hell I'd provoke him. I was protecting Kagome, Kikyo. I was trying to protect her! That bastard is nothing but some sort of twisted, sick, perverted man who will hurt her! He'll hurt her, Kikyo, and Kagome's already been hurt enough! She can't go through any more pain; she _can't_. I won't allow it," he growled.

The pain in Kikyo's dark brown eyes was so evident that even Inuyasha, in his rage-induced state, recognized it. "And you thought that by picking a fight with her fiancé, you would protect her…?" Her voice was no longer loud, no longer angry; it was sad and melancholy, deprived of any warmth.

Inuyasha ruffled his hair in frustration. "You wouldn't understand, Kikyo. You're not a man; picking a fight with him was actually a warning." He clenched his fists. "If he dared go near Kagome when she wanted him well away, I'd kill him." The dark flicker in his eyes said that he was speaking the truth. "I will, I swear. If he hurts her, I'll fucking kill him."

Once again, Kikyo felt tears gathering in her eyes. "… You… still love her… don't you?" she whispered solemnly.

He looked away. "… I don't… love her," he said gruffly.

But he didn't say anything more to reassure her. He remained quiet after that, and the air was filled with a guilty silence.

Suddenly Kikyo chuckled, bitterly and sadly. "Oh my God… Oh my God…" She shook her head, covering her eyes with her hand. "Inuyasha… You still love her… You still love Kagome, even after cheating on her… Even after choosing to be with _me_… you still love her."

"… Kikyo, I told you… I… I didn't…" All the anger evaporated out of him like steam. Seeing Kikyo like this pained him; it hurt him even more to know that he was the one who caused the pain, and that he couldn't do a thing to stop it.

Kikyo laughed sourly. "Aren't I the fool? All this time, you've been in love with _her_. You must regret choosing me over her. You must be killing yourself in the inside, knowing that you were the one to cause her further pain during those years. It must have been easier to bear the regret though, pretending that I was her, since we looked so much alike. That way, you wouldn't feel so guilty and empty when you fucked me."

Immediately, Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "No! Kikyo, I never--!"

Kikyo slapped him. "Get out of this house," she said, her voice confidence despite her leaking eyes. "Get out of my sight. I don't want to see your face again, Inuyasha. Never."

"Kikyo, you're jumping the gun. Remember what we talked about? That you shouldn't jump to conclusions and actually listen to what I say?" He reached for her again but then his hand was slapped away.

"Get out," she repeated, her body trembling with both anger and despair. "Get out, Inuyasha. I won't ask you again."

Inuyasha didn't want to leave her like this; couldn't. After everything they've been through, he… loved her. "Kik--"

"OUT!" Kikyo opened the door roughly. "Get OUT, Inuyasha!" she demanded. "You're not welcome here anymore! Go back to your precious Kagome!"

Inuyasha wanted to be angry. Oh how he knew how easy it was if he were angry instead. But he couldn't be. He just couldn't. That wouldn't be fair to her, to Kikyo, who was already under so much pain. Instead, he simply stood there, staring at her remorsefully. Then, hesitantly, he slowly walked out of her home. Once he was outside, the door immediately slammed closed, the lock clicking. Inuyasha faced the door, leaning his head against it. "Kikyo… I'm sorry…"

On the other side, Kikyo fell to the ground, her back leaning against the door. The second she couldn't hear Inuyasha's retreating footsteps, she cried without any restraint. "You idiot," she sobbed, burying her face in her hands. "You idiot. Why'd you say sorry? If you'd just knocked, if you just said you loved me… I would've taken you back." She pulled her knees to her chest, the pain of loss so great that it felt like Death had a grip around her throat. "I would've taken you back…" she continued, crying helplessly. "I would've… if only you said you loved me too…"

Kikyo was a strong person; a person who wouldn't give in to her emotions and would always stay confident and sure. Nothing rocked her; nothing could make her carefully placed mask crack. Kikyo was a woman who prided herself on inner strength and stability; nothing shook her. Her deepest, darkest emotions were locked away inside her heart, never to arise. She was a woman of control, a woman of discipline; absolutely nothing overwhelmed her, especially not her own emotions.

But that was only the Kikyo she portrayed herself to be.

Inside was someone more fragile. Someone more prone to pain and hurt. This Kikyo only showed herself when she was utterly alone. That was why no one knew about her. Because she was kept a secret. Because she only cried alone.

Just like she was now.

_**.x. Grey Skies .x.**_

Kagome blinked. "Wait, who are you again?"

"I'm your new secretary," the older woman replied with forced politeness. "I'll be the temporary replacement for Sango Tajiya. Until she recovers, I am to be your secretary, Ms. Higurashi."

"Right," Kagome said slowly, trying to process this in her mind. "And why wasn't my opinion considered when choosing a new secretary?"

"Mr. Tsubasa chose a secretary without your consent because you seemed to be busy with other things." The woman with red eyes, Ms. Kaze, had a bluntness about her that took Kagome by surprise. "With Mrs. Tajiya's accident and your recent engagement, Mr. Tsubasa saw no need to trouble you even more with this."

"Hmm…" That seemed oddly suspicious to Kagome; she narrowed her eyes warily. Ms. Kaze was an attractive woman, with straight black hair that fell just passed her shoulders and these gorgeous set of ruby red eyes. She wore a single necklace and a wristwatch. "Yeah, okay then. But when you see Mr. Tsubasa next, I'd like you to inform him that he doesn't make any other major decision like this without me present. Can you do that for me, Ms. Kaze?"

"Yes, of course."

The sarcastic tone wasn't lost on Kagome. She frowned. Her behaviour was… peculiar. Especially when she was just starting out her new, temporary job which would undoubtedly pay her more than her last job did.

"Very well, then," Kagome said calmly. She sat back on her office chair and peered at her new, temporary secretary on the other side of her office desk. "That's all I wanted to talk to you about, Ms. Kaze. Please enjoy your first day here."

The woman smirked. "You may call me Kagura, Ms. Higurashi. Kagura."

_**.x. Grey Skies .x.**_

Mrs. Higurashi was thrown back into the desolate room with her only son. The room was stark naked, without a single piece of furniture inside it. It was as big as a storage room, square, tight and stale. As soon as Mrs. Higurashi stumbled inside, the door behind her was quickly shut, the rattle of chains being heard straight afterwards.

"Souta! Oh my… Souta!" She rushed towards her son, who was lying in a bloody mess on the floor. He, like the room, was stark naked. There were multiple cuts on his body, along with heavy bruises. His mother spotted the harsh blisters on his wrist and the claw marks on his back. "Oh God… Souta!"

She tried to lift him off the ground. Souta groaned with pain and agony. "Are you cold? Oh, you must be cold." But there was nothing in the room to cover him up; nothing at all. "Oh dear…" She stripped off her sweater and gently dried up his face of the sweat. "Sweetie…" It pained her to see him like this, just as much as it angered her. "Souta, Souta, can you hear me?"

He groaned again. "That _fucking_ Jakotsu," he managed to cough out. "That fucker is going to _die_. That _fucking_ faggot."

"What did he…" But then her eyes glanced at the claw marks on his back, his blistered wrists and the fact that he was utterly naked. "Oh my… God…" she breathed. She felt tears sting her eyes as she hastily stood up. She marched towards the door and started banging. "What did you do to my child?" she screamed with outraged fury. She kept on banging, even as her fists began to hurt. "You… You defiled him! I'll never forgive you! I'll never!" Her tears slipped. She was so full of rage, so full of _hate_ that she even surprised herself. Never before had she felt so much anger and spite. And never before had she felt such a strong need to act violently. "The shame you've put him in… The barbaric experience you _did_ with him…" Her tears were hot with anger. "How **dare** you! Open this door, right now! I **demand** it!"

But no one answered her. Her outraged screams, her banging, her angry, tearful cries; they were all ignored.

Realizing this, Mrs. Higurashi stopped pounding on the door and walked shakily back to Souta, who managed to sit up. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed. All her anger was washed away, replaced with a sense of failure and utter sadness. "Souta, I'm so sorry."

"No, mum, _I'm _sorry."

They held each other then, his mother crying into his shoulder, muttering meaningless words of apology. Even Souta began to silently cry, his tough guy exterior finally breaking after everything he's suffered.

"Souta, don't worry, we'll get out of here," Mrs. Higurashi whispered, holding her child tighter. "Kagome will find us. She'll find us." She managed a weak, unstable smile. "I did it. She'll find us and then she'll know we're in trouble. We'll be saved." She kissed her son's temple. "We'll be saved," she whispered. "We're going to be alright."

But Souta was filled with so much shame, regret, anger and anguish to really listen to his mother. Mrs. Higurashi knew this and simply held him tighter.

"… It's going to be okay…"

_**.x. Grey Skies .x.**_

Inuyasha knocked on the door.

It opened to reveal a brunette with mystic, blue eyes. "I-Inuyasha?" His eyes widened. "What the hell, man? What's with the face?"

Indeed it was quite downtrodden. Inuyasha's expression was lifeless, his usually fiery, amber eyes dull and blank. "May I stay the night with you? I'm afraid I don't have any money with me."

With a frown and a quizzical expression, his friend opened the door wider and made room for him to enter. "Sure thing, bud. But you're going to have to explain it to me. I don't think Ayame would appreciate me bringing friends over so spontaneously like this."

"It's alright," Inuyasha whispered. "I won't be too much of a bother." As he walked inside the apartment room, he murmured, "Thanks… Kouga."

_**.x. Grey Skies .x. **_

Chapter 15 End


	16. Obsession

**Grey Skies**

Sorry folks for the late update. You know how it is during this time of year :P Anyway, here's the next installment of GS and thank you to all those who are still reading, and to all my reviewers too. They're very much appreciated :)

-x-

_Obsession_

-x-

Kagome knocked on the door before quietly entering. "Sango?"

It was a Friday afternoon, a day she, thankfully, didn't have to do any work. As soon as a day off was available to her, Kagome had immediately planned to pay a visit to Sango. She felt awful about not coming sooner, but she was just so busy. It shamed her to admit that she'd chosen her working duties above her only friend. _But she'll understand, right?_ she had thought before she entered the hospital. _With all the media attention the company's been getting, along with the news of her assault and my engagement, I've barely had any time for myself. Sango would understand. She would._

That is, if the older woman was even conscious or willing to speak after the horrific experience she must've gone through.

When Kagome stepped into the stark white ward, she realized that Sango wasn't the only one she'd be seeing. Miroku, she recalled, was sitting by Sango's bedside, tightly clasping her hand. But his presence registered only briefly in her mind as she was distracted by her former secretary's dismal condition.

Sango looked horrible. With casts pretty much covering her entire body, along with long, thick strips of bandages and black and blue bruises and stitches, Sango looked like a mummy. Or, worse yet, somebody who was already dead. Sango's eyes were closed, her head was covered in bandages, so only her face could be seen. Both her legs were hanging up in heavy casts and the skin that Kagome _could_ see were a sickly purple, blue, yellow and green. Her cuts were probably the worst things to witness, as they were dragged long and deep down her arms, her collarbone and the side of her face. And she was all too still. Too still.

Kagome fought the urge to collapse on her knees and start crying, sobbing and begging for forgiveness. But she knew that that wouldn't do anything. Instead, Kagome steeled herself, forced herself to dry her eyes and calmly walked towards her friend.

Miroku finally acknowledged her. And when he did, his previously dull eyes narrowed with scorn. "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

His sharp tone surprised Kagome. But she really couldn't blame him. Mr. Yomu suspected that the attack on Sango was indirectly directed at her. So, perhaps, maybe Miroku suspected her too. And since he couldn't direct his anger and rage towards the actual attacker, why not the person who was supposedly connected to it?

"I came to visit Sango," Kagome finally answered with a steady voice. In her hands she held a bouquet of daffodils. "Please tell me: has she woken yet?"

Miroku continued to glare at her but when he glanced at his wife, his gaze immediately softened into one of sadness and regret. "Yes, she has… But when she's conscious, she starts screaming and thrashing out, so the doctors have to give her heavy sedates." He closed his eyes tightly. "She's been having nightmares about her attack. No doubt she's been reliving it inside her head."

Kagome could actually hear the anguish in his tone.

The raven-haired man looked up and fixed Kagome with a deathly glare. "Mr. Yomu was a police officer detective that had told me about Sango's… experience. I know that he's been keeping contact with you. What has he said?"

As Kagome gazed back remorsefully into Miroku's eyes, she realized that they were red and puffy, from lack of sleep and from tears. Kagome looked away. "They can't find any leads," she answered quietly. "There were no surveillance cameras in the alleyway and nobody witnessed or heard anything that sounded remotely violent or suspicious. There were no suspicious vehicles in front of the convenience store at the time of the attack. The alleyway in which Sango was… assaulted… had a back way to a marketplace, so the attackers supposedly slipped away in the current of the people. The search… is still ongoing," she finished. She didn't bother to leave a single detail out. She didn't feel as if she had the right to.

But Miroku was still unsatisfied. Who would be, after hearing that the attacker(s) were still at large? "What about your new secretary?" Miroku finally asked roughly. "Being the busy woman you are, you must have hired another secretary. Who is it?"

"Kagura Kaze," Kagome answered immediately. She continued to stand, not wanting to sit down. She placed the flowers on Sango's bedside table. "The police are also running an investigation on her, along with Mr. Tsubasa, since he was the one who hired her without my consent. So far, they've found nothing suspicious on either of them. They're clean."

"Why would someone want to attack your secretary, Kagome?" Miroku demanded. The anger was back in his eyes. "What have you done? Did you give the police a list of your enemies? Someone's out to get you and hurting those you care about. Why haven't you confessed anything?" Miroku stood up suddenly, surprising Kagome. "If you have enemies, then report it. If you know of anyone who hates you, who wants to hurt you and would do anything to do it, then just say it! Stop acting all innocent, so _ignorant, _while people around you are suffering in your place!" His hands balled into fists. "You must know who's doing this. You _must_. A stranger wouldn't do this to you, or to anyone else just to get to you. You must have _some_ idea of who might've done this to Sango!"

Kagome was inwardly shaking. The anger, the hate and the rage, was so intense in his brown eyes that it shook her very soul. Never before had such an angry, spiteful gaze been directed to her. "I-I don't know," she stuttered, shocked and fearful. "I don't know anybody who would do such a brutal thing to _anyone_."

Miroku looked as if he wanted to smash something. This was Miroku? This was the playful, teasing, carefree doctor Kagome had gone club dancing with? This angry, hateful man was him? "No progress has been made; absolutely _nothing_. _If_ the attack was solely directed at you, Sango's nothing but an innocent victim in all this. How can you know that, and yet do nothing to help find her attacker? I thought you were her friend." If possible, his eyes narrowed even more so. "Stop worrying about your company for once and actually _do_ something! You've done nothing to help! Absolutely nothing! Check your new secretary for _yourself_. Check the surveillance cameras for _yourself_; ask some damn questions instead of sitting around and hoping for the best!"

It was true. Kagome couldn't deny it. She'd been doing nothing to help find Sango's attacker; she'd been too swept away by her own affairs to really give it much though. She's been doing nothing but crying and regretting, but not doing a single thing to help. And because of what Miroku said was true, Kagome could say nothing to rebuke him, to answer him. He was right and they both knew it.

"You'll know the attacker, or who's behind it, more than anyone," Miroku said icily. "They are, after all, aiming for _you_. You'd better find them, Kagome. Sango won't be able to sleep easily until they're found." He glanced down at his beloved and Kagome saw the tears that gathered in his eyes. "Sango did nothing to deserve this. _You_, though, must have." His cold, cold eyes redirected back at her. "I can't forgive you for dragging Sango into this. I can't. So please, just leave. When I look at you, I always think that _you're_ the one who did this to Sango. And believe me, I'm having trouble controlling myself as it is," he stated darkly.

That was it. Kagome let her tears slip in front of someone else. When was the last time she cried in front of somebody? She couldn't remember. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Even though there wasn't any evidence to even suggest that Sango's attack was indirectly directed towards her, Kagome knew, deep in her gut, that it was. Miroku knew it too. Kagome was a businesswoman, a female with one of the highest business statuses in the entire world. Sango was her secretary, making her yet another high-ranking woman. Being a businesswoman, Kagome attracted many friends and foes, whom of which were all wealthy and sly. Dangerous. Any number of people could've attacked Sango just to get to her. To intimidate her, to make her resign, to cause some sort of social upheaval, it didn't matter. It was all directed at _her_, the owner of Higurashi Co., one of the most successful and most powerful companies on Earth.

Kagome didn't know what they wanted but attacking her secretary was an easy way to getting inside her head and manipulating her. And if you manipulated the businesswoman, you manipulated the company.

And the company was what they were always after, wasn't it? Always the company. Always.

Without another word, Kagome slipped out of Sango's ward. At the end, she hadn't even gotten the chance to even talk to her. Not with Miroku guarding her like a protective bear. _But he's right,_ she thought, wiping away her tears. _He's so right._

Kagome had to get her act together. She had to make a list, like Miroku had said. She needed to do some sleuthing on her own, instead of just relying on the police for everything.

She began to brainstorm as she headed back to her car.

_If they wanted me, then I should be able to make contact with them. What's the point in doing all these terrible, horrible acts if they can't even tell me what they want? They __**must**__ have made contact with me some time before. It's practical behaviour for someone who's out to get you._

Then Kagome remembered those notes she found quite a while back, the ones who kept going on and on about Takahashi Co. _That person is number one on the suspect list,_ Kagome deducted. She hopped into her car and began driving home to do some serious thinking. _Next in line in Naraku Onigumo. He was always a suspicious character, always wanting to merge his company with mine. It almost seems like an obsession. I wouldn't put it passed him to do something so terrible. His eyes say that he's done horrible things before; dark, sinister things. Next is Mr. Tsubasa. He never liked me. I could tell in the board meetings we have weekly. He's been acting quite oddly as of late, too, almost jumpy. Then you have the rest of the male board in my company. They never liked me either. They're all quite rich and powerful, so they really are capable of hiring hit men and getting away with it. Then you have Kagura Kaze, my new secretary. I didn't give permission to Mr. Tsubasa to even hire another secretary. Perhaps she might have something to do with Sango's attack; she did replace her, after all, and who wouldn't want such a high-paying job? Jeez, what a conspiracy._

She finally arrived back home and parked her car. She was in her apartment not five minutes later, scribbling down the names she'd thought of on her way here. _I'll give the names to Mr. Yumo too. Maybe they'll introduce new suspects and leads for him. _

Suddenly, her eyes caught something glinting on her coffee table. She glanced at it, realizing that it was the engagement ring Maru Tashio had given her.

_Maru Tashio…_

After a brief pause, Kagome wrote his name down too. _ He was suspicious from the start. He hated me, I know it, but then suddenly, he agrees to marry me just because my mother asked? And not to mention that all the weird things started happening once he appeared in my life. All he wants is the company, too; he made that quite clear. _Kagome didn't feel a hint of guilt when she wrote his name down on the suspect list. She never liked him either. Sure, she'd admit that there was some desire, some lust, but who could blame her? He was a handsome, mysterious man. Anybody would lust after him.

Although, Kagome could truthfully say that she hated him. She hated his guts, his personality, his demeaning authority over her. She hated it. Everything just started to go wrong ever since he appeared.

Kagome tapped her chin as she sat on the lounge chair, thinking of more suspects. _But who would write me letters about __**Takahashi Co.**__? Everybody's pretty much forgotten that name by now. Except for, maybe, the __owner__ of Takahashi Co.…_ She shook her head furiously. _No. Sesshomaru Takahashi is dead. His body was destroyed along with the rest of Tetsusaiga. _

_**"Dead you say? How do you know that?"**_

Kagome blinked. She suddenly remembered that chat she had with Maru on the night of their 'date'. He had asked about Sesshomaru Takahashi so bluntly that it surprised her. _He's dead,_ Kagome said firmly to herself. _No way was he able to survive that fire. No one did._

It was a ridiculous thought, a dead man coming up from beyond the grave just to take back his company. It was ludicrous.

Because it was so crazy, Kagome didn't write Sesshomaru Takahashi on the list. There was no point in writing a dead man's name.

_Urg, what's that smell?_

Kagome stood up, placing her pen and paper on the coffee table in front of her, next to her engagement ring. Now that she was done brainstorming, she finally acknowledged the metallic, decaying scent that she could smell in her apartment. _Huh. Now that I think about it, I think I smelt this scent this morning too. I guess the smell of frying bacon just covered it up, though._

She followed the smell to her bedroom. She heard a couple of flies buzzing about just near her handbag. _Oops. I forgot to clean that out from the engagement party three nights ago. Silly me. _But she couldn't remember putting anything in there that would deteriorate or rot. Curiously, she walked towards it and opened it up. The smell of a metallic substance hit her nose and Kagome frowned, trying to remember where she'd smelt this before.

She reached inside it and touched something slightly rough. With a growing frown, Kagome pulled it out. It was a piece of cloth coloured a deep, deep reddish brown, with a funny smell. For some reason though, the corner of the cloth was purple.

Kagome placed the cloth under her nose and sniffed it. Where had she…?

Then suddenly, she dropped it, like it had just burst into flames. Her eyes widened and she took a couple of steps back, her heart beating so erratically in her ribcage that it almost burst. She knew that scent.

It was blood.

But whose blood was it? Definitely not hers.

Immediately, with her breath slightly laboured, Kagome went into the kitchen and got a sealing plastic packet. Carefully, with the tip of her fingers, she placed the bloodied cloth into the plastic and sealed it.

Whoever was out to get her had contacted her. And whoever he or she was, they had attended her engagement party.

_**.x. Grey Skies .x.**_

_She was crying tears of blood. Her wrists were in chains, her arms hanging limply above her. Her luscious body was exposed, revealing every curve, every mark, every cut and bruise on her overly feminine body. Her dark, black hair was a stark contrast to her pale, smooth skin, a few strands falling above her full, plump breasts. Her legs were spread out in front of him, his own body between them, working a frenzy that ignited both of their nerves. _

_As the blood began to flow, as the pain became all to evident in her chocolate-coloured eyes, he looked up and captured her crying lips in his own, kissing her with such intensity that her screams became nothing but a muffled sound that aroused him further._

_This was how it should be. She should be nothing but a meek woman, created for the sole purpose of pleasuring a man. Her defiance stripped, her fire extinguished; her lively eyes and her arrogant smirk wiped cleanly out. This was how he wanted her. This was what he'd do to her._

_This was what she would be after he broke her._

Sesshomaru blinked his eyes open, the sunlight barely streaming through his closed blinds. He'd been having dreams like that lately, twisted and perverted. And it was always of her, Kagome Higurashi. It sickened him slightly since reoccurring dreams such as those were like the secret, dark and vile fantasies of one obsessed. And Sesshomaru was not obsessed; not with anything. He could control himself if only he wished it.

_I need to kill her soon,_ he thought to himself, not getting up from bed. _She's playing with my mind. I can't get rid of the lust I feel for her. I don't exactly want to. _His eyes darkened as he stared at the ceiling. _It's… thrilling. I wonder what the real experience would be like. _

He closed his eyes again and let his mind wander. After he'd found out about Kagome's secretary being attacked, he'd immediately gotten suspicious. His suspicions were proven correct when he discovered that Kagura had almost instantly replaced her as Kagome's new secretary. _Naraku didn't like the fact that I suddenly intended to marry her,_ he mused to himself. _So ordering Kagura to take Kagome's ex-secretary's place was to keep a closer watch on her._ Truthfully, Sesshomaru didn't see much benefit in such a move. Not only did Naraku actually hire goons to do such a dirty job, but they did it so brutally that there was bound to be more questions. More investigations; more publicity. Naraku had a higher chance of being found out, and for what? Just to keep an eye on Kagome's business life? It was a joke.

_Naraku must be getting desperate. He knows I'm so close to winning._

With a sigh, Sesshomaru stood up. Soon, he'd have his company back. And once he got rid of Kagome, he'd look for the one who sent him to prison. The little squealer who had somehow managed to uncover Sesshomaru's past evil deeds and was the cause for all this trouble in the first place.

How did he or she find out that it was actually him who sent his father's plane crashing down into the middle of the Pacific Ocean in the first place? He'd destroyed all the evidence, all the links. Sesshomaru didn't leave out a single detail.

Therefore the evidence that they showed in court was phony, but of course, they didn't know that. To create such a convincing setup, Sesshomaru guessed that he was dealing with a hacker, or someone with an investigative history.

Sesshomaru remembered the time he gave out his final orders to his father's private pilot a few years ago. How he spoke into the static radio so calmly, so uncaringly, for that pilot to take a dive. He'd already killed his eldest son by then, and since the idiotic man still didn't do it, Sesshomaru was forced to kill his wife as well. A little girl, the pilot's daughter, still remained as his hostage; Rin, did he recall? She was a sweet girl, too sweet. Sesshomaru didn't favour her innocence; he didn't really like kids in general.

It was only until the man heard his daughter's pain-filled screams did he finally agree to do it. He was a sobbing, pathetic man. All communications, except for that one radio, were disabled due to prior sabotage, before Sesshomaru's father left on the plane. Nor did those automatic doors open in the cockpit, because of the criminal hacker Sesshomaru had hired and then killed afterwards. All evidence was cleaned up, including the equipment bought for the sabotage, and the self-destructive radio, so how did anyone find out about his foolproof plan?

Looking back on it now, Sesshomaru realized that the plan wasn't so grand. In fact, he found it quite easy to commit murder. All it took was money, timing and acting skills. It wasn't so hard to kill one of the most powerful men in the entire world.

Although, cleaning up after the pilot's murdered family was a slight issue. Since everyone had to be disposed of, everyone had to be killed, along with the little girl. The hacker was easy; he was a criminal, hiding in the shadows, in criminal hideouts, so who would be suspicious of him suddenly dying like that? The family was a different story. Sesshomaru made it look like a robbery gone horribly wrong, them living in quite a wealthy home, after all. Fortunately, Sesshomaru had enough sense not to torture them so much that it would've left plenty of physical markings that could be used as evidence. This 'robbery' was done one week after the plane crash; by then, the world masses still hadn't found out about his father's plane. They'd discovered it four days later after the 'robbery', which would make the timing quite adequate, if not a bit of a tragedy.

Then there were those issues for an autopsy and criminal investigations. Sesshomaru handled it though with fake documents and careful frame. All this trouble was worth it, even if it was just to kill one man.

_Father was losing his edge. He was getting old. He couldn't handle running a company as big as Takahashi Co. anymore. He was decidedly useless, a liability even, due to his latest mistakes and close mishaps. If he kept on being stubborn and ran the company himself, it would have perished. _

Sesshomaru prepared his long, cold shower. _I needed to do it. I needed to kill him. If I hadn't, Takahashi Co. would've lost everything. __**I**__ was the only who could save it. I was the only one capable of running it. He did a fine job starting it off, but it was high time for him to hand down the family business to me. And since he was unwilling, what else I could have done? Takahashi Co. must keep up its reputation. It must. Everything I've done was for the good of company. __**Everything**__._

And what was good for the company right now was for him, Sesshomaru Takahashi, to be its CEO once more. Once he was in power, he'd find the one who sent him to prison and kill him. But before that, he'd have to find a way to clear his name. He wouldn't take charge of the company with his alias, Maru Tashio. He'll rule it by his _true_ name, his true title. That meant he also had to 'get rid' of this Maru Tashio, somehow.

Sesshomaru sighed as he stepped foot in the shower. It would a long and trying task to complete, but he'd do it.

Was it obsession? No, it wasn't. Sesshomaru wanted to do it.

He _wanted_ to.

Because the end results always felt so _good_, while having so much power over another just made him feel so _superior._ They really couldn't blame him.

After all, didn't he, like the rest of humanity, have the right to pursue for happiness?

Yes, he was going to hell. Yet…

He was thrilled.

_**.x. Grey Skies .x.**_

"Whoa, so she's acting _marrying_ that creep? What the hell? When I saw them in _C'est le Vile_, they didn't even look as if they were friends! What the hell is Kagome thinking? I thought she hated men!"

Inuyasha gave him an annoyed look. "And who's fault do you think _that_ is?" he snapped angrily. His depression and angst had passed away, only for anger and rage to rule over.

Kouga glared back at him. "It was your fault too, you big snot," he snarled. "Don't try to put the whole blame on me."

They were sitting in the basement lounge room, away from Ayame as she worked on dinner upstairs. There were empty bottles of beer in front of them, along with put out cigarettes. The air was stale with smoke and the odour of alcohol. There was no ventilation in the basement and the door was firmly locked, disabling any intruders to enter, namely a nosey fiancée who had the habit of eavesdropping.

Normally, Inuyasha didn't smoke or drink, since he was always under the strict eye of his girlfriend. But now that she was gone, what was stopping him? "I can't believe what assholes we are," the raven-haired man sighed as he took a drag. "I'm in love with two women who had their hearts broken by me, and you're a man using his rich fiancée to get through life while cheating behind her back; add that to the pile of shit we did _before_ and you've got us two one-way tickets to damnation."

"Hey, so we're living the high life; so what?" Kouga joked.

But Inuyasha wasn't in the mood. "No, Kouga, you've got it all wrong. We're living the lowest of the low and it's all our fault." He violently snatched the beer bottle from the table in front of them and gulped the liquid down three times, ignoring the bitter and sour taste. "I hate you," he suddenly said, his voice sincere and furious. "You cheated on Kagome, knowing full well how much she loved you. You were the lucky one; you were the one who had her heart. She was happy to be with you, happy to spend so much time with you. But then you cheated on her with numerous women and, when she finally found out, she was heartbroken. Did you see how stricken her face was? Did you see how the soul in her eyes shattered? Because I did. I saw it the second she consoled in me. I started hating you that very night."

Kouga narrowed his eyes at his drinking companion. "If what you say is true, then why are you here? Why have you come here again and again, in secret, as if we were friends?"

"Because I hate myself too," Inuyasha snapped, angered by the fact that Kouga didn't understand his rage. "No matter how much I try to deny it, no matter how regretful I am, I've hurt Kagome just as much as you have. I took advantage of her distraught condition, snatched away her heart without permission, and then proceeded to break it after telling her so many promises, so many dreams. It was so much worse than you cheating on her, because I was her confident, I was her friend; I was the one she came to whenever she had a damn problem. When I left her… no… When I _betrayed_ her, she not only lost her boyfriend, her love, or a friend; she lost the ability to trust in men, because they've hurt her so badly, because _I_ was the final straw. I can only be truly myself with you, Kouga, because we're so damn alike. That's why I spend time with you; I can't keep pretending all the time. It wears me out so damn fucking much."

When Inuyasha realized that his beer bottle was empty, he threw it to the cemented ground with a vengeance. It shattered loudly, the shards scattering all over the floor. Although they were barefooted, Inuyasha didn't care. He didn't care about himself anymore, not really. "I loved her!" he growled, pressing his fists into his temples. "I loved her and I pushed her way! I - no, _we_, her only childhood friends - fucking _changed_ her. You must've seen it in that damn restaurant. Her eyes are colder, aren't they? Her posture's stiffer, her attitude's sharper. She glares at everything that has a fucking dick. She hasn't smiled at me _once_, when she used to smile at me every single damn time she saw me! I can feel it, how much she hates us, how much our actions have impacted on her life, and it makes me want to fucking kill myself because I **still** fucking love her!"

Kouga could only stare at Inuyasha with wide, shocked eyes. He had never reacted like this before. He'd never be so serious, so passionate and angry that it actually made his eyes water. Usually, Inuyasha would just gruffly shrug him off whenever Kouga made a comment about their past. Now though, it was different. Inuyasha was even contemplating _suicide_. "Shit, man," Kouga finally started after getting over his initial shock. "You can't be serious. Okay, so we fucked up, so what? That doesn't mean you have to ruin your whole life over it."

"But we ruined _hers,_" Inuyasha snarled, glaring at him from the corner of his eye. "I ruined _Kikyo's_. I ruined both Kagome and Kikyo's lives and now I'm paying for it. It's karma, don't you see? It'll only be fitting if I ruin my own."

Suddenly, Kouga grabbed the front of Inuyasha's shirt and hoisted him up in the air. They were both standing now, on high alert due to each other's aggressiveness. "Don't you _dare_ kill yourself," Kouga warned darkly. "If you even _try_ to, I'll give you so much shit that you'll wish that you'd succeeded. Neither of those women are dead, so why should you kill yourself? Get a hold of yourself, you asshole. Stop bitching about yourself or I'll fucking beat you up, do you understand?"

Inuyasha smirked. "You know as well as I do that you can't stop me from doing _anything._" He shoved him roughly away and stumbled back. He ignored the pain in his feet as some glass shards punctured. "Even though Kikyo dumped me, even though I know that Kagome hates me, I can't die. Not yet, anyway. I still have to stop her fucking marriage. I _really_ won't be able to live with myself if I allow her to marry that _creep_. I just know he's up to no good. I just know it."

Kouga gaped. "Get over her already!" he snapped angrily. "You'll only drive yourself into depression if you keep on chasing after her! You and her are a hopeless cause; even _you've_ realized that! Leave her be already; I already have."

"That's because you didn't love her, you bastard," Inuyasha grinned maliciously. "You haven't loved _anyone_ so you can't fucking say shit."

Still ignoring the pain in his feet, Inuyasha trudged upstairs, his teeth clenched tightly together. When he slammed the door open, he'd almost hit Ayame. It looked as if she'd been trying to listen in, her face a puzzled expression. Inuyasha ignored her and walked straight out the door, not bothering to tend to his injured, bleeding feet or even get his shoes.

Down in the basement, Kouga just stood there. He clenched his hands tightly by his sides.

"Kouga, honey?" he heard Ayame's voice. "What was that about? Are you alright down there?"

But he ignored her. Inuyasha was wrong; he _did_ love someone. Kouga had loved this person ever since he was a young, teenage boy. The only thing was, that person wasn't exactly female.

And when Inuyasha walked out the door, Kouga angrily kicked the table. _That fucking Kagome…_

_**.x. Grey Skies .x.**_

Yesterday, Kagome had given the bloody piece of cloth to Mr. Yomu, who had handed it to his biochemistry and investigations team in order to identify exactly whose blood it was. So far, Kagome hadn't received any news. As she sat there in her office chair, mindlessly twirling around in her chair, she couldn't help but glance at the door every now and then.

Ever since she found that cloth in her bag, her paranoia had increased ten-fold. Was it a warning? A threat? Was something bad going to happen - to her or to someone else she cared about - soon? The questions swam inside of her head, feeding her worries and fears. The only consolation she had was that she'd also given Mr. Yomu the list of suspects she had. He was currently investigating each person, which slightly lifted some of her stress.

At around two o'clock in the afternoon, as Kagome was filing some paperwork and signing a few documents, her intercom spoke up. "Ms. Higurashi, there is an urgent call for you." When it was Kagura's voice, and not Sango's as she was expecting, Kagome immediately saddened.

With a sigh, Kagome pressed a button on the intercom and held it down as she said, "Who is it from, Kagura?"

"It's from a Mr. Yomu," she answered politely back.

Kagome's eyes widened. Mr. Yomu? "Quickly, put him on the line."

"As you wish," Kagura replied, a slight hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Then there was a buzzing sound and Mr. Yomu's voice filled the entire room. "Ms. Higurashi?"

"Yes, Mr. Yomu?" Kagome asked, her heart beating fast. "Why is it that you've called?" More bad news, perhaps? Or maybe he finally figured out whose blood that was?

There was a pause on the other line. "We have identified whose blood was in your bag, Ms. Higurashi, and I regret to tell you that it's from a Runo Higurashi."

Kagome stiffened, her heart momentarily stopping. "… What?"

"… The blood was your mother's, Kagome."

_**.x. Grey Skies .x.**_

Kagura, as soon as she transferred Mr. Yomu's call to Kagome's office, had immediately dialed Naraku's number. When he picked up, she hissed into the phone, "Her mother's in danger. I've just gotten off the phone with a detective and, due to my persistence, he told me that he'd found blood in Kagome's handbag. It was her mother's. Something's happened to her."

"Aahh…" Naraku said slowly, a contemplating tone in his voice. "Interesting. No doubt Sesshomaru's got a hand in this. Do you think he knows what the she-devil did to alert her daughter?"

"How the hell should I know?" Kagura snapped, impatient as ever.

Naraku sneered from within his home. "Watch your language with me, Kagura." Then he hung up. In his mansion, Naraku looked up at the ceiling, wondering what his next course of action would be after hearing that delightful piece of news. Than Naraku smirked. _I know exactly what I should do._

He picked up the phone again and dialed Sesshomaru's number.

_I'm guessing that this isn't a part of his plan. What kind of friend would I be, if I didn't tell him of this little turn of events?_

He grinned as the phone was picked up. _It's about time something went wrong for that bastard. I'm pretty much fed up with waiting._

_Soon, I'll have Higurashi Co., or, as he still calls it, Takahashi Co. and there won't be a power in the world to stop me._

_**.x. Grey Skies .x.**_

Chapter 16 End


	17. Fever

**Grey Skies**

I have nothing much to say except for the fact that this story will be ending soon. As you may have noticed due to the (extreme) lateness of the updates, I'm rather reluctant to keep on going. I just want everyone to be aware that my interest in writing fanfics is fading (or has faded, rather).

I'm still writing, but after this, I'm only going to write my own stories, with my own original characters. Writing fanfics with other people's characters doesn't seem to engage me as much anymore :p I might write some oneshots though, if I can be bothered. They'll be rare though, I think.

Anyway, enough of my apathetic introduction. Once again, I thank all the reviewers and readers who read/reviewed last chapter. Even though I lack interest in the fandom now, I really do appreciate them. Sorry to those who are upset about the late update; I should have informed you guys sooner about my decision. Thank you :)

-x-

_Fever_

-x-

Recap:

_There was a pause on the other line. "We have identified whose blood was in your bag, Ms. Higurashi, and I regret to tell you that it's from a Runo Higurashi."_

_Kagome stiffened, her heart momentarily stopping. "… What?"_

_"… The blood was your mother's, Kagome."_

_He picked up the phone again and dialed Sesshomaru's number._

_**I'm guessing that this isn't a part of his plan. What kind of friend would I be, if I didn't tell him of this little turn of events?**_

_He grinned as the phone was picked up. It's about time something went wrong for that bastard. __**I'm pretty much fed up with waiting.**_

_**Soon, I'll have Higurashi Co., or, as he still calls it, Takahashi Co. and there won't be a power in the world to stop me.**_

-x-

In her office, Kagome's mind was in turmoil. Her chest ached and her temples throbbed. As soon as she was bombarded with the information, she leaned back against her chair unwittingly.

"Ms. Higurashi?" Mr. Yomu's voice discreetly spoke through the receiver. "Ms. Higurashi, are you still there?"

Kagome couldn't think. She couldn't comprehend. What? When? How did that…? Nothing made sense to her anymore. Nothing.

"Ms. Higurashi. Please, answer me."

Her mother was in danger so why was she just sitting there? Why wasn't she doing anything… _again_? Why couldn't a single thought pass through her mind, why wouldn't this numbness go away?

"Ms. Higurashi, if you're still there, then answer. Ms. Higurashi!"

Kagome's hands had a death grip on the chair's armrests, her eyes blank and staring into nothing. She'd only seen her mother a week or so ago. Her mother was fine… wasn't she?

"Kagome!"

Absently, Kagome finally answered the calls, "I'm sorry, Mr. Yomu." Her voice was flat, devoid of emotion. "Please tell me: is my mother okay?"

"… We haven't confirmed that yet, Ms. Higurashi. I've already sent police forces to the Higurashi Shrine, where your mother lives. I'm going there too. We have yet to arrive at the destination."

Kagome stared at the wall, her heart still aching quietly. "This situation…. What kind of situation do you think this is?"

"I can truthfully say that I haven't a clue. We are assuming, though, that she's been taken hostage, perhaps even _before_ you saw her at the engagement party. We'll have the answers once we arrive on scene."

Then suddenly, everything clicked. It was as if someone had switched on the light for her and she could finally see the bloody, bloody mess in the room.

Kagome began to sweat, her eyes shifted and she hastily stood up. "I-I need to be there," she said frantically. She began to fidget, eager to rush out of the door and see if her mother was really okay. "I need to go - She might need me there and I - Maybe I can do something to help - I can do something, I just need to - I-I need to be there!" Her breaths were coming out uneven, her heart painfully clenched. She needed to go. _Now_.

"Ms. Higurashi, calm down. I don't think it'll be wise if you-"

But Kagome had already disconnected the call. She rushed out the door, not caring about work anymore, not caring about how undignified it was to run in an office building. She didn't care about her status or reputation anymore. Her tears choked her but she managed not to cry. She needed to get out of here. Out of this building, out of Higurashi Co. It was suffocating her.

"Kagome!" Kagura yelled as Kagome passed her. "Kagome, where are you-?"

"Please handle things here, Kagura," Kagome said in a rush as she headed for the lift. "Postpone all my meetings today. I need to go."

Before Kagura had a chance to object, Kagome was already in the lift and going down. She paced in the alleviator, glad that she was the only one using it. She bit her lip, pressed her fists to her temple, and tried to keep her composure. _Mother, please be safe. Please._

She should've known that something was wrong! Her mother had acted oddly during the engagement party; her mother had acted oddly ever since she broke the news _about_ her engagement! Kagome should've known, she should've. _Stupid!_ her mind screamed. _I'm so stupid! Of course they'd attack my family! Of course they would! Why the hell didn't I think of that before? You're an idiot, Kagome! How did you even make it to this type of work firm? Moron!_

The lift finally opened up at the basement and Kagome sped towards her car. With a flurry of movements, the engine started and Kagome was on her way to Higurashi Shrine. Her hands were fisted around the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white. Her inward rage turned into anxiety, her thoughts beginning to plead instead of curse. _Please be alright. Please, please, please. God, please let her be alright!_

Once she arrived on the scene, the shrine was already surrounded by police cars and uniformed, armed cops. There was a barricade surrounding the entrance of the shrine, disabling the curious crowds from entering. Kagome parked her car anywhere, not caring where it was. She forcefully shoved through the people until she reached the barricade. Without a second thought, she ripped away the yellow tape and crossed over.

"Hey, you!" one of the policemen shouted at her. He began to advance. "Get back in line! Do you hear me? _Get back_!"

When Kagome didn't listen to him, the policeman grabbed her wrist painfully. "I'll be forced to arrest you if you don't get the _fuck_ back!"

With a strength that even surprised her, Kagome quickly snatched her wrist back from him. "Don't threaten _me_," Kagome hissed icily. "That's my _mother_ in there and if you have a problem with me being here, then _get_ _over it_. I'm not here for a fucking picnic, if you haven't realized!"

Immediately, the policeman took a step back. "… Ms. Kagome Higurashi?"

"Who else, fool?" Kagome snarled. Her emotional state was running high and practically everything irritated her. She needed to hide her concern, even at a time like this. She couldn't appear weak in front of these idiots, especially now since a TV van had just arrived. An emergency medical vehicle too.

Luckily, Mr. Yomu also arrived to break up the scene. "Ms. Higurashi, please, I implore you to leave," the middle-aged man said calmly. "It isn't safe here. If they know you're here, things may become more difficult."

"Who are _they_?" Kagome demanded. She shoved forward until she was at the steps of the Higurashi Shrine. "Where is my _mother_?"

Mr. Yomu grabbed her arm, trying to pull her back. "Ms. Higurashi, get back!" he demanded more forcefully. "This isn't your expertise. You should've have-"

"_Where is my mother?_" Kagome asked in a more freezing tone. She gave her glare towards the detective, who immediately let go of her arm.

After a second, Mr. Yomu finally answered her. "Your mother is being kept hostage," he said calmly. "When we arrived here, we were warned not to enter via a note attached to a brick. If we did, then they'd kill her. We haven't seen the face of the kidnapper yet. We don't even know how many of them are inside."

Kagome felt like vomiting. "What do they want?" she asked instead. All the while, she continued to think, _Oh God, oh God… This can't be happening. This __**can't**__!_

Mr. Yomu seemed hesitant to answer but eventually did. "They want you, Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome's blood ran cold. "They want… me?" It wasn't due to the fear. It was due to the knowledge that once again, this was all _her_ fault. People had gotten hurt because of her. Her mother was in danger because of her. Who would be next, after this? What would happen to them because of her and her incompetence?

Her eyes then blanked out. Her expression was stoic, even with all the noise around her. She ignored the flashes of photography and cameras, ignored the fights behind her as the policemen tried to keep the media from entering. She then said in a quiet yet firm voice, "If they want me, they'll have me. I want to go in."

Mr. Yomu looked like he was about to object but didn't. He knew better than anybody else that this was the only way. They tried to sneak into the shrine through back entryways but they were blocked. They had already been given a second warning that if the kidnappers caught them trying to sneak in again, they'd cut Mrs. Higurashi's hand off as punishment. They couldn't risk that. Not only was she a hostage, but she was the mother of a very high-ranking businesswoman. If they allowed her to get hurt, then Kagome Higurashi, no matter how merciful or kind she really was, would really have their heads.

"Okay," Mr. Yomu said, his voice detached from the anxiety he was really feeling. "Then let's hook you up with some equipment first. We won't be sending you in there alone."

Kagome nodded stiffly and he led her to a black van. They gave her an almost undetectable earphone and wired her up with a one-way voice receiver. Once they were tested and proven functional, Kagome put her shirt and office jacket back on over it, concealing it.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ms. Higurashi?" Mr. Yomu asked as Kagome stepped out of the van. "You don't need to."

"That's a lie," Kagome said emotionlessly. "I absolutely need to do this. If not, then my mother will die. How can you even say such a lie in attempt to disillusion me of that fact?"

Mr. Yomu didn't respond, knowing that she was right. He stayed back as she stepped forward. But then, he stopped her and gave her a tiny pocketknife. "We're not allowed to give civilians guns or weaponry, especially in a hostage situation, since it might make things worse," Mr. Yomu explained to her. "But you're a smart woman. You'll know when to use it. You won't do anything hasty."

_When I meet my mother's tormentor, Mr. Yomu, I don't know what I'll do._ But Kagome accepted the pocketknife silently and tucked it into the pocket in her black business skirt. Without another word, she proceeded forward and began to climb up the stairs.

Never before had the journey to the top seem so long.

She only glanced back once. When she did, she realized that everything below her was stock-still. Everyone was watching her. Nobody clicked their cameras for a picture. No one made a sound. It was as if they were watching her walk the steps to her death.

Kagome moved forward once more and after what seemed like an eternity, she reached the top. By the final step, she did begin to shake. Fear knotted in her stomach for the first time since her climb; what was she thinking when she came up here, anyway? It was all a blank to her. One moment, she was at the bottom of the steps, the next, she was at the top. But then why did she remember it taking so long? She began to sweat. Her hands twitched uneasily and she just stood there, in front of the shrine door. It was no longer a bright and peaceful place to her now. It was haunting, dark; it sang a foreboding silence that made her stomach clench.

_No, stop, be brave,_ she told herself. _This is for your mother. It's for your mother._

She steeled her resolve and steadily moved forward. Did the tormentors know that she was at the front door? Of course they did. She could feel their eyes on her, watching behind the windows. With quivering fingers, she grasped the doorknob to her childhood home and pushed it open. Although it was unnaturally dark inside, she stepped forward anyway.

She was pulled into the house by a firm, manly grip. The door behind her was slammed closed and Kagome was shoved against the wall face-first. She felt a set of unfamiliar hands roaming all over her body, as if it was searching for something. He took off her thick jacket with a vengeance, seeing as how it hindered his search. When a hand slipped under her shirt, she opened her mouth to scream, but was stopped by a whisper in her ear.

"If you scream, I'll kill you and your mother. Don't say a fucking word."

The voice was unfamiliar; Kagome didn't recognize it at all. But she kept her mouth shut, biting her bottom lip harshly as the man - it was definitely a man - continued to search her. He finally found what he was looking for and ripped the one-way voice receiver off her. Into the speaker, he said cockily. "Don't come in, don't disrupt us. If you do, then they both die." He then smashed it beneath the heel of his boot.

Kagome gasped when the man's hands slipped into her shirt again, this time teasing, fondling. A rage evolved within her. With a burst of strength, she forced herself to turn around and punched the man squarely in the jaw. "How _dare_ you!" she spat out angrily. "Scum!"

_"Kagome?"_ a voice spoke inside her ear. _"Are you alright?" _She ignored it.

In truth, she knew that punching him wasn't the smartest thing to do. But it just _infuriated_ her. How dare he play with her in such a serious situation? This was life and death and he wanted her to let him fuck her! Screw him! Did they think that she'd submit so easily? That she'd just let them do whatever the hell they wanted to do with her? If they did, then they had another thing coming. The nerve! She wouldn't give in so easily. Not Kagome Higurashi.

_"Kagome, we can still hear what's happening through the ear-piece. Don't get angry. Stay calm."_

The man wiped his jaw with the back of his hand. The room was faintly lit with a white light, the shadows that were created giving the man's face an eerie expression. All Kagome noticed were his tattoos and the long, black hair that was tied in a braid. The next moment, she was shoved against the wall, a hand around her throat and the other tightly gripping her own jaw. Her hands automatically reached up to the hand around her throat.

"Don't hit me," the man said calmly. "If you do it again, I'll beat the shit out of you."

Despite her situation, Kagome managed to smirk. "Can't handle the fact that a woman managed to catch you off guard?"

_"Don't provoke him, Kagome! Don't be rash. Just stay calm."_

He returned the smirk with his own. "Yeah, so, what of it?" He then reached up and snatched away her ear-piece. He broke it in the same manner he broke the receiver. "You're just as feisty as I imagined you to be. Hot, too. I couldn't help my urges, doll. I couldn't help but play with you a little."

Kagome was tired of this man. "Where is my mother?" she demanded. But when she spoke, he merely squeezed her jaw harder. She winced.

"Nuh-uh-uh, you don't speak unless I tell you to speak," the braided-haired man grinned. "If anyone's going to make the demands here, it's me."

"Stop playing with her, brother. Get her into the other room already."

Kagome's gaze switched from lustful blue eyes to harsh brown ones. He was bald with a bandana around his head and he stood by the doorway that lead to the backroom. He, too, had tattoos on his face. "I'll just be a minute," the man who had a hold of her said exasperatingly.

The bandana-wearing guy narrowed his eyes. "He wants her _now_, Bankotsu."

This Bankotsu sighed. "The big boss, eh? Alright then. I can't argue with that." He grinned at Kagome. "You're gonna wish you never left your comfy office home, Kagome."

Forcefully, he began dragging her towards the other room. It wasn't as if Kagome was planning to resist again, anyway. If she just kept on fighting, then what was the point of her being here? She needed to see who was in charge and possibly negotiate a deal. That would be easy for her. It should be.

Kagome was thrown into what she remembered was a storage room. She fell to her knees in front of another person who cried, "Kagome!"

She immediately recognized that voice.

She recovered from her fall and tightly hugged the woman, having no intention of letting go. "Mother…" Kagome whispered, eyes shut tightly. She didn't let the tears of relief fall though. "Mother, I'm glad you're alright…"

But then she opened her eyes and saw the most horrific thing she'd ever see.

"Oh my God… Souta?"

How she managed to keep her tears from falling was beyond even her.

"Souta! Souta, oh my God, what did they do to you?" She left her mother's arms and collapsed in front of Souta. His body was full of infections and cuts and bruises that seemed like scars. He was wearing only a pair of boxer shorts that were dirtied and bloodied. Deep, dark bags were under his eyes and he could only stare at his sister blankly. One of his arms was angled oddly and a deep cut in his leg oozed out puss.

When Kagome glanced at her mother, she then realized how dirty and dark they both were, especially Souta. At least her mother was in better condition than her brother. At least. Then, seeing the tears that gathered in her mother's eyes, something snapped inside of her.

Another, stronger rage filled her very soul. She'd never felt so angry in her life. How dare they hurt her family. How _dare_ they?

Kagome angrily stood up, tears of fury clouding her vision. Her back to the doorway, she clenched her hands by her sides and said, "I'm going to get you out of here. I promise."

"And you will, if you follow my instructions to the dot."

Kagome froze. Her heart almost stopped. She swiftly turned around and could only stare at the man standing at the doorway of her family's prison.

It was Maru Tashio… No, was it Maru Tashio? His eyes were golden, not brown. Kagome had always known that brown didn't suit him. Gold was better, richer. And yet, it was cold and ruthless, didn't fill her with warmth at all. Seeing the true colour of his eyes didn't make her glad. In fact, it made her feel bitter. _So this is his true self._

She could feel herself hating him more than she ever hated anyone.

"… How long?" Kagome asked. Her face was once again null and her voice echoed her expression. "How long have you been keeping them for?"

"Ever since I decided I wanted to marry you," Maru Tashio - or whoever the hell he was - said indifferently. But there was a gleam in his golden eyes. A dark, sick intent that was stronger than Kagome had ever seen it. "So more than a month, if I recall correctly. I did a fair job in hiding it, don't you think?"

It was a rhetorical question, only meant to hurt her. And it did. It hurt Kagome more than anyone would know. How could she have not realized it? What kind of daughter and older sister was she? Why, once again, was she so stupid? Kagome once again clenched her hands. "So all this time… Everything you've done… Everything before this…" Her eyes narrowed furiously. "How DARE you make a fool out of me!" she yelled angrily. She wanted to hit him. She so wanted to wipe away that smug look in his eyes. But she knew that wouldn't help their situation at all.

"Believe me, it wasn't that hard," Maru continued smoothly.

But Kagome wasn't listening to him. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts. "You _forced_ my mother to tell me that it was in my father's will that I marry someone or I lose my company. You _forced_ her to approve of our marriage… Then after we _were_ married, you'll kill me and have Higurashi Co. all to yourself. That was your goal all along, wasn't it?" _I'm so stupid,_ she thought furiously. _So very, very stupid._ "But why did you torture Souta? You had nothing to gain!"

"I didn't torture him," Maru said. He glanced behind him to one of the brothers but then looked back at Kagome. "Anyway, this isn't the time for chatting. If you wish to keep your brother alive, you'll do as I say." His voice was cold now, not indifferent. Cold and commanding.

"I'm not listening to a _word_ you say!" Kagome screamed. She was so angry, so enraged, that she wanted to… to… to just rip something apart, limb from limb. Her friends were hurt because of her. Her family was hurt because of her. She was fooled because of her own naivete. But really, whose fault _was_ it? It was _Maru_ who hurt her friends. It was _Maru_ who hurt her family. It was _Maru_ who made her look like a fool. It was all that bastard's fault and Kagome _hated him_. She wished he could just… just… _die_.

Maru advanced her, his eyes narrowed slightly. "You _will_ do as I say… unless you want your brother to die."

"I'm not going to _let_ him die!" Kagome hissed. She wasn't intimidated at all as Maru stepped towards her. She was blind to her own anger. "You're going to have to _kill_ me before you even touch him again! And you won't _dare_ kill me because you _need_ me, don't you, Maru Tashio? You need me alive or Higurashi Co. will _never_ be yours! Do you hear that, you bastard? _Never_! So do me a favour and just kill yourself! The company will never be yours, ne-!"

SMACK

Kagome fell to the floor due to the force of Maru's backhand. She tasted the blood on her lips and felt the cut on her inside cheek beginning to swell.

"Kagome!" she heard her mother scream. "Don't touch her, you monster!"

Then another smack as Maru hit her too. Kagome's mother fell to the floor, nursing her swelling cheek. Souta continued to sit there against the wall, eyes narrowed angrily, no longer impassive like it was before. He tried to move but he couldn't, the pain coursing through his body too unbearable. Instead, he just let out an angry scream, like a battle cry.

"Shut up, you buffoon, unless you want me to hurt your family more," Maru snapped icily. Souta stopped screaming but settled for glaring at Maru with all the hatred he had.

Maru reached over and grabbed Kagome's hair. He pulled her up to her feet, ignoring her pained hisses. "Listen to me, you insolent woman," he said viciously. "You will listen to me. You will obey me. If you don't, by the Gods I swear you're going to suffer and your entire family will die. Think I'm lying? Then try me. Defy me one more time."

Kagome pursed her lips. Against her very nature, she did nothing. Even though her body and soul urged her to hit him, to strike him, to choke and attempt to kill him with her pocketknife, she didn't do anything. She knew that he was serious. She knew that he _would_ kill them, just to teach her a lesson. And she wasn't going to risk their lives like that. Not when her mother tried to keep both her children alive.

Seeing her reluctant submission, Maru smirked. "Good. Now this is what you're going to do; you're going to walk out through the front doors with your mother. You're going to tell them that you handed over your bank account number in exchange for your mother. If they ask any additional questions, you're going to-"

"Wait, what about Souta?" Kagome interrupted furiously. "I am not leaving without Souta! He'll _die_ in here!"

Maru backhanded her again. But since he was holding her hair, she didn't fall like she did last time. It only caused additional pain. "Do not interrupt me," he said coldly. "If they ask any additional questions, you're going to answer them without giving away this situation. If you don't, then your brother will die. If you give away any _hints_ about what's really happening, your brother will die. If you even bat an eyelash that makes the officials _suspicious, _then your brother will die. I hate to repeat myself, Kagome. I hope I've made myself clear."

Kagome hated this; hated _him_. Absolute hate expressed through her dark brown eyes and it amused him, much to her resentment.

"Good." He let go of her hair and instead pushed her against the wall. "Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, get her brother out of here. Move him to the location I gave you earlier." He glanced at Kagome's mother. "And you: no more tricks. The same applies to you as it did Kagome: give away anything and your son is dead. If they ask whose blood it is on the wall, you will say it's yours. Not your son's but yours. Understand?"

Kagome's mother nodded ruefully, her eyes downcast.

Kagome glared with all the malice at him, hands fisted and clenched. Was she just going to sit idly by while this man played her like some sort of puppet; her and her family? The three who were hired carried Souta away and Kagome had to use all her will power not to go after them and stab the living daylights out of them. They'd hurt him enough. Was she going to allow them to hurt him even more?

When Kagome's iron control was about to break as Souta neared the door, her little brother glanced at her and gave her a remorseful, pain-stricken smile. "Don't worry, Kagome," he said to her, his voice coarse with weariness and ache. "Everything will be alright."

Jakotsu snorted.

Kagome felt both sad and furious. Why? _Why?_ Why did they all feel the need to reassure her? It should be the other way around! She wasn't the one suffering the most, she wasn't the one in both mental and physical pain. **Why the hell were they trying to comfort **_**her**_?

"Souta!" Kagome cried tightly, clenching her teeth. When her brother disappeared, along with the other three, she turned her murderous gaze onto Maru. "I hate you," she seethed viciously. "I'll kill you. I'll kill you, Maru Tashio. I'll fucking kill you." And she meant it. She swore to kill him no matter what it took. She will kill him.

"Just go ahead and try," he said, uncaring. "That'll give me an excuse as to why I had to kill you myself. How does self-defence sound? You'll just be making my job a whole lot easier."

"You-!"

There was nothing to describe the fiery burning in her chest and the wanton, instinctive urge to just _kill._

"Get up," Maru said coldly. "You're leaving with your mother now. Aren't you grateful?"

When neither Kagome nor her mother made a move to stand up, Maru sighed. "I grow weary of your defiance." He suddenly took out a mobile phone and dialed a number. Once someone picked up from the other end, he said, "Cut off that boy's arm."

"NO!" Kagome cried, standing up, along with her mother. Her expression was alarmed. "No, please, stop! We'll do it! Don't hurt him."

Maru studied her coldly and said, "You will defy me again. It is in your nature…" To the phone, he spoke, "Forget my last command. Continue as you were." Then he disconnected the call. He glanced at Kagome coolly. "Be careful, Kagome. If you lose yourself once more, I will not be as merciful." He looked towards her mother. "Now go. I have other business to attend to now. Your meddling really has caused me trouble, Ms. Higurashi… Or has it only made my plans quicken?" He gave a devilish smirk. "I won't escort you to the door. You know already what you have to do." Then without a backwards glance, he was gone.

Kagome and Ms. Higurashi looked at one another, eyes swimming with unshed tears and a woman's rage. "I'll bring him down, mother," Kagome swore stiffly, spitefully.

"I promise: I will be the end of him."

-x-

Kagome didn't know what she hated more; herself or Maru. She had allowed others to get hurt in her place, she had hurt others indirectly and endangered those she cared about. If only she had been more aware, less naïve and so damn gullible, they probably wouldn't be hurting now. She hated herself because she was being played by that damn bastard. She did everything he said, without so much of a resistant. She followed the way of his plans as if they were scripted. She made everything go smoothly for him; she wasn't a factor that he even considered being a problem. She had been a part of a play that he had written, and it performed effortlessly.

And she hated herself because of that. Why hadn't she done anything? Why was she willing to be his puppet?

But if she thought about it really hard, was it really all her fault? She couldn't blame herself entirely, could she? She wasn't the one who hurt others just to gain something so materialistic. She wasn't the one who plotted for the demise of people's lives and dreams. She wasn't the one who would maliciously destroy a person's livelihood just because of something she wanted. No, that hadn't been her. So she couldn't take all the blame, could she? Sure, she could take some, but there was a line she had to draw, a line that separated what was her fault and what was _not._

And that area where it was _not_ her fault was that Maru Tashio's.

The wedding had gone through effortlessly, without a single hitch. After the hostage incident merely a month ago, the police department had almost given up entirely for searching for the perpetrators. Kagome's bank account had been deliberately seized after she purposely convinced them that the kidnappers had only wanted her money. Although Mr. Yomu was suspicious about it, Kagome once again acted on a script, and she played her part perfectly. Eventually, she managed to push back any investigations, any inquiries, anything that might discover the deeper, darker situation happening just beneath their noses.

The wedding had been beautiful. No one suspected a thing. Her mother was there, and the pain and rage in her eyes was hard to ignore, along with the fresh, desperate tears in her eyes. To others, it seemed as if she was crying out of happiness, that her daughter was finally going to spend the rest of her life with a man that would love and care for her. But no, that wasn't the case. She cried for the loss of their lives, their loss of their freedom. She cried for Kagome's sake, because she had looked so _dead_ that day. Souta had come, hiding injuries beneath a suit, looking like he'd been through hell and back.

But no, the ignorance of all those attended, the sickening sweetness, the cheerful smiles and congratulations, they noticed nothing, not a thing. They didn't notice how the bride looked like her soul already died, they didn't notice that her mother was crying due to anguish rather than happiness. They didn't notice how Souta wanted to murder everyone who said that they were happy for his sister's marriage, that he didn't smile at all during the entire wedding. They were ignorant of it all.

And Maru Tashio. That bastard from hell. He acted as if he was truly _happy_; truly _glad_ that he was marrying such a beautiful and intelligent woman. He had given the most charming smile, one that won over those attending immediately; after all, it wasn't often that he smiled, if he ever did until that day. He acted perfectly, playing the role of the happiest man alive.

Kagome was beautiful that day, dressed like a doll with a gorgeous white dress. She was so beautiful; almost everyone had gasped when she'd entered the room. The groom was as stunning too; they made the perfect pair, both were beautiful people, both were smart and held authority. They were absolutely perfect.

Through the ignorant eyes of the people who attended, anyway.

Something had died inside of Kagome that day. She said her vows with an eerie calmness, eyes blank and seeing into nothing. If she did somehow focus herself, all she'd be able to see was that monster standing in front of her, coldly slipping a ring upon her finger. That was enough to send her into an oblivion; force her to an impassive sanctuary in the deepest corner of her mind lest she broke right then. She was tied to him forever now; she was tied to a demon. A true, sick, dark and twisted demon. She was his.

"Kagome," he called with that outrageously calm and silky tone. "Kagome, come here."

It was eight at night and they were alone. Everyone had gone home, the wedding reception well over. Even her mother was forced to leave, although she showed great reluctance in doing so. Souta was whisked away, unable to look at Kagome when she had the ring on her finger. He couldn't bare the thought that she was doing this all for _their_ sake. She was forsaking her own life and happiness because of _him_ and he hated himself for that too. Looking at her was a reminder that he was too weak to protect the two most precious women in his life. And it hurt. It made him not want to look at her anymore.

"Kagome," Maru said, a hand reaching out to her. "Come here."

Kagome wasn't a fool. She knew that her obedience to this monster of a man hurt her family. But she knew that if she didn't go through with it, her family would hurt more. What she didn't know was that her brother was willing to let himself die than to see her suffer. It hurt him too much. And her mother… Kagome knew her mother was suffering too. To see her only children live the lives worthy of hell… it must be unbearable for her.

"Kagome," Maru demanded, in a more stern tone. "I won't repeat myself again."

No matter what she seemed to do, her family was always hurting, whether it be physically or mentally. No matter what she did, they'd always be in pain because of her. But because Kagome couldn't handle all the blame, because she couldn't think that her very _existence_ was a nuisance, she settled for thinking that if she didn't follow Maru's instructions, they'll pay dearly. And they were better off alive than dead. She had to convince herself of this. She had to.

Because really, she deserved to suffer by herself and she couldn't bare to blame herself for her entire family's death.

"Good girl," Maru murmured, enclosing his hand around hers. "You've done quite well."

Yes, she had. She hated it when he praised her.

Maru smirked at her blank stare. "What's the matter, Kagome? Too overflowed with the events of the day?"

A monster. All she could see him as was a monster.

"You know I hate you," Kagome said quietly, still with that impassive stare. "I hate you with all my heart. I hate you."

"It's a stark contrast to what you were saying earlier on the day," Maru said dryly, but was nevertheless bemused. "You look lovely in that dress, Kagome."

She loathed him so much. He was filled with compliments of her today, wasn't he? He was only glad that yet another step of his plan had gone so smoothly. Kagome hated his happiness. She hated it with a vengeance. How can he be so happy, when she and her family was miserable?

"You're strangely silent today, _my dear_. Something on your mind?" There was an evil look in his eyes, one of twisted amusement.

"Let my brother go," Kagome said in weary tones. "You're married to me, you've got me planned out; there's no reason for you to keep him hostage anymore."

She was surprised when she was suddenly pulled down onto his lap. She hated his touch.

"Where's the fun in that?" he whispered against her ear. "I love the look of hate you give me. If I let him go, your hatred might simmer."

His closeness, his voice, it angered her, snapping her out of her previous melancholy. "I'll never stop hating you!" she screamed viciously. "I hate you so much! Nothing you do will ever make me stop!"

"Ah… good."

She was shoved onto the mattress and before she could sit up, he was on top of her. "You really do look lovely," he said huskily. "Dressed in white, yet your eyes are dark and gloomy. It makes the perfect picture of depression."

She tried to sit up but he held her down. "Let go of me," she said coldly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Maru chuckled. "This is, after all, our honeymoon."

"In your apartment?" she spat out angrily. "Not quite the honeymoon I pictured."

"But then again, you never had any thoughts of marrying, did you?"

"I once did," Kagome answered spitefully, glaring up into his golden eyes. "Twice, even. But never after that. I hate men… You only reinforce my hatred."

"Well, that's nice to know," he mused uncaringly. "I'm glad that I've made such a large impact on your life."

Before she could give him yet another angry, hateful, vicious retort, he was kissing her. Rough and feral, lustful and crazed. His hands roamed, unzipping her white dress. Despite his obvious intentions, and the fact that she still considered him the most evilest of monsters, Kagome felt rather apathetic. The pain she was undoubtedly going to go through was nothing compared to the pain her brother would have endured; her brother and Sango. Not only had Souta been physically tortured, but he'd been defiled in a way she didn't even want to _think_ about. He was suffering mentally and writhing away in agony in reality. Everything that she was about to get was… was well deserved.

Sango was not fully able to recover from her injuries. She had a limp leg and her shoulder never did properly heal. Although Maru hadn't mentioned her former secretary, Kagome knew, from the pit of her gut, that he was responsible for _that_ as well. Her hate for him was indescribable. He had destroyed all their lives. Sango would never be the same again, both in her state of mind and in her body. Miroku hated Kagome for being the indirect cause of their ruined lives. Souta was suffering so much that Kagome worried whether he'd commit suicide just to end it all; that's what she would've done. And her mother… oh, her mother. She already lost her love and husband; did she have to lose her entire family too?

Before long, most of their garments were thrown aside and the feel of heated skin on heated skin ignited a sickening nausea inside of her, making her want to throw up. She was reminded of the time she did this with others, except it was out of love; well, at least, she believed it was love. All the men that she'd made love to actually didn't love her at all. They all left her for some other woman. Was her body merely a toy to their eyes? Didn't she experience enough agony, enough heartache?

Perhaps she wasn't worthy of happiness. Perhaps she wasn't worth anybody's love.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Maru asked, seemingly sincerely confused. His intense gaze was drilling through her skull. "You're not fighting me."

Kagome felt a small pleasure, the first in quite awhile, bubble inside her. Had she _disappointed _him? How wonderful! "I don't care what you do to me, anymore." The room was dark, barely a light coming in through the open windows. She could just see his golden eyes. "Really… You can't do anything worse than you already have, Tashio."

Then he gave her a revolting smirk, one that churned her insides as if he'd just punched her in the gut. There was that twinkle again, in his golden eyes, that Kagome absolutely feared. He was so intimidating, so overpowering, and he was suffocating her. She was drowning. Drowning in those dark, golden, beautiful eyes that belonged to a ferocious beast.

"I've got a secret to tell you, Kagome Tashio," Maru murmured into her ear. She shivered as a sudden coldness enveloped her. "You want to know the secret?"

Kagome kept her lips sealed shut. She would not fall into yet another one of his traps. Besides, how much worse can it get? She was already at the bottom of the pit.

"Maru Tashio does not exist," he whispered huskily. He pressed himself against her firmly, keeping her wrists down by his hands. "He is not real. He is my alias. Do you want to know who you've really married, Kagome?"

The news didn't exactly surprise her. She had been engaged to a stranger. She was now married to a stranger. What was the difference?

"My name is Sesshomaru Takahashi," he grinned against her ear. He was darkly delighted when she involuntarily stiffened beneath him. "Yes, _that_ Sesshomaru Takahashi. Didn't I give you enough hints? I escaped from that prison, destroying it in the process. And for what? For the company, Kagome. It was all for the company; _everything._ And now I have it back… thanks to you."

Kagome couldn't look at him. She forced herself not to care. She already knew she was being used; she already knew she was being played. What did it matter, if the one who played her was the previous owner of Higurashi Co.? It didn't matter to her, not really. Maru – or Sesshomaru, whichever – was still an evil demon no matter what name you give him.

Sesshomaru noticed her lack of response and observed her critically. Then, his smirk widened ever-so-slightly. "I know many more secrets as well. Do you think you'll hate me even more if I tell you?"

"Nothing you say matters," Kagome answered tonelessly, still looking away. Her eyes were dull. "I hate you; I loathe you. I want to kill you, stab you to death. Even killing you won't ease my hatred. I hate you so much, it's impossible to hate you even more."

"Is that so? Then let me tell you another little secret of mine, Kagome…"

He leaned in closer and kissed her ear. "Your father… He died in a plane crash, didn't he?"

Mentioning her father was so unexpected that Kagome let herself be caught off guard. Her head suddenly snapped forwards to stare at him, a murderous glare in her eyes. What did her father have to do with any of this?

"Investigators say that it was due to engine failure… But what if it was all set up?"

Sesshomaru pulled back in order to observe Kagome's face. Although it was dark, he could still see the shadows they made, and the pained expression he could determine from her features made him inwardly sigh in pleasure.

"Your father was posing as a threat to Takahashi Co. and my idiotic father wouldn't do a thing to stop him. He was climbing up the corporate ladder and my father just stood there and watched, actually _happy_ of your father's success. That was unaccepted. Something needed to be done. But since the old man wouldn't even lift up a finger to stop it, guess who the responsibility of that went to?" He grinned. "Me."

Kagome's heart was racing and yet she felt the blood in her veins growing cold. "You… You didn't," she whispered, her voice barely hearable. "You wouldn't…"

Sesshomaru was trembling with unsuppressed mirth. "Oh, but Kagome, yes, I did." He gave out a deep, deep chuckle that shattered Kagome's soul. "I was the one who killed your father."

She went completely still. An eternity went passed and all she could hear was the melodious laughter of a golden-eyed man, woven with a dark, sensuous luster that made her tremble and quake.

That man, that horrible, horrible man, then smirked at her and asked, "Kagome, do you hate me?"

Something snapped. Like a tightly stretched string that suddenly broke off, so did something inside of her. She screamed, angrily and wildly, thrashing about without control. She didn't know what she was doing, didn't know if she was the one actually doing it. She just screamed and bit and scratched, with crazed, blazing eyes and an incoherent mind that yelled many, many things.

The one statement that struck her most, though, was the repeating thought: _'He has destroyed my entire family! He destroyed my life!'_

And yet, even with all her strength, she could not get him off of her. She screamed and she flailed; she tried to claw her way into his chest, wanting to tear apart his heart. But he was still on top of her, laughing openly now, the dark tones only fueling her fire and her despair, seeping into her ear like fiery poison.

And that's how he took her, screaming and mindlessly crying, with bloody nails and bruised cheeks.

Her hate had driven her to do something, _anything_, and yet, even with all the rage that had released inside of her, she could do nothing. He dominated her, body and soul, and she found herself drowning in something black and red and gold.

And… And grey.

-x-

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Epilogue

-x-


	18. Epilogue

**Grey Skies**

-x-

A/N: Heyo. Last update - sorry it took so long. At least with this, it'll be finished. Thank you to all my readers up to this point and to all my reviewers. Although I haven't replied to your reviews, I really appreciate them.

I do remember a reviewer saying that the Sesshomaru in this fic resembles a second Naraku - I guess you're kinda right, although for me, this really is Sesshomaru's true personality if he ever found himself not at the top of the social power ladder. Because in the manga and the anime, Sesshomaru was always a lord, you never really see him pursuing for anything status-wise - except, well, possibly the family heirloom swords and he's pretty ruthless there too. I just… kinda exploited Sesshomaru's dark side, just like how other fics exploit Kagome's 'angelic' side, or Inuyasha's 'arrogant/rude/ultra (in)sensitive' side. To me, he doesn't seem like Naraku - he seems like Sesshomaru in his most darkest (and possibly purest) form: a wolf in sheep's clothing, a demon with a human face. Never once did I see him as another Naraku, although I do see where you're coming from.

Anyway, I think that's it. Thank you again to all my readers. It was a blast, until, well, my passion for fanfiction dwindled :P

Without further adieu, here it is: the last and final chapter of Grey Skies.

Oh, and if you have any questions at the end of the chapter, feel free to ask me. I'll actually reply, considering that this is the last chapter :P

-x-

_**Epilogue**_

_**Toxic**_

-x-

He truly was like poison.

He was bad for people - no, that put it too lightly. He destroyed their lives from the inside out, drowned their spirit and choked their life until there was nothing left but a shriveled, dried up shell. His eyes - beautiful gold that pierced through souls - could kill, would kill, just by a single piercing glare. If he ever set his eyes on you, you were gone, just like that. Whether it was instantaneous or prolonged, you knew you were going to die - if he ever looked your way.

His touch made people sick; it made even the strongest of people unable to think clearly, clouding their judgement until all they were aware of was the touch of his hand on their skin. He was cold and persistent, breaking down every defence, every immunity, stopping for nothing, not even the wail of a tormented soul. He would get what he wanted - he always got what he wanted - and nothing would be able to barricade him from it.

A poison with no cure - a man with no compassion. That was her husband.

And no one could love a poison that deteriorated them from both inside and out.

Kagome could feel his breath at the back of her neck, could feel his strong arms around her waist, trapping her against him. She could feel his heat, could smell his sweat, mingled with her own. Her own body was still sore and she felt a killing urge to take a shower, to rub her skin raw until it peeled off, knowing that even if she did so, she would never be clean. She'd been dirty for years now - not a single scorching shower ever made her cleansed of the filthiness she knew she harbored.

She felt him kiss her ear. "What's the matter, love? Are you cold?"

The sound of his voice made her shiver even more. Her face was pale - it was always pale nowadays. "Kill me," she whispered, blank, scarred eyes staring at the empty darkness before her. "Why won't you kill me?"

His chuckle made her physically sick. "You're too fun, Kagome. How can I ever get rid of you?" He was mocking - she hated that tone, that superior, smooth and powerful voice. His hands, that were all over her before, again roamed her stomach, her chest, her neck. "Do you want to die?"

_Yes_. Then, _No._ So instead she remained quiet, trying fruitlessly to ignore the wanderings of his hands.

"Until I bore of you, Kagome, you will never be free of me." His voice portrayed nothing but clear, dark amusement. "Or do you just want to join your father in the afterlife?"

Again she said nothing. She could never say anything to him anymore unless they were pleads or wanton moans. She hated herself for it - what ever happened to that feisty, stubborn, die-hard woman she remembered she used to be? Perhaps she died. Kagome felt nothing when she realized this.

It was hard, resisting him. After the first year of their marriage, she did nothing but oppose him, plot against him. She was rewarded with beatings, threats and cruel, cruel punishments that threatened to send her to insanity. On the second year, she made her hatred less obvious, put up with his tortures until she couldn't take it anymore. On the third year, she tried to commit suicide - considering that she was still with the demon, it was obvious that it failed. Ever since then, he watched her like a hawk and told her that if she ever even tried that stunt again, her family would be tortured until their very last breath.

The next five years after that, Sesshomaru made it his personal goal to break her from the inside. He never tired of her - even after night, after night, after night, he could always give her that bemused smirk and have his way with her, whatever it may be. He never grew bored of her and it frightened her - will she have to live with this monster, who tortured her with every breath she took, until she was old and wrinkly? How many years was that? Fifty? Sixty? She wanted to stab herself just thinking about it.

He was touching her again - _how she hated his touch_ - and was on top of her. Yet even though she hated his touch, her body's excitement for it she loathed even more. "I'll kill you," she whispered, staring up at those golden eyes. "I'll kill you," she said for the infinite time.

Sesshomaru merely stared impassively down at her. Then his lips twitched upwards as he replied, "I know."

-x-

Kikyo lost. She lost the moment she fell in love with him.

She stared out of her bedroom window, eyes listless and wandering. Where was he now? she wondered. What was he doing? Who was he with?

She counted the days, the months and years until he would return to her. She counted every second, every minute and hour. Frequently, she would glance at her bedroom clock, only to forcefully pry her eyes away and continue to stare at the harsh raindrops against her window. She hated this feeling - this tightness in her chest, this constricting strangle that made it hard for her to breathe. She hated love. Perhaps she hated him?

"Inuyasha," she involuntarily whispered. The single name that escaped her lips caused shame to fill her body. To think about him was one thing - to utter his name as if he would hear was definitely repulsing. She hadn't seen him in years, not since he first walked out on her, and she wanted more than anything to see if he was still alive or dead - at least if she knew, she would know whether or not her time was being wasted, waiting for him to come back to her.

She couldn't help but resent Kagome - the woman he truly loved - but at the same time, Kikyo found herself pitying her. After all, she was still married to that bastard. Although Kikyo had never really spoken to him on a personal level, the business deals he and she would conduct together was enough to tell her that she hated him too. The fact that he seemed to replace Kagome as the CEO of Higurashi Co. also heightened her dislike for him. Considering that Kagome was still with him, she figured that Inuyasha had failed to 'rescue' her as well - what he was doing now was a mystery. Was he still trying? Did he give up? Was he… dead? Maru Tashio - would he kill Inuyasha if he got too bothersome?

"Inuyasha, you idiot," she said quietly. This time she didn't reprimand herself for speaking aloud into the air. "You dumb-ass. You're going to get yourself killed." Her eyes were blank and unseeing, looking into a place where no one else could see. _Stop chasing after her,_ she thought, closing her eyes, _and… come back to me._

But deep in her aching heart, she knew he wouldn't - he was such a stubborn fool. He'd die for his love… that was just the type of guy he was.

She chuckled bitterly. "Kagome…" she said spitefully, leaning her forehead against the cool glass of her window. "I don't know… whether or not to envy you, or to try and save you too… for both your sake… and his."

Because the last time Kikyo had seen her, Kagome was making a public speech, announcing the opening of a bank where the restaurant _C'est le Vile_ once was. Kikyo wasn't there in person but she believed that everyone was blind not to see Kagome's tortured eyes that practically begged to make its torment known, to scream into the microphone that she was miserable - unhappy. But the strained smile that kept her mouth closed locked everything away and Kikyo thought - what a stupid world we lived in, for people to be fooled by a tight and careful smile.

-x-

Kagome didn't live like a total caged up bird. She was set free sometimes, just for a little while, to let people know that she was still there, still existing, still a part of human life. The little freedom she had though was slowly fading away as time went by and people in her own company looked instead to Maru Tashio for guidance. They began to forget about her, focusing their attention to her husband who seemed more capable of running the highly successful company. Kagome didn't know whether or not to resent them - before, she would've, and she wouldn't have hesitated to let them know who was boss and who had the power to fire them to hell and back. But now, she couldn't. Not only did she feel no motivation but she also knew that, indeed, Maru Tashio _was_ the better businessperson. The success rate for the company had never been so high - the last time it was like this, Sesshomaru Takahashi was in charge.

_And I wonder why,_ Kagome thought to herself, the sentence bitter in her mind.

She walked around the building, having really no purpose but to just _be_. People occasionally gave her the odd glances, wondering what their CEO was doing, wasting time like she was. Shouldn't she be making business deals, securing property and increasing their favour in the stock markets? Oh, but then they remembered that really, she wasn't the CEO anymore - her husband was. Then they'd ignore her and continue right back to work.

Really, she didn't seem as respectable anymore and Kagome couldn't blame them - she lost respect for herself too.

She walked down to the lobby and exited the building. Although Sesshomaru disliked her leaving the premises, she did so anyway. She wanted to be free of the suffocating atmosphere, the stale air and the cold, unwanted glances. Inside, she snorted. So this pathetic excuse for a woman really did have wants after all? Then Sesshomaru didn't completely break her then. The thought wasn't exactly comforting, considering that she really didn't care anymore.

Faces belonging to strangers passed her as she walked through the busy streets of the city. She had no purpose - again to just be, to just exist. If she existed, then her mother and brother wouldn't be tortured and killed; if she continued to live, she could spare their lives from further attention by Sesshomaru. That was her purpose now, nothing else. Her dreams and ambitions were gone, the fiery determination that was once inside her extinguished. She hated her broken, lifeless soul, if lifeless souls could hate.

But she knew they could - after all, she hated Sesshomaru. There wasn't a single doubt in her mind.

"Higurashi?"

Kagome stopped. She hadn't been called that in a long, long while. She turned and faced the speaker, trying to distinguish where she'd seen her before. "And you are…?"

"Kagura Kaze," the woman answered, her blood red eyes narrowing at Kagome's apathetic expression.

They stood there in the middle of an ongoing stream of people. Like water moving around rock, they moved around the two and continued on going. "Kaze," Kagome repeated quietly, still staring at the woman's face. "Oh, the secretary from years ago." Her eyes remained blank. "But why are you not at work?"

"I quit long ago, Higurashi. Or should I say Tashio?" Kagura replied coldly. "I was replaced by the man called Jaken, remember?"

"Oh," Kagome said again, uncaringly. "Well, what do you want with me?"

"I wish to speak with you. Perhaps we can go somewhere a little more private?"

Kagome nodded and together they walked silently to the café, Hiraikotsu. The place was mildly packed and the two women found a table at the very corner of the café, away from the windows.

Once they were comfortably seated, Kagome asked, "So what is it?" Truthfully, she didn't care about what this woman might say. This was simply a welcome distraction in her life. After all, she hadn't done much socializing since taking the role of the obedient wife. Still, she doubted that the things Kagura wanted to tell her were good - good things never happened to her anymore.

"Well, firstly, I'd like to apologize for your loss."

Loss for what? Her job? Her life? There were so many things that Kagome had lost - which one was she talking about? "What loss?" Kagome found herself saying aloud. She rested her elbows on the table and supported her chin with the back of her intertwined hands. With emotionless eyes, she stared at Kagura.

Kagura herself just narrowed her eyes in return. This was the woman so many wanted to have? This spineless coward that looked as if her entire world had been destroyed? What happened to her fire, her brightly glowing flame? This wasn't the Kagome Kagura remembered - she was too pale, too distant, too much like a porcelain doll. Who was she?

"Your mother and your brother…" Kagura answered her slowly, wondering whether or not she knew. She couldn't tell what Kagome was thinking. "Haven't you heard?"

_Yes, I've heard_, Kagome thought. _They're still living in fear, still being watched by Sesshomaru's henchmen. They're still hostages, used as blackmail against me - why else would I have forced myself to become what I am now?_ But instead she replied, "Heard about what?"

Again Kagura glared at her. "No one has told you? No one's called?"

Her tone caused Kagome's curiosity to stir. She straightened her back and for once seemed to look interested. "What is it, Kagura?"

Kagura shook her head, staring at her with a mixture of pity and resentment.

Something akin to nausea was troubling Kagome's stomach. She let her arms fall down onto the table. "Tell me." Her tone surprised even her - she hadn't used such a forceful tone in years. Something about the way Kagura looked at her made her edgy, made her wary. Why was her heart beating so fast? "What does anything have to do with my brother and mother?"

Finally, Kagura spoke, "Kagome… I'm sorry to have to tell you this but… your brother's dead, Kagome. He committed suicide last month."

Something inside her shook and collapsed. Kagome couldn't identify what it was - she suddenly felt rather numb. "Oh. Is that so." Her eyes were eternally blank again, staring at Kagura without actually seeing her. In the same impassive voice she asked, "And my mother?"

Kagura couldn't help but pity her. Such a beautiful woman, worn down to this - it was a shame, really. She used to be so radiant; now she was dull. A diamond before, but now a simple rock. "Your mother is in rehab. She, too, tried to commit suicide after hearing what happened to your brother. Kagome… I thought you knew."

No, Kagome hadn't known. Sesshomaru hardly ever let her read the paper. No one at work said anything. Sesshomaru always answered the calls that were meant for her. He isolated her, violated her privacy and stripped her of any personal attachments to the outside world. How could she have known what happened to her family? Although she knew he was prone to lying, she believed that what he said concerning them was true - that he'd keep his word and not touch them as long as she was obedient. Whenever she asked of her family - which was quite frequent - he would say they were internally suffering, but alive. He never mentioned anything about this.

Kagome felt hollow inside. Just when she thought that nothing else could be stolen from her, even more is taken. Her brother was gone, and her mother might as well be dead too, since she tried to kill herself. Kagome didn't feel angry at them - she never could. After all, _she_ had tried to commit suicide once. It shouldn't surprise her that they'd try it too.

Anything to escape this ruined, tainted, corrupted and painful world.

But hearing that Souta was gone, that he was dead, caused a dull pain in her chest. She'd been living this hellish life, just to keep them alive. Why did he have to go and kill himself for? Didn't she swear that she'd kill their tormentor? Didn't she swear that, one day, they'll be finally free?

The dull pain turned into dark anger. Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru. He had killed her brother. He had killed her father. He had killed her mother - and he had killed Kagome. Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru. The name was forever etched into Kagome's heart - his name would never leave her mind. Her soul belonged to him - all her hatred, all her spite, all her disgust and repulsion - it was all his.

She found it rather odd, that she couldn't feel mournful. She felt sad, yes, but her thoughts weren't on Souta, not even her mother. All she could think about now was Sesshomaru. She felt numb again, as if the world didn't matter, as if her decaying family didn't matter - it was all Sesshomaru that did.

Now, he was all that mattered to her.

"Kagome?" Kagura's voice spoke. "Kagome, are you alright?"

Dark eyes, filled with incomprehensible intent, looked towards the speaker. Kagome then said, "I'm fine." Her voice betrayed nothing - it was that lifeless tone again.

Kagura couldn't help but feel disgust. Did this woman not care for her family? She expected her to be in tears, to at least be angry or obviously sad. But the woman who stared so calmly back at her, with eyes that weren't excessively moist, was simply _dead_. The entire Higurashi family, it seemed, had died. "Do you wish for me to continue? Telling you the news of your deceased brother wasn't exactly my plan."

"Sure, you may continue," Kagome said. Not a hint of sadness, not a hint of remorse. Kagura found herself hating her.

"I wanted to speak with you about Naraku Onigumo," Kagura said, trying her hardest not to sneer. "I want you to know: it's all his fault. Not Maru's - it's Naraku's."

If Kagome had the heart, she would've barked aloud in laughter. "Whose fault?" she asked, her tone bitter. "What, exactly, has either of them done wrong?" To the public eyes, Maru Tashio was a saint - he'd never lay a hand on his beloved wife.

Kagura sighed, scratching her head. Her red eyes glanced around suspiciously, just to make sure that no one was eavesdropping. "I… know," she said simply, staring at Kagome. "I know about Maru Tashio - otherwise known as Sesshomaru Takahashi. I want you to know that it isn't his fault that your life is so fucked up - it's Naraku's."

If her confession surprised Kagome, she didn't show it. "And why, pray tell, would it be _Naraku's_ fault?" Naraku Onigumo - Kagome hadn't spoken with him in years. If there had to be something positive about her marriage, it was that. She hated that man.

"He was the one who snitched on Sesshomaru," Kagura whispered quietly to her. "If it wasn't for him, Sesshomaru would never have gotten into prison. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have ever taken over Takahashi Co. If it wasn't for him, you never would've met Sesshomaru."

Kagome looked blankly at her. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I hate him," was Kagura's immediate answer. "I want you to tell Sesshomaru. If he knows, then Naraku will die."

"And why couldn't you tell him yourself?"

"Because I used to work for Naraku and helped him imprison Sesshomaru," Kagura confessed. "If he finds out that I aided him, I'll be dead as well. Tell him tonight - by then, I'll be long gone."

Kagome watched her warily. Could she be lying? What else was her motive? But then she remembered the way Kagura's eyes had softened whenever she mentioned Sesshomaru. This time, Kagome was unable to hold in the bark of spiteful laughter that escaped her lips. It's been a long time since she last laughed. "You love him. You love Sesshomaru." The thought was too ridiculous, so astoundingly wretched that it made Kagome laugh even more. "_Love_," she said bitterly. "No one can love a monster - yet you do. Such a strange woman. Betraying your boss, fleeing from your _love_ - what is your real goal?"

"I just want Naraku dead," Kagura answered boldly, her eyes narrowed with growing hatred for the woman. "And I know that Sesshomaru's the only one who could kill him."

"And let me guess," Kagome continued, feeling a dark anger stirring in her heart. "Naraku did all this just because he wanted the company, correct?" Before Kagura could confirm it, Kagome chuckled - _how she hated the sound of her own laughter. _"Men. I hate all men. They always want something, don't they?"

Kagura's eyes widened and she inched backwards slightly. There was an odd look in Kagome's eyes. They weren't blank anymore - instead, they had this strange anger, a swirl of insanity. They held the look of a shark, deathly clear yet incomprehensible. Suddenly, the woman became unpredictable.

Kagome stood up. "Well, I assume that's all you had to tell me?" Her voice was calm again, not bitter. Her expression, apathetic, betrayed the emotions in her eyes. "Thank you, Kagura, for telling me this. Now I know what I must do."

"You're going to tell Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked, a little warily. She didn't like how Kagome suddenly seemed so tall, so intimidating. Wasn't she supposed to be weak, broken?

"No," Kagome replied. She then made a painful smile. "I'll be the one… who kills Naraku. Because, before that happens, Sesshomaru… would already be dead."

Kagura's eyes widened but before she could voice out her confusion, Kagome was already walking out of the café. Kagura sat there, amongst the people, the scent of coffee and sweetened bread filling her nose. Then she slumped back in her chair and covered her eyes with her hand, as if she didn't want to see the world anymore.

"Whatever…" she mumbled quietly. "You can all die for all I care… As long as Naraku dies with you, I don't fucking care."

-x-

Sesshomaru had originally planned to kill her once the murmurs about the sudden marriage disappeared. He'd thought about how he'd do it many times - even now, he was imagining. Usually, they were slow and painful deaths which resulted in her crying out in agony and him shaking with bliss and fulfillment. Usually, he'd imagine breaking her fingers, torturing her, cutting her and beating her and then having his way with her before killing her entirely. He was a sadistic bastard, he knew, and he wanted to hear her screams of pain. She dared to try and replace him as the owner of Takahashi Co. - it was only her punishment, her just desserts, that she suffer so.

But now, he didn't want to kill her. Sure, he could imagine her death, but they'll never become reality. The fact that she was still alive after eight years of marriage was proof of his reluctance to kill her - otherwise, she would've been dead within the first two years as man and wife.

Sesshomaru didn't know what it was - he didn't love her, that was for sure. Perhaps it was his wanton lust for her that kept her alive. He never tired of her body, or the sounds she produced. She was a beauty, although a broken one. It was hard to believe, though, that Sesshomaru would only keep her alive because of that. Sesshomaru could have any woman he wanted - why did he only want her?

She wasn't even feisty anymore; for the most part, she was willing and she let him do whatever he liked with her. Only mild complaints in the form of tears and yelps of pain made itself known. She, usually, didn't look at him with hatred in her eyes - they were always blank now. Nothing he did could arouse her anger anymore. All the fire, all the light, had been extinguished from her soul so she was nothing but a doll he constantly played with. Usually, Sesshomaru would find these women boring. But, for some reason, he couldn't tire of Kagome.

Perhaps he was obsessed with her - addicted even - just like how he was obsessed with his company. Yet, as the years passed by, he realized that the power he had over the company was nothing compared to the power he had over her. But that couldn't be. How could he be obsessed with a single woman? Why would he _want_ to?

Maybe he was waiting for something. She promised - with all her heart and soul - that she would kill him. The thought was oddly exciting and he waited for the day that she'd try to accomplish that. The anticipation, the wait, it made him _want_ her to kill him, although she probably never would. With the life sucked right out of her, how could she motivate herself to kill him?

But if she had nothing to lose, if she was broken entirely beyond the thought of repair, would she finally be able to kill him? Again it was that excitement, that thrill, that Sesshomaru lusted to feel - and only she could give it to him. He wanted to feel that hate, wanted to see it - because, really, he missed those fiery eyes.

He kissed her roughly, putting all his weight on her. There was something different about her today - she was still silent, she was still willing, but something about her eyes was different. When Sesshomaru took her, violently, harshly, teeth and all, she moaned and she groaned and she cried, as per usual. But when Sesshomaru looked into her eyes, he saw something familiar in them - that familiar, calming, warming spite; that hatred.

And Sesshomaru felt his excitement rise - that was it, that was what he always wanted to see. Complete dominance over her mind and soul, complete hatred in her heart for him and him only.

In the back of his mind, he probably knew - he couldn't ever let her go.

-x-

She was burning. Her skin was hot and her heart was on fire. She hated his touch - _yet she moaned for it_ - and she hated the feel of his skin on hers - _yet she yearned for it._ She hated the monster - _yet he made love to her_ - and she hated the excitement she felt, the pleasure from a sin.

When he was finally done, he lay down beside her, bringing her close, against his chest. They were both breathing quickly, sweat glistening their bodies. She could still feel the sticky liquid running between her legs and she shivered, not because of the cold. His lips were pressed against her forehead, his breathing uneven. "What was different tonight?" he asked her, eyes closed. "You resisted me."

Kagome didn't answer. She tried to slow down the rapid beating of her heart. She'd never felt so alive before.

Sesshomaru pulled back slightly and half-lidded golden eyes stared into brown. "Tell me."

The old hatred surfaced again but she resisted against it, knowing that the sadistic bastard loved to see hate in her eyes. "My brother is dead," she said simply, eyes carefully blank.

Sesshomaru didn't seem surprised. "How did you find out?"

"It doesn't matter how I know. You didn't tell me." Kagome's voice was devoid of any emotion, as if she was that lifeless doll again.

"And you'll hold a grudge against me for that?" Sesshomaru asked, chuckling slightly. He pulled her closer against him. "He was going to die sooner or later. He rather would have died sooner, than die suffering later, apparently."

Kagome's expression didn't change. "You destroyed my family," she said, eerily calm. "And I'm going to destroy you."

Sesshomaru noticed it, the rekindled fire in her eyes, buried beneath melancholy and firm resolution. He felt himself tightening again. "No doubt you will," he said mockingly. "And I look forward to the day you do." It was the truth. He truly couldn't wait for her attempt. Just thinking about it thrilled him. He wanted to claim her, every part of her - he wanted to be the source of a hatred so powerful that it would even make someone like Kagome kill.

-x-

It was deep into the night when Kagome's eyes slowly opened. Sesshomaru was still holding her, his grip as firm as ever. She looked up and watched his face, expressionless and unchanging - just like his personality. A monster couldn't change. They were always evil and uncaring, no matter what they did.

Kagome stared at him blankly. Because there was light in the hallway that seeped through the bottom crack of their door, Kagome's eyes adjusted and she could see quite well. Her arm reached out behind her, towards the side table next to their bed. Blindly, she pulled open the drawer, careful not to rouse her husband with her movement. Sesshomaru always slept lightly - he could wake up any moment now.

From within the drawer, she felt around until she withdrew a sharp kitchen knife.

She was tired of being scared, of being haunted and miserable. Tonight, everything she was ever afraid of, everything she feared, would disappear. Tonight.

Her eyes moved up to glance at her victim, only to have golden eyes staring back at her.

Her reaction was immediate - she swung the bladed knife towards him, striking down with every ounce of strength she had.

Yet he managed to catch it, gripping her wrist painfully before the metal could tear through flesh. His eyes were narrowed, glaring into her eyes. "You actually tried this time," he said dryly. "You actually tried to kill me, without any second thoughts." He sounded amused. "Please, Kagome. You have to do better than that."

He sat up and brought her with him. She cried out in pain, his grip harsh on her lithe wrist. "Let me go," she hissed angrily, ignoring the cool air that hit her naked skin. Her eyes were glaring furiously, her tone deadly and sharp. She tried fruitlessly to force the knife down against him. "You always said that you looked forward to it - so let me kill you already!"

The hatred burned her, scorched her, filled her soul like nothing else ever did. It was like toxic, like poison, tainting every part of her body, her mind and her heart. And it was all because of him that she'd learned how to hate so passionately. It was all because of him that she wanted to kill.

"I said I looked forward to it - I never said I'd just let you." He forced her to let go of the knife and he threw it away. Still keeping hold of her wrist, he pulled her towards him, faces merely centimetres apart. "I can never love a woman," he whispered to her, eyes boring down into hers. "But I can love the hate you give me. As long as you continue to hate me, Kagome, I will never let you free." His grip tightened and a malicious smirk appeared on his handsome face. "So unless one of us dies, you're forever bound to me."

Then he kissed her, still keeping a hold of her wrist. His other hand grabbed hold of her hair, pushing her closer to him and deepening the passion, his lust for her.

Something cool and sharp pressed against his skin and, slowly, he pulled slightly back, expression blank.

Kagome had a second knife and, with the hand he wasn't holding, she pressed the knife against his throat. With his arms around her, and she being so close, she couldn't miss.

"I hate you," she said, eyes expressing nothing. "I hate your very existence, the fact that you're breathing. I hate what you've made me become. You made me hate myself." She searched his eyes, just like how he searched hers. "And I hate how everything, even to this end, was all according to your plan. You've won. How do you feel?"

Sesshomaru's lips twitched upwards. "I feel… thrilled." He looked at her with a foreign emotion, one that Kagome couldn't comprehend. "To taint and corrupt a human soul like this… it feels… quite _good_. Complete control and dominance over another person's fate…" He gave her a wicked, twisted grin. "In the next life, we'll have to try this again… Kagome."

"… I'd rather not," Kagome replied. Then she had nothing more to say to him.

-x-

Kagome slipped out of the shower, steam fogging up the glass mirrors and tiles. She dried herself, walked into her room and put on a new set of clothes. Once she was fully dressed, she glanced back at the lifeless body on the bed. His blood soaked the mattress and the sheets, his corpse naked and cold. He'd been stabbed multiple times, and his throat was slit. Because she hated his eyes, she'd stabbed them too. No more of that gorgeous gold that had paled into dull yellow.

His blood wasn't only on the mattress. It was on their carpet as well, on the walls and splattered against the side table and lamp. His blood was also on her hands.

Although she had a lengthy shower, she couldn't get the blood off. She never would.

With eyes dull and expression blank, Kagome stared at the bloody corpse.

After eight years of torment, of torture, of suffering and misery, she'd finally fulfilled her oath.

Sesshomaru Takahashi was dead.

… Yet her hatred was not. It burned her heart, burned her soul, and she knew, she knew - she'd become a monster.

She killed a demon - she became a demon.

Everything he touched died - now everything she touched will also die.

Now her hands were soaked with blood, now she was the one that sinned - she, too, will burn in hell with him.

Kagome peeled her eyes away from the corpse and turned towards the door. With dead eyes and a dead soul, she walked out of the room, not glancing back.

Because hate destroyed a person's life, destroyed their soul - devoured them until they were nothing but a monster.

And Kagome's hate had not been sated. There were two more people she truly hated - two more to kill. Afterwards, she will not hate anymore, because all those she hated would be dead.

Kagome slipped out of their home, as quiet as a ghost and deathly pale. The hate was hurting her, scorching her - she'd do anything to get rid of that hate.

Even if it meant more killing - even if it meant becoming a monster like Sesshomaru.

-x-

Naraku sat there on his sofa, staring into the fire of his fireplace. The rest of his mansion was dark. In his hand he held a cup of blood red wine, only half empty. He continued to stare at the fire, watching the flames leap and dance, the sparks crackling and snapping. Such a brilliant light - yet it couldn't warm him.

His ambitions seemed to be in disarray, just like Sesshomaru's was. Naraku had been watching them - he and Kagome - for an opportunity to pounce, to seize control of the entire company. Although it'd been eight years since the plot began, nothing seemed to be happening. Sesshomaru hadn't killed the woman yet, so Naraku couldn't do anything. Why? Why hasn't he killed her?

Why had nothing gone according to plan?

When Naraku had snitched on Sesshomaru's success in killing his father, he was meant to seize control of his company while Sesshomaru was imprisoned.

But then that blasted Kagome Higurashi got in his way, and he couldn't move her out.

Then he helped Sesshomaru escape his prison, knowing that he would kill Higurashi just to get back his company. Once he did, Naraku would have gathered up the evidence, the body, and have Sesshomaru sent back to prison again. With no other potential holders, who else could take over the company but he?

But Sesshomaru hasn't yet killed Kagome, so how could anything advance? And now with eight years passed, Naraku was seriously doubting he ever would.

Naraku cursed beneath his breath and took another sip of his wine. He'd have to think up something else. Yet, oddly enough, instead of his mind plotting a new, devious plan, it kept on thinking about her. That woman, Higurashi Kagome. Her beauty hadn't dwindled during the marriage - in fact, to him, it made her even more priceless. Her eyes enchanted him, so full of anguish, hate and misery, that it was hard for his own soul not to want to be the cause of that look.

He wanted her. Once Sesshomaru was out of the way, he would have her.

She truly was like poison.

Once a person set their eyes on her, they could never be cured of her.

She, definitely, would be the end of them.

Because she was a monster - because she allowed her hate to dominate her soul.

-x-

**End Epilogue:**

**Toxic**

_Grey Skies_

KazunaPikachu


End file.
